Darkness Chosen Fragância da Escuridão
by Lilyzinha
Summary: Há mil anos um pacto com o diabo foi feito transformando homens em bestas, até que um deles se apaixonou e só tinha a esperança de acabar com pacto se não sua alma e de seus filhos iriam para o inferno.
1. Darkness Chosen

Adaptação da série Darkness Chosen da autora Christina Dodd com uma mistura de Twilight, então a história não me pertence nem os personagens. Espero que aprovem.

* * *

Darkness Chosen – Fragância da Escuridão

_Há mil anos atrás, Carlisle Volturi vagava pelas estepes russas. _

_Movido por seu desejo de poder, ele fez um terrível pacto. _

_Em troca da habilidade de mudar de um magnífico guerreiro para um cruel predador que caçaria seus inimigos e os mataria, ele prometeu sua alma – e as almas de seus descendentes – ao diabo._

_Reneesme Shaw ama seu belo e dinâmico chefe, Jacob Cullen,_

_mas seu ousado plano de seduzi-lo dá errado _

_quando ela se encontra com um lobo negro se aquecendo diante do fogo. _

_Perante seu olhar horrorizado, o lobo se transforma no homem que adora. _

_Ela foge, ele a persegue, mas eles não podem escapar de seus destinos.  
Porque Jacob é descente de Carlisle Volturi e _

_Nessie é a mulher destinada a quebrar a maldição que prende a alma dele._

_Para encontrar o paraíso nos braços um do outro, eles têm de enfrentar o inferno._

**Os Pais:**

**Carlisle Volturi** (68), líder anterior dos Volturi. Conduziu o clã de mercenários e assassinos prosperamente como um homem e um lobo, enquanto mantinha sua posição com crueldade e desumanidade. Até o dia em que seqüestrou Esme, do clã Romany. Ele tinha trinta e três anos e ela dezesseis. Amada entre as pessoas de seu clã tanto por seu espírito e beleza como também por suas visões proféticas. Nunca, desde o trato com o diabo, havia um Volturi apaixonado. O casal fugiu da fúria da família dele e da tribo dela. Imigraram para a América, mudaram o sobrenome para Cullen e se estabeleceram nas montanhas de Washington, plantando uvas e tendo seus filhos. Amaldiçoado pelas recordações de suas ações viciosas, Carlisle entende os prazeres de se transformar em um predador. A liberdade, a sensação de ser superior às pessoas normais. E como esses prazeres deturpam o lado humano em favor do demoníaco. Ele clama a seus filhos que controlem o desejo de transformar-se, por que ele também sabe que algum dia, os Volturi virão para a sua vingança, treinando assim, suas crianças para a guerra.

**Esme Cullen **(51), durante os trinta e cinco anos de casamento não teve nenhuma visão, até que uma noite recebe uma profecia terrível, anunciando que a batalha entre o bem e o mal começou, seus filhos serão os guerreiros, e que a alma de seu marido está em risco.

**As Crianças:**

**Jacob Cullen** (34), o filho mais velho dos Cullen. Olhos e cabelos negros como a noite. O presidente da Cullen's Wine, Jacob é o primeiro a ser chamado para a batalha com os Volturi. Quando os inimigos chegam, Jacob que é um lobo fará tudo que pode para proteger sua família e a mulher que é o seu destino.

**Jasper Cullen** (33), o segundo filho. Olhos avermelhados e cabelo loiro. Ex-piloto da Força Aérea abalado por uma tragédia. Um arqueólogo agora, caçando pistas para ajudar a quebrar o pacto que arruinou sua vida. Encontra a mulher que ama.... a mulher que tem de enganar, a mulher que faria qualquer coisa para destruí-lo.

**Emmett Cullen** (32), o terceiro filho. Aquele que ignorou os conselhos do pai e viciou-se nos prazeres de ser uma pantera e um predador. Há doze anos desapareceu na Ásia. Ninguém mais teve notícias suas todo esse tempo....

**Isabella(Bella) Cullen** (21), a primeira filha nascida de um Volturi em mil anos. Carlisle a chama de milagre. Adorada pela família. Ela é inteligente, engenhosa, bonita. E esconde um terrível segredo.

**Esclarecimentos: Resolvi fazer uma mistura de Twilight e Darkness Chosen pela história, primeiro tirei os Volturi da Itália, e botei o Jacob como um Cullen, são quatro livros e assim quatro histórias e quatro casais. Jake e Nessie, Jasper e Alice, Emmett e Rose e Bella e gostar deixe um recado. Beijão.**


	2. O Começo

**O Começo**

Durante séculos, o nome Cossaco infundiu terror no coração do povo da Ásia central, e a família Volturi era a encarnação dos desumanos conquistadores que assassinaram, mutilaram e violaram.

Ainda hoje, os Volturi residem nos estepes da Rússia. São conhecidos por suas habilidades de rastreamento, demonstrando vez após vez, serem capazes de descobrir as debilidades de seus inimigos. Eles deixam um rastro de sangue, fogo e morte aonde quer que vão. Terríveis rumores giram em torno deles, rumores que dizem que Carlisle Volturi, fundador da tribo dos Volturi, fez um pacto com o diabo e, é obvio, isso é totalmente certo.

Faz centenas de anos, Carlisle Volturi, um magnífico guerreiro de grande crueldade, um homem conduzido por suas ânsias de poder, vagou pelos estepes. Em troca de sua habilidade para dar caça a seus inimigos e matá-los, ele prometeu sua alma ao diabo. Para selar o pacto, prometeu-lhe o ícone de sua família, uma só pintura dividida em quatro imagens da Nossa Senhora.

Para obter a peça sagrada, o coração de seu lar, ele matou a sua própria mãe…e condenou sua alma.

Antes de morrer, ela o atraiu para si e falou em seu ouvido.

Carlisle não prestou atenção a sua profecia. Ela era, depois de tudo, uma simples mulher. Ele não acreditou que suas agonizantes palavras tivessem o poder de trocar o futuro e até mais importante, Carlisle não faria nada para pôr em perigo seu pacto com o diabo.

Mas embora ele não confessou a profecia que sua mãe fez, o diabo soube que Carlisle era um mentiroso e um enganador. Ele suspeitava do engano de Carlisle, e compreendeu o poder do sangue e a família, e as palavras moribundas de uma mãe. Assim para assegurar-se de reter os Volturi a seus serviços, secretamente cortou uma pequena parte do centro do ícone, e a deu a uma pobre tribo de andantes, lhes prometendo que lhes daria sorte.

Então, enquanto Carlisle bebia para celebrar o trato, em uma chama de fogo o diabo dividiu as Madonas e as jogou por volta dos quatro limites da Terra.

Para Carlisle Volturi e cada um dos seguintes Volturi, o diabo legou a habilidade de trocar por vontade em um animal de caça. Não podiam ser assassinados em batalha exceto por outro demônio, e cada homem era inusualmente idoso, mantendo-se forte como um carvalho na velhice. por causa de sua batalha; destreza, integridade e de sua habilidade para tomar decisões, voltaram-se ricos, respeitados e temidos na Rússia.

Através de czares, Bolcheviques, e inclusive presidentes, mantiveram seu complexo de guerreiros, foram aonde lhes pagasse por ir, e, com sua irrepreensível ferocidade, esmagaram revoltas e exigiram obediência.

Chamavam-se a si mesmos a Escuridão.

Só podiam engendrar varões, um problema de muita exultação para eles. Tomavam a suas mulheres com crueldade, e em suas impecáveis casa tinham um torniquete equipado com uma cascavel. Ali as mulheres que tinham sido impregnadas pelo negligente emparelhamento dos Volturi depositavam a seus recém-nascidos filhos. Cada mulher fazia soar a cascavel e fugia, deixando ao menino para que fora acolhido pelos homens Volturi em seu lar. Eles aclamavam o nascimento de um novo demônio, e o criavam para ser um desumano guerreiro digno do nome Volturi.

Porque nenhum Volturi jamais se apaixonou...  
Até que um o fez.  
Nenhum Volturi se casou...  
Até que um o fez.  
Nenhum Volturi jamais fugiu do quartel e daquele modo de vida...  
Até que um o fez.  
Pela primeira vez, rachaduras apareceram na sólida fundação do pacto com o diabo.  
O céu notou.  
E o inferno também.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

-Passa a vodca! Quero fazer um brinde -os meninos Cullen gritaram, mas Carlisle Cullen, descendente de uma larga linha de guerreiros, não seria dissuadido pelas más maneiras de sua prole de duvidosa reputação.

Eles resmungariam e seus convidados deveriam sorrir, mas todo mundo da pequena cidade da montanha de Forks, Washington, esperava que ele desse um discurso durante uma das celebrações da família Cullen. Suas palavras eram tão parte de suas ocasiões especiais como as mesas de picnic repletas de manjares como kasha e tabaka, e outros americanos como os cachorros quentes e espigas de milho , como a música russa e o baile, como as partidas de póker, como a boa companhia.

Ele não os defraudaria.

Andando a pernadas ante a chamejante fogueira, ocupou seu lugar como centro de atenção. Sua voz irrompeu através do grupo de convidados.

-Minha mulher e eu fugimos da mãe Rússia com os demônios do inferno atrás de nossos talões. Viemos a esta terra de leite e mel -moveu suas mãos para abranger a larga extensão de seu vale-. E aqui prosperamos. Cultivamos uvas, as melhores de Washington. Temos nosso próprio jardim. Nossa própria cabra. Nossas próprias galinhas. Mais importante, criamos a nossos filhos.

A gente de Forks se removeu em seus assentos para sorrir a seus filhos, mantendo-se juntos como três cordeiros para o sacrifício.

-Jacob cresceu forte, alto e arrumado, como eu -como Carlisle mais do que nenhuma dessas gente pudesse imaginar ou entender. Um lobo-. Ele tem - é o cabeça! -sua própria companhia de vinhos em Napa, Califórnia, e usa as uvas de seu pai para fazer bom vivo -Carlisle elevou uma garrafa da mesa e mostrou a todos a etiqueta.

- Ele é elegante. É endinheirado. É o maior, meu filho primogênito, ainda assim, à idade de trinta e quatro…

-Aqui vem -disse Jacob pela comissura de seus lábios.

-Não tem respeito a seu pai, cujo ouvido é excelente.

-Sinto muito, papai -entretanto, Jacob plantou seus pés a altura de seus ombros no chão e cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito.

Carlisle não estava impressionado pela desculpa ou a postura. Viu o brilho vermelho no mais profundo dos olhos negros de Jacob.

-Mesmo assim, a sua idade de trinta e quatro, está solteiro.

Jasper acotovelou Jacob o suficientemente forte para sacudi-lo de lado.

-Parte-me o coração. Possivelmente alguma de vocês, jovens senhoritas, consentiria casar-se com ele. A semana que vem, falem comigo. Faremos os acertos – Carlisle assentiu, satisfeito ao tachar um elemento de sua lista mental.

Casar meu filho maior.

Precedeu com sua seguinte vítima.

-Jasper é um aventureiro.

-Um arqueólogo, papai –disse Jasper.

-Arqueólogo, aventureiro-vejo os filmes de Indiana Jones. São o mesmo – Carlisle descartou as objeções de Jasper com um gesto de sua robusta mão.

- Jasper é preparado, muito preparado, com muitos graus sutis. Também é arrumado, como seu pai.

Os olhos de Jasper, da cor do brandy, seu suave cabelo loiro, e seus perfeitos músculos o faziam uma presa para as senhoritas. Inclusive seu pai poderia dizê-lo.

-Não é tão rico como seu irmão. Ainda assim quando eu morrer, receberá sua parte de minha terra aqui na preciosa Cordilheira das Cascatas, assim terá dinheiro para o matrimônio. Menciono isto porque ainda, à idade de trinta e três…

Com um sonoro murro, Jacob golpeou Jasper no ombro.

-…ele está solteiro. Rompe-me o coração. Possivelmente alguma de vocês, jovens senhoritas consentiria casar-se com ele. A semana que vem fale comigo. Faremos os acertos.

Os homens de Forks riam, mas as mulheres estavam avaliando a seus filhos. Certo, Forks era um pequeno povo de só 250 pessoas incluindo as granjas da periferia, assim algumas mulheres eram muito jovens e outras tinham passado a idade fértil, e não poucas tinham pernas como troncos de árvores e a pele como a casca. Mas os meninos já tinham estado fora, pelo vasto mundo, por mais de dez anos e nem sequer haviam trazido para casa uma esposa, e situações desesperadas requerem medidas desesperadas.

Carlisle queria balançar a um neto antes de morrer.

Se tudo tivesse resultado tal e como Esme e ele planejaram trinta e cinco anos atrás, quando vieram a esse país, ele poderia falar agora do Emmett…

Seus convidados se calaram enquanto esperavam, vendo sua pena, respeitando sua angústia.

Emmett estava perdido para eles. Perdido no pecado de sua própria alma. Perdido no estímulo do pacto.

Carlisle deu um comprido e tremente pausa. Enquadrou seus ombros, e expulsou com firmeza a dor em seu peito. Com um largo sorriso, fez um gesto para Bella.

-E finalmente, temos a nossa própria filha. Hoje celebramos, não só o Dia da Independência dos Estados Unidos, mas também o vigésimo primeiro aniversário de Bella.

Inclusive depois de todos esses anos, não podia acreditar, Por centenas de anos, ninguém em sua família tinha gerado a uma filha. Entretanto, ele sim. Sua própria menina, seu bebê, seu milagre.

O amor e a gratidão afloraram em seu peito com tanta força, que logo que podia falar enquanto a olhava, tão bonita, com o cabelo castanho, e olhos chocolates tão brilhantes e decididos. Sempre decidida, sua filha. Decidida ao dar seus primeiros passos atrás de seus irmãos, decidida ao treinar-se em seu ginásio, decidida ao caminhar outra vez depois de que as irregulares barras se rompessem, finalizando seus sonhos.

Embora aquela noite seus olhos não estavam tão brilhantes.

Tinha crescido durante seu último ano de preparação na universidade. Agora era uma mulher, com seus silêncios e mistérios de mulher.

Como tinha ocorrido?

-Minha Bella, ela é preciosa, e mais inteligente que seus irmãos.

Ambos golpearam os ombros de Bella, mas docemente. Seus irmãos sempre eram tenros com Bella.

-Conseguiu vaga para quatro universidades - Carlisle elevou quatro dedos para enfatizá-lo-. Foi A Brown, uma escola de muito prestígio, e finalizou em só três anos com um graduado em programação de software e outro em japonês - golpeou seu peito com orgulho.

- Agora, perguntarão-lhes: o que tem de bom tanta educação em uma mulher?

Sua audiência voltou a rir.

-Não sei. Que homem quer uma mulher mais inteligente que ele? -inquiriu.

-Agora é o que todo homem tem –disse Esme.

O estrondo das risadas do público agarrou a Carlisle por surpresa, e considerou sua resposta até que o tumulto se apaziguou. Então, agitando sua cabeça, disse:

-Já vêem o que sofro. Dois filhos solteiros, uma filha inteligente, e uma esposa impertinente. Certamente sou o homem mais explorado de todos.

-Pobre menino –Jessica Newton, esposa de Mike Newton um imigrante da Europa oriental, não mostrou nenhuma simpatia pelo racho no orgulho masculino de Carlisle.

Ah, mas ela o conhecia muito bem. Seu orgulho varonil não dependia dos elogios ou os ânimos. Ele sabia quem era.

-Acredito que minha filha deveria estar em casa agora, mas minha esposa, Esme, nega-se diz que devemos lhe desejar o melhor e soltar a nossa pequena Bella para que voe livre. Algum dia ela retornará com suas inquietações dissipadas -tentou sorrir a Bella, para lhe demonstrar que dizia a sério cada palavra, embora seu coração se estava rompendo.

Ela respondeu a seu sorriso e articulou:

-Obrigado, papai.

Suas ambições eram sua culpa. Sua e de seus irmãos. Ela sempre os tinha invejado, desejando um estado selvagem que ninguém pudesse domar. Mas eles tinham talentos que ela não compartilhava, e embora Carlisle a tinha sustentado em seu joelho, desde seu nascimento e chamado seu pequeno milagre, ela estava descontente.

-Assim -ele apontou com seu dedo a seus convidados- embora Bella tem vinte e um anos e uma boa idade para casar-se, não a ofereço como esposa. Assim, meninos, não a olhem.

Eles o fizeram, entretanto. Olhavam-na, e a desejavam. Os lenhadores, os granjeiros, os rancheiros, os artistas - todos queriam a sua Bella.

Ela não olhou a nenhum deles a seu favor, mas se manteve em pé com uma mão pressionada contra suas costas e outra descansando em seu estômago, olhando a seu pai com olhos pacientes e tristes.

O que está mal com esta garota?

Mas esse não era o momento de peguntar.

-Com todas minhas bênções, tenho que dar as graças a Esme - ele elevou sua mão, e com um sorriso, Esme se uniu a ele.

Sua esposa era pequena, de só pouco mais de metro cinqüenta e cinco, de ossos delicados, cabelo claros como as asas de um mirlo, brilhantes olhos dourados, e um espírito ardente. Era mais jovem que ele, mas a primeira vez que a viu, tinha-o encantado. Nunca se tinha recuperado, e a amava como nenhum homem na história tivesse amado a uma mulher.

Agora tinha cinqüenta e um anos, e seguia adorando-a. Envolveu seus ombros com seu braço, baixou a vista para ela, e se viu refletido em seus olhos. Neles, ele era um bom homem. Um grande homem. Seu homem.

Falou mais para ela que para seu público:

-Esta mulher, por ela merece a pena morrer, mas muito melhor que isso, é uma mulher pela que vale a pena viver -beijou os lábios sorridentes de Esme. Então elevou o olhar às pessoas reunida ao redor de suas mesas, amigos e estranhos, seus convidados. Sua voz se elevou.

-Esme, meus filhos e eu agradecemos aos Estados Unidos da América, que nos permitiu imigrar da Rússia até este lugar onde podemos ser uma família americana normal e possuir esta terra e crescer fortes, e ter riqueza, saúde e segurança, e ter muitos bons amigos que devem celebrar o Dia da Independência conosco.

A multidão estava em silêncio; então alguém começou a aplaudir. E todos eles fizeram o mesmo, ficando em pé e aclamando-o.

De longe, Carlisle quase podia escutar a seus velhos inimigos uivando de fúria e frustração, e sorriu: Esta vida, a vida que tinha criado, era perfeita.

Fez um gesto com a mão, e todos se apressaram a encher seus copos de vodca, vinho, e inclusive água. Elevando seu copo, brindou com seus convidados e sua família.

-Za vast!

-Te saúda! -responderam, e todos beberam, inclusive a senhorita Lauren Joyce, a professora solteirona; inclusive Angela, a louca herbanária do New Age com apenas um nome; e especialmente o velho doutor que se esqueceu do aniversário de Bella porque tinha estado muito bêbado para andar.

Depois Jacob e Jasper acenderam os foguetes que iluminaram os céus e seus insensatos filhos prenderam fogo a pradaria. Assim guiaram aos vizinhos enquanto corriam através da erva, levando cubos de água e rindo a gritos.

Para quando a excitação tinha desaparecido e o fogo extinto, os vizinhos estavam recolhendo para voltar para casa e rememorando os problemas que os meninos Cullen tinham criado quando eram mais jovens.

Os vizinhos não tinham nem idéia.

A senhorita Joyce mancou para Esme, beijou sua bochecha e disse:

-Bom, família, é sempre uma aventura quando lhes visito, mas para esta velha mulher é hora de partir.

-Nos visite de novo logo - Esme só tinha dezesseis anos quando se mudou com o Carlisle aos Estados Unidos, e seu acento era quase imperceptível.

- Sentimos falta de suas visitas.

A senhorita Joyce riu .

-Estava aqui cada semana quando seus filhos estavam na escola. Esta noite me trouxe lembranças -olhou aos meninos, ainda cobertos de fuligem e à Bella.

- Quase abandono meu posto como professora.

-Por sorte para nós, ninguém agarraria o posto -Jacob abraçou os ombros de sua antiga professora.

-Por sua culpa. Os Demônios Cullen. Os piores meninos no estado - a voz da senhorita Joyce soou com orgulho.

Por trinta anos no pequeno povo de Forks, tinha sido a professora do sétimo curso ao décimo segundo. Assim quando o filho maior do Carlisle tinha entrado em sétimo curso, a professora da escola primária tinha suspirado de alívio, e a senhorita Joyce se armou de valor para a batalha.

Felizmente, ela tinha tido muita experiência ensinando então tinha dado classes por onze anos em um instituto no canal de navegação de Houston, e depois do incidente com um estudante envolvendo uma faca que resultou em sua estadia por seis meses no hospital, ela tinha vindo a Forks e começado a ensinar. Nenhuma professora queria instruir a quarenta meninos de diferentes idades em uma só classe, assim que a senhorita Joyce tinha contínuado ao passar os sessenta e cinco. Dizia que ensinar a mantinha jovem, e possivelmente fora certo. Só quando Bella se graduou e a senhorita Joyce, tinha desenvolvido uma corcunda de anciã e começado a usar bengala.

Mas seus olhos resplandeciam tão brilhantes como sempre.

-Necessita que alguém te aproxime de casa? -perguntou Jasper.

- Posso te levar.

-Só está tentando te liberar de limpar –disse Bella.

- Eu a levarei.

Os dois começaram a discutir, mas a senhorita Joyce elevou uma mão e se fez um silêncio quase mágico.

- A família Clearwater me trouxe. Voltarei com eles.

-Tenho que aprender como fazer isso da mão -murmurou Carlisle.

-É muito tarde para ti, Hubov maia -Esme aplaudiu sua bochecha.

- Deixa ajudar a Charlie e Sue Clearwater carregar a seus convidados. Alguns deles são pior com a bebida.

Os Clearwater eram artistas-sharon pintava paisagens impressionantes; Charlie e sua filha, Leah, criavam preciosos e magníficos objetos de cristal cada noite o chão de sua labiríntica casa e sua garagem estavam cheias de sacos de dormir e camas de armar já que outros artistas, jovens e velhos, deviam aprender e servir como aprendizes aos pés de seus professores. Estes usavam todo seu dinheiro para pagar a comida, mantas, calor e professores para seus estudantes.

Eram boa gente.

Aquela noite haviam trazido cinco estudantes. Cinco cujos olhos se iluminaram ao ver as mesas repletas. Os três meninos e duas mulheres que tinham falado incesantemente sobre sua arte. Tinham comido seu próprio peso em blini. E tinha bebido muito.

Nesses momentos Carlisle lançava um magro, pálido, murcho e inconsciente jovem sobre seu ombro e o levava a oxidada caminhonete Volkswagen.

Sue e Esme andaram detrás, suas mãos cheias de cestas e mantas, conversando sobre o dia, o povo e o tempo.

Charlie caminhou com Carlisle.

-Às vezes os meninos não têm talento, mas o querem tão miserablemente que vêm e ficam conosco com a esperança de que lhes pegue. E isso está certo, provavelmente agarrarão um pouco dela.

Carlisle assentiu. Esse menino não chegaria a sessenta quilogramas estando empapado, mas era suficientemente pesado para fazer suspirar a Carlisle. Devo estar envelhecendo.

-Este jovem - Charlie assinalou com a cabeça ao homem em cima do ombro do Carlisle. - Esteve conosco por uma semana. Não tem feito nada todo o tempo, só olha a todos criando e aprendendo. Sue e eu pensamos que era um desses, aqueles sem talento. Mas não acreditaria no que fez ontem à noite. Não posso esperar para lhe contar isso.

-Conte-me. - Carlisle não teve o fôlego para dizer nada mais.

-Justo antes de deprimir-se disse que era um presente para Esme - Charlie sacudiu sua cabeça.

- É impressionante. Extraordinário.

Um comichão se disparou pelas mãos do Carlisle onde ele tocou ao jovem. Estranho. Perturbador.

-Deixa-o aqui - Charlie abriu a porta da caminhonete.

- Este menino está louco pela Bella.

Carlisle depositou ao murcho menino no chão acarpetado.

Charlie recolheu algo envolto em uma toalha do assento frontal.

-Venha.

Caminharam ao redor do fogo e as sobras empilhadas nas fontes.

Sue e Esme os seguiram, picadas pela curiosidade.

-Olhem! -Charlie colocou o objeto sobre a mesa e atirou das toalhas.

A ainda úmida parte de barro estava formado em uma estátua de Bella. O artista a tinha capturado enquanto estava em pé com uma mão em seu quadril, a outra em seu estômago, olhando aos meninos jogar.

-Meu Deus -Esme deu um passo para trás.

- Meu deus. É…Bella.

-É perfeita - Carlisle cobriu a estátua com a toalha.

- É formosa!

Eles não o entendiam. Nenhuma das pessoas ali, os americanos, entendiam. Esme era cigana. Era supersticiosa. Sua gente não dava vida as partes de barro, e essa estátua…essa estátua era impressionante. Verossímil.

Horripilante.

Esme estreitou Bella entre seus braços.

-É como eu, mamãe? Não o vejo - Bella abraçou sua mãe e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Está bem, mamãe. Está bem.

Esme deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura de sua filha. Era tão pequena ao lado deBella, de pele e olhos escuros quando ela era pálida e morena, e permitiu que Bella a reconfortasse. Disse a Charlie:

-Quando seu menino desperte, lhe dê obrigado por sua arte.

Charlie assentiu. Ele era um artista. Via coisas que a maioria dos homens não via. Entendia coisas que a maioria dos homens não entendia… mas não compreendia por que a família Cullen odiava essa estátua.

Os vizinhos das granjas circundantes, do restaurante chinês do povo, da única lancheria drive-in em oitenta quilômetros, alinharam-se para despedir-se.

Carlisle estreitou as mãos de todos, tão feliz de que tivessem vindo, de que cada um fosse testemunha de seu lar, de sua família, de sua vida ali na América.

O sacerdote católico Padre Ambrose deixou de jogar póker a contra gosto e se uniu à fila. Era um sacerdote ambulante, perambulando pelas estradas do oeste de Washington e dando a Missa nos salões e pátios traseiros de pequenos povos. Era um bom homem.

Carlisle o respeitava. Carlisle o temia. Pondo suas mãos atrás de suas costas, fez-lhe uma reverência ao sacerdote.

O Padre Ambrose riu.

-Desejaria que todos os católicos fossem tão respeitosos como você, Carlisle Cullen. Algum dia te agarrarei e levarei a missa.

-Não ainda -o reverendo Geisler, o ministro congregacionalista, apartou-o a um lado.

- Quando sair a luz, é meu.

O padre Ambrose lhe devolveu o empurrão rindo.

-Só está interessado em seu dízimo, protestante egocêntrico.

O reverendo Doreen, ministro da Nova Era, caminhou atrás deles.

-Todo mundo sabe que Carlisle está ainda na Eght.

Os dois homens rodaram seus olhos.

Mas os três eram pastores de mundo, e Carlisle se inclinava ante eles, mas não lhes agarrava as mãos.

Por fim, a festa estava finalizada. As últimas luzes traseiras dos carros tinham desaparecido na estrada. O pó se desvaneceu. A família ficou em pé só ao redor da fogueira enquanto as chamas se apagavam em uma grande queda de brasas vermelhas.

Um fino fio de fumaça conectou a terra com os céus. O carmesim brilhou banhando seus rostos, e Carlisle sentiu o primeiro ruído em seu estômago, esse instinto animal que pressagiava problemas.

Mas tinham vivido ali portanto tempo. Tanto tempo. Estavam a salvo ali.

-Somos uma família normal americana? Papai, tem guelra!

Carlisle permitiu que a risada de Jasper o reconfortasse.

-O que? -estendeu suas mãos ao máximo.

- Somos uma família normal americana.

-Sim, se as famílias normais americanas plantarem uvas, falam russo e se transformam em animais selvagens a vontade -Jacob estava sério, sério.

-Bom - Carlisle se encolheu de ombros.

- Não muitos americanos falam russo.

Esme deslizou seu braço ao redor de sua cintura e o apertou.

-Não me converto em nenhum animal selvagem por vontade, e sou parte desta família - Bella lhe sorriu com seu velho e descarado sorriso, aquele que tinha estado sentindo falta desde que voltou da universidade.

- E você, mamãe?

-Não, não me transformo, tampouco.

-Uma vez ao mês as duas se convertem em ursos -murmurou Jacob.

-Não falamos disso. São problemas de mulheres – Carlisle brecou com o olhar seus indisciplinados filhos.

-Como a penetrada -disse Jasper.

-OH, homem. Está em um bom problema -Jacob se separou do caminho.

Carlisle também pensava assim.

Mas Esme não deu nenhuma bofetada em Jasper. Pelo contrário olhou Carlisle e disse:

-Não falou sobre Emmett.

A dor esfaqueou o coração de Carlisle, mas respondeu com passo seguro:

-Emmett está morto para nós.

-Não -Esme agitou sua cabeça.

-Morto para nós -repetiu. Sua família o observou, todos doendo-se pela perda de seu irmão. Mas Carlisle era o patriarca. Tinha que permanecer forte.

Emmett o tinha desobedecido. Desfrutou-se em seu poder de mudança, e essa mudança o tinha levado ao profundo coração do demônio.

Que bem conhecia Carlisle esse coração. Às vezes, de noite, sentia-se como se ainda vivesse ali.

Todo indício de sol tinha desaparecido. A lua ocultou seu rosto, e as estrelas brilharam como pequenas partes de cristal quebrado em um céu de veludo negro.

Os Cullen ficaram sozinhos na imensidão do bosque fundamental. Sós…e ainda seus irmãos e irmãs se agitavam na maleza. A brisa desordenava os ramos das árvores, e os cedros perfumavam o ar gélido.

Esme rompeu o agarre de Carlisle. Deu as costas a sua família e se parou com suas mãos apertadas fortemente.

-Ódeio essa coisa.

-Que coisa? -Jacob não o tinha visto.

-Mamãe, deixa estar - Bella sentiu a inexatidão também.

-Não está bem - Esme lançou longe as toalhas da figura que o jovem artista tinha feito.

- Não está bem -no súbito frenesi da ação, atacou a branda argila, destroçando-a com seus punhos.

-Não, mamãe. Não! - Bella capturou o braço de sua mãe.

E todos se congelaram.

Ninguém soube por que. Só sabiam que algo tinha ocorrido.

Ou algo estava a ponto de ocorrer.

Lentamente, Esme se virou e encarou as brasas, e ela era…diferente. Uma estranha.

Sua voz, quando falou, era baixa, profunda, suave.

Não era a sua. Não a de sua esposa. Não a de Esme.

-Cada um de meus quatro filhos deve encontrar um dos ícones dos Volturi.

-Quatro…filhos? - Carlisle olhou aos meninos. Seus dois filhos e a sua filha…e pensou no único filho perdido, Emmett.

-Só seu amor pode trazer as peças sagradas a casa -os olhos de Esme eram negros e selvagens.

- A gente realizará o impossível. E o amado da família será corrompido pela traição…e saltará ao fogo.

Esme estava em transe.

Antes de casar-se com Carlisle, tinha sido a Única, a mulher de sua tribo que via o futuro. Mas desde que a tinha tomado e afastado de sua gente, nunca tinha tido uma visão.

Agora era como se todas as profecias reprimidas estivessem transbordando.

Esme elevou sua mão e, um por um, assinalou a seus filhos.

-O cego pode ver, e os filhos do Aro Volturi nos encontraram.

Jacob se endireitou e, como se pudesse controlar as marés, disse:

-Mãe, para com isso de uma vez.

Estúpido moço.

Ela não o escutou. Agora ela não era dessa terra.

-Nunca estarão a salvo, eles farão o que seja para lhes destruir e manter o pacto intacto.

Seu dedo se fixou e apontou Carlisle.

-Se os Cullen não romperem o pacto com o diabo antes de sua morte, irá ao inferno e estará separado para sempre de sua amada Esme...

-Mamãe, por que está dizendo isto? Por que falas de ti como se não estivesse? –a voz do Bella se cambaleou ao bordo da histeria.

-E você, meu amor -os olhos da Esme se encheram de lágrimas, e pela primeira vez, Carlisle se deu conta de que não se foi, só ali, e ela sabia exatamente o que estava dizendo-. Já não é desta terra. Está morrendo.

Lágrimas de resposta brotaram em seus olhos. Não podia respirar pelo peso de seu pesar. Como um gato asilvestrado, a persistente dor em seu peito afundou suas garras em sua carne e a rasgou dos ossos. Luzes brilhantes de cores relampejaram em seu cérebro.

E como um grande carvalho cansado, caiu estrepitosamente ao chão.


	4. Capítulo 2

Toda sua vida, Nessie Shaw tinha seguido as regras. Quando ela ria, cobria a boca com a mão para amortecer o som. Quando ela chorava, o fazia na privacidade de seu apartamento. Não usava más palavras exceto para esse momento quando deixava cair a panela e a lasanha se esparramava por toda parte, e ainda então, ela estava sozinha.

Certamente, era sozinha, e sempre sozinha.

Vestia-se apropiadamente, primeiro para uma datilógrafa, logo para uma secretaria, depois para a assistente executiva do presidente da Cullen Wines.

Então, o que fazia ela conduzindo da Califórnia a Washington, por própria iniciativa, vestida com sua nova roupa inapropriada, a entregar uns papéis importantes à casa de ferias de seu chefe na costa?

Que mais dava? Ela estava apaixonada. Apaixonada por Jacob Cullen.

Sim. Quem não?

Ele era alto, perto de dois metros. Que estava bem, porque ela media um metro oitenta e três com seus pés na meia. Ele tinha o rosto de um anjo cansado. Cabelo negro, escuras sobrancelhas; largas, escuras e frisadas pestanas que emolduravam seus olhos com uma muito peculiar sombra , e uma tatuagem que se ondulava em um braço do ombro até o pulso. A tatuagem se retorcia como duas serpentes subindo juntas, escuras e misteriosas contra sua pele curtida; era estúpido, mas a faziam sentir como se tivessem algo extraordinariamente em comum. Não é que ela alguma vez queria lhe explicar o que era ou o que poderia ser.

Os olhos, a tatuagem, e a altura o faziam parecer perigoso, algo que não era, ao menos enquanto não lhe opor isso em seus negócios.

Então o conseguia a seu modo, cada vez.

Tinha um nariz proeminente, e uma boca sorridente com os dentes mais formosos, brilhantes e brancos que Nessie alguma vez tivesse visto.

O mais importante, ao menos para ela, era seu corpo. Perfeito. Amplos ombros que se estreitavam até um traseiro esculpido, que fazia seus dedos picar por apertá-lo. Ou eles, dependendo de como se considerasse a questão.

Ela via suas pernas nuas cada dia quando ele entrava no pequeno escritório, suando de sua corrida, e poderia declarar que suas panturrilhas e coxas mereciam ser lambidas. Repetidamente. Por ela, se tivesse estômago e outro trabalho para ir-se.

Não é que não pudesse o ter, era uma excelente assistente administrativa, e outras adegas e restaurantes da Napa Valley lhe tinham feito ofertas.

Ela rechaçou a todos eles. Jacob Cullen operava só uma empresa e ela estava interessada só em Jacob Cullen.

Era a razão pela que ela estava aqui, conduzindo ao longo da auto-estrada 101, que se aferrava aos escarpados ao longo da costa, dois sulcos traiçoeiros entre o furioso oceano e o bosque principal, e algumas vezes inundados entre o oceano furioso e o escarpado rochoso.

Da pequena cidade de Washington que tinha passado vinte e cinco milhas atrás, não tinha visto uma só casa ou carro, nada mais que umas vagas gaivotas lutando contra o vento. Ela sabia que tinha razão; quando Jacob comprou aquele lugar, comprou o terreno a vinte milhas nessa direção. Disse que gostava de estar sozinho, mas o isolamento tinha começado a alimentar-se dela. O que ocorreria se seu carro se danificava?

Mas ela tinha seu telefone celular, em sua bolsa, com bateria completa, e de todos os modos seu carro não se decomporia. O Miata era novo e esportivo, justo o automóvel ideal para sua nova imagem. Igual que a roupa nova, o novo corte, a nova maquiagem, a correção laser dos olhos e os novos peitos- vale, Jake lhe pagava bem, muito bem, mas não tinha sido capaz de colocar novos peitos, mas mesmo assim, tinha comprado um Wonderbra que as punha de maravilha. Era uma nova Nessie!

Baixou a janela para deixar o vento agitar seu cabelo que lhe chegava ao ombro, e pressionando sobre o acelerador, decidiu dar uma batida pelas curvas como um condutor de anúncio publicitário.

Não o tentem em casa!

O vento entrava fortemente através da janela, lançando engenhosamente um fio em sua boca. Cuspiu-o. E outro fio entrou em seus olhos. Piscou. Abriu um olho a tempo de ver uma curva, vindo rapidamente, e deu uma virada brusca. Com um repugnante chiar, os pneumáticos deixaram o pavimento e sobre o estreito bordo. Presa do pânico, ela pisou no acelerador. O carro perdeu o controle. Os ramos pegavam a um lado do espelho.

Conseguiu guiar o carro de volta à estrada e diminuiu a marcha a um lento avanço, agitada, e tão, tão alegre de que ninguém a tivesse visto ficar em ridículo. Tomando um comprido fôlego, voltou para sua antiga, razoável e legal velocidade, e a manteve através das curvas.

Comprovou o velocímetro. Ainda tinha outras cinco milhas que percorrer antes que entrasse a saída da casa de Jake. Então o veria, e lhe explicaria sobre a chamada Telefônica e os documentos, e como seria muito tarde, ele a teria que deixar ficar. Levava uma casual calça de linho, com a regata ajustada cor cabaça que deixava seus braços ao descoberto- muito bem torneados depois do treinamento no ginásio, acentuava sua estreita cintura.

Mas era muito mais fácil ser valente e pensar em seduzir Jake quando estava em Napa, rodeada pelas videiras, ônibus turísticos, hotéis caros e civilização. Não ali sobre aquela costa selvagem, lutando contra o vento que soprava rajadas do oceano, vendo açoitar os ramos cada vez com maior vigor, olhando os farrapos de nuvens cinzas rasgar através do prateado céu azul.

Se ela não tivesse estado olhando a quilometragem, teria saltado a entrada do imóvel de Jake.

Altos árvores a ocultavam e uma vez que ela freiou precipitadamente e dobrou a esquina, encontrou-se em um caminho de cascalho tão estreito, que se se encontrava com outro carro um teria que ceder o passo. Seu formoso novo carro golpeou de buraco em buraco, e com indignação recordou a conta que recebeu da companhia de pavimentação.

E Jacob tinha assinado o cheque para lhes pagar.

Passados sessenta metros, passou entre dois pilares de pedra encabeçados por leões grunhindo. De repente conduzia sobre asfalto. Aqui o bosque era denso, profundamente verde, antigo e nobre.

O caminho tomou uma ampla curva, girando ao oeste até que ela pensou que poderia conduzir sobre o oceano.

Então ela o fez.

As árvores se separaram e muito por debaixo, o Oceano Pacifico foi revelado em um extenso percurso da vista, glorioso, selvagem, em um alvoroço. Nessie freou em uma parada. Saiu, e respirou o ar salgado. Quando saiu de Napa, o canal do clima não havia dito nada de uma tormenta, mas vinha. Podia senti-lo em seus ossos e em seu coração, e se deleitou com o açoite do vento, a ferocidade das ondas contra a base do escarpado.

Esta era a forma em que Jake a fazia sentir. Louca, má e perigosa para conhecer. Em seu secreto coração, ela encabeçava uma banda da rua, lutava com os SEAL da Navy, espiava para a CIA.

Riu em voz alta. Como se a Srta. Nessie Shaw pudesse fazer qualquer dessas coisas.

Sua diversão se desvaneceu, mas a determinação levantou seu queixo. Talvez não era glamurosa, mas uma vez que ela tivesse a Jacob Cullen, manteria-o, que era mais do que Meghan Nakamura tinha sido capaz de fazer. Nessie queria que ele a olhasse, visse-a, dissesse-lhe, "Querida, eu não poderia viver sem você", em lugar de, "Nessie, quando tiver terminado a catalogação das pinot, envia rosas a Jennifer Chávez, e uma nota pedindo desculpas em meu nome a respeito de seu gato."

-Qual é o problema com seu gato?

-Tinha uma reação alérgica.

-A que?

-A mim.

-Não gosta dos gatos?- Nessie pensou no Kresley, seu velho gato.

-Muito saborosos.

Ela riu incertamente.

Mas não estava segura de que brincasse.

Quando a casa esteve à vista, reduziu a velocidade, sabendo do que Jacob havia dito sobre sua casa- que era um castelo construído antes de século XX, por um barão madeireiro como um grandioso gesto de cortejo à mulher de seus sonhos. Ela não tinha ficado impressionada, que ele vivesse em um esplêndido isolamento até o final de seus dias.

Jacob a comprou num leilão, despiu o interior, e renovou completamente todo o acabamento, depois confiou nela para escolher o mobiliário, acessórios, componentes e equipes. sentia-se como se tratasse de sua casa, e seu coração golpeava em antecipação…

O caminho se alargou. As árvores se apartaram. O castelo entrou na vista.

Ela freou de repente.

Isto não era o que tinha esperado. Não absolutamente.

Em sua mente, imaginou-se um palácio, do tipo de Cinzenta, ainda possivelmente os tetos não seriam de um odioso tom azul.

Pelo contrário, o lugar era alto e estreito, saindo em carreira fazia as nuvens como o símbolo primitivo de um pênis. Esgotava as poderosas árvores a seu redor, e se assentava muito perto ao bordo do escarpado. A seu olhar estupefato, parecia um monstro, o último de sua espécie, suspenso no bordo do suicídio solitário. O vento tinha arruinado cada toque de suavidade na pedra cinza, deixando as superfícies rugosas, nuas e tristes. Gárgulas cegas olhavam fixamente das esquinas, sobre cada um dos três níveis, e os picos do terraço de piçarra cinza como mechas capturadas de nuvens que ondearam e se desvaneceram.

O amplo pórtico dianteiro era uma vasta extensão de piçarra A um passo da terra, com colunas de granito que suportavam a frente Neandertal de um terraço.

Nessie se disse que quando o sol saísse, a casa estaria melhor.

O sol saiu.

A casa não estava melhor.

Raios dourados disparados do oeste, e cintilando sobre os cristais, convertendo em ocos vazios à vista, e as sombras cresceram mais claramente.

Nessie procurou ao redor da casa, olhando por alguma sinal de Jake, mas ninguém se moveu na erva ou entre os arbustos dentro do passeio circular antes da casa, e nem sequer os raios de sol podiam penetrar as sombras sob as árvores que a rodeavam. O estacionamento estava detrás da casa, talvez estava ele ali. Ou possivelmente tinha ido a cidade, ou saiu para correr. Poderia estar em todas partes, mas ela estava ali, e ali ficaria.

Conduziu para o pórtico. Freou, agarrou o volante, e tomou um profundo fôlego.

Isto é o que ela queria. Isto era para o que se preparou, tinha comprado, tinha sonhado. Se voltava atrás nunca se perdoaria.

Se voltava atrás, ela não merecia ser feliz.

Ela podia fazê-lo.

Puxou o freio de mão ,sempre puxava o freio de mão, inclusive a nível de terreno, já que era responsável fazê-lo. Levantou sua maleta de couro-um presente de Jacob, e sua bolsa do assento de passageiro. Quando ela apertou o passo, o vento açoitou a porta do carro, com tal decisão que ela temeu pelas dobradiças. Com o quadril empurrou a porta, fez saltar o porta-malas com o controle da chave, e extraiu sua mala-grande, pesada e completamente carregada. Tomou com ambas as mãos, e todos seus músculos recém adquiridos com o treinamento do ginásio, levantaram-na fora do porta-malas. Deu graças a Deus pela bagagem com rodas, já que a arrastou pela calçada e para a entrada.

O vento a empurrou de lado, enredou-lhe o cabelo, agarrou sua regata. Escutou as ondas ao longe, mais zangadas que antes. O ar cheirava como salmoura e algas, e as folhas perenes e a páramo.

E como ela caminhava –primeiro um pé, logo outro pé, e depois outro pé- o castelo surgiu em cima dela. As sombras a abraçaram. Quando deu um passo no ladrilhado do pórtico, parou. Piscou, deixando seus olhos adaptar-se a luz variável.

Ali estava protegida do brutal vento, mesmo assim tremeu na fresca, crua atmosfera.

Arrastou sua mala em cima do passeio individual, e as rodas se agitaram quando as fez rodar sobre a laje de piçarra cinza. A porta de entrada surgiu ante ela; tinha-a ordenado ela mesma ao excêntrico artista, e sabia que era de nogueira negra com mogno brasileira. Entretanto não podia ver nada do grão da madeira ou seu brilho, e as aldabas com forma de cabeça de leão, de cobre, eram só um brilho na escuridão. Encontrado o pequeno botão sobre o adorno, pressionou-o.

O apito soou em seu interior.

Ninguém respondeu.

Tocou de novo, então cautelosamente tentou com a grande asa de ferro. Estava fechado.

Jacob não estava em casa.

Ela poderia voltar agora. Dizendo-se a si mesma que tentasse o plano para outro dia.

Mas nunca haveria outro dia, sabia isso. Era agora ou nunca. Assim arrastou os pés pelas chaves, em seu chaveiro, e encontrou a que teria que abrir a fechadura.

Ela era, depois de tudo, a ajudante administrativa de Jacob. Tinha sido testemunha de sua vontade. Ela chamava sua mãe por seu nome de batismo. Inclusive ainda mantinha a chave de sua caixa de segurança. Tinha todo o direito de usar a chave da casa que lhe tinha dado.

Introduziu a chave na fechadura, girou-a. A porta se abriu facilmente, silenciosamente. Examinou o vestíbulo, e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Melhor. Isto era melhor. Não brutal e esmagante, a não ser quente e civilizado. O teto se elevava longe, por cima de sua cabeça, e quando estalou na luz, milhares de luzes dançaram através das cremosas pálidas paredes. Uma luz tocou sobre a luz do sistema de segurança; contendo o fôlego, deixou cair sua bolsa e chaves sobre a mesa da porta. Apressando-se para o painel de controle.

Ela golpeou o código.

- Jacob? Sr. Cullen?- chamou ela.

Não houve resposta.

Bem. Esperaria-o dentro.

Arrastou a mala através da soleira. Como fechou a substancial porta detrás dela, adolhouu o jogo de janelas de todos lados. Eram do século dezenove, com cristal chumbado de uma das grandes casa sobre a costa oriental. Ela os tinha encontrado, e se alegrava ao ver que eram tão elegantes como o preço tinha indicado.

Cada painel tinha sido talhado em forma de diamante, logo posto em mogno, e capturavam, refletiam e dividiam a luz em brilhos de cor.

Impaciente agora por ver o interior que tinha decorado de longe, andou adiante.

O vestíbulo aberto era a grande sala. Tapetes orientais em vermelho e ouro se sobrepunham no piso de dura madeira. Quentes tons e texturas preponderavam nas paredes. Um grande piano de cauda em brilhante ébano, em uma esquina, e as pinturas eram brilhantes chape ,isso brilhantes, de alegres cores, emoldurados no mesmo ébano brilhante. Um agrupamento simples de cômodos móveis formavam os assentos na área ao redor da grande chaminé que se elevava para o teto do segundo piso, onde o fogo registrava agora alegres troncos queimados.

Ela tinha desenhado a sala, e isto era um triunfo pessoal.

A escada curva se elevava brandamente fazia a galeria do segundo piso. Caminhou para os pés desta e chamou,

- Jake?

Foi a entrada de seu estudio, depois a cozinha.

– Sr. Cullen?

Nada mais que o silêncio lhe respondeu. Ele não estava ali. Então estava fora. Correndo provavelmente, impermeável a intempérie, suas pernas fortes que cobriam milhas. Dizia que correr lhe limpava a mente. E lhe disse que deveria tentá-lo, e a convidou a isso .

Lhe respondeu que sua mente estava bastante clara.

Não ia pôr calças curtas e correr com ele. A metade do tempo ele tirava a camisa e luzia um rastro de pelo negro sob seu esterno, sobre os músculos ondulantes, e a exótica tatuagem que se ondulava quando movia seus braços. Sempre que ele chegava de correr, ela desejava lamber as gotas de suor sobre seu mamilo, e passar as mãos sobre seus músculos para comprovar se eles realmente eram tão sólidos como se olhavam.

Correr com ele? Sim, claro. Ela hiperventilaria antes que fossem mas longe do estacionamento. Era bastante mau que mantivera um banco com pesos no escritório, e as levantasse depois de largas horas de trabalho, e quando dizia sentir o pescoço rígido.

Assim que ela estava sozinha nessa casa, esperando em brasas a que chegasse seu primeiro amante.

Esfregou as palmas de suas mãos sobre a calça.

Ele não sabia que era seu primeiro amante, ou inclusive que era seu amante absolutamente. Era sua tarefa explicar seu plano. Tinha pensado em pôr uma apresentação no PowerPoint, depois de tudo, as conferências eram algo que eles usavam e entendiam ampliamente.

Mas uma breve contemplação da cena, recordou-lhe a humilhante conferencia sobre a reprodução, abstinência, e o pecado dado pela velha irmã Teresa no oitavo grau, e Nessie apressadamente tinha retornado a seu esquema, um esclarecedor debate levado a cabo em circunstâncias sedutoras.

Então que ele não estivesse aqui era uma coisa boa, porque lhe dava tempo para refrescar seu comprido caminho e pôr em prática a dita circunstância sedutora.

Já sabia que habitação planejava tomar, a principal. A de Jacob.

Ela era valente. Ela era valente.

Então por que ia nas pontas dos pés arrastando sua mala, escolhendo ir tão silenciosamente como ela podia, e nas pontas dos pés retornava as escadas?

Porque ela tinha passado toda sua vida esperando entre bastidores, querendo desesperadamente encontrar o amor para ela, e agora ela pisava no cenário e exigia a atenção…

E obteria a atenção da única maneira que poderia. Com fantásticas roupas… ou sem roupas.

Bruscamente as nuvens cobriram o sol. A luz desapareceu. O vento golpeou a casa com uma rajada que sacudiu as janelas, e a chuva salpicava contra o cristal.

A tormenta estava aqui.


	5. Capítulo 3

O Estranho havia retornado. Tinha saído detrás da grande cova de rocha do bordo do escarpado. Ele, só muito de vez em quando, corria com a manada de lobos, mas quando o fazia, sempre saía da cova como uma espécie de cão domesticado. Mas não atuava como um cachorrinho—se o fizesse, a manada o assassinaria.

Em seu lugar, o Estranho fazia cambalhotas, grande, arrumado, seus olhos dourados emoldurados por negras pestanas. Tinha amplos ombros e uma marca de duas serpentes que se enroscavam por suas patas dianteiras para baixo. O sol pintalgado brilhava na pelagem negra e prateada do Estranho, enquanto se evadia pelo bosque, seus músculos se esticavam com força. Desafiou ao vento com sua velocidade e graça.

O líder o odiava, porque a jovem fêmea com o suave cabelo castanho observava ao Estranho, seus olhos úmidos reluzentes. Estaria em zelo logo, e estava deixando claro que quando o estivesse, correria com o Estranho.

Mas o Estranho nunca lhe devolvia o olhar à fêmea. Corria no extremo da manada, mantendo seu olhar fixo para a frente, nunca desafiando a autoridade do Líder.

Mas se quisesse, poderia.

O Líder sabia, assim seguia trotando, seus sentidos afinados com o Estranho, com seus movimentos, com os sons de sua respiração ofegante e o ruído surdo de suas patas no chão.

Porque esses sentidos lhe dizia que algo não estava bem com o macho. Algo…mau.

Essa era a única razão pela que o Líder nunca desafiava ao Estranho. Não porque o Estranho pudesse ganhar, mas sim pela fetidez de algo pior que a morte obstinada a sua pele. Algo desafortunado. Um pouco perdido, queimado…desesperado.

Uma maldição. Ou talvez um pacto com a sombra que rondava justo para fora da visão do Estranho…

Aquele dia, enquanto o Estranho corria, uma sombria e amarga fúria corria com ele.

A tormenta estava chegando. A tormenta estava ali.

O Líder a temia, nesta ocasião, a tormenta não era meramente vento lhe açoitava e chuva fria. O líder podia sentir um fogo na terra, como se um grande presente fosse vir a sua terra, e tudo o que ele conhecia seria logo maldito e retorcido.

O Estranho levava a tormenta em sua pele, em seu coração.

A marca em sua pata se movia, e seus olhos…brilhavam na escura luz do bosque.

Esse era o motivo pelo que o Líder não pôde dar-se conta da fragrância humana e ficar em ação.

Então era muito tarde. O humano deu um passo detrás da árvore e apontou.

O líder o viu e girou-se para proteger a fêmea—e a explosão assassina estremeceu o bosque. Empurrado por uma mão invisível, o Líder voou pelos ares. Incorporou-se nada mais tocava o chão, preparado para brigar. Preparado para correr. Dolorido.

Mas o Estranho correu para o humano.

Este apontou com o canhão de sua arma.

O Estranho saltou, e em metade do salto, trocou.

O cabelo desapareceu de sua pele. Seu corpo se alargou. Suas patas frontais se converteram em braços. Seu rosto se transformou em algo horrível. Humano.

Uma forte rajada de vento sacudiu as árvores e o açoitou como uma explosão.

O primeiro humano gritou. Elevou a arma sobre sua cabeça e, em um movimento nervoso, disparou.

O Estranho o golpeou em uma lateral. Os humanos rodaram pelo chão. O cartucho brilhou e rugiu. Por cima de suas cabeças, os ramos se quebraram e trocitos e fios flutuaram como flocos de neve.

O Estranho ficou em pé, aferrando a arma. Agitou-o em um círculo. Lançou-o contra uma rocha. Lascas de rocha e musgo voaram. A arma se quebrou em dois.

O primeiro humano se incorporou e correu.

O Estranho, ainda em pé, olhou ao Líder e falou.

O Líder não entendia a fala humana, mas compreendeu ao homem. Reconheceu-o—estava nu, com escuro cabelo em sua cabeça e sobrancelhas também escuras; largas e frisadas pestanas que emolduravam uns familiares olhos dourados, e uma tatuagem que se deslizava por um braço desde seu ombro Ao seu pulso que coincidia com as marcas da pelagem do Estranho.

—Está bem? -perguntou.

Líder olhou para baixo. O sangue emanava de seu peito. Sua carne ardia como o fogo. Sua fêmea alfa o lambeu, e o Líder soube que não ia morrer.

Inclinou a cabeça.

—Não deve preocupar-se por ele jamais —o humano trocou de novo.

Mais lentamente esta vez, como se o esforço lhe custasse. Mas quando se transformou, era um lobo. Um lobo incorreto. Um lobo maldito. Mas um lobo.

Então correu atrás do humano.

O Líder levou a sua manada a profundidade do bosque, e se escondeu. Dos humanos, do Estranho, e da fragrância que agora tinha reconhecido.

A fragrância da maldição.

A tormenta estalou.

O que era apropriado.

Nessie tinha chegado à casa de Jacob. É obvio, uma tormenta não prevista a ia deixar ali apanhada. Era mais do que se merecia.

Subiu as escadas e entrou na habitação sem tropeçar-se ou atirar nada, e enquanto desfazia sua mala e pendurava suas roupas no armário, anotou-se uns pontos por sua coordenação, por suas aptidões para desempacotar, por não afundar seu nariz no traje de Jacob e aspirar sua fragrância… Não, tinha que tirar-se esses pontos. Farejar sua manga enquanto pendurava seu casaco era fazer armadilhas.

Enquanto trabalhava, mantinha-se em tensão, escutando e esperando aquele sussurro que a avisava de que Jacob já estava em casa. Nada. Inclusive foi de novo à parte superior das escadas, mas ele não estava ali.

Sua ativa imaginação criou o cenário—tinha ido dar um passeio pelos bosques, tinha tropeçado e quebrado sua perna. Ou melhor ainda, tinha sido atacado por um puma, tinha brigado contra ele, e estava inclusive chamando-a…

E ela…detectava sua aflição e procurava através da noite até encontrá-lo, limpá-lo e lhe enfaixar as feridas, construía uma maca a partir de árvores jovens, trazia-o para dentro da casa, e o atendia…Infelizmente, não se podia convencer a si mesmo dessa história.

Não porque Jacob pudesse haver-se ferido. Era um temerário—fazia rappell, pára-quedismo, tinha participado do Ironman Triathlon uma vez, mas o treinamento lhe tirava muito tempo do surfing. Tinha estado com gesso três semanas depois desse acidente de esqui.

Ela era o problema. As ferida a faziam deprimir-se, e de todos os modos, por que não usaria ela seu celular para pedir ajuda?

Imediatamente, em sua imaginação, viu-se a si mesma vestida como Scarlett O'Hara—mas aí seguia estando esse asqueroso problema com o sangue.

Não. Se Jacob soubesse o que é bom para ele, manteria-se são e salvo.

Algo que ela sabia com segurança—se estava são, chegaria para o jantar—Jacob nunca perdia uma comida. E se ela fosse de pressa, poderia tomar banho e estar vestida com seu vestido cruzado de seda branca e negra, que se grampeava com um só botão de corte império.

Seu amiga Celia tinha chamado o vestido de perfeito para deixar sem sentido.

Nessie se ocupou de lhe dar a razão, a cada passo que dava, a fatia da saia se abria mostrando sua coxa, e quando pensou na mão bronzeada de Jacob deslizando-se por sua perna, sua pele começou a picar. Mas, como Celia teve a amabilidade de assinalar, só as monjas de quão carmelitas viviam perto da praia impediam que Nessie fosse a virgem mais velha da Califórnia, e tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

Em uma repentina e violenta pressa, Nessie vestiu a roupa, uma calcinha tão minúscula que não era mais que elástico e encaixe, e saltos de agulha da Betsey Jonson com uma sola de forte madeira que acrescentava mais de dois centímetros a sua estatura, e correu ao banho.

A luxuosa ducha revestida de azulejos de cobre lhe deu a bem-vinda. Fixou o modo normal de ducha com o xampu e o gel de Jacob—feitos especialmente para ele, sem perfume, como ele requeria. Logo que terminou, correu a porta fechada e escutou, então abriu uma fresta e escutou de novo.

Nada. Nenhum som. Não estava ainda ali.

Seu coração se acelerou enquanto se secava com a toalha.

Estava acostumada a envergonhá-la, o modo em que o desejava e cobiçava quando ele estava perto. Freqüentemente lhe preocupava que ele se desse conta de como gaguejava quando ficava muito perto ou como se ruborizava quando a olhava.

Mas ele não se precavia. Para Jacob, ela era um altamente eficiente método de arquivar papéis, escrever a correspondência, e fazer chamadas telefônicas. Quando se foi, deixou Vinhos Cullen em suas mãos, e quando seus executivos se queixaram, fulminou-os com o olhar e disse:

—Pois Nessie faz um melhor trabalho que vocês.

É obvio que o fazia. Tinha que demonstrar algo.

Tinha que demonstrar tudo—ela tinha tido medo de viver, até fazia seis meses, quando tinha sido pilhada por surpresa por um golpe que lhe fez ver o fato de que Jacob nem sequer sabia dois fatores básicos sobre ela.

Estava viva. E era uma mulher.

Ela sabia tudo sobre ele, incluindo que gostava das mulheres bonitas seguras de si mesmos. Assim que ela se propôs a intenção de refazer a si mesmo.

E tinha conseguido.

Colocou o cabelo para trás com um resplendor, uma escorregadia massa de fios, e passou a maquiagem—não muito, porque ela não era particularmente habilidosa ainda, mas suficiente ruge para evitar sua pele esbranquiçada e suficiente rimel para obscurecer suas pestanas e fazer mais castanhos seus olhos.

Mas se ia se despir para um homem, tinha um assunto mais de que preocupar-se…

Girou-se de modo que suas costas ficasse para o espelho, e franziu o cenho ante sua distintiva marca de nascimento. Ao longo dos anos, não se tinha desbotado. Tinha pensado em tirar-lhe mas a idéia de mostrar a um doutor que faria perguntas e se mostraria incrédulo, veria mais do que Nessie queria…não podia explicar a marca. Porque, como explicar o impossível?

Com rapidez, usou sua esponja da maquiagem para cobri-la. Por último, colocou a calcinha, o vestido, e os sapatos.

Olhou-se a si mesmo no espelho.

Como se podia ver tão bonita, e sentir-se ainda como o Leão Covarde?

OK. Ia ao salão, à agarrar um copo de vinho, posar artisticamente frente ao fogo, e esperar que chegasse Jacob. Podia fazê-lo. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era baixar as escadas…

Por cima do estrondo da tormenta, escutou um disparo que provinha de fora.

Conhecia esse som. Criou-se nos subúrbios de Los Angeles.

Um disparo.

Correndo para a janela, escondeu-se bem baixo e se colocou a um lado. Cautelosamente, separou as cortinas e jogou uma olhada fora.

A janela dava a parte dianteira da casa. Os raios do sol da tarde eram esfumados pela fumaça das nuvens da tormenta. O vento arrastava a chuva. Os relâmpagos piscavam através dos ramos dos cedros, pinheiros e rododendros, projetando-os em lôbregas sombras de negro e branco.

Podia ver o brilho do molhado do teto de seu carro, mas a ninguém na estrada ou o jardim, nenhum brilho de pistola ou sinal de movimento sob o frondoso bosque.

Mas isso era a natureza selvagem. Alguém deveria estar caçando.

Deixou cair as cortinas—e escutou um grito alto e distante, então outro disparo.

Inclinou-se para trás separando-se da janela e se ajoelhou no chão.

Por uns largos minutos, não escutou nada.

Finalmente, olhou fora de novo, e observou longamente ao chão sob as árvores.

Um disparo e um grito humano. Supunha-se que as panteras gritavam? Havia alguém disparado a uma pantera?

Havia panteras em Washington?

Sua impressão sobre o castelo detestável e lúgubre de Jacob mudou—estava cravada no interior, a salvo dos elementos, das bestas, de um louco com uma pistola. Talvez era por isso pelo que a Jacob amava esse lugar; uma vez dentro, ele podia baixar a guarda que ela sentia ao seu redor.

Com dificuldade, abriu a porta do dormitório.

Alguém se movia escada abaixo. Alguém—ou algo.

Escutou uns suaves bufos interrompidos por grunhidos repetidos.

Tinha posto ela o alarme?

Não, não o tinha feito. E alguém no bosque tinha uma pistola.

Alguém que não era Jacob—alguém louco—o tinha alcançado com um disparo e entrado em sua casa?

Sentia-se estúpida. Exageradamente dramática. Era a simples Nessie Shaw, assistente administrativa e idiota. Nunca lhe tinha passado nada angustiante. Agora ela saboreava o terror. Tirando-se seus saltos agulha, agarrou um em cada mão enquanto caminhava silenciosamente pelo corredor. Parou-se na galeria.

Escutava grunhidos. Ofegos.

Jacob tinha um cão?

Jogou uma olhada por cima do corrimão.

Sim—um cão se mantinha erguido de cara ao fogo sem piscar. Era alto em seus ombros, comprido e gasto, podia pesar facilmente setenta quilogramas, com uma pelagem prata e negro que reluzia com o vermelho e dourado das chamas. Estava grunhindo, um constante, baixo e definido ruído surdo de desagrado brotando das profundidades de seu peito.

Nessie não tinha medo dos cães, mas nunca tinha escutado um ruído tão ameaçador em sua vida.

Então o cão girou sua cabeça, e seu focinho bicudo, sua bochecha com cicatrizes, e suas presas brancas a fizeram recuar para trás até tocar a parede.

Um lobo. Um lobo erguido ante o fogo.

Seu coração pulsava tão forte que o som era um estrondo em seus ouvidos.

Como tinha entrado um lobo na casa? Estava a porta de trás aberta? Tinha entrado rompendo uma janela?

Onde estava Jacob? Se entrava, poderia ser ferido.

Moveu-se sigilosamente e olhou pelo corrimão, esquadrinhando cada ângulo da habitação.

Nenhum sinal de seu chefe, mas embora os grunhidos do lobo tinham cessado, ela sabia que era perigoso. Um assassino. Um depredador.

Enquanto se retirava, sua clara mentalidade de planejamento que a fazia uma assistente administrativa tão valiosa entrou em ação. Voltar para minha habitação. Fechar a porta. Chamar Jacob ao celular e lhe avisar do perigo. Chamar então ao 911 para que tragam o serviço de animais…

Freou sua retirada, e olhou atentamente.

O lobo parecia distinto agora.

Fechou os olhos e apertou. Abriu-os de novo.

Sou alérgica a algo. O novo aroma do carro… O sabão de Jacob…Tenho que sê-lo. Porque estou alucinando.

Em realidade, não.

Ele estava…maior. Seus ombros musculosos tinham perdido cabelo, e suas orelhas…suas orelhas cresciam cortadas e redondas, e se deslizavam para baixo por sua cabeça.

O lobo tinha começado a…tinha começado a parecer-se com um homem.

O homem tinha começado a parecer-se com Jacob.


	6. Capítulo 4

OH, sim. Nessie estava definitivamente louca. A tensão de vir aqui para enfrentar Jacob tinha causado a ruptura da pouca prudência que ficava.

Agora o susto arrancou sua sensatez. Sem fazer ruído sobre a madeira dura, e arrastada pela mesma fascinação que sempre a incomodava na presença de Jacob, caminhou para o topo das escadas.

O lobo estava em pé sobre suas patas traseiras. Erguido, como um homem.

Seu sangue se revolveu. Sua pele ficou sensível. O ar na casa ficou espesso e acalorado.

Ela reconheceu os sinais. Ele era Jacob. Que...essa coisa realmente era Jacob.

A pele se retirou ao topo de sua cabeça e se fez o cabelo negro, negro de Jacob com um raio prematuro de prata sobre cada lado. Sua pele absorveu a pelagem, e ela viu seu braço direito, e sua tatuagem distintivo... Ela irrompeu em um suor ligeiro.

Ele estava nu. Nu. Absolutamente sem cobrir nada.

E ao parecer ela era a pervertida mais estranha que alguma vez andou sobre a terra, porque ainda em meio de sua loucura, ela encontrou sua nudez bem formada e fascinante. Ela quis fechar seus olhos, suspirar e dar uma advertência severa sobre os perigos que ela confrontava.

Mas como ela se movia pouco a pouco para baixo, ela não podia arriscar-se a fechar seus olhos, e não se atreveu a respirar profundamente.

Não tropece, Nessie.

Não faça um ruído, Nessie.

A transição ocorria devagar, e uma ou duas vezes, —ele—gemeu como se o crescimento e a mudança lhe doessem. As patas se faziam mãos, mãos grandes com os dedos largos de Jacob, e ele usou aqueles dedos para fazer retroceder seu cabelo em um gesto que ela reconheceu como um de exasperação e preocupação.

Com cada passo para baixo da escada, sua incredulidade congelada se fez a certeza... e medo. O homem que ela adorava era um lobo. Uma besta. Algo incrédulo, antinatural.

Ela atrai as pessoas presunçosas. Ela sempre atraía as pessoas presunçosas.

Mas Jacob não era mau. Ele não poderia sê-lo. Ela não poderia resisti-lo.

Mas…mas aqui estava ela. Finalmente ela tinha estado trabalhando com seus nervos para perseguir seus sonhos só para encontrar que este se tornou seu pior pesadelo, e ela estava apanhada na casa com ele. Com isso.

Jacob.

Pensa.

Suas chaves estavam na mesa final da porta.

Ele não a tinha notado ainda.

Se ela pudesse obter das escadas a suas chaves, pudesse abrir a porta e correr ao seu automóvel diante dele... Ela poderia partir, e pela primeira vez ela não se preocuparia com o limite de velocidade.

Ela conduziria como se sua vida dependesse disso— e isso fez.

Cinco passos ao fundo.

Ele não a tinha notado ainda.

Ela desejava voltar para seu apartamento, agarrar a Kresley, e correr o mais longe possível. Ela nunca olharia para trás. Nunca.

Mas primeiro teve que tirar suas chaves. Abrir a porta. Iniciar seu automóvel...

E igual que em seus pesadelos, a coisa na grande sala levantou a cabeça e farejou. Sua cabeça se voltou lentamente em sua direção. Olhava-a.

Quase humano. A coisa era quase humana. Só que profundamente em seus olhos negros, um resplendor vermelho queimou.

-Nessie -sua profunda voz soava áspera, como se tivesse um resfriado. Parecia humano de novo.

Parecia-se Jacob, o homem que ela amava.

Seu olhar fixo na pequena mancha vermelha escura na esquina de sua boca.

Sangue.

Caminhou para ela. Nu. Gloriosamente nu como ela sempre tinha sonhado, e agora ela não se atreveu a tomar o tempo necessário para comprovar e ver se os rumores eram verdade.

Porque ele tinha sangue em seu rosto.

Sangue.

-É uma idiota -disse, O que faz aqui?

Ela gritou e com toda sua força, ela atirou primeiro um sapato e logo o outro.

Ele esquivou o primeiro. O segundo o apanhou totalmente no peito. O salto de agulha lhe deu um golpe a seu esterno. Ela ouviu quando ele grunhiu. Viu-lhe cambalear-se para trás, e a fervura de sangue.

Ela correu. Ela correu tão forte que patino ante a porta. Agarrou as chaves. Suas palmas suarentas escorregaram no ponteiro de relógio da porta.

Em qualquer segundo ele a teria.

A porta pesada girou para ela. O vento varreu através da porta, tomando fôlego. Ela correu para o alpendre.

Detrás dela, ela ouviu um grunhido. Com terror, ela olhou para atrás—e o viu.

A transformação estava revertendo-se.

Inexoravelmente, Jacob se estava convertendo em lobo uma vez mais.

As presas...e garras...e um inteligente, olhar vingativo, um olhar vermelho fixamente nela.

Usando cada onda de coragem que possuía, ela correu, agarrou a porta, e a fechou de repente.

Permita Sr. Homem Lobo caminhe através disso.

Enquanto ela corria para o carro, revisou as chaves. Com a chuva e o vento lhe esbofeteando seu rosto, enquanto esclarecia seu cérebro— Do que serve esclarecer seu cérebro?

Tudo no que ela acreditava—tudo o que ela conhecia como verdadeiro—foi vencido pela realidade dessa coisa na casa.

Jacob.

As luzes do Miata se acenderam quando ela abriu a porta com o remoto. Ela escorregou no assento e golpeou seu joelho na alavanca de direção. Sabia que devia lhe doer a ferida. Logo que podia senti-lo. Não agora. Não ainda. Não tinha tempo.

Ela fechou de repente a porta. Olhando a casa. Tentado conseguir a chave na ignição. Tratando de novo.

Sua mão se agitava muito forte para fazer a conexão.

Ela olhou a casa novamente—e viu o lobo saltar através da porta dianteira. O glorioso, caro, vidro chumbado se pulverizou para o exterior enquanto seu elegante corpo se arqueava através dele, a cabeça estendida, dente despidos.

Magicamente, sua mão se sustentou e a chave escorregou na ignição. Ela ligou o automóvel; nunca tinha ouvido um som tão maravilhoso como o de seu motor aceso.

Ela pôs seu pé no chão. O carro saltou adiante e ela se moveu ao redor do círculo com o entusiasmo e a perícia de um condutor no Grand Prix.

A chuva descia pelo pára-brisa. Ela matou com os limpadores, manteve-os...no modo intermitente. Quando os limpadores escorregaram pausadamente pelo pára-brisa, ela amaldiçoou o novo automóvel, os novos controles, e o desejo que havia a trazido aqui.

Deveria ter desconfiado. Era órfã, abandonada e sozinha, marcada pelo mal, foi rechaçada pelo Todo-poderoso. A Irmã María Madalena a tinha insistido a aceitar seu destino e viver sua vida, mas Nessie se revelou.

Agora ela jurou que lhe daria graças a Deus se ela vivia—especialmente desde que ela não pôs sequer seu cinto de segurança.

Então olhou pelo espelho retrovisor.

O lobo correu pela grama atrás do carro.

Ao inferno com o cinto de segurança.

Ele não poderia agarrá-la. Sabia que era impossível. Os lobos não podiam mover-se mais rápido que um carro.

Mas os homens não se convertiam em lobos, tampouco. Possivelmente Jacob era um fodido Transformer. Possivelmente ele ia converter-se em um gigante robô mecanizado e caminhar sobre ela e seu carro.

Ela manteve sua atenção no caminho, conduzindo o mais rapidamente que tivesse conduzido alguma vez em sua vida.

O vento sacudia o pequeno Miata. Raios e trovões cintilavam com fissuras. Seu cabelo gotejou em seus olhos. Suas mãos escorregaram sobre o volante, da chuva, do suor induzido pelo medo. Ela entreabriu seu olhar através do impreciso pára-brisa, enquanto tomava as curvas tortuosas com muita rapidez, vendo passar os brilhos das rochas passando o claro do bosque, então, conduziu ao interior novamente, as árvores passaram sobre ela. Logo ela bordearia as rochas novamente. Precisava concentrar-se, para recordar a rota que somente tinha atravessado uma vez...

E sem advertir o perigo, o caminho subia, então baixava, logo subiu. O automóvel tinha separado. Ela tinha separado. Com o impacto de uma mandíbula rompendo-se, as rodas pegaram o asfalto. A bolsa de ar explorou em seu rosto, sufocando-a em branco durante um momento vital.

Quando minguou, ela desesperadamente o apartou. Então ela poderia ver. O automóvel se encabeçou reto—mas o caminho se curvou. Curvava-se a esquerda, e por diante viu nada mais que chuva e nuvens ao bordo do escarpado.

Ela pressionou de repente os freios. O automóvel derrapou sobre a água, as rodas traseiras deslizando-se de lado.

Por fim deixou de deslizar-se.

Mas muito tarde. Muito tarde. As borrachas traseiras se inclinaram sobre o precipício. A metade do carro pendurava sobre o escarpado, em cima das pedras e o oceano. O trem de aterrissagem gritou quando raspou o asfalto.

Ela ia morrer.

O painel lateral golpeou algo. Algo grande. Uma rocha. Um tronco da árvore. Algo. O metal rangeu. O carro se deteve. Tão de repente que ela escorregou para o assento do passageiros. Ela perdeu seu agarre na roda. Suas pernas se enredaram com o console.

Não podia mover-se. O fedor do metal quente e a borracha ardente encheu seu nariz. Ela ainda estava viva—e se queria continuar dessa maneira tinha que sair. Tinha que sair antes de que ardesse.

Ela puxou o freio de mão, e fechou seus olhos.

Tomando cuidado de não trocar repentinamente seu peso de lugar, agarrou o cabo e abriu a porta. Todo seu cuidado foi desperdiçado; o vento a agarrou de repente. Ela sustentou sua respiração, esperando o inevitável e cair.

Nada.

A distancia ela notou que sua mão era agora firme como uma pedra.

Em alguma parte neste passeio selvagem, ela tinha superado o terror.

Ela escorregou suas pernas para fora, moveu pouco a pouco seu extremo com o passar do assento, então gradualmente estava em pé.

O carro pendurado ali, suspenso sobre o escarpado, que descansa sobre os aros dianteiras e o marco.

Ela caminhou fora dele. Retrocedeu, esperando para arriscar-se.

O Miata permanecia imóvel.

Ela estava sozinha sobre a vereda de um caminho privado. Seu novo carro esta imprestável, testemunho de sua má condução, e uma vantagem para Jacob porque que estava indefesa e a pé. Ela estava descalça, a chuva a açoitava, e—ela enfrentou o caminho pelo que tinha vindo—nada tinha sentido, especialmente o lobo que era Jacob.

Ela tinha que se esconder.

Em um lado do caminho, o oceano rasgava a base do precipício. No outro, o bosque primitivo surgiu, escuro e espesso, ramos que açoitam no vento. Ela não queria entrar ali.

Então na distância, um lobo uivou.

Ele vinha por ela.

Nessie correu a toda velocidade pelo caminho para o bosque


	7. Capítulo 5

As árvores se fechavam ao redor de Nessie, amortecendo a já tênue luz, protegendo-a do açoite do vento e a chuva. Seus pés descalços se afundaram no chão úmido. O aroma condimentado de pinheiro se acumulava nas correntes de ar, e por um segundo, sentiu-se protegida, absorvida pela natureza.

Então o relâmpago golpeou e o trovão ressonou. A chuva e o vento golpearam com renovada força, e se ouviu o uivo de um lobo, logo outro e outro mais. Soava como se uma matilha completa a espreitasse.

Provavelmente assim era. Os amigões de Jacob.

Seu falso sentido de segurança foi arrancado. Tirou-se do rosto o cabelo empapado, e suas mãos apareceram manchadas de negro. Seu rimel estava arruinado. Seu vestido estava arruinado. Seus sonhos estavam arruinados. Sua vida…

Enquanto andava, as agulhas de pinheiro se deslizavam sob seus pés, e escutava o grunhir das árvores uma vez que combatiam o vento.

Detrás dela, o uivo solitário de um lobo, e algo no som, uma nota de fúria e frustração a alertaram. Esse era Jacob.

O que era ele? Não era algum homem lobo de lenda; a lua controlava a essas bestas. Ele era… outra coisa.

Um relâmpago piscou, convertendo as enormes rochas em largas caras que sorriam e se burlavam. Correu, procurando o melhor lugar para resguardar-se, sabendo que nenhum lugar seria o suficientemente bom. Estava perdida da civilização. Provavelmente morreria pelo contato… ou à mãos de Jacob.

Patas. O que fosse.

Um arroio atravessava seu caminho, e um recuo de Menina Exploradora, enterrado faz muito tempo emergiu… Jacob não poderia rastreá-la se caminhava através da água.

Entrou. A água fria alivio seus sensíveis pés. Tratou de dar-se pressa, mas as pedras grandes e lisas cobertas de musgo escorregavam sob seus pés. Forçou-se prestando atenção ao suave andar das patas de um lobo. Mas não ouviu nada. Por uns minutos imaginou que se salvou.

Então o ouviu. Um chapinho rio abaixo e o lento som em aumento do correr de um animal na água.

Tinha-a encontrado. Ele estava aí.

Não tinha aonde ir.

Escapou, fora da água, por um caminho entre duas grandes rochas. O caminho se estreitada, e por um horrível momento, pensou que tinha chegado a um beco sem saída. Mas se deslizou através de uma greta entre as rochas e frente a ela o bosque se abria. Estava em um prado, vazio, exceto por uma imensa cicuta. Seu tronco era amplo e sua taça tocava as nuvens.

Pôs-se a correr entre a erva curta. A chuva salpicava seu rosto. A tormenta enfureceu, reunindo sua força até que com um só golpe estrondoso, um relâmpago rasgou a cicuta. Pôde sentir o calor, tampou-se os ouvidos, cheirou o enxofre…. e caiu de joelhos. As aves voaram livres, chorando sua angústia aos céus, e os esquilos se dispersaram desconcertadas.

Enquanto observava com horror, o vingativo vento tomava e atirava da árvore. Devagar, muito lentamente, a cicuta se inclinou para o final distante do prado. Suas raízes se agarraram à terra sob seus pés. Mas não foi suficiente, foram arrancadas deixando um grandioso e amplo círculo que tomou a erva verde e as nuvens de sujeira e as elevou até o alto no céu. Enegrecidos ramos se sacudiram em protesto, mas indevidamente a gravidade tomou o controle e a árvore golpeou tão forte o chão que este se agitou sob os pés de Nessie. Agora, como o resto dos animais selvagens, levantou-se para fugir. Fugir da natureza. Fugir de Jacob. Fugir para sobreviver… Brincou de correr ao outro lado da terra recém exposta. Imaginando que de algum modo poderia encontrar uma maneira de esconder-se entre os ramos onde Jacob não pudesse encontrá-la.

Então um lobo uivou, fazendo pedacinhos suas esperanças. Aterrada, deslizou-se em um torrão de terra, e caiu ao chão, deu uma olhada detrás dela, e o viu, não ao lobo aproximando-se através da brecha nas rochas, a não ser um brilho dourado, e a uma mulher olhando-a.

Uma pintura. Uma miniatura. Em um mosaico de cerâmica?

Nessie piscou. Estendeu sua mão. Curvou os dedos ao redor da pequena peça de argila polida.

O ruído da tormenta se desvaneceu.

Levantou a imagem da sujeira, limpou-a, e a olhou atentamente.

Era antiga. Muito antiga. A pintura era pouco natural, estilizada, entretanto tinha sido gravada no mosaico e as cores brilhavam como se fossem novos. A virgem María sustentava ao menino Jesus, enquanto José estava em pé a sua direita, e suas auréolas cintilavam com folhas douradas. Sua túnica era vermelha cereja, o fundo era dourado, e seus olhos…seus olhos eram grandes e escuros, cheios de sabedoria e compaixão.

O coração da Nessie se elevou. Não ia dar-se por vencida. Não ia morrer. Apertou tão forte o mosaico que os borde lhe fizeram um corte na palma e uma gota de sangue se desenhou em uma esquina rota. Ficou em pé e correu de novo dirigindo-se ao bosque.

Por cima, as nuvens cinzas cresceram com renovada vida. O trovão retumbou malignamente. Em tanto que alcançava o círculo de árvores, deu uma olhada detrás dela, viu o lobo saltando ao outro lado do prado, seu inteligente olhar se fixou nela.

A adrenalina a golpeou. Seu coração deu um salto em seu peito. Tinha trinta segundos para escapar e em frente a ela viu a terra selvagem coberta de ramos, grossos troncos e redemoinhos de musgo. Disparada pela intenção de escalar a segurança, correu para um grupo de enormes rochas, mas quando deu o primeiro passo para subir, algo a golpeou em um flanco.

Jacob.

O lobo.

O que isso fosse.

Caiu em uma pilha de folhas, rodou uma e outra vez, e quando voltou em si, pôs toda sua força em seu braço e o golpeou no rosto com a pintura.

Com um uivo o lobo deu um salto atrás. Este bloqueou seu braço enquanto ela se preparava para acertar outro golpe. O mosaico úmido voou de sua mão, e se encontrou a si mesmo nariz com nariz com um lobo resmungão.

Sentou-se escarranchado sobre ela, seu corpo tremia com fúria, suas presas brancas estavam descobertas, em seus olhos ambarinos, no profundo de suas pupilas, algo vermelho resplandeceu.

O peito da Nessie subia e baixava lutando por respirar, enquanto o olhar do lobo vagava para baixo. Lentamente, inclinou a cabeça e sua língua a percorreu da base da garganta até seu queixo. De novo. E uma vez mais.

Fechou os olhos. Os lobos lavavam a sua presa antes de comê-la? Esperava que em qualquer momento seus dentes se fechassem sobre sua traquea e a esmagassem. Para logo lhe rasgar a garganta e arrastar seu corpo ao bosque, onde nunca a encontrariam.

Mas, oh Deus, sua larga carícia se sentia quase…. erótica, e contra sua vontade seu palpitante coração trocou de ritmo. Ele a farejou sob a orelha, um gentil toque que a preparou para uma pequena dentada. Podia sentir sua respiração sobre a veia de seu pescoço, e se esticou de novo esperando…. mas ele beijou a comissura de seu lábio.

Estava confundida. Sentia-se humano, mas quando abriu os olhos, esperava ver um lobo, e viu Jacob.

Jacob, com seus intensos olhos negros, sua generosa boca, e uma nova marca vermelha em sua bochecha.

Ajoelhou-se sobre ela, sorriu e perguntou:

-Quem te enviou?

-O que? -O que é o que queria dizer? Ela não sabia, não o entendia.

-Quem te enviou?-sua voz era suave, cálida mas com um fio que a queimava como brandy puro.

-Por que me seguiu até aqui?

-Eu… eu vim por que o trato internacional vai se dissolver a menos que firme os papéis, os trouxe. Estão na maleta. Na casa-oh Deus. Seus olhos eram tão escuros, tão intensos. E seu olhar vagava…. Nessie baixou a vista sobre ela.

Estava salpicada de lodo, molhada até os ossos. Seu vestido de seda estava arruinado, e o sutiã completamente branco mostrava tudo, a forma de seus seios, a cor de seus mamilos, o fato de que estava gelada…. e excitada. A saia cruzada estava esmagada em suas coxas, de uma vez que ela observava, Jacob colocou sua mão em seu joelho e lentamente a deslizou até sua coxa.

Sua respiração se entupiu.

Ainda estava assustada. Aterrada. Como podia não está-lo? Mas misturado com esse sentimento tão pouco familiar, estava mais nova, estava excitada. Estava necessitada. Estava preparada.

Como era possível, enquanto os relâmpagos brilhavam no céu, e a chuva salpicava seu rosto, que pudesse desejar a um homem, um monstro, como Jacob?

Mas o desejava.

Nessie era uma criatura de instintos. Ou talvez de loucura. Não sabia. Quão único sim sábia era que ele pressionou sua palma contra seu ventre, e desejou que sua mão se movesse mais abaixo.

-Refresca minha memória - Jacob cheirou o cabelo sobre sua frente.

- Onde se iniciou o trato internacional?

-Na Ucrânia.

-É obvio - riu com voz rouca.

– É uma inocente. É obvio que o é. Como o Diabo. Como o caçador ilegal. Como minha própria mãe.

Nessie não entendia do que estava falando, ou de quem estava falando.

–Não vim para te ferir. Como pode pensar que te faria mal quando…?

-Ama-me? Ama-me, pequena Nessie?

-Não!!

-Sim, sim o faz.

-Você não sabe disso - ele não sabia disso, ou sabia?

-É obvio que sei. Conheço-te melhor que você mesma. Sou uma besta, recorda-o? Tenho instintos que nenhum simples humano pode igualar.

Estava-se burlando dela verdade? Ele não podia ter instintos, ou sim? Não dessa classe. Não do tipo que lhe ajudariam a ver dentro de sua alma.

-Ainda me ama, agora que viu o que sou?

-Não te amo - ainda o amava? Não podia sabê-lo. Somente sabia que seu toque a tinha trocado de uma menina aterrorizada a uma mulher necessitada, que apesar de seus medos e cansaço, seu indisposto corpo o desejava. Agora.

- Vai me matar ?

-Te matar? -seus negros olhos se estreitaram. Suas pupilas trocaram, e por um segundo seus olhos cintilaram em vermelho.

- Sim. Vou te matar , uma e outra e outra vez.

Era uma ameaça que a mente da Nessie não podia compreender… mas seu corpo sabia perfeitamente bem o que queria dizer.

Ela tomou seus pulsos e os retorceu, tratando movê-lo a um lado.

Tola. Ele a superava por uns quarenta muito musculosos quilogramas. Não podia movê-lo. Mas não podia suportar chutá-lo, tampouco. Inclusive agora, não podia ferir Jacob.

-O que é que pensa Nessie? O que poderia rasga sua garganta? - sua mão se deslizou dentro de sua minúscula calcinha. Seu dedo se deslizou entre seus lábios, encontrou seus clitóris, e o acariciou com um toque lento, quase imperceptível.

Mas a única pessoa que a havia tocado aí…tinha sido ela, e cada movimento lhe ferroava os nervos, como o ataque de uma serpente. Esqueceu quem tinha sido, não tinha passado ou futuro, e se converteu em alguém que vivia o presente e o agora.

-Está pensando no chão frio contra suas costas e a chuva salpicando seu rosto?-cantarolava-lhe brandamente como se ela fose um ave silvestre a que tinha atraído a sua destruição.

Cada um dos sentidos da Nessie se intensificou, abraçando a essência da terra, da chuva fria, da natureza selvagem ao redor dela…do selvagem nele.

-Ou cada fibra de seu ser está concentrada entre suas pernas? Seus nervos se esticam enquanto espera que deslize meu dedo dentro de você?

Jacob estava lhe lendo a mente. Estava-se burlando dela.

-Talvez só um pouco. Talvez por completo.

-Deixa de rir de mim!

Mostrou seus dentes. Não eram para nada grandes, mas sim muito brancos.

–Nunca estive mais longe de rir como agora. Me olhe.

Nessie contemplou seu rosto, severo e intenso, de olhos negros que resplandeciam sob a luz tênue, onde ela o tinha golpeado, um emplastro de pele escarlate sobre sua bochecha.

-Não. Disse que me olhasse.

Sobressaltada, deu-se conta do que ele queria. Tinha evitado que seu olhar viajasse pelo corpo nu agachado sobre ela. Por que? Por medo ao lobo?

Ou por medo ao homem e ao que exigiria?

Tomou uma pausa para dar-se coragem; logo, deslizou seu olhar por seus ombros, tão largos que bloqueavam a chuva; abaixo, seu peito tinha uma franja magra de cabelo negro encaracolado. Uma tatuagem se enroscava ao longo de seu musculoso braço, escuro e enigmático.

Tinha uma marca no peitoral esquerdo e em meio de seu peito uma pequena espetada ensangüentada. Parecia como se uma flecha o tivesse golpeado, ou não, não uma flecha. O salto de agulha de seu sapato.

Mordeu-se o lábio. Deveria estar agradada com ela mesma. A havia posto difícil. E ele o merecia.

Mas ela tinha chorado quando a mamãe do Bambi morreu. Tampou-se os olhos quando viu "Caçafantasmas". Era uma branda e uma medrosa, e tinha ferido Jacob, realmente o tinha ferido. Tocou a ensangüentada marca com a ponta de seus dedos, uma rápida palmada carregada de desculpas.

–Sinto muito. Assustei-me e eu…ummm.

-Tem um bom braço -desprezou impacientemente sua desculpa – Agora deixa de dar desculpas e "me olhe".

Podia sentir o calor irradiando sobre ela; era a única coisa que evitava que tiritasse de frio enquanto o vento uivava entre as rochas e os relâmpagos estalavam no ar. Baixou a vista para o escultural abdômen de Jacob…sua ereção estava pálida, profundamente torcida, e mais larga que…bom, nas revistas simplesmente não se viam assim de grande.

-Me toque.

-O que?

-Me toque.

Ele estava furioso com a vida, com a natureza, com ela; e uma mulher pronta faria o que tinha ordenado.

Mas tocar sua ereção? Quando antes não tinha tido o valor para fazer algo mais que estreitar sua mão?

Ele devia ter lido a negação em seu rosto, porque a mão em suas calcinhas a apertou mais forte e seu dedo acariciou em círculos a entrada de sua vagina.

O prazer foi tão inesperado, tão intenso, que se encontrou a si mesma arrasada, seus braços estirados a seus flancos, apertando punhados de folhas caidas do ano passado, como se a lei da gravidade tivesse sido revogada e a terra ameaçasse lançando livre.

-Me toque-lhe repetiu

Nessie olhou suas mãos, tirou-lhes o pó, logo as elevou e tomou seus ombros. Seus músculos se moveram, uma sensação tão fascinante como tinha imaginado, Jacob deu uma pausa em sinal de aprovação. Então arrastou uma de suas mãos para seu peito.

A mão entre suas pernas estava quieta. Possivelmente para burlar-se dela antecipadamente. Talvez por que a maneira em que acariciou seu mamilo, rodeou-o, e o beliscou, fizeram-lhe perder a capacidade de mover-se. Enquanto seus mamilos se esticavam, Nessie escutou a respiração de Jacob rasgando sua garganta.

Assim não estava tão indefesa como pensava.

Exceto sim o estava, agora que tinha começado a tocá-lo, não podia parar. Amava a sensação de sua pele cálida, amava o dar-se conta que este quase humano podia havê-la deixado feita pó, mas que ela tinha poder sobre ele se não o tocava. Se não…

Jacob liberou sua mão da calcinha, agarrou seus dedos, e os envolveu ao redor de seu pênis.

-Aí-disse com voz rouca.

- Me toque.

O calor que ele irradiava se originava aí. Queria tirar sua mão antes que a afligisse com luxúria… mas logo ele usou sua mão para acariciá-lo. Sua voz era áspera enquanto dizia:

-Este não é um sinal de brincadeira, Nessie. Este é um sinal de excitação. Você correu. Persegui-te. Estava aterrada. Agora… já não está assustada.

-Sim o estou -disse rapidamente. Seria uma boba se não estivesse assustada, e ela não era nenhuma idiota. Ela tinha deslocado. Ele a tinha perseguido. Ele estava tentando… Possui-la aqui e agora. E sabia sem dúvida nenhuma que, sem importar os argumentos que desse ou quão alto gritasse, ele a faria dele.

Então soltou a mão da Nessie.

Encontrou que não podia, não queria?, retirá-la e estar corretamente indignada. Pelo contrário, usou seu polegar para encontrar uma sedosa gota de sêmen na ponta, e a pulverizou em pequenos círculos

Seu fôlego assobiou entre seus dentes, e por um segundo temeu que o tivesse conduzido a sua forma lobuna de novo.

Mas não. Ele ainda seguia sendo humano.

E seu corpo ainda era fascinante.

Jacob inclinou sua cabeça e lhe falou brandamente com ouvido:

-Soube que um lobo pode cheirar a excitação de uma fêmea?

Tirando a mão, volteou-se e o olhou aos olhos.

–Não, não pode.

Ele cheirou o cabelo detrás de sua orelha. Riu, uma risada profunda e rouca.

-Conheço seu aroma tão bem como o meu. Conheço seus estados de humor. Conheço seu ciclo. Inclusive conheço seu gato.

-Não -ele não podia saber que o tinha desejado todo o tempo todos os dias. Isso era largamente humilhante.

-Sim. E sei que quando faço isto -sua mão se deslizou dentro de suas calcinhas de novo -o aroma do medo se retira e o doce aroma da excitação se eleva até minha cabeça e me volta meio louco.

-Estive excitada antes, e sempre me pareceste bastante sensato -respondeu sarcásticamente.

-Mas nunca por mim. Não era verdadeiramente eu quem te excitava -riu entre dentes de novo, e seu dedo revolveu o pêlo sobre seus clitóris.

Nessie fechou os olhos, capturando a sensação dentro dela. Seu pequeno arranque de sentido comum se desvaneceu, e seus lábios apenas se moveram enquanto dizia:

-Por quem mais então?

-Pelo homem de seus sonhos que não existe. Por que eu não sou o homem de seus sonhos- tal como lhe tinha advertido seu dedo se deslizou completamente dentro dela.

- Sou seu pior pesadelo.


	8. Capítulo 6

Como sabia Jacob que Nessie tinha pensado exatamente isso? Era parte lobo, parte homem… também lia mentes?

Então se esfregou fortemente com o contato de sua mão. Acariciou-a dentro e fora, e tão seguro quanto ele se transformou, ela também trocou. Converteu-se em uma criatura feita de paixão e acesa por um fogo interior.

Enterrou seus pés no chão. Suas costas se arqueou. Elevou a si mesmo, pressionando-se contra ele, esfregando seus quadris contra sua mão.

Abruptamente, ele apartou seu dedo e lhe arrancou a calcinha. Elevando-se sobre seus joelhos, moveu-se até ficar entre suas pernas. Seus olhos fechados, seu pescoço em tensão, e sua expressão de deliciosa agonia. Manteve suas coxas em sua palma e pressionou a longitude de sua ereção contra a parte mais suave de seu corpo. Em tanto se balançava uma e outra vez, sua umidade aumentava. Não pela chuva, mas sim pelo tortuoso prazer que ele forçava nela.

Então… OH, Deus… seu pênis explorou, e quase se deslizou em seu interior. Exceto porque não se deslizou… seu corpo resistiu. Resistiu e a informou, com muita claridade, quão dolorosa séria sua união.

Ela choramingou. Não pôde evitá-lo. Era uma covarde nata, e ele...ele era um lobo.

Estremeceu-se. Abriu seus olhos e a fulminou com o olhar.

—Virgem—sussurrou.

—E o que? — devolveu-lhe ela o olhar.

—Bom— a baixou ao chão.— Sou um bárbaro, filho de bárbaros, um depredador...

—Um assassino— aventurou ela as palavras como um desafiou, desejando que as negasse.

Na profundidade de seus olhos negros, viu uma labareda vermelha de instinto assassino.

—Sim, um assassino.

Um relâmpago brilhou e um trovão retumbou, lhe recordando…como se fora a esquecer…onde estava, e por que. Reviveu vividamente os olhos amarelos do lobo, a terrorífica perseguição...o sangue em sua boca. Tinha-a perseguido através da tormenta que rugia a seu redor, derrubando árvores e sacudindo a terra. Tinha deixado os sinais de civilização atrás, e sua primeira vez seria nos bosques, no chão com um homem que poderia em qualquer momento voltar-se e matá-la… ou que poderia lhe dar o maior prazer que uma mulher teve conhecido jamais.

Seus dentes tocaram castanholas com um repentino frio, e tentou apartá-lo fora.

Mas ele capturou seu corpo.

—Está assustada, Nessie?—cantarolou enquanto se situava entre suas pernas.

— Deveria está-lo. Porque o que quero de ti não é sua morte, a não ser sua rendição.

Quando falou assim, seus lábios movendo-se contra seu pescoço, deixou-a muito nervosa.

—O que quer dizer?

—Quero dizer que não vou tirar sua virgindade—elevando sua cabeça, sorriu, e seus dentes brilharam brancos e afiados.

—Vai se entregar a juro que sim.

—Não!— durante três anos, tinha sido sua assistente administrativa, e nunca o tinha visto fracassar em nenhum desafio.

—Juro-te que sim.

—Não...o...farei!— dirigiu a palma de sua mão a seu nariz.

Apenas em tempo, ele se apartou.

Ela golpeou sua bochecha. Sua mão se deslizou para cima para lhe dar no olho.

Ele agarrou o pulso, e todo o semblante de homem civilizado desapareceu.

—É a terceira vez no dia de hoje que descarregaste algum golpe em mim. Desde o dia em que me converti em adulto, foi o dobro que alguma outra vez.

Agarrando sua outra mão, ele as subiu por cima de sua cabeça e as imobilizou com uma dela.

Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu o peso de um homem: pesado, musculoso, duro. Ele a sustentou abaixo, mantendo-a aonde pudesse lhe fazer tudo o que quisesse.

—Não mais segredos—com sua mão livre, afrouxou o botão que mantinha seu sutiã unido. Como se estivesse desembrulhando um presente, apartou as duas metades de seu corpo.

A expressão de seu rosto a fez tragar nervosamente.

Via-se tão faminto como o grande lobo mau.

Mas quando cavou um peito em sua mão e situou sua boca no outro, era tão doce como um sussurro. Era mais de uma pausa que de tato, e cada nervo em seu corpo suspirou em resposta.

A terra se balançou em baixo ela. Seu corpo a esquentou por cima. A chuva caía diretamente em seu rosto. Tudo nesse momento era primário, intenso...primitivo. Era a vítima da fúria da natureza. Era um sacrifício para as necessidades de Jacob. Ainda um sacrifício serviçal: cada vez que sua língua riscava círculos em seu mamilo, ela cedia ainda mais.

O desconforto da excitação não disposta e a umidade entre suas pernas cresceram, e se retorceu baixou ele, lutando por liberar-se antes de que entregasse o que ele queria.

Tudo.

Pressionou sua bochecha contra sua clavícula e riu entre dentes.

—Envolva suas pernas ao redor de meus quadris e estará mais cômoda.

E abrir-se a ele ainda mais? Já estava incômoda com esse nível de intimidade—e incômoda era ficar curta.

—Quão idiota crê que sou?

Ele elevou sua cabeça de seu peito. A chuva caía brandamente. Seu cabelo gotejou, e a água descansou em seu rosto. Detrás dele, um relâmpago zigue-zagueou tão brilhante, que uma imagem dele abrasou suas retinas. Sorriu, mas esse sorriso dizia muito claramente a ela que essa era outra batalha que tinha intenção de ganhar.

—Nunca pensei que você era tola. Mas acredito…sei…que depois de que isto termine, fará o que te ordeno. Nessie...

Inclusive o modo em que dizia seu nome tinha trocado. No escritório, ele o usava igual a um móvel útil, como 'O arquivo' ou 'A fotocopiadora'. Agora esse tom quente era persistente com a única vocal, com a consonante dobrada, transformando um nome que ela sempre tinha considerado sem brilho em um exótico e tentador.

Ele usava sua voz para possui-la.

Beijou cada um de suas pálpebras fechadas, então pôs seus lábios sobre os dela.

Seus olhos se abriram surpreendidos.

Jacob e Nessie estavam nus, tão perto como uma mulher e um homem podiam estar, e ainda não se beijaram. Quantas vezes tinha sonhado com um único beijo, intenso, profundo, imediato...

O que equivocada tinha estado! Ele saboreou seus lábios tão brandamente como tinha saboreado seus peitos. Acariciou com sua língua a comissura de seus lábios, e quando ela se negou a abri-los, voltou a acariciá-los com um ritmo que fazia eco ao estrondo do trovão e os batimentos do coração da terra... ou era seu coração o que ela escutava?

Notou que suas pálpebras se desfaleciam. Tratou de enfocar sua frente insuportavelmente grande (grande desde esse ângulo, pelo menos) mas não conseguiu centrar-se no interesse de seu rosto. Não quando sua língua se deslizou tão habilmente entre seus lábios e acariciou o interior de sua boca, ou quando seus dedos roçaram seus lóbulos (quando tinha liberado suas mãos?) ou quando sussurrou:

— Nessie, sai fora para jogar.

Sair fora a jogar? O que significava?

Mas ele respondeu a sua pergunta imediatamente, quando a ponta de sua língua se enroscou com a sua, quando o seguiu, e ele atirou dela para sua boca e a deixou...explorar.

Apertou seus pulsos fortemente, seus dedos riscando círculos por seus ossos, tendões e músculos. Uma mulher sensata se daria conta de que um homem tão grande como esse poderia dominá-la no ato do amor.

Mas ele não estava dominando; estava seduzindo, e era bom nisso. Quando abriu seus olhos de novo, sua boca voltava a perambular por seus peitos.

E ela tinha envolto suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Ele tinha ganho.

Mas ela não tinha perdido. Com cada um de seus movimentos, também ganhava.

Não tinha pensado lhe dar sua aprovação ou sua permissão, entretanto suas mãos irresistivelmente se arrastaram até seus ombros, saboreando a extensão de pele suave sobre quentes músculos. Quando seus dedos se enredaram com o sedoso cacho de seu pescoço, ele se congelou, e por um momento tudo o que ela pôde sentir era sua morna respiração contra seu úmido peito.

—Me toque um pouco mais—sua voz não era alta, mas ela a ouviu por cima do trovão. Atirando de seu mamilo dentro de sua boca, mamou com força, assaltando seus sentidos com seus lábios e língua até que perdeu o acanhamento e soltou um gemido desacordado.

Um gemido delator.

Então ele afundou ligeiramente seus dentes em sua carne, arranhando as frágeis terminações nervosas.

Seus dedos se agarraram firmemente a seu cabelo, atirando com força. E quando ela chegou a acostumar-se a sua boca em seu peito, ele soube de algum modo...e se moveu, beijando o caminho para debaixo de sua caixa torácica, através de seu ventre, tirante de antecipação, e entre suas pernas. Lambeu-a, um lobo reclamando a seu casal com prazer. Empurrou sua língua em seu corpo, imitando o coito. Meigamente chupou seus clitóris, e quando ela lutou contra a fúria da paixão, ele a sustentou e a forçou a aceitar suas cuidados.

Ela não estava inconsciente; sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ele conjurou um orgasmo além do que se imaginou jamais. Um glorioso espasmo seguiu a outro. Seu frágil controle se desmoronou por completo. Todos os gemidos que tinha retido não puderam ser reprimidos por mais tempo. Esticou-se, lutou, ofegou, consciente de seu corpo, da tormenta, do rangido do trovão em seus ouvidos, e de Jacob.

—Jacob...

—O que?—subiu por seu corpo, agarrou seus ombros e os massageou com suas grandes mãos.

— O que? Nessie, me diga o que deveria fazer.

Ele o fez soar como se fosse fazer o que ela quisesse, quando de fato ele não só a tinha perseguido e mantido cativa em seu corpo; também a tinha forçado a renunciar a sua vontade.

—Jacob, por favor.

—O que?—usou sua coxa para manter a corrente do clímax que se arrasava por suas veias. Beijou sua orelha, e sua voz era sensível, tenra e corajosa.

—Me diga, Nessie. O que quer?

Ela abriu suas pálpebras, o esforço era maior do que podia controlar.

Soou carinhoso.

Via-se feroz, seus escuros olhos estreitando-se, decididos, implacáveis. Via-se como um homem, e se movia como um animal, todo lustroso, músculos lubrificados movendo-se sob uma gloriosa e úmida pele.

A chuva se deslizou por sua bochecha, e movendo-se por um instinto que não tinha descoberto antes, lambeu uma gota. Tinha um sabor salgado.

Ele continuou. Em sua posição, suas pernas entre as suas, seus braços sob seus ombros, sua mão cavando seu crânio, sustentando-o para poder lhe ver os olhos.

A tormenta, a terra, os céus, sossegaram-se enquanto ele suplicava; sua voz era rouca, grave, desesperada-se.

—Nessie, por amor de Deus, diga-me isso.

—Jacob, por favor, por favor—roçou seu cabelo com os nódulos—Me faça amor.

O sorriso triunfante que apareceu mostrava muito mais seus dentes brancos, lhe recordando o depredador.

Mas era muito tarde para o pânico. Introduziu-se dentro dela, com um forte e firme empurrão.

E a tormenta rugiu de novo.

Era muito. Ele era muito grande. A fazia mal. O mundo se reduziu a eles dois, e de uma vez que a possuía com seu corpo, ele a dominava com seu olhar. Seu corpo se moveu sobre o seu, atirando para trás, entrando de novo, cada vez mais longe, tocando novos lugares dentro dela, seus dentes e seus olhos reluzindo pelo triunfo. Era lento, saboreando cada movimento, lhe dando tempo para ajustar-se ainda avançando implacavelmente.

E ela resistiu a dor, sufocou os soluços saindo dela, e ao mesmo tempo lutando por algo… satisfação, ou desfrute, ou talvez a união de dois corpos e duas almas.

Finalmente, ele se encontrou totalmente dentro dela. Seu peito lhe pesava pelo esforço, e a forma em que a olhava...como se agora fosse uma parte dele.

Estremeceu-se. Nunca em sua vida tinha sido parte de nada. De algum modo tinha pensado que o sexo seria o mesmo, que ela reteria sua identidade, seria a estranha olhando dentro. Em seu lugar, estavam unidos tão perto um do outro que ela não sabia onde começava e onde terminava. Ele se moveu, primeiro lentamente, depois mais rápido, cada movimento comprido e profundo, provocando sensações muito cruas para que ela pudesse as compreender. Queria sair correndo, escapar do ataque da paixão, mas ele a seguia mantendo perto. Seu peito se esfregou contra o seu. Seduziu-a com desejo e escuridão, palavras sexuais murmuradas em seu ouvido. A chuva caía sobre seu rosto, e se mesclava com as lágrimas de prazer e exaltação, e parecia que a terra se movia, não pelo rugido dos trovões, mas sim do cataclismo de sua união com Jacob.

Isto era sexo. Era posse. Era selvagem e indomável, nada do que ela imaginou… era muito melhor.

A chuva alcançou seu ponto gélido, uma cacofonia de trovões e relâmpagos, de nuvens moradas fugindo confusamente Com o passar do negro céu.

Ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo se moveu sobre o dela, arrastando-a até um angustiante clímax.

Ele grunhiu, da profundidade de seu peito, de uma vez que empurrava uma e outra vez, estremecendo-se quando gozou.

Um relâmpago brilhou perto; ela escutou a explosão, cheirou a fumaça e o fogo. E enquanto gozou, o mundo inteiro trocou.

Ela trocou.

Os relâmpagos a rodearam. Estava nela. Esquentou-a, fundiu-a... com Jacob.

O vermelho flamejou em seus olhos, e viu seu rosto, transformado pela paixão.

Ele tinha trocado, também.

Ambos eram um.

Então, pouco a pouco, seu corpo se acalmou. A respiração de Jacob se estabilizou. Detiveram-se.

Ele se afastou lentamente; não podia acreditar o vazio que sentia. Mas bem...

Justo nesse momento parecia totalmente humano. Se não se contava que estavam fora fazendo-o no chão com a tormenta, eles teriam feito o amor com normalidade, sem nenhuma posição de cão estranho ou metamorfose animal. Se ela quisesse, poderia escolher não havê-lo visto transformar-se. Querer que tudo fosse normal.

Então fez algo que não pôde acreditar; colocou a palma de sua mão entre suas pernas. A mostrou, vermelha por sua virgindade perdida. Com cuidado, posou-a na rocha que havia detrás deles, deixando uma mancha de sangue.

—Uma oferenda para a terra—disse. E estava sério.

Normal?

Nada voltaria a ser normal.


	9. Capítulo 7

Movendo-se com cuidado pela dor entre suas pernas, Nessie se sentou sem afastar seu olhar de Jacob, escapulindo longe dele.

E colocou de joelhos onde o pudesse ver, conciente de seu atento olhar.

O via muito, sentia muito… Segundo ele, seu sentido do olfato era agudo.

Como, supunha-se que ela guardaria seus segredos?

Ao igual que sua paixão, a violência da tormenta tinha diminuído, deixando uma constante garoa estável que empanava o pôr-do-sol e fazia maravilha com sua melancolia, e se ela imaginou tudo?

Jacob… um lobo? Seu chefe… um sedutor desumano?

Entretanto aqui estava ela, sentada no páramo deserto com o sol cruzando o horizonte, já não mais uma virgem.

E tinha medo do homem que a tinha tomado.

Não porque lhe tivesse feito mal, embora o tinha feito, se não porque não tinha alucinado. Ele tinha sido um lobo. Em que universo tinha isto sentido?

Ele lhe olhava como se queria falar.

Ela evitou seu olhar. Tratando de acomodar o vestido ao seu redor. Compreendendo que estava arruinado…a negra saia de seda, transparente e lamacenta, o branco sutiã rasgado.

- Permanece aqui -. Ele se levantou.

- O que vai fazer?

- Já volto - disse.

Ela se deu conta que não respondeu a sua pergunta. Nem sequer fez um simbólico intento de fazê-lo.

- Me prometa que ficará aqui –insistiu.

Se ele não tinha respondido a sua pergunta, ela não tinha que lhe prometer nada.

– Que mais vou fazer? Fugir? Já demonstraste que isso não funciona.

- Prometa-o, - repetiu. Sem as palavras, não confiaria nela. Sim, ele sabia muito.

- O que te faz pensar que manterei a promessa?

Riu em silêncio e se inclino até examinar seus olhos.

– trabalhaste para mim como minha assistente por quantos anos, Nessie?

- Três.

- Você crê que não te conheço absolutamente?

Todo seu desafio se derrubou.

– Prometo.

- Não esteja mal-humorada-. Beijou-a ligeiramente, e depois desapareceu dentro do bosque, e nem sequer um ramo se moveu para demonstrar por onde se foi.

Não importava quanto tremessem suas pernas com o desejo de levantar-se e fugir, não o faria. Não queria incitá-lo outra vez. A última vez a tinha perseguido sozinho para apanhá-la e violá-la. A próxima vez, ele poderia matá-la.

Ela não podia acreditar sequer que o pensamento se cruzasse por sua mente, muito menos que lhe estivesse emprestando a devida consideração. Mas uma garota tinha que ser sensível, especialmente quando dormia com um lobo.

Tinha os sinais para demonstrá-lo. Seus pés feridos; em algum lugar em sua carreira pelo bosque, golpeou cada um dos dedos de seus pés. Suas pernas doloridas; recordava vagamente haver as arranhado com um ramo aí fora. Suas mãos… Olhou para baixo as marca, na pálida pele. O azulejo pintado tinha raspado seus dedos e palma.

Tinha golpeado Jacob com o azulejo. E este voou de sua mão.

Muito carinhosamente Nessie recordou tudo dos serenos e escuros olhos da Nossa Senhora, o halo dourado, a tunica vermelho cereja.

Onde tinha ido parar a pintura?

Ela estudou a pequena enseada, e escondida entre duas rochas, profundamente dentro de uma greta, descobriu um brilho branco em um montão marrom rangente de folhas do outono passado. Limpou os escombros, liberando a senhora de seu esconderijo. Com cuidado levantou o azulejo, girou a imagem para a pálida luz, e a estudou.

Isto era uma interpresentação histórica da Virgem María. Na pequena vinheta, a virgem se rodeou com sua família, e isto… isto falava dos íntimos desejos da Nessie. Voltando-a, viu as fracas marcas de queimaduras com o passar do bordo de argila inacabada.

De onde tinha vindo isto? Quantos anos tinha?

Como tinha chegado até aqui, agora, a ela?

- Nessie-, Jacob chamou da rocha através do caminho, uma advertência de que havia retornado.

Nessie escondeu a pintura nas folhas a seu lado, e o olhou aparecer em seu pequeno claro.

Surgiu repletamente vestido com jeans, camisa, e sapatos de esporte.

A indignação ferveu dentro dela.

Depois do que tinha passado entre eles, não havia pensado que podia ser envergonhada mais.

Mas o estava, e se estremeceu quando pensou em quão estranha se veria… lama em seu cabelo, sobre seu rosto, manchas e crostas por todos lados. E isto para sua primeira experiência no amor! Se ao que tinha passado entre eles se poderia chamar amor. O término parecia trilhado para um pouco tão cósmico. Deus sabia que isto tinha sacudido seu mundo.

- De onde tirou essa roupa?- exigiu ela.

- Em caso de emergência, tenho contrabandos ao redor, nos bosques-. Ele sacudiu um botão na manga larga de uma camisa de homem.

- Emergência? Como quando persegue mulheres pelo bosque para as violar? – Que coisa tão idiota havia dito. Tinha que recordar… ele era um lobo.

O problema era que, ele se via tão Jacob.

– Somente uma vez persegui a uma mulher para violá-la-. Ele lhe pôs a camisa ao redor dos ombros.

– Isto é algo fora para mim, mas eu…-

- Você o que? – Não podia deter-se agora.

Jacob colocou seus braços na camisa, depois sustentou as duas lapelas e a olhou fixamente. A seus peitos, suas coxas, a união entre suas coxas.

– Algum dia, vou te dizer.

Sua expressão a fez arrebatar a camisa de suas mãos e, com movimentos enérgicos, a abotoou ela mesma. O que era melhor, responder a seu olhar faminto com uma renovada fome própria, e chegar pelo… ou não?

É obvio que era. Ele tinha admitido a si mesmo. Tinha-a violado e qualquer moderna donzela que se respeite a si mesma conseguiria uma delegacia de polícia para apresentar cargos.

Mas se alegrava de haver-se liberado de sua virgindade. Tinha vindo aqui com esse exato propósito. Somente queria que fosse o que tinha pensado que era antes… o homem perfeito. E um homem completamente humano, também.

Feito-lhe um olhar furtivo.

Ajoelhou-se sobre seus pés, suas mãos pendurando de seus joelhos, e a olhou com diversão.

– Deveria me haver deixado te abotoar.

- Por que?-

- Porque te abotoou mau.

Exasperada, começou de novo.

- Sente-se melhor.

- Estou um pouco menos…- duvidou.

- Dolorida?

- Morta de medo.

Mas estava bem? O que ela aceitasse o impossível?

- Esta bem. A próxima vez que façamos o amor, prometo-te, que não te farei mal-. Seus negros olhos chisparam de calor. – De fato, prometo te fazer uma mulher muito feliz.

- Essa não é a razão pela que eu…- Ela caiu na conta de que ele sabia. E quis evitar essa conversação.

Olhou ao redor ao empapado bosque. Os ramos rangeram como animais movidos pelo roce do vento. Recordou o uivo da manada e compreendeu… Ele poderia ter um ponto.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça. – Sempre estou nu quando volto, e se o homem do Sedex se apresenta e necessita uma assinatura, é menos provável que pense que estou louco se levar algo em cima.

Jacob falou de maneira casual. Volta. Como se fosse uma folha. Ou um trinco. E a olhou fixamente, desafiando a aceitá-lo sem dúvida.

Ela sacudiu as mangas largas que penduravam de suas mãos, tomou um dos punhos e o dobrou. Algo era melhor que o encontro de seus olhos.

- Certamente, isto é Washington. Há nudistas por todos lados, pelo que provavelmente o homem do Sedex simplesmente me alertaria sobre os perigos das queimaduras.- Jacob tomou a tarefa que fazia ela, desenrolando cuidadosamente o que tinha feito e enrolando-o de novo.

- Eu posso fazê-lo.- Porque ela não sabia como cheirava enquanto trabalhava e ela não fazia nada.

Mas ele deixou suas mãos de lado.

– Penso que nunca deixaste que alguém te ajudasse em nada.

- O que quer dizer? - sentia-se um pouco hostil.

- Quando foi menina, houve algum momento em que alguém te ajudou a te vestir?

- Não. Por que?- Não entendia seu ponto.

- Faz tudo com uma eficácia espantosa, e sempre me pergunto… acaso alguma vez foi menina?.

Ela sofreu uma combinação estranha de dano… porque pareceu criticá-la… e surpresa… porque nunca pensou que ele o notaria.

– Minha eficiência é a razão de que seja sua assistente administrativa.

- Um dos motivos. Portanto…. Terminou com os punhos e ajustou seu pescoço.

– Foi menina alguma vez?

- Pensei que fazia uma pergunta retórica.

- Estou fascinado de que não queira responder. Quem te ensinou a ser tão auto-suficiente, Renneesme Shaw?

Estava lamentando o que tinha feito antes? Tratava de conversar, de compensar antes de lhe dizer que toda a experiência tinha sido a parte iguais raiva e loucura?

- As freiras.

- Foi a uma Escola Católica?

- Sim. Era verdade… uma parte do que aconteceu.

- Uma.- Seus olhos céticos.

Tremeu. Recordou como freqüentemente o tinha visto olhar assim a um empregado ou rival de negócios e sabia que a pessoa retinha informação. Ela sempre estava contente e impressionada, pensando que mostrava uma perspicácia quase sobrenatural no referente ao comportamento humano.

Bom… Se.

- Me deixe ver seus pés-. Primeiro lhe levantou um, depois o outro, e grunhiu.

– Temos que te levar de volta e pôr anti-séptico sobre estes cortes. São dolorosos?

- Estão muito frios para doer.

Ele roçou os dedos de seus pés.

–São cubinhos de gelo.

- Sempre são.

- Necessita que alguém te leve.-Deslizou seus braços detrás de suas costas e sob seus joelhos. Sustentou-a contra ele e ficou em pé.

– Pode colocá-los nas minhas costas.

- Colocar em suas costas? - Agarrou-se a seus ombros. Estava quente. Muito quente.

- Os dedos de seus pés estão gelados. - Como se adorasse a perspectiva ele riu pelo baixo.

Tinha a intenção de dormir com ela.

- Então não vai me comer? - Soltou.

Ele começou a andar.

– De vez em quando.

Quis ocultar sua cabeça. Ela não estava feita para ser usada por esta classe de contato carne a carne, ou brincadeiras sexuais… ou ao alívio de saber que Jacob sempre mantinha sua palavra, e ela tinha algo mais ao que aspirar.

Ser comida por um lobo que o fazia realmente bem com a língua.

- Não me pode levar todo o caminho de volta a casa.

- Não era nenhum peso-pena, puro músculo e traseiro.

Ele não se deteve.

– É somente meia milha.

- Não pode ser certo- disse indignada.- Levou-me mais que isso!

- Mas dando voltas. Em linha reta estamos mais perto da casa.

As árvores se separaram. Estavam de novo na pradaria, e quando Nessie viu a árvore caida com a coroa enegrecida, seu cérebro, tão ocupado com coisas menos importantes como a fantasia contra a realidade, a prudência frente à loucura, e o prazer contra a vergonha, de repente se recuperou.

Tinha abandonado algo muito importante aí.

– Não. Tenho que ter a senhora!

Ele parou. - Que senhora?

- Encontrei a pintura de uma Nossa Senhora.- Ele congelou.

- Perdi-a quando te golpeei, mas enquanto foi, encontrei-a de novo e…- Sua imobilidade capturo sua atenção.

- Jacob?

- Onde encontrou a pintura? -A olhou abaixo, seu rosto ainda tranqüilo.

- Quando o raio golpeio a árvore e esta caiu, bom, ali estava.

- E em um dia de milagres, bem poderia ser o maior.

- Era ela?- soava muito estranho, afogado e quase com medo. -Onde esta agora?

- Esta lá atrás. Onde estávamos.

Ele a levo de volta. E a pôs em pé sobre a terra.

Nessie procurou. E recuperou o azulejo. O mostrou.

- Meu Deus!-. Jacob se ajoelho a seu lado, seu olhar absorto fixo e assombrado. – Não posso acreditar…- Elevou o olhar vendo Nessie, e de novo a pintura. – Você encontrou o ícone.

- Sabe a respeito disto? Impossível!

Entretanto lhe tinha chamado ícone, e agora que ele o dizia, reconheceu o método estilizado da pintura, o emprego de vivas cores, a rígida postura da Virgem. Isto era russo… e sem dúvida, soube que era da família de Jacob.

-É teu?

Ele soltou uma curta risada incrédula. – É uma forma de dizer.

- Com cuidado tocou a frente, alisando sua palma através do rosto da Nossa Senhora… e para seu horror, sua pele chispou em um rebelde cacho de fumaça, de carne queimada.


	10. Capítulo 8

Com um grito, Jacob deixo cair o ícone. Nessie tomou os pulsos. Uma brutal marca vermelha chamuscava sua palma e os dedos.

-O que aconteceu?- Ela não podia acreditar o que viam seus olhos.-Deve ser alérgico ao acabamento.

-Alérgico.- Ele deu um puxão a suas mãos e as inundou no barro.-É com o que me pegou, antes?

-Sim. Essa marca em sua bochecha, esse vívido brilho de vermelho - também era uma queimadura.

-O que o provocou?

-Ela o fez. A Virgem Santissima. Não posso tocá-la.

-Não sei o que quer dizer.- Nessie tirou o ícone fora da sujeira e o limpou com a aba de sua camisa. O bordo rasgado se enganchou no tecido.

-É só uma pintura.

-Na Rússia os ícones não são só pinturas. A revolução não é mais que uma débil obscenidade em comparação com o peso dos anos em que os ícones expressavam a alma russa, o coração russo e a fé ortodoxa. É tradição que um ícone da Virgem e o Menino Jesus sõ como um presente de bodas, e todos os ícones da família se mantêm na Krasny ugol, o belo rincão, decorado com velas e tecido vermelho.

-Limpou suas mãos barrosas em seu jeans, mas seu olhar nunca deixou o rosto da Virgem.

-Mais importante ainda, os ícones da Virgem não se fazem-aparecem.

-O que?

-Os pintores dos ícones não assinam seu trabalho. Assim que se diz que os ícones aparecem, que são milagres.

Nessie olhava o quadro, enquanto tentava encontrar que é o que tinha ferido Jake.

A Virgem olhava atrás, serena e despreocupada.

-A Nossa Senhora se nega a me permitir tocá-la, - disse Jacob.

-Mas você pode. Ela mesma confiou em ti.

-O que? – suspirou Nessie.

-O que significa isso? Superstição? Impossível? - Jacob tocou sua bochecha.

-Ainda me queima. Não é de sentir saudades, dói como um filho da puta.

Furtivamente ela tocou a marca a parte baixa de suas costas. sentia-se suave, se ela não soubesse bem, poderia pensar que não havia nada ali.

Ela deveria ter esperado que toda sua vida tivesse este tipo de giro. Mas depois de tantos anos balançando-se sobre o magro fio da normalidade, só a irmã Mary Magdalene sábia a verdade de como a menina Nessie tinha sido encontrada e os problemas que seguiram, Nessie pensou... acreditou... esperava ser uma pessoa ordinária.

-Suponho que tenho que trocar minha opinião do que é ou não impossível, resmungou.

Ele riu fortemente, e jogou uma olhada ao redor. O vento tinha morrido; os raios estavam desaparecendo, as nuvens emagrecendo.

-A tormenta se foi, mas este não é um lugar para estar ao anoitecer. Vamos sair daqui.- Ele deslizou de novo seus braços em torno de Nessie, elevou-a, e partiu para grandes pernadas.

Ele estabeleceu um passo rápido, ela sabia ler muito bem seus estados de ânimo. Sabia que nesse momento ele estava preocupado.

-Jacob, do que tem medo?

-De fracassar.

Isso não tinha nenhum sentido, mas ele estava ofegando, e sua inquietação se transferiu a ela. Os últimos raios do sol golpearam as taças das árvores, enquanto que no bosque, as sombras se multiplicaram e espessaram. Ela ouviu os sussurros no mato. Os animais selvagens… Possivelmente... talvez outros como ele.

Os Lobos.

Jacob e Nessie chegaram ao castelo em um tempo recorde – humilhada por pensar que se corresse na direção correta, teria retornado a relativa segurança de um telefone e a portas fechadas – ele tomou pelas costas. Aqui ela poderia ver a garagem que se assentava em um ângulo da casa, com suas quatro portas para os automóveis apreciados pelo Jacob.

E isso lhe recordou .

- Meu pobre automóvel.- Disse.

-Já chamarei a alguém para rebocá-lo amanhã.

-Se ainda existir, disse ela tristemente.

-Sim. Na verdade foi uma tormenta infernal. Literalmente. - Ele riu de novo, uma daquelas risadas curtas, amargas que dizia que ele sabia algo que ela não.

A deixou sobre o pórtico na porta traseira, e a sustentou até que recuperou o equilíbrio.

-Está bem?

Seus pés estavam doloridos, sim. Tudo o que tinha deslocado a tinha esgotado. Mas sustentava o ícone, e ela estava viva. Viva como nunca o tinha estado em toda sua vida.

- Estou bem.

Ele se estendeu até a parte superior do marco da porta até que encontrou a chave; então a abriu. Pôs uma mão em suas costas e a empurrou ao interior, atuando como se ela fosse a girar e correr em qualquer minuto.

E possivelmente tinha razão. Não gostava da casa já que recordava muito claramente o momento em que se transformou antes de seus olhos.

-Como entrou antes?

-Há uma porta de cão.- Gesticulou ausentemente, e restabeleceu o sistema de alarme.

-É obvio. Uma porta de cão. De que outra forma entraria em sua própria casa um homem que se converte em lobo?

Seu olhar veloz a avaliou.

As paixões e a loucura tinham começado a passar, deixando o frio do sentido comum e uma terrível suspeita.

Sua expressão trocou. - Me pergunte.

-Te perguntar o que?

-A pergunta que está queimando em sua mente.

Há tantas perguntas. Tantas. Entretanto, uma incomodava mais que qualquer outra. Ela se olhou de um pé ao outro, tratando de decidir se queria lhe perguntar ou permanecer na feliz ignorância. Mas uma das muitas lições que lhe havia ensenado a Irmã Mary Magdalene era procurar a verdade, assim quadrou o rosto, e perguntou,

-Matou-o?

-Matar a quem? - Ele começou a desatar seus sapatos e com seu pé nu os empurrou a uma esquina.

-Há tantos que não recorda? - Ela arrastou a prega da camisa, enquanto tentava cobrir suas coxas com tecido e modéstia tardia.

Sua boca generosa se apertou com chateio.

- Eu não matei a ninguém ultimamente, se isso for o que quer dizer.

-Antes de que chegasse, ouvi um disparo. E você...tinha sangue na boca. - Ela se esticou, enquanto esperava, querendo desesperadamente que Jacob negasse o crime, não poderia suportar a idéia de que chegasse a assassinar a um homem...ou a ela.

-Essa é a pergunta?- Estava quase escuro no vestíbulo da entrada, e do lugar em que ela estava seu rosto era todo de pedra e sombra, com uma pequena cicatriz em uma bochecha, e na outra a mancha que o ícone tinha queimado em sua própria carne. Só seus olhos estavam vivos, olhando-a com a intensidade de um depredador.

-Isso é tudo o que queria perguntar?

-Isso é suficiente.

-Surpreende-me.

Ela permaneceu obstinadamente em silêncio.

-Não, eu não o matei.

Ela suspiro com alívio.

-Ele era um caçador. Estava bêbado e foi disparar contra os lobos.

-Isso é ilegal.- E pôdia ter sido assassinado.

-Isso é muitas coisas, incluindo estúpido, especialmente quando corro com a manada.- A expressão severa de Jacob rompeu em uma careta. -Quebrei sua pistola e o assustei, ele nunca deixará de correr.

-São os outros lobos como você?

-Quer dizer, que se se convertem? Não. São animais, mas são inteligentes e são leais, e embora o líder não gosta, ele me permite correr com eles sem me desafiar. E, Às vezes, como hoje, correr com os lobos é a melhor maneira de aliviar minha frustração e minha fúria.

-Quer dizer devido ao caçador?

Ele esfregou seu polegar sobre sua bochecha como se queria apagar a marca, e olhou fixamente a seus olhos.

- Meu pai sempre nos advertiu que não trocássemos. Ele disse que a mudança derrubava os freios da civilização e nos deixava vulneráveis a terra virgem dentro de nossos corações. Hoje adivinho que, demonstrei que ele tinha razão.

Ela começou a colocar sua palma sobre seu coração; então no último momento, retirou-se e fechou sua mão em um punho. - Mas eu gosto da terra virgem.

Não... Ele capturou sua mão. - Não me estou muito em carne viva e perto, e encontrei muito prazer em seu corpo.-Ele beijou seus nódulos; então, quando seus dedos se afrouxaram, trouxe sua palma aberta a sua boca e beijou seu centro. Ele a olhou ao beijar seu pulso, e seus lábios se atrasaram no salto de seu pulso. Envolveu sua mão com a sua, e atirou.

Presa de seu corpo contra o seu e ainda comocionado com a glória de seu calor e intimidade, beijou-a, rapidamente o ar se voltou sufocante com uma necessidade tão recentemente cumprida, e a paixão tão facilmente despertada.

Ela o provou, afundando-se no prazer. Seus peitos se apertaram, e o calor e a umidade entre suas pernas começou a crescer. ...

Com um ofego, ele a soltou e se afastou.

–Queima-me da mesma forma que o ícone.

E ela estava em pé desolada, tremendo e querendo, quase em lágrimas.

Cada vez que mostrava seus sentimentos, alguém ria, ou a arreganhavam. . . ou não a notavam.

Nunca obtinha o que desejava.

-Não aqui. Nessie, não na entrada com as botas sujas e não chore! - Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor dela, iniciou seu caminho a habitação, e acendeu a luz.  
Estou acostumado a era de azulejos e ladrilhos, casacos pendurados em ganchos, botas perfeitamente alinhadas a parede. Havia um balcão com um lavabo e um espelho e uma pequena ducha na esquina.

Ela tocou seus lábios com seus dedos. Desde que tinha abandonado o bosque, ele tinha sido menos um amante e mais Jacob - prático, eficaz e enérgico. Ela tinha pensado que possivelmente com uma vez tinha sido suficiente para seu gosto.

Mas esse beijo foi algo menos prático. Foi. . . possessivo. Ela devia alegrar-se de que ele se preocupasse sobre o lugar ou de que maneira fizessem amor em lugar de usá-la simplesmente para satisfazer seus desejos.

Ela não o pararia.

Mas estava angustiada sobre ele.

-E se o caçador for a polícia?

-E o que lhes dizer?- Jake tirou as toalhas dos armários e sentou no balcão.

Que disparou contra um lobo que se converteu em um homem e rompeu sua arma, logo depois de novo em um lobo e lhe perseguiu, mordeu-o, logo se converteu de novo em um homem que o mandou ao inferno e o pôs em seu carro?

-Mordeu-o? Mas essa é a evidência contra ti.- Ela não poderia acreditar que eles estivessem sustentando esta conversação.

-Nenhum dentista tem arquivos meus convertido em lobo.

-Não, eu... Suponho que não. - Ela estava tão aliviada. E confusa. E. . . quente. -Assim pode trocar de um lado para o outro tanto como deseje?

-Sim, mas quantas mais vezes o faço, mais lento me ponho. Toma muita energia.- Ele se apoiou contra o balcão de azulejo como se tivesse sido um dia comprido com muitas voltas, e talvez uma viagem muito comprida de volta a casa carregando a alguém tão alto como ela era.

-E enquanto é um lobo, sabe realmente o que faz. Não está fora de sua mente?

-Em realidade, em minha opinião, bestas mudas não são tão muda como nós gostaríamos de pensar.

Com impaciência ela perseguiu sua linha de interrogatório.

-Não é controlado por nada como a lua ou seus caprichos?

-Esse negócio com a lua é uma tolice. Mas resulta que não sou um homem lobo. Sou um… - Ele vacilou.

-O que é?

Ele evitou olhá-la enquanto respondia. -Pareço-me com qualquer outro tipo, exceto que posso me transformar em um lobo se quiser. Sobre tudo se perder minha compostura, o que de maneira nenhuma deveria fazer. Não contigo. Agora, uma ducha rápida – Jacob abriu a porta de cristal – um longo banho na tina quente, logo ira para cama. Está cansada e eu preciso me assegurar que a casa esteja segura. Cobrir a janela quebrada da porta dianteira. Inspecionar algumas coisas. Pode te encarregar de você mesma um momento?

Ela estrangulou o impulso de mostrar impotência.

- Certamente que posso.

-Certamente que pode. É indomável. - Ele pressionou sua mão contra sua bochecha, sustentou-a ainda, e a beijou duro na boca.

- O penhoar está sobre o rack.- Disse, e partiu.

Com uma pressa repentina, ela pôs o ícone sobre o balcão, despojou-se de sua roupa, e caminhou a ducha. O barro correu pelo deságüe em correntes marrons, e quando ela se limpou, gemeu com o prazer da sensação de limpeza cada vez maior.

Ela nunca tinha sido o tipo de menina para jogar na sujeira; tinha cuidado seu uniforme tão escrupulosamente limpo que os outros meninos na escola, estes com pais, tinham adorado atirar torrões de erva sobre ela.

Uma das monjas mais jovens, Irmã Catherine, tinha tentado que ela jogasse nos recreios, que sentasse na areia, girasse na grama, ou se balançasse até o topo dos balanços e saltar fora. Nessie o tinha tentado, mas seu coração não estava nisso.

A irmã Catalina a tinha enrolado experimentando com pinturas de dedo, logo tinham rido em silêncio quando Nessie fez caretas com o enredo.

E uma tarde, quando todos os outros meninos se foram a casa e enquanto estavam ocupados com a tarefa, a Irmã Catherine se balançou tão alta com a Nessie. Ela a impulsionou mais e mais alto no ar, rindo e ofegando, não como uma monja absolutamente, mas sim como um anjo disposto a dar-se a fuga, e durante aqueles poucos minutos, Nessie esqueceu suas cargas e chiou pela risada.

Agora Nessie se encontrava em pé, com sua mão pressionada na base de suas costas, olhando fixamente no vazio.

A alegria tinha sido efêmera.

Atraía as pessoas presunçosas. Ela sempre atraía as pessoas presunçosas.

A lição tinha sido aprendida, aprendida pelo sangue e a angústia. Nessie nunca havia tornado a ser descuidada, já que quando ela jogava, o fantasma da Irmã Catalina jogada junto a ela.

Jacob pensava que ela nunca tinha sido uma menina.

Sim o tinha sido. Uma menina terrivelmente responsável, mas uma menina, entretanto. Nessie nunca fez algo que não fosse o correto.

Até agora.

Ela apoiou sua cabeça contra o azulejo cheio de vapor e fechou os olhos.

Um momento. Justo quando decide fazer algo selvagem e mau, olhe a confusão maldita no qual te coloca.

Ainda a Irmã Mary Magdalene lhe tinha ensinado que era inútil lamentar-se sobre o leite derramado.

Uma vez feito, feito estava, e Nessie tinha que trabalhar com as conseqüências.

Nessie saiu, se secou e se envolveu na túnica

Recolhendo o ícone, lavou-o lhe tirando a lama e o examinou.

Era formoso. Perfeito. Um milagre.

Não havia nada aqui que pudesse queimar a Jacob, ainda assim, ela tinha visto quando se queimava sua carne.

Ela tinha sido criada por monjas. Sabia muito bem o que tal augúrio significava.

De algum modo, em algum momento, ele tinha aborrecido a Deus, e agora estava maldito.

Uma lágrima transbordou e aterrissou sobre o rosto da Virgem, e Nessie a limpou.

Ela não entendia. Ele era tão normal. Mais formoso que a maior parte dos homens, mas não tão sobrenaturalmente. Tinha um dom com as mulheres, mas ao parecer não um dom sobrenatural - sua noiva o tinha deixado com muitos comentários cáusticos sobre sua intensidade. Ele era um homem de negócios brilhante, mas só porque trabalhava largas horas e sabia escolher a seus empregados, não porque seus rivais caíssem mortos de ataques por lobos misteriosos.

Ainda quando lhe tinha perguntado o que ele era, tinha fugido da resposta.

Ele foi amaldiçoado?

E se o tinha sido, o que tinha feito? Ela tinha cedido. Mais que isso, quando finalmente aconteceu, ela tinha participado ativa e energicamente.

Pior, ela não estava fugindo.

Deslizou o ícone no bolso da túnica.

Agora se aproximava da antecâmara principal para penetrar na jacuzzi.

E logo ia aconchegar-se na cama de Jacob.

E por isso, estava segura que cedo ou tarde iria ao inferno.

Então ela também poderia fazer desta uma noite para celebrar.


	11. Capítulo 9

Jacob permaneceu em pé no centro do living e permitiu que seus sentidos animais vagassem livres.

Acima de tudo, podia farejar a tormenta que passava, a fragrância dos pinheiros, e a abundância do crescimento. Esses aromas chegaram estendendo-se através da janela quebrada e penetraram ao interior da casa.

Dentro desta habitação podia cheirar o vapor do lobo; mais cedo o tinha levado para dentro com ele. A fragrância feminina do corpo da Nessie perdurava em sua casa; permanecia como um fundo agradável sobre cada folha de papel que trouxe do escritório, sobre a maleta que encheu para ele e sobre o computador portátil que usou. Ainda agora sua essência estava coberta por seu horror ao vê-lo trocar; foi esse aroma o que tinha abordado seus sentidos de lobo e os penetrou.

Mas ninguém mais tinha estado aqui. Pelo menos - nenhum ser humano.

Escutou, incrementando sua fila de audição. No quarto de banho escutou a Nessie fechando a ducha. Escutou o murmúrio da caldeira de água no porão. Fora, escutou o rangido do passo da manada de lobos quando deu a volta a casa.

Todo o resto permanecia silencioso.

Observou em redor de seu living. Viu as revistas sobre a mesa de centro, enrugadas e abertas pelo vento que penetrava através da janela destroçada. Viu as marcas de garras que tinha deixado no piso de madeira dura, os sapatos que Nessie lhe tinha atirado, o coágulo de sangue de seu peito.

A mulher tinha um bom olho e um bom braço.

Tocou a queimadura sobre sua bochecha.

Um braço muito bom.

Nessie era a única intrusa nesta casa hoje.

Mas estavam a caminho.

Sua mãe tinha tido uma visão. Suas palavras tinham sido eloqüentes, embora não tinha estado consciente… de si mesmo. Ou possivelmente tinha estado soltando suas próprias premonições. Ou talvez os tinha amaldiçoado a todos eles. Infernos, não sabia. Nunca a tinha visto fazer isso antes. Não tinha sabido que tivesse esse dom, se pudesse ser chamado um dom.

Os cegos podem ver, e os filhos do Aro Volturi nos encontraram.

Os arquivos da família Cullen estavam intactos. Sua casa era segura. Nada tinha mudado.

Mas… Tudo tinha mudado. Tudo.

Nunca poderá estar seguro, porque farão algo para te destruir e manter o pacto intacto.

O pacto. Estava ao tanto do pacto -Como não está-lo? O dia em que tinha trocado, seu pai lhe tinha apresentado e explicado tudo. Mas quando aos treze anos descobriu que podia transformar-se em um depredador, que simplesmente tinha desenvolvido algo muito mais estupendo que qualquer tatuagem, que tinha um bigode feito de cinco cabelos aos lados de sua boca, o pacto não tinha representado nada.

Mil anos atrás? A família Volturi? O nome mais temido da Rússia? Um pacto com o diabo?

Sim, papai. Sim. Que bom, agora posso ficar fora toda a noite, porque se posso fazer isto já não tenho necessidade de ir mais ao colégio.

Ele e Carlisle tinham tido uma forte e acalorada discussão.

Tinha ido ao colégio a manhã seguinte. Enquanto viveu sob o teto de seu pai, jamais tinha faltado a escola, e somente uma vez ficou fora toda a noite - e Carlisle o tinha feito arrepender-se profundamente.

Porque seu pai provinha do Velho Mundo, da Rússia, e seus filhos o obedeciam, tinham-lhe medo. .. E o amavam.

E você, meu amor. Está morrendo.

Sua mãe se apresentou a seu pai com uma sentença de morte.

Jacob caminhou para a secretária eletrônica, a luz vermelha piscava ferozmente, nele escutou a voz de Bella,

-Papai está no respirador e só podemos esperar. Os doutores ainda não sabem o que é o que está mau, mas estão de acordo em que se trata de seu coração. A sua é, um, uma condição estranha. Eles, um, não ficam de acordo a respeito a voz de Bella tremeu. -Ouvi por acaso uma das enfermeiras dizer que era um mistério e o melhor que podíamos fazer era levá-lo a um curandeiro.

-É obvio -disse Jacob entre dentes, e eliminou a mensagem.

Esme adorava a Carlisle. Jacob sabia tão bem como conhecia as estrelas que giravam ao redor da Estrela do Norte. Mas fazia três noites, em quatro de julho, o norte se moveu, e sua mãe tinha começado a dizer coisas horríveis. Jacob nunca esqueceria o olhar de recriminação de sua mãe a seu pai, lhe amaldiçoando com a morte e a condenação eterna.

Sua maldição tinha sido forte - e foto instantânea.

Ele tinha olhado fixamente Esme. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. E saltou para ele quando se desabou.

O que tinha imaginado que podia fazer, sua diminuta mãe em miniatura sujeitando a um homem do tamanho de um boi como seu pai? Mas o sustentou, foi com ele, ficou a seu lado quando chegou a ambulância do Departamento de Bombeiros Voluntários do condado para levá-lo a hospital local, logo a Seattle e ao Swedish Hospital.

Jacob se dirigiu as amplas janelas e observou a vista lá fora – Aos despenhadeiros que se estendia entre a linha da costa e o oceano, buliam ante a proximidade de uma nova tormenta.

Logo que os doutores tinham declarado que Carlisle se encontrava estável, Jacob tinha assumido as obrigações como cabeça da família. Tinha deixado Esme, Bella, e Jasper reunidos ao redor da cama de Carlisle, e tinha vindo a verificar que os segredos da família - suas posses, seus papéis de imigração, sua informação confidencial - ainda se encontravam seguros na câmara de segurança subterrânea.

Tudo estava aí, escondido na terra virgem que a residência protegia melhor que qualquer sistema de segurança que o dinheiro pudesse comprar.

O sistema de segurança que Nessie se desviou e acabou.

Tinha-o feito a propósito? Os Volturi lhe tinham pago para vir aqui e trai-lo? Ou, muito provavelmente, tinham-na ameaçado se não o fazia?

—Olá.

Estava no arco da entrada. Estava totalmente coberta por sua bata de felpa grande e branca, e sujeitava as lapelas perto de seu peito. Tinha retirado seu cabelo úmido de seu rosto pálido e machucado. Vermelhos arranhões marcavam suas pernas esbeltas, e seus olhos castanhos se mostravam precavidos. Mas sorriu timidamente com essa classe de expressão de adoração com que o olhava no escritório quando pensava que ele não se dava conta.

-Está tudo bem?

-Até agora.

-Há algo que posso fazer?

Nunca o trairia. Não sem nenhum sinal visível disso. Se se pudesse dizer que uma coisa como essa existia neste mundo, era que Renneesme Shaw era honesta. Dolorosa, totalmente honesta.

Além disso, adorava-o. Tinha-o sabido do primeiro momento em que chegou a seu escritório; a adoração brotava dela feito ondas. Sua teimosia não tinha afetado seu cumprimento no trabalho assim não lhe tinha dado importância, era mas bem como uma suave calidez que saía dela e enfraquecia o ambiente.

Coxeou ao pé das escadas, quando foi conciente dele, tropeçou com as franjas do tapete. Fez uma careta de dor e jogou uma olhada para ver se estava olhando, então respirou profundamente e perguntou.

-Está zangado comigo por ter vindo? Quero dizer, obviamente não estava me esperando...

-Ou não teria estado em forma de lobo, quer dizer.

-Sim. Isso.

Não deveria ter saído para correr com a manada do Lider, mas tinha estado tão afligido pelo shock e o pesar, e tinha pensado, qual seria a diferença se o fazia?

Agora sabia.

Se somente tivesse captado seu aroma com antecedência....

-Perguntou quem me enviou. E você disse algo sobre o diabo, o caçador furtivo, e sua mãe.-Nessie se endireitou e o olhou aos olhos.- Por que reagiu assim?

-Foi um arrebatamento de cólera-. Sabia que não tinha nenhuma desculpa para o que tinha feito, mas essa era a única razão que tinha.

-Quer a sua mãe. Não é verdade? -o rosto da Nessie se via tristemente esperançada, da mesma maneira que um menino apaixonado que tinha sido desiludido muitas vezes.

Quem era esta mulher que tinha descoberto o ícone? Não sabia nada sobre sua vida. Nunca antes tinha sido importante. Seu entorno nunca tinha sido importante.

-Quero a minha mãe. Não é culpada por nada do que ocorreu. Não sei quem é culpado -esteve a ponto de lhe dizer.

-Então, você está zangado pelo negócio Ucraniano? Se você não quer seguir adiante com ele, Cullen Wines estará. Teremos que propor nossa expansão, claro está, mas não para sempre. Encontraremos outra companhia interessada em importar nossos vinhos.

-Sei -e se necessitasse uma prova adicional de que Nessie sabia muito mais que ele sobre a companhia, sua confiança a deu.

Olhou-a. Olhou-a inflexível. Inocente? Sim. Ignorante? Sim.

Mas por sobre tudo isso possivelmente fosse uma traidora.

Tremeu sob seu olhar fixo.

-Tem frio. Sobe e va para cama.

-Vem? Quero dizer, a cama? Você disse que o faria, mas… Logo? -a cautela nela cresceu.

Que mulher tão fascinante! Ela tinha descoberto seu segredo mais profundo e mais escuro. Em um ataque de raiva e frustração, tinha-a perseguido da mesma maneira que a uma presa, tinha-a apanhado, e se havia unido com ela sem delicadeza, sem prestar atenção as circunstâncias ou a sua comodidade. Ainda quando a aterrorizava, ainda quando o sexo tinha sido áspero e novo, nada a assustava tanto como a possibilidade de ser rechaçada.

-Irei a cama logo que consiga algumas madeiras para cobrir a janela -fez um gesto para a entrada.

-É obvio. Isso é o que tem que fazer -girou para subir as escadas.

Sempre se havia sentido responsável por sua jovem e vulnerável assistente, mas tinha sido a classe de responsabilidade de um empregador para seu empregado. Não era um homem que subestimasse a trascendencia dos símbolos velhos.

Cada um de meus quatro filhos deve encontrar um dos ícones da família Volturi.

Nessie tinha descoberto o ícone. Nessie tinha sido virgem. Tinha sangrado para ele. Tinha-lhe respondido. Era a chave para a sobrevivência de sua família, e faria algo para protegê-la.

Para eles. E para si.

—Nessie.

Olhou para trás com seus olhos castanhos totalmente abertos.

—Nada poderia me separar de você esta noite.


	12. Capítulo 10

Nessie escutou Jake entrar no dormitório e se perguntou como era possível que cada músculo em seu corpo antes relaxado se esticasse em um só instante. Abriu um olho e verificou para assegurar-se de que as bolhas - tinha usado os redemoinhos do jacuzzi para criar muitas bolhas - ainda cobrissem suas partes estratégicas. Porque embora ele já tinha visto tudo, e tocado também, não estava pronta para posar nua.

Havia muitas bolhas, mas só para assegurar-se… Voltou A conectar os redemoinhos outra vez.

Ele franqueou a entrada.

-Assim que você gosta de meu jacuzzi?

-É bonito.

Muito bonito. Media um metro oitenta e três de estatura, e quando se estirava como o fez agora, seus dedos do pé logo que tocavam o outro lado. A tina era quase tão ampla como larga, com os jorros localizados tudo ao redor, e sua cor de rico caramelo combinava com os azulejos de cor marrom avermelhada que a rodeavam. Quando olhou para o clarabóia viu as últimas nuvens limpar o céu noturno, deixando as estrelas com caras recentemente lavadas.

É obvio, tinha sabido todo o tempo que ele estava ali, lhe caiu a baba ante os planos de remodelação, ver a cabana com seus próprios olhos. Olhá-lo dar um passeio sobre o chão de azulejo climatizado, seu andar pausado e predador, contribuiu com o completamente estranho que tinha sido seu dia.

Com toda tranqüilidade, trouxe as bolhas para ela.

As correntes as devoraram.

Um pouco mais desesperadamente voltou as aproximar.

-Parece que descobriu o lugar "Quem necessita a um homem?" - olhou-a dentro da tina.

As bolhas voltaram a escapar.

–O lugar "Quem necessita a um homem?" O que significa é…?-uma imagem mental se formou – ela com suas pernas no ar, frente à saída do redemoinho enquanto que ele entrava.

- Não!

-Deveria prová-lo-se ajoelhou ao lado da tina e revolveu a água com seu dedo, e a forma em que a olhou…. - a vendedora me deixou bem claro que era algo muito satisfatório.

-A vendedora te disse isso?-perguntou Nessie horrorizada ante a temeridade da mulher. Assustada…. E um pouco zangada.

-Acredito que se estava oferecendo para demonstrá-lo.

-Que classe de comportamento profissional é esse?

- É por isso que rechacei sua oferta amavelmente - parecia solene.

- Queria esperar e ver se tinha esse efeito em você.

-Nunca o faria.... Pelo menos, não em você…

-Mas no teu? -riu entre dentes, e empurrou as bolhas para poder ver dentro da água.

- Por que não? Adoro ver essa expressão de êxtase sobre seu rosto.

-Não está olhando meu rosto - e não soube o que fazer com suas mãos. As pôr sobre seus peitos? Mas isso não faria parecer que estava jogando com eles? Sobre ela…? Não, essa ideia de jogar consigo mesma estava duplicada ali.

-Então por que te está ruborizando?

-Porque…. OH, caralho! - afundou-se totalmente até seu queixo e agitou suas mãos mas bem ao lado de seus quadris como alguma classe de sereia pervertida. Sabia muito bem que este calor justo sob a superfície de sua pele não tinha nada que ver com a vergonha e tudo com o olhar de Jacob sobre seu corpo.

E ele indubitavelmente também sabia.

Foi por isso que lhe espetou:

-Jamais te trairia.

A diversão nele se apagou repentinamente, sabia que sua raiva ainda estava fermentando a fogo lento sob sua pele.

-Não. Não a propósito. Mas o que te trouxe aqui?

-Você e seu compromisso.

-Meu compromisso?-piscou como se estivesse totalmente confundido, e transformou a foi há seis meses.

Tipo tolo. O que pensava que havia a trazido para ela aqui agora?

-Quando você me pediu que comprasse um anel de compromisso, estive em certa medida um pouco.... excitada se ruborizou. Homem, isto era vergonhoso.

– Pensei que tinha dado conta finalmente que eu era o amor que tinha esperado toda sua vida.

Chutou longe de si seus sapatos e meias três-quartos, subiu ao flanco da tina e se sentou sobre os azulejos do bordo olhando para ela. Com seus cotovelos sobre seus joelhos, inclinou-se para frente, seus olhos cravados em seu rosto.

-Estou fascinado.

-Mas não. Você queria o anel para a Meghan Nakamura -cada vez que Ann pensava na preciosa e pequena mulher surpreendentemente formosa, sua palma picava pelo desejo de esbofetear a alguém. Jasha, às vezes. Mas geralmente a mesma Meghan.

-Deu-te conta que cada vez que pronuncia seu nome soa…

-Sarcástica?

-Não. Desaprovadora. Da mesma maneira que uma monja.

Nessie se incorporou rigidamente.

-Não sou uma monja.

Dirigiu seu olhar ao longo das curvas de seus peitos adornados com as bolhas. Sorriu.

—Já me dava conta.

Afundou-se ainda mais na água. Por que alguma vez antes tinha notado que seu sorriso era lobino, com muitos dentes perversos? E por que, devendo estar atemorizada, a fazia pelo contrário querer que todo ele se enredasse com toda ela? Deu uma funda baforada e então disse com pressa:

-A tina é o suficientemente grande para ambos.

-Me acredite, notei isso, também. -mas não fez nenhum movimento para deslizar-se nela.

-Vai conseguir que molhem suas calças. Tira isso pelo menos! -porque se sentia, bem, nua, sentada ali enquanto a interrogava.

-E isto? - tirou-se sua camisa por cima de sua cabeça.

-Eu gosto de sua voz.- Tinha trocado o tom. Fazendo-se mais agudo e um pouco instável. Tudo porque tinha um pacote de seis abdominais, um par de ombros, uma cicatriz, e uma tatuagem negra colorida. Que havia visto muitas vezes no escritório quando terminava de fazer exercício. E o havia visto muito perto fazia aproximadamente um quarto de hora atrás. Mas nunca perderam seu encanto, e mais ainda, parecia que acabava de lhe fazer uma promessa… mais tarde.

- À respeito de Meghan- aguilhoou ele.

Arrancou sua atenção de volta a conversação.

- Bem.... Não sou a uma, tampouco. Uma monja. Eu não -não soava À Irmã Mary Magdalene. Não fazia.

-É obvio que não. Estava equivocado. Me diga mais sobre Meghan e sobre mim e sobre você.

-Você sabe o que ocorreu. Comprei um diamante fabuloso. Dava-lhe isso. Você o deu. Então me disse que contatasse com um planejador de bodas e levou a Meghan a um jantar de celebração. -Nessie lhe lançou um olhar furioso, tratando de expressar sua indignação- O amor não correspondido é o inferno.

-Por isso. Você me ama.

-Ah! - Girou sua cabeça para a janela-Você soube quando estava excitada. Disse que podia cheirá-lo.

-Sim.- Esperou deteve–se para procurar a maneira de exteriorizar seu dilema.

-Você sabia que estava excitada, mas todas as mulheres estão excitadas quando estão perto de você, assim não pensou nada sobre isso. - O apontou com o dedo.

- Não é assim?

Ele passou sua mão por seu cabelo.

Ela se voltou para não ter que olhá-lo.

Quando pensou no tempo que perdeu escondendo-se no banheiro feminino a chorar… e em todos os amigos que tentaram convencer a sair… e a horrível compreensão de que, não só imaginou que podia competir com uma das formosas mulheres de Jacob, mas também agora todos na companhia saberiam.

Esse era o resumo de sua vida inteira, vazia e sem amor.

Tinha pensado que teria que deixar o trabalho que adorava, afastar-se do homem a quem amava, antes que a intriga se divulgasse, e alguém parasse Jacob no hall e compartilhasse uma boa risada sobre ela alto, forte e claro.

Mas nenhuma das outras garotas riu dela. Em vez disso a levaram a um centro comercial e a fizeram ir às compras. Fizeram-na comprar minissaias e espartilhos e Celia, a cabeça do grupo, tinha falado vigorosamente da atitude positiva e aceitar seu futuro e pôr objetivos e fazer planos. Essas mulheres, especialmente Celia, tinham-na agarrado pela nuca e a tinham feito enfrentar o fato de que podia acionar-ou podia sonhar toda sua vida e morrer sendo uma velha empregada com somente uma lápide para assinalar seu passo pelo mundo.

Está bem. Não tinha querido isso. Mas não queria tampouco este descobrimento de que Jake era um lobo e que era a custódia de um ícone com poderes sobrenaturais...

Deslizou-se no jacuzzi com ela, e se aproximou com o propósito de descansar contra suas costas. Seus braços se deslizaram ao seu redor, aproximando-a ainda mais a ele, e suas palavras arrepiaram os pêlos na base de seu pescoço.

-Meghan parecia a mulher mais luxuriosa no mundo inteiro. Mas na cama… Se queixava se a fazia gozar porque a fazia suar. Queixava-se de que fosse muito intenso e queria ter relações sexuais muito freqüentemente. Considerava os fluidos corporais – os seus, os meus -como o inimigo. Se me tivesse visto trocar—quero dizer, você sabe, trocar teria queixado de que soltava cabelo sobre seu tapete.

Nessie se encolheu de ombros e tratou de mover-se.

Jake acariciou sua orelha.

–Me teria inscrito em um curso de adestramento de cachorrinhos.

Nessie sorriu abertamente a contra gosto.

-Logo que pisasse em uma mina de cão,teria me posto em um canil.

Apoiou sua bochecha no cabelo da Nessie.

Ele nunca antes tinha utilizado seu encanto com ela. Sabia perfeitamente bem que a estava manipulando, e gostava - muito.

-Você não a conhece em absoluto-estalou.

-O que você teria feito?

-Não te teria posto em um canil. Gostaria de ter te controlado.

Riu e a fez voltar seu rosto para ele.

-Pelo menos, eu teria feito uma unha.-Passou os nódulo pela bochecha da Nessie.- Você me apanhou com um maldito sapato pesado.

Recostou-se sobre seu peito. Tudo que ficava da ferida era uma cicatriz vermelha com a forma de seu salto.

-Você correu e quase consegue escapar. -disse.

-O teria feito se não tivesse sido por seus sinais de velocidade.

-Ponho-os em realidade para proteger as visitas, mas os benzo por te deter.

Desde que tinha chegado se havia sentido nervosa, emocionada, excitada e encantada. E aterrorizada. E excitada um pouco mais. Só queria estar em pé sobre terreno firme por um minuto, para saber o que pensar.

-Disse que não deveria tê-lo feito. Me perseguir, quero dizer.

-Não devi tê-lo feito. Não esteve bem, e todas minhas desculpas não são dignas de uma maldição. Mas querida, querida Nessie, não estou arrependido. -Sua expressão se foi de caprichosa a grave. -Porque para te ter, faria outra vez.

As palavras de Jake ressonaram no silêncio erótico. Nessie tragou, porque nas profundidades de seus olhos dourados, viu o vermelho do lobo. Via-o, e tudo nela voltava a chamar o pânico e à dor - e ao poderio de sua paixão. Nessie tinha imaginado muitas vezes no passado que ter relações sexuais com ele seria muito prazeiroso com um pouco de conflito – como um romance da Meg Ryan. Nunca tinha previsto esta escuridão, este orgulho, este cravar as unhas por necessidade, o medo e o esplendor.

-Nessie, você caminhou por entre o meio de uma lenda. Agora você está apanhada. -sua voz era baixa, tenra, encadeada com pena. . . E a satisfação.

-Não quis faze-lo. -falou em murmúrios muito suave, mas cada palavra tremeu com a inquietação.

-Ainda está aqui, a meu lado. E se tivesse que escolher a qualquer mulher para que permaneça comigo durante esta experiência tão terrível, seria você. Você me deixaria aqui, sozinho, para enfrentar tudo aquilo que está por vir?

-Não!

-Penso que é por isso que você foi escolhida. Isso. . . E-a beijou.

Apoiou seus punhos contra seus ombros e tratou de retirar-se, dizer que tinha cometido um engano, que não era valente.

Mas envolveu sua mão ao redor de seu pescoço e a sujeitou ainda mais. Esmagou seus peitos nus contra o seu, e abriu sua boca sob a sua.

Esta vez encontrava muito mais fácil lhe dar tudo. O desejo aumentou imediatamente ,ou talvez não tinha desaparecido totalmente. Chupou sua língua, e lhe deu a sua para chupar, também, e quase se viu transbordado pelo puro prazer que lhe brindou.

Quando levantou sua cabeça, atirou de seu cinturão.

-Tira isso .

-Não posso.

-Porque estão molhados? Ajudarei, alcançou o início do fechamento.

Agarrou sua mão justo depois de que fizesse contato com o fechamento, e a protuberância que se encontrava debaixo, e devorou sua mão com um aberto sorriso e uma careta.

-Não, o que quero dizer é que, se tiro, não poderei manter o controle.

-O controle está super-valorizado. -Lutou para liberar sua mão.

-Não poderei evitar entrar em ti outra vez, e já foi muito duro. É uma virgem.

-Já não mais.

-Crê que não sei? - Esse brilho vermelho cresceu em seus olhos.

Não lhe importava. Não importava se se convertia em lobo agora mesmo.

-É só que não quero ir a dormir! - não quando a tinha preparado, abrandado, esquentado.

-Não disse que fôssemos fazer isso. -pôs sua palma sobre seu peito a altura de seu coração e pressionou suas costas contra a tina.

-Agora que estamos dentro e o alarme de segurança está ligado, posso te fazer amor com liberdade, sem ter que me preocupar com que alguém se aproxime as escondidas, apunhale minha costas, e te leve daqui.

O caçador. Devia referir-se ao caçador bêbado.

-Não recordo que estivesse muito preocupado quando estávamos no bosque.

-Quando estávamos no bosque, a manada de lobos vigiava minhas costa. - Se deslizou para o meio da jacuzzi, ligou os redemoinhos, e se recostou, estirando suas largas pernas frente a seus quadris.

-A manada de lobos? A manada de lobos faz o que você ordene? - Não podia decidir se estava mais horrorizada sobre os lobos, ou a maneira em que sorria e dobrava um dedo?

-Salvei a vida do Lider. Está agradecido por isso. Vêem aqui, Nessie.

-Por que?

-Te persegui. A possuí no bosque. Não quer vingança?

Como podia fazer que tal palavra vingativa parecesse tão atrativa?

-Que classe de vingança?

-Te estenda sobre mim, e te mostrarei.

Para o momento em que Jacob pôs Nessie sobre a cama, ela já estava lassa de tanto gozar.

E ele poderia ter martelado pregos com seu pênis.

Sim, o merecia, mas isso não o fazia menos doloroso. Seu jeans molhado o raspavam como se fossem feitos de papel de lixa, e tudo que queria fazer era fode-la até deixá-la sem sentido. Faria-o, certamente—se fosse um verdadeiro Volturi... Se se regozijasse de sua natureza animal. Mas tinha visto o que tinha ocorrido quando Emmett se entregou ao mal. Sua mãe e pai não poderiam suportar perder a outro filho. Especialmente não agora.

Assim Jacob decidiu que iria tomar uma ducha e dormir, viria a cama e logo se deitaria com sua companheira recém descoberta. Olhou Nessie, seus olhos fechados, seu cabelo acobreado estendido sobre o travesseiro.

O medo da escuridão o tinha feito negar uma parte de sua natureza, uma parte que amava correr pelos bosques, tomar a justiça em suas próprias mãos, converter-se em um com a natureza.

Mas esta vez, tinha sucumbido ao impulso de converter-se em lobo, correr longe de sua frustração e sua cólera, da maldição que agora controlava suas vidas. Com esse impulso, pôs em funcionamento uma cadeia de eventos que trocaram tudo, e lhe forçou a fazer algo que realmente nunca tinha pensado que poderia fazer – ser fiel a uma mulher pelo resto de seus dias.

Fazia quatro anos, Nessie tinha chegado a adega Cullen como uma empregada de escritório de arquivo. Tinha notado quão bem assumia cada problemática mercantil da corporação. Tinha-a tido vigiada; então, quando a oportunidade existiu, tinha-a arrancado do escritório de pessoal para convertê-la em sua assistente administrativa.

Nunca a tinha visto como uma mulher; mulheres a quem podia encontrar facilmente.

Mas uma assistente administrativa no qual pudesse confiar cada aspecto dos negócios de sua corporação? Isso a fazia mais estranha que um rubi vermelho sangue.

Não tinha opção. Não tinha nenhuma opção. Um homem que tinha tomado a uma mulher da forma em que ele o tinha feito hoje tinha que fazer honra a dita conexão, ou aceitar que era realmente uma besta.

Assim apesar de seus receios, era Nessie. Tinha-a convertido em sua companheira. E o Supremo o converteu em um contrato solene, porque era virgem, e tinha encontrado o ícone.

Rondava o bordo do sono, mas murmurou:

-Jacob?

-Sim?-inclinou-se sobre ela.

Suas pestanas ondearam, e sorriu timidamente.

-Obrigado.

Era bonita. Sempre soube; Tinha uma completa apreciação pelo que era uma mulher de boa aparência. Sua compleição estava clara e fina; seus olhos castanhos eram grandes e rodeados por largas pestanas escuras. Mas quando sorria... Meu Deus, era como um abajur que se acendia em sua alma.

Nessie era a mulher com o coração mais amável, mais leal que alguma vez tivesse conhecido—e agora era dele. Reteria-a para sempre.


	13. Capítulo 11

Nessie parou na porta da cozinha. Ela vestia calças brancas, escolhidas cuidadosamente pela maneira em que cavavam sua parte traseira; um suéter de cor laranja, eleito pelo decote e a forma em que a malha mostrava seu negro sutiens de encaixe e sua cintura pequena; sandálias abertas, cuidadosamente escolhidas para mostrar sua imaculada pedicura, agora em ruínas por sua carreira pelo bosque.

Ela observou a Jacob sentando-se na mesa do café da manhã, enquanto bebia o café de uma taça cerâmica pesada. O sol matinal entrou em torrentes na cozinha, enquanto iluminava suas maçãs do rosto esculpidos, sua boca larga, sensual, seus olhos sedutores cansados. Ele estava lendo em seu computador portátil aberto e tinha essa careta em seu rosto, uma careta que ela esperava nunca se voltasse para ela, para sua ajudante administrativa fiel quem soube que significava que ele tinha cotado um ponto contra um oponente. Ele preenchia sua camiseta negra tão bem, com os músculos tensos e sutilmente avultados. E hey. — a última noite ele se afogou lhe dando prazer.

Ela desejava não sentir-se tão paranóica sobre a sensação de Jacob ao redor da casa, ao redor de um desprendimento de aromas gulosos, sobre a abertura de uma conversação com um homem que tinha pensado que conhecia tão bem. Um homem que agora sabia que escondia um terrível, glorioso, entristecedor segredo.

Ela precisava fazer perguntas. Claro. Mas, como começar? O que dizer? Ela nunca tinha estado nessa situação antes, e por favor, Deus, nunca outra vez.

Então, ele a olhou, e já não podia recordar por que queria ter uma conversa com ele absolutamente. Por que falar quando se pode…?

—Vêem e olhe o que está em nosso jornal local esta manhã – Voltou o nootbook e o empurrou para o assento junto a ele.

Ela caminhou através da cozinha, já não paranóica, e se sentou no tamborete.

O titular rezava: _caçador da california detido por embriaguez_.

Jacob estava em pé.

-Tome seu café, Quer ovos?

- Eu farei.

Ela começou a levantar-se de novo.

-Lê.

A mão em seu ombro, que a pressionava para baixo.

"_O Californiano Eric Lofts detido ontem depois de que chegasse ao departamento de polícia, alegando que tinha sido atacado por um homem lobo, enquanto estava no bosque. O Sr Lofts afirmou que o lobo o perseguiu até seu automóvel. Como prova, mostrou uma nova mordida no pescoço. Em virtude do novo interrogatório, o senhor Lofts admitiu que tinha provocado o ataque quando o "Homem Lobo" agarrou-o disparando ilegalmente a uma da manadas que correm nas Montanhas Olímpicas. O Sr Lofts deu um nível de álcool na prova de sangue de 12, sendo detido por intoxicação pública, DUI, pela caça sem licença, e disparando a uma espécie que se encontra em perigo de extinção estando protegidas pela lei federal. Ele foi posto em liberdade depois de apresentar uma fiança de 10 mil dólares."_

—Eles não acreditaram em uma só palavra do que ele disse. - Nessie aceitou o café e tomou um gole. Jacob sabia que gostava de francês servido com leite desnatado e um pouco de adoçante. Eles tinham passado muitas tardes no escritório bebendo muito café, já que se ocupavam trabalhando com atacadistas ou planejando sua seguinte extensão.

—Disse-lhe isso. Jake parecia intoleravelmente satisfeito quando ele rompeu os ovos em um tigela e os bateu até convertê-los em uma espuma.

— Queijo?

-Por favor. — Eles tinham feito isto antes — preparar comida rápida para poder seguir trabalhando.

— Mas o que ocorre quanto a mordida sobre seu pescoço?

-Eles provavelmente pensarão que zangou ao cão de alguém—pois a manteiga na frigideira e ligou a boca do fogão.

—Suponho.

Depois dessa noite, e tantas revelações, parecia assombroso por encontrar-se envolto nesse ambiente doméstico. Mas, que melhor momento para fazer umas perguntas sutis?

—Por que o ícone te queimou? — fez uma careta de dor. Não foi muito sutil.

Ele lançou um olhar indireto para ela.

—Direi a história depois de comer.

—Eu gostarei mais da história depois de comer?

—Não, mas com algumas historia, um estômago cheio ajuda. Antes disso, quero saber exatamente, palavra por palavra, o que passou no escritório para que esteja aqui.

Ele verteu a mescla na caçarola e colocou o pão integral na torradeira.

—Disse-lhe isso. Os Ucranianos estão ameaçando cancelar o trato se não responder imediatamente.

—Palavra por palavra—repetiu. Pôs o prato em frente dela e beijou sua bochecha.

- Não pareça tão preocupada. Conseguiremo-lo. Sempre o seu tamborete.

— Somos uma boa equipe. Sempre o fomos.

—Sim. Sempre o fomos—entretanto, este era o mesmo bate-papo de ânimo que lhe dava no escritório. E eram mais que uma equipe agora. Eram amantes, e sua relação seria a prova do tempo.

- Não?

Por sua inteligência e perspicácia, Jake respeitava Nessie mais que a qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse conhecido, assim que ele sabia que ela extrairia o consolo de suas palavras familiares de confiança.

Se a próxima batalha resultava exaustiva, e assim se perfilava, ela usaria toda essa inteligência e perspicácia. Ela era a mulher ideal para estar em pé a seu lado. Ela era tímida, sim, mas ela escondia uma força interna. Mais que isso, era leal. Ela nunca correria.

Ontem à noite, ele tinha sofrido as dúvidas sobre sua conveniência como sua companheira.

Na luz clara de amanhã, compreendeu que o destino lhe tinha dado a mulher correta para estar a seu lado.

E quando ganhassem a batalha, de algum jeito, lhe daria meninos fortes. Talvez inclusive uma filha.

Ele olhou com seus olhos de reprodução potencial. Ela era alta e levaria a seus bebês facilmente. A combinação de seus genes produziria uma descendência formosa, e com sua inteligência ardilosa e seu sentido comercial competitivo, os Cullen deveriam governar o mundo do vinho.

Ela o viu olhando-a, e levantou suas sobrancelhas.

—O que?

—É muita mas linda que Meghan Nakamura.

—Para um homem supostamente com bom gosto na mulher, tomou muito tempo notá-lo—sua voz era gélida.

—Tenho bom gosto nas mulheres—sorriu encantadoramente e pensou 'Mas eu não as compreendo'. Porque ele não tinha nem idéia do que havia dito para fazer que se zangasse.

Ela comeu seus ovos e suas torradas, bebeu seu suco de laranja e seu café, preenchendo suas taças, Continuando, dirigiu-se a ele.

—Me fale de você. Por que... é como é?

Esta manhã, não se atrevia a falar de seu estado de lobo, como Bella o chamou. Isso tinha incrementado de novo seu ceticismo.

—Como sou eu?—levantou suas sobrancelhas.

—Já sabe. A parte... Às vezes...metade...-conhecia-a tão bem. Ela soube que ele estava rindo entre dentes dela.

— Tem uma porta de cão e não tem um cão!

—Direi sobre mim, mas primeiro os acontecimentos que lhe trouxeram aqui. Além do feito de que esteja afetada por mim, quero dizer– riu entre dentes.

Nessie não.

Possivelmente era um pouco cedo em sua relação para chateá-la. Não se parecia cedo, mas possivelmente ele precisava recordar que ela nunca tinha tido intimidade antes com um homem, e o esforço que fazia para sentir-se a gosto com ele, poderia chegar o momento quando a confiança significaria a diferença entre a vida e morte.

—Sabe que minha família é da Rússia—disse.

— A família de meu pai é cossaca. A família de minha mãe é Romaní. Cigana.

Nessie sustentou seu queixo em sua mão e o estudou.

—De verdade? Sua mãe é uma Cigana?

—Meus pais tiveram que abandonar a Rússia. Sua tribo não queria que estivesse com meu pai, e a família de meu pai não aprova o matrimônio.

—Com um Romaní, se refere.

—Especialmente não com um Romaní—tinha ouvido a história em uma noite fria de inverno, quando tinha dezessete, uma pessoa maior na escola secundária. Tinha sido aceito como outros homens jovens, ansioso por golpear.

Mas quando seu pai havia dito que queria lhe dizer a história só uma vez, Jacob o escutou, porque ao velho adorava contar histórias uma e outra e outra vez.

Mas não a respeito de seu passado. Nunca sobre o Antigo País.

—Alguém mais em sua família...? Já sabe...- parecia ansiosa, como se não soubesse se esperar que ele fosse o único ou que houvesse outros igual a ele.

—Todos os meninos.

— Todos os meninos? Só os meninos?

—É complicado —E ele não soube quantos mais sustos poderia levar ela. Embora esta manhã ela pareceu mais a imperturbável Nessie Shaw e menos como a criatura criada por tormenta e paixão.

Qual era a verdadeira Renneesme Shaw?

—Suponho que deve sê-lo. Mas talvez por isso a família de sua mãe não era feliz com o matrimônio.

—Porque são preconceituosos contra os meninos que se convertem em lobos? Poderíamos partir em março ao Kremlin e demandar a igualdade de direitos.

Nessie ainda não sorria.

Homem, que estava lhe dando seu melhor material, e ela não se divertia.

Sim, definitivamente esta era a verdadeira Renneesme Shaw. Embora ele encontrava o humor nas dificuldades da vida, ela esperou por ele para terminar a brincadeira, e o pôs de novo em seu lugar.

Mas meu Deus, como odiava lhe dizer a verdade.

—Há uma possibilidade bastante grande de que a família de meu pai esteja carregando uma rixa.

—Porque se casaram seus pais? -parecia incrédula.

—OH, sim.

—Vieram guardando rancor durante trinta e tantos anos?

Se ela soubesse.

—Mil anos não era nada para eles.

—Por que diz isso?

—Tenho informação privilegiada—cedo ou tarde, teria que lhe dizer toda a história… mas não quis. Suspeitava que quando descobrisse o que ela tinha iniciado,ia querer correr pelas colinas. Ele não a culparia, mas teria que detê-la.

—Agora me diga o que sabe sobre o trato ucraniano.

—Tenho um fax — antes de que pudesse interrompê-la, disse:

— Esperava por mim quando entrei faz três dias.

—O dia depois de Quatro de julho?

—Sim.

—Como imaginei.

—O fax diz que eles tinham decidido estar de acordo com nossas condições, mas só se você se encontrasse com eles antes do fim de semana.

—Me encontrar com eles, onde?

—Em seu escritório.

Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele pesou as possibilidades.

Os Voulturi o tinham rastreado? A paranóia de seu pai sempre tinha parecido exatamente isso - A paranóia de um homem velho duro com um segredo terrível que esconder. Entretanto, em todos seus anos no negócio, Jake nunca tinha visto nenhuma indicação de que ninguém do Antigo País se preocupasse um pouco com sua família.

Entretanto, não se arriscaria. Havia coberto suas pistas. Havia hackeado os computadores públicos, eliminado os registros, fez-se um enigma sem passado. . . só no caso.

—Eles querem fechar o trato. Querem conhecê-lo em pessoa e obter sua assinatura—disse.

Para ameaçá-lo? Para matá-lo?

Para averiguar a localização de sua família e destrui-los?

—O que lhes disse?—perguntou.

—Que estava fora do escritório em uma reunião familiar. Se tivessem estado pescando informação, teriam se encontrado com uma baleia.

—O que disseram disso ?

—Eles não disseram nada. Era um frenesi de faxes, e eles não fizeram nenhum comentário sobre suas atividades—levantou suas sobrancelhas, à espera de sua seguinte pergunta.

Quando ele não disse nada, ela continuou:

—Disse-lhes que me poria em contato contigo, mas que por favor, deviam ser pacientes.

—Eles se negaram.

—Eles eram muito grosseiros, sim, assim que disse que eu traria os contratos e os revisaríamos. Convencendo-os de que esperassem.

Correu seu olhar sobre ela. E se tivessem seguido a ela? Poderiam pôr um dispositivo localizador nela? Que mais havia lhes dito inadvertidamente?

—Trouxe todo o arquivo?

—É obvio! - Tinha insultado a sua secretária super eficiente. Ela desceu do tamborete, tirou sua carteira, e estendeu os contratos e os faxes pela mesa.

Ele os esperava ansioso. Tudo estava organizado segundo a margem de tempo. Ele os leu com um novo olho, e ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe tão claramente como se ela se sentasse ao lado dele.

Os filhos do Aro Volturi lhe encontrarão. Já não estas seguro.

O pêlo da nuca de Jake se arrepiou. Olhou Nessie diretamente, sentada silenciosamente, olhando-o, e evidentemente tratando de compreender suas idéias.

Se os Volturi a tivessem seguido, ela nunca teria sabido. Se alguma vez se dessem conta do que tinha feito, o que era –a descobridora do ícone, a mulher que a Nossa Senhora tinha eleito - não teria uma só possibilidade no inferno de sobreviver.

Com mais urgência, perguntou:

-Enviaram-lhe algo para me dar? Uma amostra de sua boa vontade? Algo?

-Não.

-Está segura?

-Jacob! -parecia exasperada. – Deveria confiar em que sou capaz de saber se me deram algo para te trazer.

-Faço-o.

-Então atua em conseqüência!

-Não é que não confie em ti. Não confio neles.

-São distribuidores de vinho. -estendeu suas mãos em um gesto de exasperação.- No que é que não confia?

-É tão ingênua. -era uma inocente em tudo isto, apanhada nas profundidades de uma antiga promessa devido a sua lealdade para ele.

-Ingênua? No referente à empresa? - Ficou em pé do tamborete.- Não é esse outro término para dizer estúpida?

Tinha-a ofendido. Pôs os papéis de trabalho de lado e a olhou aos olhos.

-Não.

-OH. - se sentou novamente no tamborete.- Está bem.

Quando se tornou atrás, sofreu uma pontada de pesar. Depois de três anos de trabalhar juntos cinco ou seis dias a semana, uma perseguição pelos bosques, e uma larga noite de fazer amor juntos, ainda não se sentia o suficientemente segura com ele, como se estivesse pisando em brasas. Quando a levasse a conhecer sua mãe, ensinaria Nessie tudo o que devia saber sobre caminhar sobre brasas.

Mas agora, tinha que permanecer um passo a frente dos Volturi. Nessie era sua responsabilidade e tinha que salvá-la. O mundo rara vez via tal olhar aberto e ingênuo, e ele protegeria esse olhar, igual que a ela.

-Esta manhã, pensava que daríamos um passeio para procurar seu automóvel.

Piscou ante sua repentina mudança de tema.

-Está bem.

-Veremos se ficou pendurando do despenhadeiro. Logo posso chamar uma guincho e você saberá o que dizer a sua companhia de seguros. -seu pai dizia que uma boa mentira era sempre a mescla entre a verdade e aproveitar uma oportunidade. E quando o velho tinha razão, tinha razão.

- Quer te trocar?

Olhou para seus pés.

-Não trago sapatos para caminhar ou jeans. Somente tenho estas coisas.

Ele olhou seus pés.

–Vê-te magnífica nessas coisas. -parecía magnífica, uma mulher alta e esbelta com pernas largas até o pescoço. Ontem à noite, depois do banho, tinha estado intranqüilo, sujeitando-a em seus braços, querendo fazer ainda mais, sabendo que não podia.

Ela, por outro lado, dormiu completamente exausta pelo dia que tinha passado.

Uma virgem.

Maldição. Uma virgem.

A necessidade de a ter crescia a cada momento que passava, atirando de seus sentidos. A essência dela era a de uma mulher: doce, embriagadora, sedutora. Podia experimentá-la quase sobre sua língua.... Tinha-a saboreado, e a memória lhe deu um golpe o suficientemente duro para começar a uivar.

Apostaria que se olhava ao ícone, veria a Nossa Senhora lhe sorrir afetadamente.

-Está magnífica nessas coisas- repitiu.-mas necessita algo mais resistente enquanto está aqui. Verei se tem algumas coisas de minha irmã no dormitório de tras. Quer dar uma olhada e ver se algo fica bem?

-Está bem. Nessie se deslizou do tamborete e se dirigiu para a porta, então se deteve e se voltou para olhá-lo. - Mas. . . A sua irmã não se incomodará?

-Não. Bella é muito tranqüila.- Porem não sobre sua roupa, nesse caso não o era, mas ele sabia bem, e também sabia que nada ficaria bem; sua irmã era quase dezoito centímetros mais baixa que Nessie, e a dobrava ali onde Nessie era magra.

Mas queria Nessie fora da habitação o tempo suficiente para concluir sua busca sem interferências.

-Está seguro?

Devia ser uma coisa do sexo feminino, ser reservadas em relação a roupa, porque Nessie evidentemente duvidava de sua palavra.

-Direi-te o que disse.

- Quando a conhecer pode lhe perguntar.

-Vou conhece-la?

-É obvio que vais conhecer . Meu pai, uh. . .-como dizer a Nessie?

- Meu papai sofreu algum tipo de convulsão cardíaca. Ou.... Algo assim.

-O que?-Nessie voltou para a mesa e se sentou. - Quando?

-Dia quatro.

-Por que não me disse isso?

-Não tive tempo. Tivemos que transferir ele de um hospital a outro e minha mãe estava…-gesticulou.

-Apostaria que sim! -Nessie tomou sua mão e a sujeitou entre as suas.

Estava terminando suas idéias para ele, e estava agradecido por isso. Não se tinha dado conta de que falar de seu pai ia reviver cada medo, cada angústia, cada frustração. Jake queria rir da lua. Queria levantar-se e romper algo, de preferencia a um Volturi. Queria.... Queria que sua vida voltasse a ser toda ordenada como tinha sido no passado, e que nunca voltaria a sê-lo outra vez.

-Como está agora? - apertou sua mão.

-Falei com Jasper esta manhã. - embora nenhum de seus irmãos tinha mencionado o obvio. - Se Carlisle morresse agora, iria para inferno.

Os homens que conviviam diariamente com um trato com o diabo não perguntavam sobre as conseqüências.

-Quando o levamos, no hospital nos disseram que nos despedíssemos. -Jacob recordou o desamparo, o medo, a angústia. Recordou o rosto de agonia de sua mãe, sua irmã estalando em soluços. Continuou apertando a mão da Nessie como se fosse uma corda de salvação.

- Agora se recuperou o suficiente para que o mandem a casa.

-O que vão fazer para curá-lo?

-Os médicos não podem curá-lo. Não compreendem o que é O que está mau.

-Estão-o enviando a casa e não sabem o que é o que está mau? - sua voz se elevou.- Não é possível! Eles devem…

-Disseram algo sobre pôr seu nome a sua enfermidade.

Tranqüilizou-se um pouco.

-Sinto muito. Isso é piolhento. De seu pai realmente eu gosto. É um tipo fenomenal. Só falamos por telefone, mas é sempre tão bagunceiro e gracioso, e me pergunta quantos anos tenho e por que eu não…

Ruborizou-se tão repentina e intensamente que Jacob experimentou a primeira diversão completa e genuína que tinha sentido do momento em que sua mãe tinha emitido sua profecia.

-Pergunta quantos anos tem e por que não se casa comigo? Jacob pesou suas opções. Mas ainda era muito cedo para dizer algo como isso, assim pelo contrário se desprendeu com um.

- Em Quatro de Julho, tratou de me leiloar as mulheres no Blythe.

-Está brincando.

Jacob desfrutava por saber que a tinha aniquilado.

–Enumerou minhas virtudes, e logo me ofereceu da mesma maneira em que um especulador oferecendo um touro reprodutor. A Jasper, também.

-Faz isso freqüentemente?

-Não, principalmente lê os documentos comerciais, queixa-se sobre os idiotas de quão legisladores regulam a indústria do vinho e chia quando a chuva cai e danifica as uvas. Mas quer netos e quando meu pai tem um objetivo, melhor que nada se interponha em seu caminho. Era melhor prepará-la para a realidade do Carlisle que deixá-la ser surpreendida por ela.

- Depois de que consigamos arrumar as coisas aqui, temos que ir ve-lo.

Os olhos de Nessie ficaram enormes e atemorizados.

-Você gostará do modo tranqüilizador, então lhe deu uma tenra cotovelada verbal.

- E você pode consultar com Bella sobre o empréstimo de suas roupas.

-Bem. -Nessie ficou em pé e voltou a dirigir-se a porta.

Ele esperou até que já não se escutaram seus passos e não pôde cheirar mais seu aroma.

Então pôs suas mãos sobre os papéis e ficou a procurar irregularidades. Farejou-os, tratando de notar o fedor do Volturi sobre eles. Tinham estado em seu escritório?

Mas tudo era como devia ser.

Agitou a pasta de arquivo.

Nada caiu dela.

A maleta da Nessie estava sobre a mesa, negra, de couro veteado, com uma correia desmontável, as ferragens de níquel e a fechadura eram lugares perfeitos para camuflar um dispositivo de rastreamento eletrônico.

Começou com seus papéis pessoais, e sorriu abertamente quando agitou um envelope e dele caiu uma nota desesperada de Celia para a Nessie. Não a leu, mas um olhar foi suficiente; mencionava ao Sr. Cullen e traseiro apertado ao mesmo tempo.

Encantador.

Tirou sua navalha e abriu cada costura em sua maleta e nas correias, estendendo o couro e o forro sobre a mesa.

A maleta estava limpa.

Levantando seu olhar, olhou fixamente pela janela onde se filtrava o sol matinal. Muito bem. Não estava em sua maleta, então indubitavelmente estava em seu automóvel....

O aroma de sua angústia e seu sufocado grito entrecortado de consternação o fizeram voltar sua cabeça.

Nessie estava em pé na entrada, seu olhar fixo sobre a maleta destroçada e a pilha de seus papéis pessoais. Olhou para a roupa que sujeitava em sua mão. Com um furioso olhar homicida fugiu da cozinha.

Ele olhou para os pedaços de maleta dispersadas por toda a mesa.

Muito bem. Isto parecia incriminador. Mas havia uma explicação fácil.

É melhor que pensasse nela rápido.

Ficando em pé, saiu atrás dela. Vai atrás dela… O instinto se chocou contra ele como um trem com excesso de velocidade.

Persegue a mulher. Traga. Possua .

_ Não! Deus, não, já fez isso uma vez.

E que doce tinha sido! Sua pele pura e cremosa, seu corpo quente e fundo....

Parou-se e apoiou suas mãos sobre a parede e tomou uma respiração profunda. Controle. Onde estava seu controle? Nunca tinha tido problemas antes para disciplinar seus impulsos.

Por que agora? Por que Nessie? O que havia com ela que levava seus desejos selvagens tão perto da superfície?

Se pudesse, renunciaria a persegui-la, mas tinha que detê-la antes que fizesse algo imprudente –precisava lhe explicar.

Pensava que iria ao dormitório de acima para lançar-se sobre a cama e chorar. Mas não. Deveria haver-se dado conta de que sua Nessie não faria nada tão simples.

Tinha deixado a casa pela porta traseira.

Sabia, porque tinha deixado um rastro do aroma de sua furiosa indignação - e conectou o alarme.

Deteve-se para dar um murro ao painel de códigos e deter o chiado da sirene antes de que os policiais decidissem vim ver que estava passando.

Jogou uma olhada ao chaveiro sobre a parede e se deu conta de que… Também tinha tomado suas chaves. As chaves de seu formoso novo BMW M6.

—Filha da puta!- saiu correndo pela porta traseira.

Não podia deixá-lo aqui. Não depois do que tinha ocorrido entre eles. Não sabia o que significava?

Havia-a possuído, e era dele.

Um grunhido, não muito humano e não totalmente lobo, ressonou do fundo de seu peito.

Ela tirou seu Beemer antes de que a garagem se abrisse totalmente, raspando o teto do automóvel contra a porta automática de madeira dura. Quando a madeira se fez lascas, quando a pintura do automóvel se cortou para trás com um irritante e horrível som, voltou a ser totalmente humano outra vez.

Humano, e não estava seguro se estava mais preocupado com ela ou com o automóvel.

Então decidiu que ela estava a salvo, e chorou pelo Beemer.

Ela retrocedeu.

Chocou-se com a entrada. Tinha que detê-la.

Ela pôs de primeira a sétima marcha, golpeou o combustivel , e soltou rapidamente a embreagem.

Matou-o . Ligou -o imediatamente e o fez outra vez.

A terceira vez foi um encanto, e ela passou da primeira a segunda, seu olhar assassino fixo nele.

Preparou-se, preparado para saltar a um lado.

Mas benza a Deus, não teve o descaramento de fazê-lo cair sobre seu traseiro. Virou bruscamente na grama, se lambusou no barro, virou logo para trás no pavimento e conduziu ao redor da casa.

Dobrando, percorreu o caminho para a frente da casa.


	14. Capítulo 12

Esse filho da puta. Tinha desfeito sua maleta.

Nessie tinha estado carregando essa coisa, valorizando-a, desde que Jake a tinha dado pelo Dia da Secretária o primeiro ano em que tinha trabalhado para ele. E o cortou porque pensou que ela. . Ela. . . Não sabia o que tinha pensado. Mas não era bom, e não confiava nela.

Por quatro malditos anos tinha trabalhado em sua companhia, três anos malditos sendo sua ajudante administrativa, e ele não confiava nela.

O imbecil.

Passou roçando a esquina traseira da casa. Verificou a gasolina.

O Beemer freou, então saltou para frente tão rápido que os pneus chiaram sobre o pavimento e experimentou uma sacudida gloriosa de adrenalina.

Jake adorava seus carros. Agora mesmo, devia estar encolhendo-se.

Talvez houvesse um tempo em que tinha sido extremamente cuidadosa, e as conseqüências tinham sido mortais. Mas tinha sido uma menina então, e todos lhe disseram que não tinha sido sua culpa. Inclusive a Irmã Mary Magdalene tinha a chamado a sua sala-de-aula e com grande gravidade lhe disse que não devia culpar a si mesmo.

Assim não se culpou, mas tinha aprendido sua lição, e todos os que a conheciam sabiam que seu nome era sinônimo de responsabilidade.

Como ousava Jacob a não confiar nela?

Golpeou o pavimento frente à casa. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era conduzir como o inferno fora daqui, e estaria livre dele para sempre.

E Jake se lançou fora através da porta principal e se plantou frente ao automóvel.

Esse bode tinha muita fé em seu bom coração.

Apertou de repente os freios.

Boa fé justificada. Maldição.

Pegou contra o volante.

Maldição!

-Escute me!-gritou.- Preciso de você!

-Claro, claro - respondeu gritando. Provavelmente não podia escutá-la. O vidro estava fechado. Mas gostava de gritar.

Deu marcha ré e girou em círculo para o outro lado do meio-fio.

Ele atravessou correndo a grama, plantou-se em frente do automóvel outra vez.

-Nessie, fica comigo.

Deu marcha ré outra vez e, rebelde que era, expôs-se conduzir ao outro lado do amplo círculo de erva em meio do meio-fio.

-Renneesme. . .-caminhou para a frente do automóvel, suas mãos estendidas com um sorriso que punha covinhas encantadoras em suas bochechas. - Por favor...

Queria que algo, algo que limpasse esse sorriso afetado de seu rosto.

Como se seu desejo tivesse poder próprio, algo saiu de um lugar à frente pela lateral do automóvel e se enterrou em suas costas.

Ele se cambaleou para frente e caiu ao chão.

O que foi isso?

O que te importa? Sai deste inferno!

Pisou fundo o acelerador da máquina e conduziu além dele. Rodeou o meio-fio, e jogou uma olhada para trás.

Arrastou-se sobre seus pés e estava parando, cambaleando-se como se estivesse bêbado e plantou de repente sobre os pé uma flecha, completa com plumas e tudo, saindo de suas costas.

O que? Acaso deviam rodear os carros?

Girou-se. Correu para o alpendre em cocoras .

Boas notícias. Isto lhe dava o tempo para seguir seu caminho.

Assim, por que estava retrocedendo, dando marcha atrás, conduzindo para a casa? Que classe de idiota estava atirando flechas por aí?

Tem que correr. Escape agora. No automóvel. Está segura no automóvel.

Jacob tinha sido derrubado, seu torso sobre o alpendre, suas pernas na entrada.

Conduziu acima junto a ele. Saltando fora do assento de passageiros a seu lado, agarrou-o sob as axilas e puxou ele tão forte como pôde.

Gritou de dor, mas não se moveu. Era muito pesado.

Então escutou uma explosão. O pneu dianteiro do automóvel estalou.

A borracha voou; o carro se inclinou sobre seu lado direito.

Disparo.

Repentinamente, descobriu dentro de si a força para arrastar Jake para a casa.

Gritou outra vez, mas quando estava a ponto de deter-se, grunhiu.

-Me leve para dentro. -a ajudou, usando suas pernas para empurrar-se para frente. Seu jeans se engancharam no piso de pedra desigual do alpendre.

-OH, Deus. OH, Deus. OH, Deus. -de algum modo sua oração desesperada a ajudou a encontrar a força para movê-lo e afastar a sua mente do fato de que em algum lugar aí, algum tipo tinha uma arma de fogo e um arco. Ou havia dois tipos - OH, não importava. Só tinha que conseguir levar Jake para dentro.

E o fez. Arrastou-o ao outro lado da soleira da entrada, fechou de repente e travou com chave a porta. Correu pelo telefone.

-O que está fazendo?- Jacob olhou ao seu redor.

-Chamando a ambulância. -sacudiu o receptor.- Não dá linha.

-Cortaram a linha.

Foi para sua bagagem,onde estava sua bagagem?

-Meu celular.

-Não há tempo. Tire-me esta flecha.

-Não posso tirá-la até que cheguem os paramédicos…

-Não há tempo. Se começar a curar, o que seja que puseram dentro de mim se transformara uma parte de mim, e não posso permiti-lo.

-Está louco? Não curará tão rápido. -lhe gritou, -Não porque não acreditasse, mas sim porque o fazia.

-Pegue a navalha do meu bolso.

-A mesma que sempre leva contigo? -Como diabos as tinha arrumado para tirar o sarcasmo em um momento como esse?

-Bem. . . Sim. Parecia surpreso.

-É. - o tinha arreganhado por fazê-los perder o tempo frente à segurança aeroportuaria quando esqueceu que a levava. Tinha pensado que era uma dessas típicas coisas de a tinha pensado que teria que usar uma dessas coisas para cortar uma flecha de suas costas.

Nem sequer podia acreditar que estava usando essas palavras em uma só oração.

Agarrando uma das formosas tiras de algodão do sofá, voltou correndo até Jake e a usou para conter o sangue que gotejava fora de suas costas e no piso.

-Como sabe que pôs algo dentro de você ?-perguntou.

- Além da flecha, quero dizer?

-Amor, se queria me matar, teria usado um rifle e com mira telescópica.

Deus querido, Jake tinha sangue por toda a camiseta. Seu rosto estava branco, e essa flecha saindo de seu corpo.

-Bem, seja o que seja, não é nada mortal.

- Poderia ser uma droga que me faria cooperar com eles.

Sua imaginação saltou imediatamente em resposta.

-Ou um veneno de atuação lenta do que somente eles têm o antídoto.

Fez uma careta.

-Não tinha pensado nisso.

-Isso é porque é ridículo!-gritou.- É um pouco saído de um filme! Saído completamente da cena de um filme muito mau!

-Nessie. -com sua mão sã, Jake agarrou seu pulso. Quando se concentrou nele, disse-lhe pausadamente.

- Corte para tirar a flecha.

Afastou o olhar. Tinha uma flecha cravada nas costas. Era sua culpa.

Atraía pessoas más. Sempre atraía as pessoas más.

-Me olhe!-agitou seu pulso.-Não há ninguém mais que quem eu possa depender. Somente você.

Olhou para atrás.

Seus olhares se entrecruzaram.

-Só você, sempre. -disse.

-Cachorro de merda. Adulador. Homem maldito e ridículo e estúpido. -não podia fazer isto. Não podia. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e tirou a navalha fora do bolso de seu jeans. Suas mãos tremeram tanto que titubeou e a deixou cair.- Deve ser esterilizado.

Cortou sua camiseta pelo pescoço as mangas e deixou suas costas nua.A flecha tinha profanado a formosa extensão de sua suave pele. Sangue - sangue velho, sangue novo, manchando tudo de marrom e escarlate. Queria pôr sua cabeça entre os joelhos. Queria vomitar. Queria chorar.

-Não pode me matar com um germe. -parecia totalmente seguro de si.- Não pode me matar absolutamente. Vai alargar a ferida o suficientemente para tirar a flecha sem ter que danificar muito mais a pele.

-Está bem, e o, veneno, recordou-se. Sustentou a faca afiada no ar, tremendo, sobre a ferida.

-As drogas são mais prováveis. -sua voz vibrava com a súplica.- Por favor, Nessie, faz isto para mim.

As lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos. Limpou seu rosto- e cortou.

A pele era dura. O músculo era como carne. Carne escorregadia pelo sangue. Usou o eixo da flecha como guia para procurar a ponta. Demorou um minuto em dar-se conta de...

-Golpeei o osso. A ponta está enterrada no osso.

-Sei -sua voz soava estrangulada.

Não podia suportar olhar seu rosto, ver sua angústia. Se fizesse isso, nunca poderia terminar.

-Como a tiro?

-Tira.

-Oh, vamos!-agora o olhou.

Seu lábio inferior estava sangrando.

- Tinha-o mordido completamente.

-Tira-a direito para fora. -lhe ordenou.– Um puxão duro e rápido. Direito e fora. Nessie, isso é importante. Se tira em ângulo, vai romper mais músculo.

Obviamente.

-Sei!

-Ponha em pé, ponha seu pé junto à flecha, e tira.

Era um pesadelo. Seu pesadelo.

Antes de que pudesse ficar em pé, agarrou sua mão outra vez.

-Escuta. Depois de que terminemos aqui, se eu desmaiar ou cambalear sobre você, chama o 911 de seu celular, faz entrar os paramédicos aqui. Mas não saia. Me prometa que não sairá.

-Não sairei.

-Se assegure de que todas as portas estejam com chave. Toma o ícone e vai ao armário da roupa branca ao lado do banho de hóspedes - há garrafas de perfume. Rompe uma sobre o piso. Confundirá seu sentido do olfato.

Pasmada, olhou-o fixamente. As drogas tinham entrado em vigor?

-Por que pensa que eu não gosto da colônia?-para um homem com uma flecha em suas costas e possivelmente droga em seu sistema, parecia muito sensato.

-Logo desce pelas escadas a câmara de segurança e te encerre com chave. Inclusive se tocassem fogo na casa, há ar levado por tubos. Lembra a combinação da câmara de segurança, não?

-Sim. -disse fracamente.- Mas não acredito que possa te arrastar tão longe.

-Amor, sou quem os manterá ocupados enquanto você se esconde.

Isso a enfureceu.

-Não enquanto esteja viva, não o fará –parando-se pôs seu pé sobre suas costas. Agachando-se, agarrou a flecha perto de sua pele, conseguiu um bom agarre, e puxou tão forte como pôde.

Durante um segundo horrível, a flecha não se moveu. Então se soltou.

Jacob gritou.

Cambaleou para trás para frente. Sujeitou-o e olhou fixamente. Olhou fixamente o eixo de ferro.

A ponta de flecha ainda estava em suas costas.

-Não. Não. Não. -se deixou cair de joelhos ao lado de sua forma que se retorcia.

- Pare, quieto!-com seus dedos, sondou dentro da ferida. -Meu deus. Meu deus se estremecia em agonia cada vez que trocava de lugar seus dedos.

Sentiu a flecha. Tinha a forma tradicional, um triângulo com uma porção cravada firmemente no osso.

- Vou ter que seguir todo o percurso para fora.

-Faz o que tem que fazer. -fez um grande esforço, desesperado por não mover-se e a tira-la de cima a sacudidas.

Ela envolveu sua palma sobre a ampla base, seus dedos sobre as finas, bordas lascadas. Tão brandamente como pôde, balançou a flecha de um lado a outro. Ao princípio apenas se moveu. Então o arco se fez mais amplo.

Ainda não sairia.

Tinha que conseguir.

E finalmente, sentiu que a pressão cedia no mesmo instante que se liberava.

Sentia-o também.

-Se segure, Agora!

Puxou. Sua mão escorregou. Seus dedos deslizaram ao outro lado das bordas afiadas. A ponta cortou sua mão.

A dentada da pedra através de sua carne tenra foi imediata e agônica. Tirou de sua mão. As lágrimas saltaram a seus olhos. Nenhum simples corte deveria ser tão doloroso.

E ele se arqueou do piso com um grito de muda tortura.

-Desculpe -disse ofegando. Mais arrependida do que podia expressar com palavras.

-Que diabos aconteceu?-ele fez um ruído áspero.

- Isso queimou!

-Não sei. Importa?

-Não. Suponho que não.

Fazendo pouco caso de sua miséria, voltou a entrar e puxou outra vez. A flecha retrocedeu. Devagar, deslizando essa coisa horrível fora de seus músculos, seus ossos, e seus tendões.

Logo que esteva fora, disse:

-Me deixe vê-la.

A mostrou.

-É obsidiana-disse.- Rocha de cristal negro. Você sabia que um bordo de obsidiana lascado pode ser mais afiado que o escalpelo de um cirurgião?

- Como se me importasse? - embalou a sua mão cortada .

-Não, isso é bom. Não faz muito dano quando entra. Sim, por alguma razão, queriam-me vivo. -cuidadosamente revisou a ponta.— Ali esta.- suspirou com alívio.

- Conseguiu. Vê? - sujeitou a flecha.

- Vê esse dispositivo de rastreamento diminuto? incrustou-se diretamente na ponta, e há um perfurado onde a ponta deveria desprender-se no osso. Com meu metabolismo, o osso se soldaria e poderiam me seguir aonde fosse.

Girou sua cabeça. Não podia suportar olhar a coisa ensangüentada. Estava enojada, assustada, dolorida, ao bordo da inconsciência.

-A coisa importante é que não tem que voltar a entrar -soava alentador.

Sua cabeça lhe disparou por toda parte.

-Voltar a entrar!

-Se não tivesse saído…

-Oh, pelo amor de Deus…

-Possivelmente não Deus ,Deus não nos olha favoravelmente. Não pelo amor de minha família. São uma dor no traseiro as vezes, mas fariam algo para me ajudar, e faria algo para salvá-los.

_ Família? Estes são a classe de sacrifícios que a família requer?

-Mas você não podia me deixar. - acariciou o braço da Nessie. -- Ou a ela.

-Ela?

-A Nossa Senhora.

Nessie tirou o ícone fora de seu bolso e o mostrou.

-Não a deixei.

Riu, mas fracamente, e fechou seus olhos.

-A entrada é um bom lugar para ficar agora mesmo. O tabuleiro está sobre uma janela, o vidro com chumbo faz difícil fixar um alvo curto, e o alarme soará se alguém entrar pela força. Os policiais locais estão provavelmente muito fartos de escutar meu alarme, mas aqui, não têm outra coisa que fazer, e ponho muito dinheiro em seu fundo de retiro. Virão.

Olhou. Sim. sentia-se relativamente segura agora mesmo. indo para a parede, ligou o alarme.

-Fique abaixada - disse Jake.

-Sei.

Quando tinha adquirido uma mentalidade de lugar? Fora, ainda era de amanhã - como era possível isso?- e pensava que a luz do sol fazia improvável um ataque.

Um ataque. Era uma mulher moderna. Por que estava preocupada com um ataque?

Olhou Jacob. Porque acabava de tirar uma flecha de um homem que tinha visto se transformar em lobo.

Isto tinha que ser tudo uma alucinação, porque nada do que tinha passado tinha sentido.

Mas o tivesse ou não, Jake parecia saído do inferno. Manchado com sangue, pálido, e suado. Em choque.

-Tenho frio - disse, e tremeu.

Pressionou sua mão sobre seu peito reconfortantemente, ficou em pé então, foi ao sofá, e agarrou um travesseiro e outra manta.

Quando retornou e levantou sua cabeça, seus olhos abertos, zangados ficaram amarelos e bordeados de vermelho.

Mas quando a viu, relaxou-se.

- Obrigado. –murmurou.- Por tudo.

Como se tivesse opção. Empurrou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça e atirou a manta sobre ele.

-Me explique por que não estou chamando o 911 agora mesmo.

-Porque quando prenderem o caçador por atirar em mim com uma flecha, vai dizer ao xerife que sou um lobo. Quando lhe interrogarem, vai ruborizar e gaguejar da mesma forma em que sempre o faz quando mente. Vendo que curo tão rapidamente como o faço, o hospital vai pensar que há algo muito estranho sobre mim. E não queremos que ninguém pense que há nada estranho sobre mim.- Fixou seus olhos nela.- Queremos?

-Não. Suponho que não- desgraçadamente, era a única coisa que tinha sentido, mas como, mais que nada, disse quão longe estava do dia de ontem.-Não foi o caçador bêbado, foi?

-Foi. O caçador bêbado, mais um de meus primos.

Não perguntou como sabia. Mas acreditou.

-Por que trataria seu primo de te matar? E não me diga que porque seus pais se casaram.

-Se tivesse querido me matar, já estaria morto. -a voz de Jake se foi pondo mais débil.

-Pensa que estes tipos estão relacionados com os ucranianos?

-Penso que são os ucranianos.

Sua cólera aumentou outra vez.

-E você pensa que estou confabulada com eles.

-Não, penso que plantaram um dispositivo de rastreamento sobre você e insistiram que se aproximasse até aqui para poder descobrir onde vivia.

-Isso é tolice! -pelo menos no mundo real, era tolice. Em um mundo onde Jacob se transformava em lobo e seu primo lhe atirava uma flecha, tinha sentido.

-Ainda estou com frio - murmurou Jacob.- Sei que não é cômodo, mas se deitaria comigo?

Queria choramingar. Queria olhar o corte sobre sua palma e ver se necessitava pontos. Queria ir para a casa, fazer um novelo com seu gato, e fingir que isto nunca tinha ocorrido.

Em vez disso fechou sua mão em um punho, tratando de aliviar a picada. Enxugou as manchas vermelhas sobre seu folgado suéter de ponto laranja e suas calças brancas. Pensou no banheiro acima, o sabão e a mudança de roupa . E disse:

-É obvio.

Indo até Jake, estirou-se sobre seu flanco, com cuidado de não sacudi-lo muito. Cobriu-se com parte da manta, e pôs sua cabeça sobre suas costas.

Envolveu seu braço ao redor dela e beijou sua cabeça.

-Nossa Senhora decidiu bem.

Nossa Senhora? A irmã Mary Magdalene dizia que a Nossa Senhora velaria sempre pela Nessie. Mas no fundo de seu coração, Nessie sabia o que a Irmã Mary Magdalene não podia saber. A mesma Irmã Mary Magdalene tinha ensinado a ela que Deus trabalha de maneira misteriosa. Nenhum simples mortal podia saber se a Nossa Senhora velava por ela.... Ou já seja que fosse o diabo.

Porque as coisas más aconteciam as pessoas quando ela estava perto.

Seus desejos eram maldições, e seu amor era letal.

Nessie dormiu escutando o compasso de seu coração - e desejando nunca ter conhecido Jacob Cullen, ou escutado as insistências de seu amor.

-Nessie. Vamos. É hora de ir.

Seus olhos se abriram de repente. Incorporou-se tão rapidamente que sua cabeça deu voltas.

-Whoa. Está bem. Não há pressa- os caçadores já se foram,Jake parecia estar bem. Um pouco pálido, um pouco tenso, mas muito calmo.

Jogou uma olhada ao seu redor. Fora isso, ainda era de dia mas tarde pela luz. Descansava sobre o piso, sobre um ninho de almofadões de sofá e mantas pitorescas.

-O que...? Como...?

-Estava em choque. E estava dormindo profundamente. Assim te deixei cochilar um pouco, e trouxe essas coisas para te acomodar.

Tirou o cabelo do rosto e tratou de lembrar de seu sonhos. Tinha estado passeando pelo bosque, mais rápido e mais rápido. Tinha olhado para trás e visto lobos atrás dela. Tinha olhado ao redor e visto lobos por toda parte. Tinha estado aterrorizada.... Então Jacob passou correndo a seu lado e sorriu, e se converteu em lobo também. E já não tinha mais medo.

Mas sabia que nunca poderia voltar. Que teria que correr para sempre.

Cobriu seus olhos.

–Foi tão horrível.

-Teria sido mais horrível se não houvesse retornado por mim.

-O que? Oh -não tinha estado falando de sua operação de salvamento, mas não necessitava que Freud interpretasse um sonho como o seu. Sabia o que representava; nunca chamaria seu subconsciente de sutil.- Sim, sou uma imbecil com os animais feridos.

Desgraçadamente, era. Kresley tinha chegado a sua porta a ponto de morrer de fome, o pulguento gato tinha sofrido o ataque de um coiote. Até que o conheceu realmente, não compreendeu como tinha sobrevivido. Mas diferente dela, Kresley era um lutador, e logo estava provocando cada cão na vizinhança. Inclusive o Rottweiler do administrador tremia quando Kresley passava.

Tomou a mão de Jake e o deixou devorá-la sobre seus pés. E em seus braços.

Beijou-a, um beijo comprido e lento, indiferente à dor de sua lesão, o perigo ou seus receios ou a ela. Em vez disso se concentrou em reduzir a essência do desespero. Suas mãos vagaram por suas costas, massageando músculos tensos pelo piso duro e o sonho profético. Seus lábios abriram os seus; sua língua a saboreou profundamente. O movimento lhe recordou ao bosque, a tormenta, o impulso de seu corpo dentro do dele, e o relâmpago brilhante da união.

Recordou a dor também, uma advertência que viria muito rápido e agora tinha que pagar o preço.

-É uma mulher gloriosa-murmurou.

-Pareço uma girafa -havia dito muitas vezes para acreditar em outra coisa.

-E eu sou um lobo. Nunca teremos que comprar trajes para o Halloween. Minha querida girafa,te disse quanto adoro suas largas, largas pernas?

-Da mesma forma em que um lobo admira a um antílope?-não podia evitar desconfiar dele. Não acreditava uma palavra do que dizia; tinha resistido facilmente a seus encantos enquanto trabalhava com ele. Era somente agora, quando estavam sozinhos e a necessitava, que pagava o serviço de seus lábios.

O serviço de seus lábios.... Em mais de um sentido, e todos muito gratificantes.

-Jacob, por que partimos? Onde me levará?

-Vamos aos bosques. Como estou.-pousou sua mão no bolso e tirou um disco de prata fino e diminuto. Ele o mostrou, parecido sobre seu índice.- Etiquetou-me da mesma forma que um lobo em perigo de extinção. Quer ver onde ronda as pessoas em busca de amparo. Quero guiá-lo a uma armadilha para poder apanhá-lo, interrogá-lo, e matá-lo.

-Matá-lo-repetiu.

Os olhos de Jake eram pedacinhos de gelo dourados.

-Matá-lo antes de que encontre a minha família. Matá-lo antes de que nos mate .

-Assim somos os cevadores, sabe corta o mal pela raiz?

-Temos duas opções: podemos ser cevadores e dar a volta na situação. Ou podemos ser mortos. Qual prefere você?

-Odeio essas opções.

Esperou.

Suspirou.

-Crave um gancho em minhas costelas, me deixe cair na lacuna, e me chame de verme.

-Essa é minha garota!-abraçou seus ombros.

Aborrecida, se soltou de seu agarre, e recolheu um almofadão e uma das mantas do piso.

Dobrou-se para ajudá-la a recolher seu ninho.

Deteve-o com sua mão sobre seu braço.

-Não deve fazer isso, está ferido.

-Não muito. Olha. -abriu sua camisa e lhe mostrou a ferida em suas costas.

Cautelosamente, tocou-o com suas pontas dos dedos. Estava vermelha. Parecia dolorida. Mas se via e parecia como uma simples cicatriz de três polegadas.

E ela sabia - recordou – que tinha tido sua mão dentro.

–Seu poder de cura é parte do, er…o. .. ?

-O trato com o diabo -a observou julgar suas reações, vendo muito para sua comodidade, obviamente.- Sim, posso curar rapidamente, e esse é um dos benefícios. Um dos muitos benefícios.

-Fez verdadeiramente um trato com o diabo?-sua voz chiou.

Parecia tão calma, mas supôs que estava acostumado ao estranho e maravilhoso. Ou o estranho e o. . . Gravemente estranho. Não estava familiarizada com tudo isto. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não podia acostumar-se a tudo isto da mesma forma em que ele o fazia.

Continuou a tentar para conseguir encontrar sentido a toda essa história.

-Um trato com o diabo. Parece tão melodramático, como a uma novela, igual a jogar com Fausto.

-Fausto era um negociador muito mau. Com um pouco de previsão, poderia lhe haver posto um preço mais alto a sua alma.

Abrindo a boca o olhou fixamente. Rompendo o silêncio, disse.

-E você o diz. Se transforma em lobo. Você não poderia ter pedido por algo um pouco melhor?

Franziu seus lábios.

-Algo como o que?

-Não sei. Primeiro lugar em Dançando com as Estrelas?

-Pensa que o diabo está a par de Dançando com as Estrelas?

-Tem que estar. Não há nenhuma outra explicação para que Russell e Teresa ganhassem a temporada passada.-disse séria.

Riu e, quando lhe lançou um olhar furioso, transformou sua risada em uma tosse e tratou de parecer sério.

-Se estivesse fazendo o trato, asseguraria-me de pedir que os Gigantes ganhem a série.

-Genial. Estou vivendo com minha própria representação de Malditos Yankees-empilhou os almofadões sobre o sofá.

Ele fez o mesmo.

-Você, não pode rechaçar o trato?-perguntou.

-Não é uma opção.

-Não. Suponho que o diabo poderia ter algo para dizer a respeito. - deu uma olhada a Jake com inquietação.- Não o faria?

-Nos últimos mil anos, não penso que alguém lhe tenha falado em realidade.

-Mil anos. -tratou de concentrar sua mente ao redor da imensidão da passagem de tempo, e sobre a vigência dos términos legais-. Assim que você não fez o trato com o diabo em realidade. É uma coisa de família.

-Correto. Meu antepassado compôs os términos, e não tinha conhecimento de Dançando com as Estrelas.

-Suponho que não. Assim é um assunto de família…

-Somente os homens.

Ofendeu-se.

-Ao diabo não gosta das mulheres?

-De acordo com meu pai, as mulheres têm uma tendência a não deixar-se enganar pelos truques do Belzebú(Diabo).

- Oh! isso era bem mais adulador.

- Você teve que assinar com iniciais o contrato do diabo ou algo?

-Neste caso, são quase os pecados dos pais.

-Talvez você podia consultar com nossos advogados e anular o contrato?

-Os advogados trabalham, já sabe, todos para Satanás-disse Jacob, inexpressivo.

Sorriu abertamente.

-Se nosso representante legal, Bob Rutherford, trabalha para Satanás, Satanás deveria comprar um melhor aplique para Bob - tocou o braço de Jake.— Realmente, se quisesse sair, o que poderia fazer o diabo?

-Duvido que alguém alguma vez tenha considerado seriamente recusar o obséquio.

Não parecia como se Jacob estivesse brincando outra vez.

-Obséquio?

-Você não consideraria um obséquio poder se transformar em um lobo e correr pelo bosque, livre e selvagem?-Jacob tomou uma respiração como se pudesse cheirar o ar fresco ilimitado.- Ou te transformar em um falcão e furar as nuvens?

-Pode se transformar em um falcão também? -seriamente impressionada. Sempre tinha querido voar.

-Não. Sou um lobo. Meu irmão Jasper é um falcão. Meu outro irmão, Emmett, é uma pantera.

-Oh! -sua mente trabalhava, e teve uma revelação.– São todos animais de presa.

-Predadores. Sim - Jake a olhou, e somente seus olhos negros a perseguiram.- Durante mil anos, a família foi contratada por Chefes Militares, ditadores, reis, e gângsters. Trabalhariam para qualquer que tivesse o dinheiro para pagar. Assim que lhe davam o trabalho, nunca se parariam até que terminassem o que tinham sido contratados para fazer.

Sentia-se julgada, como se Jake estivesse medindo a profundidade de sua angústia e a potência de sua determinação.

-E, para que eram contratados?

-Rastrear pessoas. Encontra-las... Raptar.. Tortura.... Matar.

-Temia que dissesse isso—pôs sua mão sobre sua frente.— Disse que esse daí era seu primo. E atirou em você!

-Justo antes de ser golpeado, captei seu aroma. Reconheci o caçador imediatamente. -Jake se encolheu de ombros.–Cheira a mijada de veado.

Enrugou seu nariz.

-Euw!

-Sim. Algo inexplicável em um caçador. Mas o outro tipo ,nunca o conheci — os lábios de Jake se dissiparam em um grunhido muito lobino.- É um de nós, entretanto. Sei.

Não queria escutar isto. Foi procurar mais travesseiros, trouxe-os para o sofá, pôs, e deu meia volta para descobrir que Jake se plantou em seu caminho.

-Fingir que isto não está ocorrendo não ajudará - disse.

-Ajuda - replicou, então se relaxou.- Muito bem. O que quer seu primo?

-Vingança. Isso é o que todos querem. E não pararão até consegui-lo.

-Vingança por que?

Suspirou.

-É uma história longa.

-E você diz isso.

-Eu ia contar isso mas você fugiu.

Recordou-se que tinha tirado uma flecha de suas costas fazia umas horas. Não importava quanto queria fazê-lo, não podia golpeá-lo o suficientemente duro para sacudi-lo. Para falar a verdade, inclusive se as arrumava para tomar a iniciativa de golpeá-lo, provavelmente ficaria frustrada.

Jake era um homem grande. Um homem alto, largo e em excesso musculoso. Esquecia isso, Às vezes, até que estava em pé frente a ela, quando o fazia agora, e a olhava para baixo, como o fazia agora. E dentro dela, esse pressentimento fumegante e sexy aumentou em seu interior porque se escapou, e a queria outra vez.

-Não fugi - parecia embaraçosamente sem fôlego.- Tomei uma decisão inteligente de me afastar porque era óbvio que você não confiava em mim.

-Você não se afastou no automóvel mais rápido que possuo. Estava extravasando com ele - agarrou seu braço quando tentou rodeá-lo.- E confio em você. Também sei que se decidiram pôr um dispositivo de rastreamento sobre você, nunca saberia.

-Está bem.- Isso tem sentido o olhou direto ao rosto.- Por que não me disse isso?

-Assume muitas responsabilidades, e não queria que você se culpasse por conduzi-los a mim.

-Oh-Oh, grandioso. Tinha estado atenta, e tinha estalado em um ataque de nervos.

Só queria ir a sua casa e terminar de recuperar-se, mas ele pôs sua mão na parte baixa de suas costas e a guiou para as escadas.

-Isso pode esperar. Temos que nos preparar.

-Nos preparar? Para que? Quero saber?

-Meu primo cortou os pneu de meus automóveis na garagem. Cortou minhas linhas de telefone. Se fizer uma chamada pelo celular, sei que será rastreada para ver quem chamo e onde estejam -sorriu, todos seus dentes brancos e afiados, e encanto furioso.- Assim que você e eu vamos dar a meu primo o que ele quer. Vamos leva-lo em uma pequena viagem de caça.

Enquanto Jake dizia isso, recordou quem - ou com o que - as estavam lidando. Enquanto subiam os degraus, disse:

-Vai nos caçar.

-Sim. Usará o dispositivo de rastreamento para nos rastrear, esperando encontrar a minha família e eliminá-los.

Ao princípio não compreendia. Logo o fez, mas não acreditou nisso.

-Eliminá-los. Refere-se a assassiná-los? A toda sua família? Isso não é.... Você pensa realmente. . . que é o que quer, a sangue frio?

-Atirou em mim com uma flecha. Penso que podemos absolve-lo das boas intenções -Jake a levou para seu quarto, e logo a seu banheiro.

-Mas, é que assassinar a toda uma família só porque…

Abriu a água no ralo e empurrou sua mão ferida sob a torneira.

-O homicídio é o que fazem melhor, e minha família não seria a primeira a que eliminassem, incluindo o menino mais pequeno.

A água corria vermelha. Ficou tensa, esperando a dor.

Sentiu somente uma espetada ligeira.

-Como sobreviveremos?

-Sobreviveremos. Não se esqueça, sou um deles. -girou sua palma até a luz.

Uma linha vermelha cortava por sua palma. O corte estava mais profundo e inchado em um dos extremos. Não podia ver mais que algumas cicatrize pálidas sobre seus dedos, e as marca sobre sua pele formando finas linhas - mas a ferida parecia ridícula em comparação com a dor que havia sentido quando a flecha perfurou sua mão.

-Não compreendo. Era um corte profundo. Sei que foi. -Observou a pele, tratando de afasta-lá.

-Meu sangue ajudou você a se curar.

Porque ele era um deles.

Podia fingir que era um lobo amigável. Podia aplaudir sua lealdade a seus pais e a seus irmãos.

Mas não podia fazer pouco caso da verdade.

Quando Jake desejava, se transformava em um lobo. Era um predador. Era o filho, o neto e o bisneto de homicidas, violadores, e assassinos.

Atraía pessoas más. Sempre atraía pessoas más.

Não importava quanto desejasse ajudar aos outros, era um deles.

* * *

**Mil desculpas por ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar! Tudo culpa da meu computar que quebrou.**

**Vou recompensa-los, sé digam se estão gostando ou nã um saber também se vocês vão querer as outras histórias, ainda to vendo e ate depois.  
**


	15. Capítulo 13

Quando Jacob e Renneesme apertaram o passo para a porta de trás, o crepúsculo se abateu no ar como uma essência que só eles podiam cheirar.

-Estão aqui? - Ela Olhou ao redor as árvores que rodeavam a casa e imaginou brilhantes olhos famintos, olhando cada um de seus passos.

-Foram-se. Eu apostaria a vida de meu primo que o caçador obterá sua recompensa.

- Pensa que vai pagar –lhe.O rato asqueroso.

- Vai lhe dá o que merece.

Ela volteou bruscamente sua cabeça e olhou fixamente a Jasha.

-Vai mata-lo?

- Não sei. Possivelmente. Se importa?- Jasha fechou a porta, depois descansou sua mão sobre esta, quase como se estivesse dizendo adeus!

-Não deveria?

- O caçador se embebedou e atirou nos lobos selvagens… A minha manada, ao meu líder… e correu para a polícia quando foi assustado. Então se uniu a um desconhecido para que pudesse me ver com um tiro de flecha, e usou um rifle para disparar nos pneus de meu Beemer.

Preocupada com o rancor de Jake, disse.- Eu não fui muito suave com seu automóvel, tampouco.

- Não estou seguro de que apontasse ao pneu. Ele poderia te haver acertado- Jasha a olhava diretamente, sua boca apertada em uma magra linha. – Estalo em suor sempre que penso no que ele poderia ter feito por acidente… ou intencionalmente.

- Não pensei nisso.

- Tomou o ícone do bolso onde o tinha guardado.

Estava a morte a sua espreita… de novo?

-Assim que me preocupo porque meu primo o faça sofrer? Se o matar?- Jake respondeu a suas próprias perguntas.–Não. Não o faço.

Mas Nessie o fazia. Não? Odiava a crueldade… mas a crueldade de quem deveria odiar agora? A do caçador, o homem que se alimentava das formosas bestas, que corriam selvagens pelo bosque? Ou do depredador que se alimentava do caçador? Nenhum era um homem bom, e possivelmente… possivelmente o que passasse não era mais que justiça. Certamente não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

-Isto manterá ao Volturi ocupado, e ninguém mas nos impede de com o ícone? Seu telefone celular? - quando ela assentiu as duas perguntas, Jake cruzou a grandes pernadas para a entrada do bosque.

– Venha então. vamos ter uma aventura.

Antes que ela tomasse o passo final na coberta das árvores, parou e olhou para trás, ao castelo.

Tinha sido somente ontem que ela se dirigiu até a porta de entrada e tinha dado passo a esta lenda? Desde esse momento, não houve um instante em que tivesse podido voltar atrás. Sabia, porque tinha procurado desesperadamente um sinal que lhe permitisse dar a volta.

Ou, mais apropriadamente, voltaria se fosse por ela. Porque era um Leão Covarde.

Deu uma olhada em Jake, que a esperava nas sombras.

Sim, o Leão Covarde parecia de um caráter muito sensível. Mas Jake disse que não era uma de suas opções.

Cevador ou carne morta.

Caminhou trabalhosamente detrás dele.

Imediatamente o crepúsculo se fez noite. De noite, o bosque cheirava mais rico; a terra exalava o aroma das folhas do outono passado; as árvores gemeram e falaram, especiando o ar com o pinheiro. Não podia ver nada, tropeçou e amaldiçoou.

Certamente, o que esperava? Vestia as botas aconchoadas de Jake, com três pares de meias três-quartos, seus pés eram grandes, mas não tão grandes. Levava um amplo chapéu de camuflagem. Sua ampla camisa de seda de manga larga, que sobre ele seria apertada, sobre ela se agitava sem apertar, e sobre isto, sua camisa de camuflagem. As calças de camuflagem eram sustentadas apertadamente por um grosso cinturão ao redor de sua cintura, e suspensórios de botões ajustavam as pernas as botas.

Ela tinha a necessidade de suas calças, mas não como estes.

Ele tinha posto uma atadura ao redor de sua mão machucada, e depois as luvas para proteger a atadura. Tinha dobrado os punhos da camisa, e tinha grampeado um colete de caça, que tinha cheio de coisas como bússolas e lanternas, fortemente ao redor dela. E como não importava quão alta era ela, ele era mas alto. Seus ombros eram mais amplos. Parecia uma menina levando a roupa de seu irmão maior, e quando pensou em seus planos de passar uma longa noite frente à chaminé vadiando, copo em mão, e um adorável Jacob a seus pés, quis jogar algo. O cantil que pendurava em seu ombro possivelmente, ou a faca que ele insistiu que tivesse amarrada com uma correia a sua perna.

A parte mais humilhante era que… levava a roupa interior dele. Tudo o que havia trazido de casa eram tangas de encaixe, e ele havia dito, - Não vais vagar pelo bosque em tanga de seda de fio dental. Aqui.

- E tinha sacudido um par de úteis cueca de algodão.

Ela os tinha deixado cair a seus pés enquanto o olhava fixamente com recriminação.

- É isso ou vai sem nada.- Disse ele.

Assim que ficou as cueca… e amaldiçoou ao destino que a tinha enviado aqui.

Claro, ela sabia que o destino era tinha atuado de acordo a seus próprios sonhos e desejos; ela era a única responsável pela roupa interior masculina, a viagem por um bosque a meia noite, e a compressão de que um homem envolvia mais que flores e romance. Com Jake, a combinação queria dizer que ela tinha adotado sua família. Ela tinha tido muitas vontades de ser adotada, não de adotar! E tinha salvado suas vidas. Os chineses diziam que quando a gente salvava uma vida, se fazia responsável por ela. Se eles tinham razão, confrontava uma responsabilidade que nunca imaginou.

Tropeçou-se de novo.

- Seus olhos se adaptarão a escuridão muito em breve.- Pôs seus braços ao redor dela.

- A metade de minhas costas se sente… irritada.- Inquietamente, encolhia-se de ombros. -Não há ninguém nos olhando, certo?

- Ao menos que todos meus sentidos tenham me enganado, somente há um sobressaio nas imediações. Ele pensa que depositou um dispositivo de rastreamento em mim… e hei!, realmente o tenho aqui mesmo nesta bolsa de plástico… e que tem a mão ganha. Pensa que meu pai é débil e minha mãe uma rameira. Que meus irmãos, minha irmã e eu, somos todos uns felizes, idiotas tolos.- Nessie escutou o chiar dos dentes de Jake.– Mostraremo-lhes a verdade.

A verdade. Ela se estremeceu. Que verdade podia mostrar ela a alguém? Não tinha extra-especiais sentidos ou uma estratégia inteligente ou capacidades únicas. Tudo o que tinha era uma marca de nascimento, uma marca de nascimento que conseguia esquecer… a maior parte do tempo.

Exceto agora. Neste momento, que pela primeira vez na vida, podia sentir um ligeiro ardor sob sua pele.

Por que? O que tinha mudado? O que Jake tinha-lhe feito enquanto dormia?

O que se tinha feito a si mesma?

- Espera impaciente uma luta. Disse ela.

- Prefiro lutar que esperar, mas posso fazer ambas as coisas.

- Sou mas do tipo vamos negociar. Ela amaldiçoou seu tom de voz cheio de esperança.

- Ninguém negocia com um Volturi, disse profundamente.

- O que é Volturi? Uma espécie de arma?

- O nome da família é Volturi, quando meus pais escaparam da Rússia, trocaram seu nome para Cullen. Queriam um novo princípio no Novo Mundo. - Falava frustrado. Zangado.– E eles o conseguiram, mas o Velho Mundo nos seguiu aqui.

- Pelo menos não é um presunçoso idiota feliz.

Ela realmente trabalhava por encontrar o fundo de brilhante.

Ele riu em silêncio e a abraçou.

– Sou feliz. Pode ver melhor agora?

Poderia. Não muito bem ainda, mas o suficiente como para que não lhe caísse no rosto. –Inclusive não. Gostava de caminhar, rodeada por seus braços.

-Por que não esta feliz, idiota presunçoso?

-Os filhos dos imigrantes não se atrevem a ser presunçosos. Nossos pais têm projetos para nós, e que o céu proíba que não os realizemos. Falar do Velho País é suficiente para motivar a qualquer de nós.

- Então é bem-sucedido porque seus pais lhe exigiram isso?

- Não, é porque eles não esperam menos. O que você tem, Nessie? Por que é bem-sucedida?

Seu tom ligeiro não a enganou. Queria conhecer ela, de onde vinha, quem era sua gente.

E ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de dizer-lhe.- Bem-sucedida eu? Não acredito. Sou somente uma assistente.

- Não é somente nada. Por direito próprio, poderia ampliar Cullen Wines em uma corporação mundial. É a classe de cérebro que tem. Assim por que não vai a escola de negócios? Por que trabalha para mim?

Agora se arrependia de caminhar com seus braços ao redor. Estava escuro. Provavelmente não podia ver sua expressão. Mas era igual de possível que pudesse cheirar seu mal-estar, e temia que pudesse sentir seu desconforto no rígido de seus ombros.

– Procuro um marido rico, e pensei que você prometia. Agora não estou tão segura… sou alérgica a caspa de mascotes e eu não gosto de sair de acampada.- Isso saiu mais cortante do que era sua intenção. Mas não se arrependeu.

Quando antes tinha contado a algum estranho sobre seu passado. Suas reações sempre eram de extrema compaixão e curiosidade. Pelo geral pensavam que no fundo lhes dava direito para interrogá-la, e logo se afastavam, como se a má fortuna fosse contagiosa, ou como se ela tivesse feito algo para merecer seu passado.

Possivelmente era verdade. Possivelmente, somente possivelmente, tinha sido marcada por Deus como uma advertência a outros de manter-se longe.

Possivelmente Jake não se importaria. Mas possivelmente ele parecia mais simpático, ou ao menos mais seguro de manter seus segredos.

– Posso ver agora. -Disse ela, logo disse que se sentia aliviada de que a soltasse e caminhasse a seu lado.

Os primeiros caminhos eram emprestáveis maciços de escuridão que apagavam a tênue luz, os cedros perfumavam o ar. Quando elevou a vista, pôde ver os topos dos pinheiros agitar-se nas brilhantes estrelas. Gracioso, como freqüentemente ela se maravilhava das pessoas que imaginavam as estrelas amigas, preocupadas do destino humano. Quando menina, muitas vezes, tinha-lhes pedido desejos, e elas fizeram pouco caso. As estrelas se mantiveram longe e indiferentes, e se alguém acreditava de outra maneira era idiota.

Ela somente lamentava não ser ainda essa classe de idiota.

- É a parte mais longínqua que posso recordar, tenho memória de passeios pelos bosques-. Jake manteve seu tom coloquial, ele pareceu imperturbável por sua separação. – antes que eu pudesse fazer meus primeiros passos, meu pai me botou em seus ombros e caminhou pelo perímetro de nossas terras para me mostrar os lugares onde a gente má poderia ocultar-se. Ao seguinte ano, andei todas nossas terras sozinho, sustentando sua mão enquanto levava a meu irmão Jasper. O ano seguinte levou Emmett. E finalmente, dez anos mais tarde, chegou o turno de levar Bella.

Ela não podia deixar de responder menos ao afeto em sua voz.

- Seu pai soa como um grande tipo.

- É, é do Velho País, e é um disciplinador severo que nos manteve normas altas, mas nos ama, e nunca nem por um minuto nos deixou duvidar disso.

Quando Jake lhe havia dito que tinham que sair e ser os cevadores para que pudesse salvar a sua família, compreendeu que deveria estar agradecida de ser uma órfã.

Entretanto, quando falou dessa maneira, lhe dando pedacinhos de sua vida familiar que soava tão boa, uma fome indefinida se cravou em seu interior, e teve que morder atrás sua inveja.

Jasha continuou. – antes de nos transformar…

- Antes de se transformar? O que quer dizer, com antes de nos transformar?

- Ah. Bem. Soava como se estivesse preparando-se para uma conferência. Quando um Volturi é um menino, é sozinho um menino. É na puberdade que se leva acabo a mudar…

- A besta em você?- sugeriu ironicamente.

- Exatamente assim é como minha mãe chama.- Falou com humor. – como se a adolescência não fosse bastante difícil. Acne, inapropriado duro-complemento, e excesso de pêlo corporal. Muito pêlo corporal. E uma tatuagem que aparece de nenhuma parte… e me deixe te dizer, quando a Srta. Joyce teve um vislumbre disso, se tornou uma professora muito irritante.

Andaram terra adentro e costa acima a um ritmo constante, pensou que se seguiam indo nessa direção, teriam que cruzar logo a estrada.

- A partir do momento em que nós podíamos fazer nossos primeiros passos, meu pai nos ensinou as coisas de homem. Ensinou-nos a suspeitar dos forasteiros. A rastrear e saber se estávamos sendo rastreados. Ensinou-nos todo o irradiado nas gerações dos Volturi, e o homem, era duro! Era nosso líder … os meninos em nossa equipe podiam sobreviver sem nada. E preparando! Nós sempre estávamos preparados. Estava acostumado a nos pôr armadilhas. Um dia em que meu irmão e eu vínhamos para casa da escola, e dava um passo em uma armadilha. Esta agarrou meus pés e me balançou no ar de ponta cabeça. Golpeei a parte de um ramo em cima do caminho. Isso foi o que me deu esta cicatriz-. Deteve-se, e tomou sua mão dirigindo-a a sua bochecha.

Nessie estava bem familiarizada com aquela pálida cicatriz… tinha tido fantasias tipo Dom Juan sobre aquela cicatriz… mas não podia resistir ao pouco movimento de seus dedos ao longo de sua longitude, e ou seja o ultimo dia de provas, ganhou o direito te tocar seu rosto, sentir a textura de sua pele, e o suave toque de seu queixo recém barbeado. -Isso poderia ter te tirado um olho!.

- Minha mãe também disse. Ela se zangou com meu pai. Nunca tinha visto ela tão mal, ficou diante dele… e ele dela, também, e depois ele disse, melhor uma cicatriz em seu rosto que os demônios do inferno jogando sua alma à fossa.

- Isso é… do tipo excessivo. Mas não estava surpreendida. Quando ela tinha falado com Carlisle por telefone, tinha tido uma profunda voz de barítono e um modo de fazer cada frase parecer sensacional e dramática.

- Esse é o problema. Não é. Disse uma e outra vez que os Volturi viria, e tínhamos que estar preparados-. A voz de Jake se tornou áspera. – Diria que não estive bastante preparado. Diria que a larga paz me tem feito complacente, e que tenho o que merecia. E acredito que tinha razão.

Timidamente, Nessie pôs seu braço ao redor da cintura de Jake e o abraçou. Sabia que pensava em seu pai no hospital.

- Mas nunca me perdoarei o dano que minha negligência causo a minha família. E a você.- ela abraçou suas costas. – E a você.

- Você não fez…

- Não minta para acalmar meus sentimentos. Veio para me seduzir, e o que conseguiu… isto - ela sentiu seu gesto ao entorno.

- As estrelas são muito românticas. Disse ela.

Como se ela o tivesse pego de surpresa, ele se afogou, logo riu em silêncio.

– Papai é a razão pela que escondi roupa no bosque. Em todos os lugares que vou te levar , há provisões e mantas. Estará quente. Seca. Não passara fome.

Ela se surpreendeu de como se criou.

– Sei que proverá por mim- O que nunca lhe tinha ocorrido.

Parou-se. E a beijou. – Não há outra mulher que queira comigo nesta viagem. E… aqui está a estrada.

Eles apertaram o passo na Estrada 101.

- Iremos ao sul durante uns minutos, logo giraremos ao interior, disse ele.

- Sul? Isso é genial-. Ao sul significava cidades e auto-estradas e civilização, e eventualmente Califórnia.

- Por agora… ele retornou ao bosque e saiu empurrando uma pequena moto… - vamos dar uma sessão de treinamento Volturi.

Seis horas mais tarde, quando a moto ficou sem combustível e o débil farol morto, Nessie não sabia onde estavam. Ela só sabia que estava doente de pendurar-se a cintura de Jake, seu traseiro vibrava como resultado das estradas e atalhos que utilizavam para deixar pistas, todos em direção para cima.

-Deveria fazê-lo. -Jake soava convencido quando a ajudou a descer e deixou cair o suporte.

Ela esfregou seus traseiro e seus pés dormentes, tratando de obter de novo alguma sensação nas pernas, e olhou ao seu redor. Ainda era de noite, a noite mais larga na história do mundo, e este lugar se parecia com todos outros lugares que tinham visto: selvagem, os bosques talheres, e escuro. Muito, muito escuro. Ao igual que nunca via uma luz elétrica. Seus olhos olhando o dano, e ela não sabia se estavam abertos ou fechados.

-Tomará do Volturi dois dias para nos rastrear até aqui, e então estaremos muito perto de minha eleição do Armageddon-a profunda voz de Jake, com a sedosa ameaça; alegrou-se de que não estivesse caçando a ela.

-Quer escolher o campo de batalha.

-Mais importante ainda, eu não quero que saiba que o escolhi . Quero que pense que ele forçou o problema. -Jake era só uma presença na escuridão, mas ela o escutou tirar a mochila fora do guidão.

- O que acontece se é um falcão em lugar de um lobo? Não pode nos encontrar mais rápido? -quanto mais longe viajavam, quanto mais tarde na noite era, mais aumentava o frio, e quando tirou a luva e tocou seu rosto, sentia-se rígido e gelado.

-Está começando a pensar como uma Cullen. -um elogio, sem dúvida.

- Mas acredito que ele tem pele. Não há aroma de plumas sobre ele. -Jake soava decidido, pesando as probabilidades, manobrando como um general de um exército.

- Se se tratar de um ave de rapina, será a nosso favor. Ele terá que cobrir muito terreno antes que tenha a oportunidade de nos descobrir, e ainda há uma boa probabilidade de que nos perca. A camuflagem funciona bem contra os olhos de um pássaro. Aqui. -Jake lhe ajudou com sua mochila.

- Se pode caminhar mais uma milha, prometo um saco de dormir esta noite e um bom café da manhã .

Uma milha não soa muito.

Por outra parte, uma milha para cima na noite mais negra...

Ela teria queixado, mas caminhar costa acima com suas botas a manteria em uma conversação mais virulenta amaldiçoando cada vez que tropeçava.

O ponto forte da lua subiu sobre o horizonte e atravessou o céu noturno, a quatro mil pés, sua pouca iluminação que parecia uma luz.

Isso ajudou, mas não o suficiente.

No momento em que fez uma parada ela estava ofegante e furiosa, sua ira afrouxava as restrições que normalmente tinha com suas emoções

-Está seguro de que não quer caminhar um pouco mais? - ela assinalou o tamanho dos pés de sua bota.- Talvez desfrutar correndo um pouco pelo bosque?

-Aqui há água para escovar os dentes—ele derramou sua água de um cantil.

-Tropeçar com algumas raízes de árvore? Chocar-se com o mato? -ela fez pouco caso da taça em sua mão estendida.

Ele o pôs sobre uma rocha.

-Eu pus nossos sacos de dormir nesse montão de ramos. Tire as botas e objetos antes de subir.

—Talvez poderíamos escavar uma trincheira! -ela falsificou o entusiasmo.

—Silencio! - deslizou seu braço ao redor de sua cintura, inclinando-se para trás com grande rapidez, e a beijou.

Ela estava cansada e mal-humorada. Ela era tão, tão fácil.

Ela se apoiou nele e o beijou, assustada pelo retorno a paixão, entretanto, e desejosa de uma amostra mais. Ele a ajudou com sua posição e lhe sussurrou:

-Até que retorne logo.

- O que?–ela obrigou a seus joelhos a tomar seu peso.— Vai realmente dar outro passeio?

- Não, espere levantada. - sem um som, sem alterar o mato, foi-se.

- Espectral- murmurou isso. -esperou logo, até aqui, o que o que não era?

Ela estava em pé, trocando entre um pé e o outro, tratando de decidir se seria boa idéia por sua parte tirar a roupa, porque o saco de dormir tinha sido isolado a vinte graus abaixo de zero e deseja saber se seria muito caloroso, ou mau sentido comum, porque Jake pensaria que lhe tinha obedecido.

Para todos os que como ele era um Novo Mundo da América, o velho mundo se obteve a autocracia em seus ossos.

Ela quase se deprime com sua grande prepotência, mas agora. . . Bom, agora parece que rendimento é outra palavra para rendição.

Então um bocejo gigante a agarrou por surpresa, quase rangendo sua mandíbula, e ela decidiu que podia gozar de tudo o que queria. Ela estaria dormindo, de todos os modos. Assim que tirou a roupa, deixando-se só a roupa interior e sua camisa de seda negra. Ela despertou quando, uma meia hora mais tarde, ele se deslizou em sua bolsa e se encostou contra suas costas.

Ela despertou o suficiente para perguntar:

-Onde estava?

- Agarrando uma presa –disse.

Que despertou.

—Volturi?

Ele riu.

-Não, um rato real. Durma. Mostrarei-lhe isso manhã.

Nessie despertou com o aroma de café e cedro, os sons do canto das aves, um santo sentido de quietude. . . e algo fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha. Sem necessidade de abrir os olhos, ela golpeou com força e tomou a mão de Jake.

-Eu te odeio.

-Tenho café. -ele soava ricamente divertido e muito acordado.

-A menos que tenha toucinho, ovos e torradas de trigo servidos em um prato quente com panquecas, continuarei te odiando. -estava gloriosamente quente dentro de seu saco de dormir, e não necessitava um beliscão de ar fresco da montanha pela manhã para alerta-la de que estava totalmente acordada e que seria doloroso e primitivo.

-Que tal um café da manhã do Baker Cookie*? -ele sacudiu o envoltório perto de seu ouvido.

- Pode ter a possibilidade de escolher entre o pacote de gengibre ou de farinha de aveia com passas.

-O toucinho e os ovos ou nada.

-Muito bem, estou comendo a farinha de aveia com passas.

-Me dê isso! –sentando-se, lutou com a cremalheira da bolsa para baixo, arrebatou as bolachas de suas mãos, e o fulminou com o olhar. Ele sabia que odiava gengibre de qualquer modo.

Vestiu-se totalmente e o olhou com repugnante alarme. Lhe ofereceu a taça de café, e ela olhou fixamente suas mãos grandes. Por um momento, ela recordou essa primeira noite—a escuridão, o sentido de que este homem se aproximou dela furtivamente, e a havia possuído, e agora exigia sua rendição.

Então ele retrocedeu, seu rosto comprido com consternação e alarme.

-Eu nunca soube que era tão irritável quando despertava.

Assim não era o lobo escuro de sua imaginação. Ao menos, não agora.

-Eu não sou se tiver tido mais horas de sono. -e se seu traseiro não se machucava a partir da estúpida moto.

Ela nem sequer tinha visto o lobo desde essa primeira noite, e quando olhava para atrás, parecia uma verdadeira fantasia. Ela sabia a verdade, ela tinha visto a verdade. Mas ela ainda não podia compreender por completo que Jake se converteu em outro. Essa manhã, quando o sol se filtrava através das árvores dispersas e pulverizou a luz pelo chão do bosque, os pássaros cantaram sua aprovação, ela poderia pretender facilmente que esta era uma viagem de acampamento levado a cabo com a intenção de divertir-se no bosque.

Uma intenção desconjurada, para estar seguro, mas, não obstante, a intenção.

Tomando um sorvo de café, ela murmurou:

- Venha, cafeína. -desembrulhou a bolacha—saudável, mas não muito, enchendo o espaço vazio em seu ventre.

Com a comida e o café obrando sua magia, ela começou a despertar o suficiente para inspecionar seus arredores.

Eles se tinham protegido em um magnífico bosque de antigas árvores perenes. Aqui e ali as poderosas rochas se sobressaíam fora da terra suave. Uma pedra era tão estreita que poderia inclinar-se sobre ela, e se inclinou, e quando o fez, ela olhou para cima. . . e cima.

Ontem à noite, ela tinha pensado que as árvores desempoeiravam as estrelas.

Na ampla luz do dia, deu-se conta de que tinha razão, estas árvores— cedro, cicuta ocidental—tinham troncos de seis, oito e dez pés de largura, com ramos do tamanho de seu apartamento. Ela estava enjoada procurando na parte superior.

-Onde estamos? -ela sussurrou.

- No deserto das Montanhas Olímpicas. -Jake sorriu para ela quando ele limpou ao fogão elétrico.

Talvez o dia de ontem, a comoção e a última noite da viagem se combinam para lhe fazer esquecer quão magnífico era. Talvez foi o puro prazer de ver um homem lavar algo o que fez que seu fôlego se extinguisse com assombro.

-Não há uma em várias milhas a volta.-disse.

- Faremos um duro caminho esta manhã, logo descansaremos por umas horas, e logo retomaremos outro duro caminho na tarde para chegar ao lugar onde quero que acampemos. Podemos acender um fogo, e tenho uma loja de campanha escondida ali. Será como acampar. Divertido.

-Acampar é divertido. -sua experiência incluía uma viagem no Acampamento das meninas de Fogo a um parque nacional por um miserável fim de semana que incluiu um lento e constante aguaceiro seguido do congelamento.

- Está comigo. -com uma eficácia de movimento, ele empacotou sua mochila.- Eu pescarei, e nós teremos truta e arándanos*, e o vinho—tem que saber que o escondi ali e vamos contar histórias de fantasma ao redor do fogo.

Cafeína quem necessita a cafeína? A vista de seus olhos dourados lhe deu uma sacudida. Sua voz era lenta, profunda e perigosa. Seu cabelo escuro se frisou com o sono, o início de uma barba obscurecia seu queixo e os vazios de suas bochechas e seu corpo. A camuflagem fez insistência na largura de seus ombros e a longitude de suas pernas, e ela ficava apanhada nas lembranças evocadas.

Mais importante, parecia pensar que ela era boa, também. Correu seu olhar sobre ela, e lhe sorriu como se a vista fosse prazeirosa.

Ela colocou a bolacha dentro do envoltório e correu seus dedos através de seu cabelo, tratando de restabelecer algo a desordem de sua aparência.

-É linda, toda despenteada depois de dormir.

- Claro -não lhe acreditou, mas gostava da forma em que o disse.

Caminhou mais e se ajoelharam no saco de dormir, e seus dedos se uniram aos seus, tocando seu cabelo, acariciando seu couro cabeludo, seu pescoço...

Ela se relaxou com seu toque, lhe permitindo a liberdade de seu corpo, se só lhe desse massagem as áreas de tensão, o tomaria as lembranças de terror e os substituiria com uma lenta e doce paixão. Ele tomou sua taça, isso o deixou, logo massageou suas costas abaixo.

-Sabe que posso ver através de sua camiseta?-as pontas de seus dedos acariciaram seus mamilos através da fina seda.

—Sua camiseta de seda—ela logo que podia mover seus lábios.

—As mangas são tão amplas, que pude ver o interior cada vez que levava o café a seus lábios—suas mãos escorregaram ao seus braços e na camisa, encontrando seus peitos, acariciando-os tão ligeiramente que ela não podia sentir seu toque apenas... e ela não podia pensar em nada mais.

-Bom ponto de vista?-ela fechou seus olhos para sentir mais profundamente cada passo.

—Muito bom. -ele levantou sua camisa.— Muito melhor.

O ar fresco lavou sua pele, e seus mamilos firmes cresceram rígidos, quase dolorosos. Entretanto, os velhos e conhecidos hábitos de modéstia não podiam ser facilmente quebrados. Assim que ela não se atrevia a dar rédea solta a paixão. Não na luz do dia. Não enquanto ele olhava.

Suas mãos voaram para empurrar sua camisa para baixo, mas suas mãos estavam no caminho, acariciando sua caixa torácica, seu ventre... Ela apertou suas pernas, não estava segura de se ela tinha a intenção de mantê-lo longe ou de aliviar a incômoda paixão que provocou.

Mas ele não fez nenhum esforço por ir mais longe. Suas carícias cresceram mais ligeiras e mais freqüentes.

Ela abriu seus olhos. Ajoelhou-se sobre ela, um joelho a cada lado de sua cintura, olhando-a como se queria saber tudo o que acontecia sua cabeça.

- O que?

- É um enigma, fascinante. -ele baixou sua camisa.

- Não, não o sou. -ela disse bruscamente em grande velocidade.– Eu sou Renneesme Shaw.

-Nenhuma intensidade oculta? Nenhum esqueleto em seu armário?

—Não - ela estendeu seus braços de largura.- O que vê é o que obtém.

Mas ele não olhava o corpo que ela ofereceu como distração. Seu olhar nunca deixou seu rosto.

Trabalhou para o homem, durante um período de quatro anos, e ela tinha aprendido a ler seus estados de ânimo. Ela mesma se orgulhava de saber o que pensava.

Mas agora, ela não pôde ler sua expressão. Seus olhos se sombrearam, seu rosto era enigmático. Ela sabia seu mais profundo segredo.

Então, como era possível que ele se tornou um mistério para ela?

* * *

*Biscoito

*um tipo de peixe


	16. Capítulo 14

Com uma elaborada despreocupação, Nessie esticou uma mão para sua taça de café.

-Onde foi parar minha bolacha?

Jake a tirou debaixo de seus joelhos e a deu.

-Escondendo-se, Renneesme?

Ela olhou a bolacha do café da manhã ligeiramente triturada.

-Estava-o fazendo?

-Não. Você o faz- ele ainda ajoelhado sobre ela, ainda muito perto, ainda conhecendo muito e revelando tão pouco.

-Do que?- examinou seu rosto, mas não pôde sustentar o contato direto por muito tempo.

-Além do Volturi.

-Não sei. Mas não posso esperar para averiguá-lo.-Jake se levantou e caminhou de volta a sua mochila.

Ela se sentou. Seu café estava frio. Ela estava fria, e mais assustada que quando o tinha visto transformar-se em um lobo, mais assustada que quando lhe tirou a flecha. Nunca pensou que Jake quereria falar com ela, averiguar sobre seus antecedentes… mas então, nunca pensou que ele quereria que encontrasse a sua família. De fato tinha sido um pouco vaga sobre o que aconteceria se o seduzia. Tinha tido a idéia de que tivessem encontros, muito bom sexo, realmente muito, muito bom sexo, muito e freqüentemente, e depois… e depois o que? Retornaria a trabalhar para ele, veria-o todos os dias, compraria flores para suas namoradas, compraria o anel de compromisso de sua seguinte prometida?

Nessie lhe disparou um fumegante olhar. Não nesta vida.

Ou talvez ele cairia como um louco apaixonado por ela, quererendo casar-se com ela, e eles viveriam "felizes para sempre", sem problemas e juntos para sempre, somente eles dois? Jacob? O homem que liga ou manda correios eletrônicos a sua família todos os dias?

Nessie não tinha estudado realmente isto atentamente. Uma das coisas dele que a tinham seduzido era sua dedicação a seu pai e mãe, irmãos e irmã. Parecia a classe de homem que poderia ter sido o pai do Beaver Cleaver1: orgulhoso, sério, um bom disciplinador.

É obvio um homem assim pensaria que sua origem é importante. Tinha que lhe dar algo, e realmente, estava mal lhe dizer a verdade?

Ou pelo menos. . . algumas delas.

Revolveu o saco de dormir até que encontrou sua roupa. Então de maneira indiferente e rápida se vestiu, disse:

-Sou órfã.

Ele não reagiu. Não se afastou como se sua má sorte fosse contagiosa.

-Não tenho nenhuma família,- abotoou a camisa, tremendo do frio.

Ele não levantou a vista de seu trabalho.

-Sério? Nenhuma família absolutamente?

Ela poderia dizer que estava escutando e escutando atentamente.

-Nenhuma família absolutamente. Cresci em um orfanato dos Anjos.

-Como chegou ali?

-As monjas me recolheram.- Tinha notado que se esquivou a pergunta? Tinha muita experiência.

-Foi criada em um convento?

-Não em um convento! -sua risada foi cuidadosamente luminosa.-Era um orfanato Católico conectado a um convento.

-Isso explica tudo.

O que quis dizer com isso? Sabia quantas horas tinha passado olhando sobre as monjas, compartilhando sua vida, aprendendo seus ritos? Até sendo seu desejo ser parte de uma família, qualquer família, tendo sabido sempre que não era bem-vinda no convento?

E depois a Irmã Catherine… depois disso, não foi bem-vinda em nenhuma parte.

Mas podia fingia, pelo que conversou:

-Pelo geral os bebês são adotados ou ao menos postos em casas com guardiões, mas eu fui prematura, estive no hospital por quatro meses e meio. Os doutores não me deram boas possibilidades, mas sobrevivi, e saí da encubadora ao orfanato. A Irmã María disse que era o bebê mas feio que tinha visto.

Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram abruptamente.

-Isso é duro.

-A Irmã María Madalena estava orgulhosa de si mesmo por não ter papa na língua -um eufemismo.

- Mas vi as fotos. Era essa coisa larga, flacucha e calva. Os doutores já sabiam que minha vista era má, e tiveram medo de que houvesse no futuro muitos problemas, assim que ninguém quis me adotar.

Tocou-se a marca na parte inferior de suas costas, depois se acomodou no saco de dormir para subir as calças.

-Um orfanato não é o melhor lugar para crescer, suponho, mas estávamos em uma parte má da Los Angeles, e um orfanato não é o pior lugar tampouco. Eu deveria estar agradecida.

Ele se endireitou e a olhou, assombrado.

-Eu estava agradecida -disse ela rapidamente.

-Sério? Quem te disse isso?

-Irmã María Madalena.

-Me faça um favor. Nunca esteja agradecida comigo por nada.

Gostou do modo em que o disse, ironicamente e como se as coisas tivessem voltado para a normalidade. Jogando uma olhada ao redor do páramo, ela disse:

-Neste momento, não posso pensar em nada pelo que possa estar agradecida contigo.

-O café.

-Auto-conservação por sua parte. -se sentou na bolsa, colocou os meias três-quartos e amarrou os sapatos.

-Sabia que me mataria sem a cafeína.

-Sim, não sou o único que crescem dentes e garras. Fazemos só por diferentes motivos.

Tirava sarro… até que quisesse mais detalhes.

Mas agora ele sabia quase a maior surpresa, e ela poderia filtrar o resto por uma tela cômica. Seu sentido de lobo não podia cheirar uma verdade pela metade… podia?

-Onde foi ontem à noite? Disse algo sobre um rato? Completamente vestida enrolou o saco de dormir.

Ele havia coberto com um tecido um montículo na terra, e o atirou longe com um grande efeito. Tinha criado uma pequena jaula de ramos, ancorada a terra, e dentro. -Ela chiou.

- Isso é uma rata- pegou o ícone no bolso de sua calça, e o agarrou como se protegesse À Virgem-ou lhe pedindo que a protegesse.

O rato corria em círculos, procurando uma saída, cavando na terra, agarrando as barras de madeira.

-Você trouxe um rato aqui e esteve ali todo o tempo enquanto dormíamos? Um rato repugnante, horrível, com olhos saltados, asquerosa…-não podia falar sem estremecer-se.

-Você não gosta dos ratos, huh?- disse ele com um seco assentimento.

-Roedor. Asqueroso, horrível…

Ela os recordou no orfanato, irrompendo da despensa, correndo ao redor dos bebês, ameaçadores em seu tamanho e malícia.

-As odeio.

-A trouxe aqui por uma razão- procurou dentro de seu bolso.

-Não vais mata-la, verdade?- ela agarrou o saco de dormir a seu peito como se a manta de um bebê se tratasse.

-Pensei que você não gostava.

O rato cheirou, logo raspou a comida oferecida em seu dedo e o tragou tudo.

Com um sorriso, Jake tirou os raminhos da terra e a coisa foi. Correu em círculos, para depois perder-se no mato.

Nessie se encontrou sobre o topo de uma alta rocha, gritando. Não recordava como tinha chegado ali.

Jake, estando por debaixo dela, oferecia sua mão para lhe ajudar a descer.

-Nunca imaginei que minha tranqüila, imperturbável Srta. Shaw poderia ser uma menina.

-Foi imbora?- colocou seus pés baixo ela, e se negou a tomar sua mão.

-Sim, e em caso de que tenha omitido o ponto, levou o dispositivo de rastreamento no ventre. Os ratos têm sistemas digestivos rápidos, mas não vai deixar de correr por um tempo. Há uma boa possibilidade de que um animal o coma, ou um puma, e estará em outro ventre, viajando mais longe que nunca…- Jake devia ter visto seu horror.- Não rompi sua perna. Parecia que a apanhou em algo… e, por que se importa? Você não gosta dos ratos.

-Sei, mas não quero que nada morra.

-Tudo morre. O ponto é que morrer é um estado de graça, as pálpebras de Jake se inclinaram sobre seus olhos mediantes.

– O Volturi acredita que o dispositivo de rastreamento está em mim, e irá detrás do rato, e não de nós. Vamos. Toma minha mão. Temos que nos pôr em marcha na direção oposta do rato.

Ela se deslizou sobre a rocha e aos seus braços.

-Portanto, se tiver sorte, encontrará uma pilha de excremento de rato, e se for desafortunado…

-Encontrará um puma.

Sustentou-a durante um minuto, e a olhou como se queria sondar as profundidades de sua mente.

-Parece tão tenra, e ainda assim penso que sob toda a incerteza, ocultas um coração de aço.

-Sim. Mas é aço oxidado.

Ele riu, pelo que ela significava para ele.

-Não acredito. E penso que antes que isto termine descobriremos a verdade.

-A verdade? -ela se estremeceu.

O que a assustava mais? A coisa que a perseguia? Ou a possibilidade de que Jake pudesse descobrir que sua ajudante escondia um passado e um segredo que a condenava tão certamente como um pacto com o diabo?

E, se ele realmente sabia, como poderia explicar algo que ela não entendia?

Jake tinha razão. Quando Nessie acampava com ele, era divertido.

Antes das sete, tinham chegado ao lugar do acampamento, um pomar pequeno e protegido por árvores altas nas montanhas, com um riacho próximo onde podiam lavar o rosto e mãos. Antes das nove, tinha apanhado umas trutas, tinha-as limpo, e cozinhado sobre um fogo cuidadosamente aceso. Antes do momento em que o sol do norte ficasse finalmente, deram-se um banquete de pescado fresco, arándanos, pão fermentado ligeiramente ácido (fabricado com um gesto de sua mochila), e um vinho Sangiovese 1997, realmente bom das adegas Cullen, diretamente da garrafa.

A comida nunca tinha ido tão bem, as chamas esquentavam suas mãos e rosto enquanto o ar esfriava seu traseiro, e ver Jake ao outro lado do fogo lhe provocou uma emoção cada vez maior que a fez olhar para o alto - e olhava para cima freqüentemente.

Um acampamento não era a maneira em que tinha imaginado que avançaria seu caso, mas o estava passando estupendamente.

Antes que as estrelas começassem a fazer covinhas no céu noturno, Nessie tinha tomado tanto que pensava que poderia estar bebada. Essa era a única razão que podia imaginar para ter cometido o engano de perguntar.

-Me conte sobre este trato com o diabo. Quem foi o idiota que pensou que essa era uma boa idéia?

O riacho ferveu. Uma alta espiral de fumaça se deslizou para os escuros céus, e as árvores sussurraram no vento.

Mas Jake não respondeu, e a preocupação se filtrou em sua mente e empanou o prazer despreocupado.

Tinha-o ofendido?

Hoje tinha sido Jacob Cullen, amável, inteligente, atento, necessitado de apoio, consultando com ela. . . Ainda agora o fogo emprestava sombras a seu rosto e chamas a seus olhos, e recordou, realmente recordou, que ele tinha sido o lobo que a perseguiu pelos bosques, derrubou-a, e forçou seu prazer sobre ela.

Tomou um gole da garrafa e logo se limpou a boca com o dorso da mão. Sua voz, quando falou, era lenta e funda, recitando a história que se arrastava das profundidades de sua mente.

-O primeiro Carlisle Volturi foi uma má semente, um menino propenso a crueldade e finalmente um homem que se deleitava na perversidade. A gente nos estepes dizia que era o diabo, e isso é dizendo algo sobre ele, porque faz mil anos, a vida na Rússia era breve e brutal, e somente o mais forte sobrevivia. Depois de anos de comportamento cruel, seu pai o expulsou e lhe disse que se valesse por si só.

Nessie se deslizou de seu lado para ficar mais perto do fogo, e envolveu seus braços ao redor de seus joelhos.

-Lançou-o a neve?

-Só posso esperar isso -Jake lhe passou a garrafa.

Ela tomou um gole, depois a retornou.

-Era um psicopata? Talvez um assassino em série?

-Se você quer pôr uma bonito rosto sobre ele. Soa a um sádico filho da puta. Por anos, percorreu os estepes, brigando, violando e saqueando, e aonde queira que fosse, o rumor de que era o diabo continuou crescendo -Jake lançou dois troncos ao fogo, e uma garoa de faíscas se elevou para as estrelas.- Finalmente o mesmo diabo lhe prestou atenção.

Um estremecimento subiu pela espinha dorsal dela.

-A lenda conta que o Diabo veio para destruir ao impostor. Mas Carlisle sabia o que queria. Ofereceu fazer o trabalho do diabo para ele, e depois das negociações, o diabo esteve de acordo. Para selar o trato, exigiu que Carlisle destruísse o ícone da família Volturi -Jake olhou fixamente o coração da fogueira.

- Contei sobre os russos e nossos ícones, e como um ícone da Virgem é considerado um milagre.

Jake era norte-americano. Criou-se aqui. Havia-lhe dito que sua família não tinha nenhuma atadura com o Velho País. Mas havia dito nossos ícones.

-Sim. Contou-me isso.

-O ícone Volturi não era uma pintura da Virgem, a não ser um quatro, retratando cada etapa diferente de sua vida.

-Não um milagre, a não ser um quatro - Nessie tocou o bolso de suas calças onde se encontrava o ícone da Virgem María e sua família, morno e pesado.

-Exatamente. Assim Carlisle foi a casa de seus pais para roubar os ícones. Seu pai estava morto. Sua mãe vivia sozinha, e era uma mulher velha. Não estava disposta a entregar os ícones a ele, ao homem que cometeu tais atrocidades. Correu para a igreja para proteger os ícones. Ele a espreitou da mesma maneira que uma besta, apanhou-a na igreja. . . E a matou.

Nessie tinha sabido o que deveria ser o final, mas ainda se encurvou um pouco mais.

-Assassinou a sua própria mãe -nunca tinha tido uma mãe. Tinha querido uma, tinha sonhado com uma, todas as noites em que tinha pedido uma estrela cadente -e Carlisle tinha massacrada a sua.

-Esse é um dos pecados maiores. Carlisle sabia.

-Não lhe importava -o ar frio fez cócegas na nuca da Nessie, e fechou o pescoço de seu casaco contra suas orelhas.

-Mais que isso, deleitou-se no ato. O sangue de sua mãe selaria o pacto com o diabo -as chamas refletiam um brilho vermelho sobre a pele de Jake, e seus olhos. . . Seus olhos pareciam os de um lobo.

-Então jogou fogo na igreja.

-Mas... -em um apuro repentino, Nessie desabotoou seu bolso e tirou dali o ícone. Olhou a tunica vermelho cereja da Virgem, seus serenos olhos, À família que a rodeava.

-Somente uma coisa se livrou do fogo.

Nessie sabia. É obvio que sabia.

-Os ícones. Os milagres.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça.

-Carlisle os encontrou nas ruínas, as quatro imagens unidas, as cores imaculadas, as Vírgens serenas, a madeira e a pintura endurecidas pelas chamas em uma substância inquebrável.

O medo aumentou sobre sua pele.

-Mas o diabo não seria frustrado. Se não podia destruir o ícone, podia diminui-lo. Assim enquanto Carlisle bebia para celebrar o trato, em um brilho do fogo o diabo dividiu as Nossa Senhoras e as arrojou aos quatro limites da terra, para nunca serem vistas outra vez.

-Isso é verdade? -girando o ícone, olhou a parte posterior, no bordo queimado e fragmentado. O trabalho do diabo?

Não podia ser verdade. Ainda que Jake se sentava ante ela, seus olhos ardentes com um bordo avermelhado.

-Não sei. Essa é a história que meu pai nos contou -Jake lançou um aberto sorriso arrependido e muito humano, e tomou um gole da garrafa.

- Emmett sempre disse que parecia um pouco imaginado pelos irmãos Grimm depois de um comprido momento fumando cogumelos na oresta negra.

Ela riu, um arrebatamento nervoso de risada que soou muito forte no silêncio pesado dos bosques. Rapidamente, sossegou o som com sua mão.

Aqui, era muito fácil acreditar que só mais à frente do alcance do fogo, demônios observavam e dançavam.

-Mas os irmãos Grimm nunca olharam tão longe na natureza e o estranho. Porque posso ser um lobo, e meus irmãos podem ser um falcão e uma pantera, e meu pai embora nunca o vi transformar-se, suponho, é um lobo.- Jake olhou a garrafa como se não recordasse que a segurasse.

- Suponho agora nunca o verei -seu pesar era visível na inclinação de sua boca, seus ombros encurvados, seus olhos tristes.

Queria rodear a fogueira e abraçá-lo, mas nunca tinha aprendido como brindar essa classe do carinho fácil sem lhe significar muito, e, não sendo ela mesma uma pessoa intensa, sentia-se incômoda perto de pessoas desse tipo.

-Carlisle Volturi fundou uma dinastia de homens.

Os Volturi criam somente filhos que se convertem em animais de presa que caçam seres humanos, e riem quando matam -Jake soava quase como se se estivesse falando com ele mesmo.-São demônios que não podem ser assassinados exceto por outros demônios, e cada um desses homens permanece saudável e vital até na velhice. Se estão feridos, curam rapidamente.

Nessie flexionou sua mão. Hoje, impaciente com a atadura, tinha-a retirado, encontrado que a ferida estava quase curada. Curada, exceto essa marca dentro de sua palma, sentiu um calor que se estendia para fora, até acima de seu braço, para seu coração.

O sangue dos Volturi estava nela.

Jake continuou.

-Durante centenas de anos, os Volturi foram ricos, respeitados por sua crueldade, e temidos, primeiro na Rússia, logo na Europa e Ásia, e com o século vinte e um, sua influência se estendeu ao outro lado do globo terrestre. Como é que minha família permaneceu escondida tanto tempo? Não sei.

Nessie revisou a história que Jake tinha contado, e sentiu que perdeu algo.

-Não compreendo. Disse que os Volturi somente criam filhos. Mas você tem uma irmã.

Seu olhar fixo cintilou sobre o seu.

-E tenho outra coisa que nenhum outro Volturi mãe. –e levantou o vinho, brindou com a Nessie, e depois lhe ofereceu a garrafa.

Tomou. Se as chamas da fogueira não podiam impor-se sobre a noite. Possivelmente o vinho faria o trabalho.

-Os Volturi nascem do barro? -não duvidaria de nada agora.

-As mulheres desejariam que o fizessem. Os Volturi tomam as mulheres que querem. -mulheres nobres, talentosas, artistas, e cortesãs as engravidam, e quando as mulheres cumprem a tarefa, trazer o menino Volturi ao mundo, põem-no sobre um cesto, tocam o sino, e correm longe.

-As mulheres abandonam seus meninos? - Nessie deixou a garrafa, seu encantador brilho ébrio desapareceu totalmente.

-O que vai fazer uma mulher com um menino que se transforma em uma besta quando chega a puberdade? por que reteria uma mulher ao menino de um homem, ou homens que a violaram cruelmente? -quando Nessie ia discutir, Jake agitou sua cabeça enfaticamente.-Que mulher quer enfrentar a violência de um Volturi adulto que descobre que escondeu um filho dele? Não, as mulheres têm que desfazer-se dos meninos.

-Isso é indescritível.

-Por onde quer que vão, os Volturi deixam um rastro de sangue, fogo, e morte.

-E nos estão caçando -murmurou Nessie. Para ela, criada na ensolarada Califórnia, onde a pior coisa que podia ocorrer era uma má operação de busto, toda esta história era absurda.

-Somente um deles. Poderá ter experiência, mas este é meu território, e tenho muito mais que perder -expressou Jake com um sorriso, um cruel brilho de seus dentes, e enquanto a olhava fixamente, essa sensação de ser espreitada retornou com força.

Um lobo. Estava no bosque com um lobo.

-Terei a honra de ser o primeiro em enfrentar a prova -disse-, e não falharei.

-Que tipo de prova?

Sua voz tremente parecia despertar nele a noite. Jogou uma olhada a seu redor, ficou em pé, e se estirou.

-Essa é uma história para outra fogueira. É tarde agora -sorriu caprichosamente e começou a despir-se.- Quer ir para cama?

Mas era muito tarde para o capricho e a sedução. Ela se aproximou mais ao chão.

-Não, vou sentar me aqui toda a noite com meus olhos totalmente abertos.

Ele desmantelou tudo. Tudo. E então com toda tranqüilidade, como se não notasse sua nudez, ofereceu-lhe sua mão.

-O Carlisle original viveu faz muito tempo, e seu mal esteve no mundo após, muito antes de seu nascimento.

-Mas nunca estive a par dele antes -somente tinha sabido de seus próprios horrores, e tinha feito todo o possível por mantê-los longe.

-Não podia fazer nada antes a respeito. Agora pode -estendendo a mão, devorou-a com força pondo-a em pé e em seus braços.–Vamos. Dormiremos juntos. Manterei você segura.

Mas era um Volturi. Quem ia protege-la dele?

* * *

1 Beaver Cleaver: Personagem da série 'Leave it to Beaver'


	17. Capítulo 15

Abruptamente, Nessie despertou de seu sono ligeiro, tensa e fazendo um esforço por escutar. . . algo.

O que?

Jacob a sustentou em seus braços, seu corpo comprido, nu apertado contra o seu, e qualquer outra noite teria sido de sedução. Mas esta noite, embora eles eram tão íntimos, ela estava tão sozinha. A sós com seus temores e o inevitável conhecimento de que o que ela tinha feito nunca poderia ser desfeito.

Sós no bosque onde nada - nenhuma só criatura - movia-se.

O cabelo estava na parte de atrás de seu pescoço.

Algo estava ali.

Jacob pôs sua mão em cima de sua boca lhe assinalando a necessidade de guardar silêncio. Quando ela assentiu, deslizou-se fora da bolsa.

Como o fez, ela tomou um comprido e lento respirar, tendo os aromas da noite. Ela podia cheirar os ricos aromas de húmus e pinheiro, mas além disso, quase parecia como se ela se desse conta de seu desenfreio...

E só além dos anéis das árvores, um lobo levantou sua voz Às estrelas.

Na luz da lua crescente, ela podia ver apenas Jacob -mas ela soube que ele sorriu.

–Líder -soprou, e desapareceu na noite.

Outro lobo se uniu ao primeiro, e outro, até que Nessie soube que estava rodeada.

Com uma só faca amarrada a sua perna como uma pequena defesa em caso de que decidissem atacar a Jacob.

Seus olhos se cravaram em lágrimas. Sentou-se acima, os braços envoltos ao redor de suas pernas, e sustentando seu queixo sobre seus joelhos. Ela era uma covarde, mas sua história a enfeitiçou essa noite. Tinha razão, ela sabia o que era. Os Volturi e sua maldade estavam no mundo desde muito antes de seu nascimento. Entretanto, a ignorância era formosa, e não sabia exatamente o que a tinha salvado de uma angústia imensa.

Ou talvez o que a tinha salvado de sua angústia foi ser amante de Jacob de longe.

Porque o dormir em seus braços, gemer pelo êxtase induzido por ele, correr com ele, conhecer seus segredos, essas coisas lhe faziam temer por ele.

Ela escutou seu nome, sussurrado pelo Jacob, um segundo antes que ele aparecesse.

Era humano e estava nu. Deslizou-se a seu lado, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela, e entrando com ela dentro da bolsa.

-Eles corriam depressa para ficar ao dia conosco. Está preocupado. Eu penso que se dá conta de uma perturbação na terra.

- O que significa isso? Uma perturbação na terra?

- Não sei. -Jacob trocou seus pés frios para cobrir os pés dela, para esvaziar com sifão a calidez dela, como se tivessem estado casados durante anos.

- Acabo de saber que o líder acredita que nós trouxemos o problema. Ele quer assegurar-se de que vamos embora.

-Ele é um verdadeiro lobo, e pode falar com ele?-sua pele estava fria, e ela sofreu quando ele se voltou para acurrucarse contra ela como duas colheres.

- Não. Não... Não—falou brandamente contra sua orelha, seu fôlego e cabelo se frisou-. Mas tenho a sensação de seus pensamentos, ou talvez de seus sentimentos, pela forma em que me olha, a forma em que reage ante mim. Acredito que me entende da mesma maneira. Tem sentido?

-Suponho -ela pensou em sua antiga gata, a forma em que fez conhecer suas demandas em voz alta com seus uivos, a forma em que colocou sua cabeça enquanto dormia tendo frio. Mas durante todas as tardes largas ela e Kresley tinham passado juntas, sua comunicação nunca conseguiu expressar algo tão complexo como uma perturbação na terra.

Jacob bocejou e se relaxou, cada músculo frouxo.

-Sinto me mais seguro com ele vigiando nossas costas. Se fosse simplesmente eu, não me preocuparia, mas tenho que te proteger, o eleito, faz que isto seja mais que um jogo. Isto é a guerra, e tenho que ganhar. – a abraçou.

Ela escutou sua respiração, como se deslizou no sono.

Tinha expresso seus pensamentos exatamente. Ela já não era responsável por si mesmo. Ela tinha a segurança dele e sua família em suas mãos, e a Virgem María para proteger.

Nessie tinha querido amar sinceramente. Ela logo que tinha compreendido o preço que o amor exigia.

Jacob sabia que a havia seduzido ontem à noite. Tinha planejado cuidadosamente como seduzi-la. Tinha reunido uma boa comida e o vinho, levado a lugar mais romântico no mundo inteiro, e tinha comprimido seus sacos de dormir juntos.

Então o que tinha feito?

Ele tinha assustado Nessie muito bem com histórias em pleno dia.

Então a confusão do lobo tinha vindo, e isso a assustou, também.

Com aquelas idioticies as moças se pendurariam quando se sentissem assustadas. Mas Nessie não. Ela se estremeceu. E quando o sol subiu, seus olhos estavam extensamente abertos Não estava seguro de que ela tivesse dormido absolutamente.

Portanto, hoje se reagruparia, faria-a sentir-se cômoda de novo -ou tão cômoda como uma mulher que se criou em um orfanato católico poderia estar quando viajava com um demônio.

Lhe deu o café da manhã, outra bolacha, com partes de chocolate nesta ocasião, e se sentou perto dela, mas não muito perto. Em uma voz deliberadamente casual, ele conversou a respeito de coisas que sua mãe e irmã pensavam que eram importantes.

-Vê as pequenas flores vermelhas aí? A que tem a forma de um coração. Isso é o coração de sangue. Fácil de recordar, né?

-São muito bonitas—Nessie mordiscou a bolacha e sorriu a flor, mas seus olhos pareciam preocupados.

—As samambaias, são samambaias espada, e estão por todo o oeste de Washington.

-Estão na Califórnia, também, mas há realmente um montão deles aqui. -sua voz soava tranqüila, o nível. . . tenso e assustado.

-As pequenas aves que revoavam em torno dos tentilhões. Pode ouvir o pássaro carpinteiro?

-Não soa como mais de um .-seu olhar passou entre ela e Jake, enquanto media a distância.

-Ele é só um menino ocupado. -Nessie sempre tinha esse amplo olhar de espectador. Nos conflitos, ela se apressava a dar marcha atrás, assustada por ser apanhada no fogo cruzado, temerosa da verdadeira emoção. Ela conteve sua ira, suas lágrimas, suas alegrias, na garrafa muito estreita, com uma cortiça muito apertada. Agora mesmo, Jake sustentou essa garrafa em seu punho. Ele poderia agitá-la, ou tratando de estremecer a cortiça frouxa, mas essas medidas poderiam rompê-la. Assim dominou sua impaciência, sua necessidade, e disse:

-Nessie, não há sentido em ter medo de mim.

Ela respirou com alarme rapidamente.

– Eu não estou…!

-Sim, está.Mas eu não entendo bem –conteve um fôlego- Por que agora?

-É um Volturi—lhe olhou com o mesmo tipo de horror que qualquer mulher sentiria por um de seus primos.- Ontem à noite explicou o que realmente significa.

Fazia anos, Jake tinha aprendido a disciplinar-se, para trocar só quando era seguro, quando estivesse sozinho, e só quando necessitasse desesperadamente desfazer-se dos grilhões da civilização e correr como uma besta. Mas Nessie, com seus amplos olhos, boca sensual e pernas largas, tinha levado seu controle quase até o limite.

Ela era dele.

Queria tomá-la, para lhe demonstrar que ela era sua companheira, faze-la entender na forma mais primitiva possível, que ela dependeria dele para a alimentação e a água, segurança…e para a paixão.

Pelo contrário, ela se encolheu dele.

Quando ele tinha perseguido a ela, tinha sido uma virgem. Feri-la seria inevitável, mas o tinha que fazer. Havia também dado prazer. Uma grande quantidade de prazer, uma e outra vez.

Ela era caprichosa ainda. Ele não ganharia nada por forçar a questão.

Entretanto, ele quis saber dessa tortura que rasgava sua alma escura, e se perguntou se ela tinha razão, se os genes do Volturi só se esperaram a verdadeira tentação de tomar sua alma e afundar-se no fossa de fogo, enxofre. . . e selvagem prazer.

-Quer saber o que realmente significa ser um Volturi?–sentou-se a seu lado. Ela inclinada longe, coisa que pretendeu não notar, e parecia que seus olhos estavam sérios.- Te disse - a respeito da lenda, a respeito de sua reputação. Eu não disse que quando meus irmãos e eu fomos adolescentes, saímos para a biblioteca e procuramos na Web o nome do Volturi.

-Os Volturi estão na Internet?–o interesse despertou em seus olhos, perseguindo algumas das sombras a distancia.

-Surpreenderia-se ao ver a quantidade de informação que encontraria a respeito dessa família! Eles não têm seu próprio website, mas como quase todo o resto que há na Rede, a informação é ruim. A metade das coisas dizem que os Volturi é que eram vampiros e a outra metade diz que são homens-lobo. E supostamente a família é fabulosamente rica, mas há fotos da mansão Volturi e é enorme, escura, um desmantelado lugar rodeado de carros oxidados. -jake sacudiu sua cabeça com a lembrança.

- Jasper foi sempre o inteligente - uma boca na família, e logo que viu o lugar, disse: 'Sabe que é um russo comunista quando escora sua casa com as obras completas do Dostoievski'.

-Isso é terrível! -mas ela riu bobamente.

Um bom começo.

-Então seguimos: 'Sabe que é um russo comunista quando você e seu primo Boris Bob jogam a ser maus 'Dueling Balalaikas'.

—Sabe que é um russo Redneck quando seu melhor cão é chamado Lyudmila.

Nessie riu mais e mais difícil.

-Depois 'Sabe que é um russo Redneck quando seu sessenta e nove Dodge Charger é pintado como o dos duques do Kiev* -o bibliotecário teve que atirar de nós. Uma vez mais-infelizmente, a história era certa.

- E quando chegamos a casa, estávamos em problemas. Uma vez mais. - isso era verdade.

Entretanto Nessie riu...até que soluçou interrompendo seus estalos de alegria. Logo outro, logo outro, até que realmente estava chorando.

Maldição. Esta não era a resposta que esperava. Por outro lado, era uma oportunidade. Pondo seu braço ao redor, a abraçou dela.

Ela não lutou, mas não o abraçou, bem.

-O que foi?

-Eu não.. é..- os soluços pontuaram suas palavras-. É tão estranho rir aqui, a respeito de uma história que parece tão normal, sobre um mundo que parece que nunca conheci.- ela tomou um comprido, e tremente fôlego.

- Não posso acreditar que alguém do mal esteja nos perseguindo. Não posso acreditar que o ícone veio para mim. Não posso acreditar que me fale de lobos. Não posso acreditar que poderíamos terminar mortos.

—Se tiver que morrer, prefiro morrer contigo que com qualquer outra mulher no mundo. -ele a beijou, um beijo breve em sua boca tremente, Continuando, uma série de beijos através de suas bochechas molhadas.

-Eu preciso assoar meu nariz.

Ele estava preparado para seduzi-la com seus movimentos, mas ela precisava assoar seu nariz.

Bem. É a luz do dia; ela necessitava mais café, mais comida, e provavelmente algo de espaço entre ela e o lugar onde tinha escutado a lenda Volturi. Poderia esperar.

Não sempre, mas ele podia esperar.

Lhe entregou seu lenço, e ela o olhou, logo o olhou a ele.

Compreendia muito bem todos seus pensamentos. Ela era tão privada, a fim de utilizar e compartilhar seus pensamentos, seus sonhos, inclusive seu passado, ela não podia assoar o nariz diante dele. Diabos, ela se preocupou quando ele não mostrou emoção.

Entretanto, quando ela ria muito alto, quando chorava muito duro, quando se deu a paixão, então capturou uma visão da Nessie que poderia ser, e ele a quis ainda mais. Assim vagou fora para terminar de limpar o acampamento antes que ela vislumbrasse uma visão do lobo em seus olhos.

Ela desapareceu no bosque, caminhando para o arroio.

Lhe permitiu retirar-se, mas escutou também. Não colocaria a pata. Seu truque com o rato desviaria o Volturi só por um tempo, e esta manhã, quando despertou, um sentido de urgência despertou com ele.

Algo os estava olhando.

Em primeiro lugar, ele pensou que era a manada de lobos.

Mas com a chegada da luz do dia, eles tinham partido para dormir na sombra.

Não, este é inferior ao conhecimento, mais que instinto. Algo em seu intestino lhe dizia que eles tinham dois dias mais No máximo antes da batalha.

Tinha a intenção de manter Nessie segura.

A notícia de que não tinha parentes lhe tinha tomado por surpresa. E, entretanto, por que? Ele deveria havê-lo esperado. Em um conflito como isto, com o mal sobre um lado e o bom sobre o outro, e guerreiros humanos que partem na batalha, certamente o portador do escudo seria um órfão.

É obvio que teve que tratar de atravessar as sombras de seus antecedentes e decidir ao final, que ela estivesse a seu lado. Ela correria? Ou ela seria a traidora?

Quando ela retornou, seu rosto e o cabelo estavam úmidos e sua valentia parecia restabelecida.

-Jacob, o que fez depois de que viste a mansão do Volturi? Falou com seu pai?

-Não exatamente. -terminou a embalagem.

- Jasper, Emmett, e eu sentimos como se tivesse exagerado a importância dos Volturi. Sabíamos que a lenda era real.

-Depois de tudo, transformávamos em animais.Só que pensávamos que era um crime que a família mais rica do mundo não pudesse permitir-se pelo menos um decorador.

—Mas são homens doentes. Ninguém se preocupa com sua casa -ela sussurrou.- Sua imagem é uma salpicadura de sangue e o fedor de incêndio.

Jacob a olhou com surpresa.

- Isso é muito sábio.

-Quando me deitava esta noite, e não fazia muito disso, sonhei com isso - ela recolheu sua mochila.- Pessoalmente, estou surpreendida de que os Volturi não lhe rastreassem até aqui por esse contato com a Internet.

-Foi nos primeiros dias de Internet. -não gostava que os Volturi invadissem seus sonhos. Era ela como sua mãe? Não. Nessie subconsciente, lógicamente, tinha conectado os pontos. Ela poderia ter surto de circunstâncias misteriosas, mas tudo sobre ela gritava, Normal!

Entretanto, depois de mil anos, a Virgem permitiu a Nessie lhe encontrar. Que segredos ela ocultava tão completamente e prudentemente?

Quando Nessie e Jacob se detiveram para almoçar a sombra de um cedro amarelo gigante, tinha perguntas, e não desejava as fazer. Não queria mais histórias de medo ao redor do fogo do acampamento.

Tomou a peça restante de pão fermentado e o salami que lhe passou, e só os sujeitou enquanto comia.

-Se não há nenhuma mãe, quem cria aos filhos dos Volturi?

Jake mascou e tragou. Observou-a enquanto refletia sobre ela e sua pergunta, e sabia que estava pensando em todos os fatores–o tempo que duraria a explicação, a distância que tinham que percorrer, o fato de que tinha começado o relato de sua família e ainda não o tinha terminado-e o viu tomar a decisão de satisfazer sua curiosidade. Cruzando seus tornozelos, reclinou-se contra uma árvore.

-Os Volturi retêm anciãs para cozinhar e cuidar dos bebês, mas basicamente, os meninos são criados como cachorrinhos, arrojando uns sobre outros, mostrando seus dentes. Treinam, caçam, brigam entre eles e com todo mundo, e o filho dominante toma o nome de Carlisle.

-Seu pai...

-Meu pai é Carlisle. -Jacob tomou outra dentada.

-Por telefone, é tão bonito. –Nessie o recordou ao telefone, o acento em sua voz, o prazer quente que sentia por seus bate-papos, as constantes propostas generosas da mão de seu filho em matrimônio.

- Faz-me rir. E você está dizendo que era o chefe dessa família? Que matava as pessoas? Violava a mulheres?

-Não está orgulhoso do que fez, mas não há nada que possa fazer para mudar o passado. -Jake esfregou uma mão sobre sua bochecha barbuda.- Sabe disso. Sabe o preço que pagará se morrer antes de redimir-se.

Nessie olhou severamente a Jacob.

-Você me disse que adora a sua mãe!

Jacob deixou cair a bomba.

-Raptou-a de sua tribo, e estiveram fugindo após isso.

Nessie sentiu que sua mandíbula se abria, e rompeu resolutamente o silêncio.

-Seu pai raptou a sua mãe?

-Ela tinha dezesseis.

-Dezesseis! E ele que idade tinha?

-Não há nenhum documento que demonstre sua data de nascimento, mas pensamos que ao redor de trinta e três.

Justo quando Nessie pensava que a história não podia ficar nada pior, o fazia.

-A pobre moça!

-Primeiro tem que conhece minha mãe antes de dizer 'A Pobre menina'. A pobre garota esteve mais perto de mata-lo do que qualquer simples ser humano poderia chegar a fazer. E a propósito, minha mãe mede um metro cinqüenta e cinco e pesa quarenta e cinco quilogramas, e meu pai é uma montanha -Jake sorriu abertamente.- E ela pôs de joelhos.

-De verdade?-Nessie sorriu e se relaxou.- Que encantador!

-Falará dele as vezes, contará como exigiu que cozinhasse o jantar assim o que arrojou uma panela da água fervendo ao seu rosto. Quando lhe gritou e a agarrou, apunhalou-o com suas agulhas de costurar. Quando conta essa história, papai fica vermelho e balbucia para o Bella sobre escutar a sua mãe.

-Como passaram dos ataques corporais a apaixonar-se? Por que... suponho que estão apaixonados.

-Estupidamente apaixonados... Sempre pensei que o adorava.-olhou o pão como se não soubesse o que era.- Mas com segurança, a olha como se fosse uma estrela que caiu dos céus e atracado em seu bolso.

Nessie conteve a respiração. Queria que Jake a olhasse assim.

Mas em lugar de uma estrela, olhou-a e viu uma mulher. Uma mulher a quem desejava sobre todas as mulheres. Quando caminhava, quando falava, quando dormia, quando estava acordada, sempre sentia o peso de seu intuito e sua necessidade.

Ela mesma se tinha acalmado depois do primeiro choque ao saber que era um lobo. Tinha vacilado entre a incredulidade e a aceitação, e fora da incotivel curiosidade-ou era um sentido de identidade própria e preservação que a tinha insistido a lhe perguntar pelo trato com o diabo.

Que idiota tinha sido! Jake era um demônio mais de uma larga linha de demônios. Enquanto estivesse com ele, sabia que a manteria alimentada e segura de todo dano.

Ao mesmo tempo, tinha trabalhado com ele durante quatro anos. Tinha-o estudado com a intensidade de um estudante dedicado. Possivelmente não podia farejar seu humor, mas o conhecia.

Adorava a busca. Adorava correr, o bosque, as profundas noites escuras e os dias brilhantes. Atrair o Volturi a uma armadilha, era o que tinha nascido para fazer.

E a espreitou com a mesma destreza.

Não importava o cuidadosamente que tratasse de esconder suas intenções, deveria esquecer o que queria, e o que nunca planejou.

-Meus pais nunca nos deram os detalhes exatos sobre o que aconteceu lançar da água e cair apaixonados. Penso que houve uma série de brigas tumultuosas que terminaram na cama. -a olhou agora, medindo sua reação.- Quando se deram conta, escaparam as escondidas para casar-se.

-E os Volturi ficaram perturbados. –disse o pausadamente com um deliberado eufemismo.

-E também os Romaníes. Minha mãe era amada por sua tribo, uma menina formosa e feliz com dons especiais.

-Que classe de dons especiais?-perguntou Nessie com desconfiança.

- Porque apostarei que não está falando da classe que você pode envolver em papel e atar com um coque.

-Não exatamente. Mamãe faz crescer as plantas.

-Fala -asentiu lhe com a cabeça.

-Isso é o que você queria -a olhou como se compreendesse exatamente quanto desejava que isso fosse verdadeiro.

– Trabalha o clima ao seu redor.

-Trabalha o clima? Como em... Controla-o?

-Digamos só, nossa montanha tem um microclima muito são, perfeito para o crescimento das uvas.

Alguém tinha que ser lógico.

-Isso não significa que sua mãe o dirija.

Seus dentes brancos morderam a carne.

-Quando papai e mamãe compraram o vale alto, os invernos eram muito severos e largos para cultivar nada. Todos os agricultores dos campos mais baixos predisseram que os estrangeiros estranhos morreriam de fome ou se congelariam antes que o primeiro inverno estivesse terminado, mas aquele inverno foi inusitadamente temperado. Na primavera, meus pais colocaram trepadeiras e um jardim. -Jake terminou de comer e cruzou suas mãos sobre seu estômago plano.- Todos na zona cultivam uvas agora, mas meus pais são os mais bem-sucedidos, e os outros cultivadores consideram a minha mãe como um amuleto da boa sorte.

Nessie tratou de recordar quando tinham começado a ser comuns as declarações desse tipo.

-Também tem a visão.-disse Jake.

Alguém capaz de trabalhar o clima para convertê-lo em um pouco absolutamente benigno.

-A visão? Como ver o que vai ocorrer?

-Não soubemos até recentemente. -sua expressão ficou grave.- Muito recentemente.

-O que é que viu? -fora o que fora, não gostava.

Olhou as árvores, as pedras, o céu azul claro, e agitou sua cabeça.

-Isso não é uma história para contar aqui fora. Nem sequer com um dia como este.

-Muito bem. Então para quando?-rompendo o pão, colocou rapidamente uma parte na boca e o desafiou com um levantamento de seu queixo. -Quando estivermos seguros dentro com guerreiros por toda parte.

-E quando será isso?

-Quando estivermos na casa de meus pais. Em nada mais que uma semana, Nessie. Tem paciência durante só sete dias, e te juro, que todas suas perguntas serão respondidas.

Gostava da maneira em que resultava atrativo para ela, como se tivesse o direito de rechaçar seus términos.

Mas era uma boba apaixonada. Sempre faria o que ele quisesse.

-Assim que seus pais saíram fugindo e se casaram, e ambas as famílias correram detrás deles para separá-los.

-Você deve compreender, para a gente de minha mãe, andantes que vivem sua vida como vendedores ambulantes e granjeiros, ter a alguém que pode ver o futuro e controlar o clima, é inestimável.

-É como Romeo e Julieta escrito pelo Stephen King.

Reclinou-se e a olhou. Então a olhou outra vez, seu olhar fixo persistindo sobre a curva de sua boca até que ela, deliberadamente, mordeu seu lábio inferior.

- Você tem uma maneira de ver justo ao coração das coisas e as resumir em algumas palavras. Admirei sempre isso sobre ti.

-É meu trabalho.

-Não, é seu gênio.

Tinha atirado seus comprimentos antes, mas nunca a tinha cuidadoso realmente. Agora viu seu olhar tão cálida, agradecida... Luxuriosa.

Depois de tudo o que tinha ocorrido, como podia querê-lo tanto ainda?

Com uma voz tranqüila, perguntou:

-O que ocorreu depois?

-Todo mundo. -os Volturi, romaníes-estalaram em cólera. Infelizmente, a idéia dos Volturi foi matar minha mãe e arrastar a meu pai para casa e golpeá-lo até que renunciasse a sua demência. O irmão de papai, Aro, era número dois na hierarquia. Era o chefe da expedição. -E meu pai o matou.

-Matou a seu irmão. Da mesma maneira que o primeiro Carlisle matou a sua mãe.

-Sim, os Volturi fazem todos do assassinato uma coisa de família.

Com cada palavra, com cada passo, Nessie entrava mais e mais a um mundo de morte e sangue, de magia e assombro. Tinha brigado tão duro... Mas sempre tinha temido que este fosse seu destino.

-Assim que os filhos do Aro juraram exterminar a meu pai e todos os de sua linha. Meus pais fugiram aos Estados Unidos, trocaram seu sobrenome para Cullen, e desapareceram nas montanhas em Washington. -Jacob agitou sua mão por toda parte.– Assim é como terminamos nesta situação.

-Não...Muito...

-Sempre admirei sua capacidade de ver os detalhes e você sabe, Agora…

-Agora?-levantou suas sobrancelhas.

-Agora te adimiro mais.

Homem preparado.

-O que lhe fizeram os Romaníes a seus pais?-mordiscou o salami e pediu uma parte de cenoura.

-A anciã da tribo amaldiçoou a meu pai.

-Com o que?

-Sua consciência.

-Isso é brilhante—Nessie pensou nas ramificações.- Isso é diabólico.

-Nunca diz nada, mas não importa a hora em que retorne pra casa, está sempre acordado.

-É incapaz de dormir. –sabia.

- Seus sonhos são como as lembranças, e o perseguem.

-Sim, mas por que diz isso você?-Jacob soava como se a estivesse acusando de algo.

-Sou uma mulher. Sou perspicaz sobre as coisas deste tipo-sorriu facilmente.

-Hm...-outra vez, quando a olhou, agarrou uma vislumbre do lobo dentro dele.

Não se supunha que os homens eram insensíveis? Por que ele não o era? Farejou a verdade sobre ela?

Tinha visto o fantasma da Irmã Catherine?

Tinha visto a marca nas costas?

Examinou os últimos dias. Quando poderia havê-lo feito? Não nesse bosques na primeira vez. -tinham estado cobertos de barro. Não no jacuzzi-tinha tido muito cuidado. Não quando se vestiu formalmente para esta viagem... Não. Tinha que deixar de preocupar-se com a marca. Por todas as graves advertências da Irmã Mary Magdalene, Nessie não era diferente de qualquer outra mulher.

-E sua irmã?-perguntou.- Como é possível que um Volturi tivesse uma menina?

Jacob sorriu, e todo sinal do lobo desapareceu e se escorregou em uma expressão carinhosa.

-Bella é nosso milagre. Mamãe tinha meninos, um ano depois de outro, nós três. Então não teve nenhum durante dez anos. –até que teve a Bella em casa em meio de uma tormenta, a primeira menina Volturi em mil anos.

-Isso é fofo!

-Meu pai esperou que queria dizer que o pacto do diabo se quebrava, mas nessa mesma semana... Converti-me em um lobo.

Se não o tivesse estado olhando, não teria notado seu olhar faminto e o leve contrair-se de suas pupilas.

Estava compartilhando uma comida com este homem, e repentinamente, sentiu muito mais respeito pela Chapeuzinho Vermelha.

-Estou pronta! -ficou em pé.

-Você não comeu. -sua voz tinha esse som fundo e retumbante que a fazia pôr nervosa.

-Estava muito fascinada pela historia. -disse intensamente.

–Simplesmente deixe que me lave um pouco e estaremos em caminho. -foi em um salto. Ali o sol se filtrava através das árvores, voltando à água de uma cor azul deslumbrante. Uma tormenta tinha derrubado uma árvore imensa e o tronco se posava sobre as outras da outra ribeira, subministrando uma casa para os esquilos e uma ponte peatonal para a Nessie... Se decidisse cruzá-lo.

Enrolando suas mangas, baixou suas mãos no arroio. Este se formava redemoinhos e cantava, nunca insinuando sua natureza gelada. Possivelmente deveria armar-se de valor, e cruzar correndo essa ponte sem nunca olhar atrás...

Uma advertência chispou ao longo de seus nervos. Algo estava detrás dela. Em um instante, lançou-se sobre seus pés e girou pronta para brigar, os punhos em alto.

Jacob. Era Jake. Estava detrás dela, olhando-a com vacilante necessidade e muito pouca paciência.

Retrocedendo, quase perdeu o equilíbrio sobre a água.

Apanhou-a e a sujeitou um momento muito comprido, uma lembrança rápida e intensa do desejo.

Seu pulso saltou. Seu fôlego se acendeu. Não sabia se ia deixar ir.

Não sabia se queria que ele o fizesse.

Então o fez.

Secou sua palmas suarentas sobre suas calças e fingiu não notar o brilho de calor de animal de seu corpo.

-Daria algo por um banho.

Assentiu com a cabeça devagar.

-Recordarei que disse isso.-Enquanto isso, tenho que terminar de limpar a fundo-acalmar-se. Refrescar-se. Preparar-se para caminhar toda a tarde ao lado de um homem que a desejava... E desejava tê-la.

Por que isso a fez ficar tão nervosa? A primeira vez, não tinha sido cruel.

Mas não lhe tinha dado a oportunidade de negar-se, tampouco. Ontem à noite a tinha abraçado, porque quando tinha explicado exatamente quão antiga e imensa era a lenda que os sujeitava na escravidão, cada palavra tinha sido como o som de calhaus sobre seu ataúde. Estava sendo enterrada viva pelo peso de história e expectativas.

-Vamos sobreviver a isto ?-sua voz tremeu com inquietação.

-Prometo-o. Morrerei antes de você.

Isso não respondeu a pergunta, e seu olhar fixo se estreitou e o som suave não a reconfortou.

-Me deixe terminar aqui -fez um gesto ao salto de água.- Me dê somente um minuto.

Ele retrocedeu a contra gosto, podia quase sentir o brinco de seu desejo no ar. Seu olhar se entrelaçou com a sua, estava-lhe fazendo sentir…

Do ar ela escutou um chiado de cólera. Jogou uma olhada para cima e viu uma mancha de plumas negras e dois olhos cruéis e negros que se mergulhavam para eles. A seu lado, Jake se chocou contra ela. Rodaram ao longo do pendente. encontrava-se esmagada sobre seu rosto, seu nariz enterrado na terra, com Jake em cima dela, enquanto que essa banshee gritava detrás de sua cabeça.

-Não se mova!-então Jake se afastou, ficando sobre seus pés.

Deu a volta para ver uma ave negra gigante cair em picado para a Jake, as largas garras se estendiam para ele.

Arrojou o raptor com seu braço, mas o evitou, girou no ar, e planejou da mesma maneira que um piloto de aviões caça para atacá-lo desde atrás.

Nessie se encontrou sobre seus pés, um ramo caido em suas mãos, tratando de esmagar à ave como um rebatedor profissional de beisebol enfurecido. Fez contato, esbofeteando a ave ainda quando foi parar para a parte posterior da cabeça de Jake em realidade. Quando Jake girou e ela o seguiu, o ramo pegou em um flanco de sua cabeça. Cambaleou-se para trás.

O raptor se recuperou primeiro.

Viu os olhos negros pequenos e maliciosos sobre ela. As grandes asas negras se estenderam de par em par. Com propósitos malévolos, com garras estendidas, a ave mergulhou para ela.

Agachou-se, fechou seus olhos, levantou seus braços para proteger seu rosto. - e escutou um grito de cólera. Algo sólido, morno, e forte a roçou ao passar e a fez cambalear.

Caiu sobre seu traseiro, e olhou para cima para ver um gigantesco lobo cinza apanhar à ave em suas mandíbulas.

Não Jake. Este lobo não era Jake.

Enquanto a ave lutava, movendo suas asas fortes e rasgando com seu pico e garras, o lobo balançou sua cabeça com violência de um lado a outro. Plumas negras e jorros de sangue voaram por toda parte.

Ante seus olhos horrorizados, a ave trocou, fazendo-se maior, basicamente um esfolado. . . Ser humano.

O lobo perdeu seu agarre sobre a ave.—homem.

As características da criatura não eram muito humanas.-os olhos ainda estavam vazios, negros e brilhantes. As plumas deram forma a seu pescoço, sua boca era um pico cruel, e era imenso. c-mais alto e mais musculoso que Jacob. Agarrando-se ao lobo pela nuca, levantou-o do chão.

Desesperadamente, o lobo tratou de morder os braços que o sujeitavam.

A ave—ser humano se preparou para lançá-lo sobre as rochas, e quando o fez, sorriu diretamente do interior de seus olhos.

Era a seguinte.

-Jacob!-gritou.

Jacob se elevou detrás deles. Apanhou a ave—humano com suas mãos e, em um movimento rápido, rompeu seu pescoço.

Nessie nunca esqueceria o som dos ossos e tendões romper-se, dessa vida que chegava a seu fim.

Mas antes que pudesse ficar doente, o lobo grande e cinza se deixou cair ao chão, sem fôlego, esgotado, sangrando.

-OH, não. -se apurou a ir ao seu lado.— OH, não .-colocou sua mão sobre seu flanco ferido.

-Não!- gritou Jacob.

Olhou para cima.

Um lobo marrom furioso escapou das árvores e a atacou.

Nessie se encontrou horizontalmente de costas, nariz a nariz com a besta imensa que se sentava escarranchado sobre seu peito. O lobo grunhiu, sua respiração quente sobre seu rosto, seus olhos laranja que ameaçavam. Inclusive o aroma do lobo emanava hostilidade.

Nessie tinha estado nessa posição antes, mas esta vez havia uma diferencia-e reconheceu o que era.

Esta era uma fêmea, o casal do outro lobo. E Nessie a tinha enfurecido.

Fracamente Nessie escutava Jacob lhe falar, lhe dizendo que mantivesse a calma.

Escutou o latido do lobo ferido.

O lobo fêmea sobre Nessie decidiu não prestar atenção a nenhum dos machos. Isto estava entre ela e Nessie, a cadela oportunista.

-Sinto havê-lo tocado. -murmurou Nessie.– Estava dolorido, e queria ajudar.

O macho empurrou a seu casal com sua cabeça, e emitiu um gemido.

A fêmea o olhou, a suas feridas, e Nessie viu que seu olhar ameaçador se abrandava. Olhou de novo a Nessie, e grunhiu outra vez. Então desceu de um salto e acariciou ao macho carinhosamente.

-Fique abaixo, e se mantem calada. -disse Jake.

Não teve que dizer-lhe duas vezes.

O macho permitiu que a fêmea o farejasse e lambesse suas feridas; então saíram trotando juntos do bosque.

Jacob permaneceu em pé vigiando-os.

-Esse era o líder e seu casal. Está desgostada porque o líder ficou olhando, e correu aqui, e agora o pássaro.

- Por isso é que te atacou.

Nessie se incorporou devagar. Estava imunda, coberta de sujeira, temerosa da morte e da mesma maneira que a fêmea alfa, tudo o que queria era saber que seu casal estava bem.

-Você está machucado? - perguntou.

Jacob lhe mostrou seus antebraços. Os cortes largos, ensangüentados atravessavam sua carne profundamente.

-Curarão. –estendeu sua mão.— Você está machucada?

-Não - estava com marcas e irritada, e faz uma semana se teria estado queixando, mas as lições difíceis lhe tinham ensinado o que era digno de preocupar-se e o que não.

-Bem. Porque temos que nos mover. -Jacob explorou os céus.

- Este não é o mesmo Volturi que estava com o caçador, o que quer dizer que estava equivocado. Há mais de um nos perseguindo. Não posso me permitir cometer esses enganos.

Culpava-se. Naturalmente, o fazia. Este era Jacob, o Sr. Responsabilidade.

Nessie tomou suas mãos.

-Me deixe lavar suas feridas—não era tão diferente do lobo fêmea, depois de tudo. Não queria outra coisa que confortar a seu casal.

-Não há tempo.

-Jacob, por favor.

Sorriu-lhe, mas seus olhos eram sérios.

-Curarei-me.- ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do Volturi.

- Não o compreendo. Não é totalmente humano. O que supõe que significa isso?

-Não sei. -e verdadeiramente não lhe importava.- Talvez o pacto tenha mudado.

Jacob a imobilizou com um olhar brusco.

-Talvez o esteve. -passou sua mão por seu próprio rosto, para examinar seus rasgos em busca das anomalias.

- Vou esconder o corpo. Você levanta o acampamento. Partimos em quinze minutos.

-Vejamos. -Jacob nadou para o centro do lago, seus largos braços não fizeram nenhum som quando cortaram a água.

Nessie permaneceu tiritando sobre o bordo pedregoso, seus braços envoltos ao redor de seu peito descoberto.

-Está escuro.

-Isso é porque é de noite.

-Sim, obrigado.

-Vêem - disse outra vez.- Não está frio.

-Mentiroso!

Tinham subido toda a tarde e agora estavam a favor da montanha. Nunca tinha visto estrelas tão imensas ou um céu tão negro,ou um lago tão tranqüilo e fundo e incompreensível. Despenhadeiros pedregosos o rodeavam por três de seus lados, uma cascata estreita desembocava no lago, e outra caía em picado fora, e vacilou entre a vergonha de posar nua, sim , estava escuro, mas possuía essa visão de lobo inconveniente e a agonia segura da água geada.

-É prazeiroso !-chamou.

Colocou um dedo do pé, e o tirou imediatamente. OH, Deus. Era tão horrível como temia.

-Disse que daria algo por um banho.- recordou-lhe.- Vim aqui só por você.

-Você soube todo o tempo que terminaríamos esta noite aqui. -quando chegaram, tinha cavado em uma greta funda e protegida de uma rocha gigante e tirado comida, toalhas, outra bolsa de dormir, uma carpa pequena... Era óbvio conhecia bem este lugar.

-Salta!-chamou.

Fechando seus olhos fortemente, saltou.

O frio não começava a descrevê-lo. Gelado, possivelmente. E glacial. Saiu a superfície e ainda pôde reunir o fôlego suficiente para gritar.

Ele a apanhou, rindo.

-Nade. Vamos, competirei contigo.

-Quero sair.-gemeu.

-Tem que nadar para sair.

-Enganou-me!

Passou seus dedos sobre ela.

-Sim, queria verte nua.

Assim que escapou e nadou. Nadou de uma ponta a outra da lacuna, de um lado a outro duas vezes.

A tarde tinha sido um horror do montanhismo, de amaldiçoar a suas botas extra grandes, e de ser conduzida por um homem obcecado com sua segurança. Não tinha tido tempo de preocupar-se com o homem morto ou a manada de lobos ou o ícone. Logo que tinha sido capaz tomar fôlego.

E justo quando tinha tomado fôlego, lançou-se de cabeça nesta água gélida e o tinha perdido outra vez.

Quando começou com sua terceira volta à lacuna, Jacob a agarrou.

-Isso é suficiente -a devorou ao bordo e a apoiou sobre uma rocha. Recolheu seu sabão, e começou a lavá-la.– Nada muito bonito e rápido... Para uma garota.

Quando entrasse em calor, se alguma vez entrava em calor de novo, estaria indignada.

-Nadei na escola secundária. Ganhei o campeonato da Califórnia. -nunca teria pensado que deixaria que um homem a lavasse com suas mãos nuas-, lavou com xampu seu cabelo, lavou seu peito, levantou seus braços para se lavar, e ensaboasse seus peitos e não sentir nada. Mas não podia sentir nada. Seus nervos se gelaram. Seus dentes estavam tocando castanholas.

-Então deve ser acostumada a água -a volteou para lhe lavar as costas.

-Água morna!-a qual desejava agora mesmo.

-Estive no oceano na Califórnia. Faz muito frío.-levantou seus pés e os esfregou, então a girou novamente para olhá-la ao rosto e começou a massageá-la.

-Piscinas. -Quando sua mão deixou um rastro parecido ao sabão ao longo de suas coxas e nas dobras entre suas pernas, descobriu que algumas parte dela não estavam tão frias como as outras. Para falar a verdade, havia partes dela que poderiam esquentar as outras sem problema.

-Deixa de se retorcer. Só te estou lavando. -porem sua voz tinha esse som outra vez, que fazia golpear mais rápido seu coração.

-Não só me está lavando. Está…. sendo minucioso.

-Quero-te tão limpa como é possível.

Queria que ela estivesse tão excitada como fosse possível.

Antes que pudesse ir-se a toda pressa, deixou cair o sabão, recolheu-a, e deslizou suas costas até que suas coxas se inundaram na água.

-Nãaaaaaaaaao -gemeu.

-Tem que te enxaguar.-e a deixou cair.

Nadou outra vez, nadou duro de uma ponta a outra do tanque e logo, da mesma maneira que um tubarão através da água, ele a apanhou.

Não fez nenhum ruído. Não o estava esperando. Seu grito entrecortado e sobressaltado se trocou para outra coisa,e terror ou a emoção,quando se voltou para ela para olhá-la, e viu o brilho vermelho em seus olhos. Quando a levantou da água e pôs sua boca sobre seu firme mamilo, sentiu como se alguém tinha aceso uma vela sobre sua carne. Cada parte dela estava congelada exceto ali, e ali mamou... E se queimou.

OH, Deus. Queimou-se, e se acendeu.

Envolveu suas pernas ao redor dele, pedindo seu calor.

Porque estava quente. Jogando vapor no ar de noite. Era um ninho ardente entre suas coxas e contra seu estômago. Saiu com ela do lago, ainda chupando, e se ajoelhou com ela sobre o ninho de toalhas.

Tinha planejado isto, então?

Envolveu uma toalha ao redor de seu cabelo e usou outra para secá-la. Esfregou-a toda, e a esfregou duro. O sangue começou a circular a sua pele, a seu cérebro, e soube o momento exato em que se limpou o cristal de seu medo.

Ele também soube, porque disse:

-Não -e pôs sua boca em seu outro peito.

Agora não estava tão fria, porque seu fogo a estava abraçando. Suas costas se arqueou enquanto tratava de livrar-se dele, mas a mordeu no mamilo e a sujeitou até que se acalmou. Então chupou, apertando seu mamilo profundamente em sua boca, massageando-o com sua língua, e a corrente do calor aumentou dentro dela. Com sua mão, explorou entre suas pernas, e quando encontrou sua umidade, disse:

-Sabia -e empurrou seu dedo em seu interior. Primeiro um dedo, logo dois.

Riu.

-Sabia que você estava preparada.

-Maldito!-Como ousava rir? Tratou de empurrá-lo.

Bem poderia não haver-se incomodado em tentá-lo.

Beijou-a.

Este beijo não era como os beijos que tinham compartilhado em sua casa, com quatro paredes ao redor deles e um teto sobre suas cabeças. Este beijo lhe recordou a parte dele que era lobo. Este beijo tinha sabor de terra virgem, perigo, luxúria quente e grandes promessas. Tomou tudo o que ela estava disposta a lhe dar, tomou ainda mais, seus lábios e a tentou com a língua, e quando resistiu, seus dentes morderam ligeiramente até que lhe deu o que queria.

Tinha uma mensagem para ela.

Tinha sido uma virgem.

Tinha esperado que ela sarasse.

Mas já não ia esperar.

Ficou de joelhos e a aproximou dele, seus pés deixaram de tocar o chão sentando-a sobre ele, suas pernas se estenderam de par em par.

Agitou-se, mas foi inútil; sujeitou-a vulnerável a ele. E não pretendia nem esperava sua permissão. Agora só tomava. Aproximou-a, e empurrou.

Havia-a possuído antes, e as circunstâncias eram as mesmas, e contudo tão diferentes.

Esta vez, não estava assustada; estava zangada.

Esta vez, não era tenro; era demandante.

Não podia vê-lo com seus olhos; era só uma figura escura contra o céu estrelado.

Mas seu corpo o reconhecia. A longitude, a amplitude, o calor... Era o lobo. Era o homem. Fez arder suas vísceras quando seus quadris o conduziram mais e mais profundo. Tocou seu núcleo interior, esse lugar dos segredos e as sensações, e gritou.

E o filho da puta riu outra vez.

Brevemente se retorceu para lutar contra ele, enroscando-se e girando, mas isso somente aumentou as sensações,também para ele, porque gemeu e empurrou ainda mais rápido, mais duro, silenciosamente exigindo toda a paixão que ela tinha tão cuidadosamente controlada.

Não podia seguir negando-o. Gemeu agora, uma e outra vez. Por cima de suas cabeças as estrelas giraram de um lado ao outro dos céus. Em todas partes ao seu redor, terra e vento permaneceram quietos, esperando.

E o clímax se abriu passo através dela, imprimindo-a na eternidade.

Ele gozou também, estalando a jorros nela, enchendo-a, e seu desespero e necessidade fizeram tilintar sua voz quando a chamou.

-Nessie. Meu Deus, Nessie.

Lágrimas de prazer se filtraram das comissuras de seus olhos, obscurecendo sua silhueta.

Gradualmente a baixou ao chão e a cobriu com seu corpo. Beijou seus lábios, suas bochechas, suas pálpebras. Inclinou para trás seu pescoço e beijou sua garganta.

Parecia tão desesperado, era muito mais que desejo, mais que carinho.

Ainda dentro dela, ainda estava duro, e começou a empurrar outra vez, fazendo-a estremecer-se e gemer.

-Sim, Nessie -sua voz era tão escura como o céu e tão suave como o veludo.- Goza outra vez.

Outra mulher poderia pensar que a necessitava somente para ter relações sexuais.

Frenesi, Nessie. Frenesi.

-Vais congelar te -murmurou ela.-Não durante muito tempo-respondeu.

Isso não tinha sentido, mas então,agora mesmo, nada o tinha. Tinha roubado seus sentidos e deixado somente seu amor.

Devagar, retirou-se de seu corpo.

Suspirou quando se escapuliu, gemeu logo quando tomou uma toalha úmida e a passou por seu peito e seu estômago, e a limpou entre as pernas muito suave e totalmente.

Retorceu-se ante seu tato, então estalou em um grito quando ele se baixou deslizando e usou sua língua. Cuidadosamente apanhou e desenhou seus clitóris em sua boca. Chupou, e em somente um segundo gozou outra vez, e outra vez, e antes de que terminasse estava exausta e tremendo.

Roçou a parte alta de suas costas, e falou em seu ouvido.

-Pensava que podia esperar. Pensava que a água estaria o suficientemente fria para me domesticar. Mas nada pode me afastar de você, fora de você, para fora de você. Você é minha, Nessie. Não importa o que ocorra, nunca o esqueça—ficou em pé. Olhou-a um comprido momento e então se voltou.

Escutou o salpicão quando mergulhou de novo na água. Tremendo mais por suas palavras e seu tom que pelo frio, vestiu-se rapidamente.

Para o momento em que saiu da água, esperava-o com toalhas, as passou e ficou de costas. Esperou até que o escutou deixar as toalhas cair antes de falar em uma voz muito suave.

-Jacob, o que está planejando?

-Vou manter- te segura -disse.- E vou caçar um Volturi.

* * *

*Todas estas brincadeiras, só têm graça se for inglês, ou se souber as entender.

Desculpe por demorar o postar, problemas com o computador!


	18. Capítulo 16

-Tem que ir agora? -Nessie perguntou. Portanto, pouco depois, significava que, enquanto o sangue corre ainda quente em minhas veias e eu quero a ninguém mais que a você para me sustentar…

Mas ela não se atreveu a dizer isso.

-Sabe o que fazer. Esta tarde me demonstrou isso. Nunca cheirei as plumas até que quase estavam sobre nós. Subestimei a toda maldita família. –-Jake acariciou com o polegar sua bochecha.-Porque queria tempo contigo. Não posso ser tão estúpido de novo. Eles têm o rastro de nosso caminho.

-Quantos acha que há?

-Estou seguro de que temos um lobo atrás de nós. Acredito que isso é tudo -correu os dedos através de seu cabelo.- Estou certo de que é tudo.

-Como pode estar certo?

-Nessie, sempre tomo o tempo para escutar a terra, o sabor dos aromas no vento, tomar nota de seus instintos. Não tome o tempo, e o líder paga o preço. Entretanto, se escutas, os elementos não lhe dirigirão para o mal.

Nessie enfrentou a Jacob.

-Meus instintos estão muito bem, e não querem que vá.

Estava descaradamente nu, e ele pronunciava cada palavra, falando lentamente, como se temesse que não o entendesse, ao menos o fez.

-Tenho que encontrá-lo. Quero interrogá-lo, me assegurar de que ele seja o único, e pô-lo fora de serviço.

- Vai mata-lo, também?

O ar frio de repente era muito mais frio.

-Minha querida, e bondosa Nessie, não te dá conta de que o caçador se encontra morto no bosque porque cometeu o engano de confiar nos Volturi?

-Sei -quando tinha frio no centro, como pode crescer o suor em sua palmas?

- Mas não quero que mate a ninguém. O que aconteceria se alguém se inteirasse disso? -vai ser como seu pai, incapaz de dormir sem ver os rostos da gente que assassinaste?

-Planejo acabar com o Volturi, o levar de volta a cena do crime, e que o oficial o agarre. Eles o porão na prisão, os Volturi se romperão, e retornaram para casa com um fracasso .-Jake estava em pé, ela viu o brilho de seus olhos.- Mas se tiver que...não vou duvidar em levá-lo a cabo.

Entendeu Jacob. Mais que isso, estava de acordo. Se se tratar de uma escolha entre Jacob e Volturi, queria Jacob vivo a todo custo.

Talvez o sangue que ele tinha posto em suas veias a tenha mudado. Talvez foi o amor e a luxúria, e o emparelhamento, que tirou seu lado selvagem. Ou talvez a Irmã María Madalena tinha razão, e a marca nas costas significa que estava predestinada ao mal.

-O que acontece com o outro? Vai levar seu corpo, também?

-Não. Ele não é de todo um ser humano, e não posso lhe permitir ser encontrado. Deixe-o nos lixeiros onde podem encontrá-lo.

Ela tragou. Entretanto, esta era a guerra.

–Suponho que me dirá onde é o melhor lugar onde quer que me esconda.

Ele deu um passo adiante, capturando seu rosto entre as mãos, e lhe beijou, um beijo que a marcou, reclamando-a como dele. Logo, reuniram a roupa de cama e toalhas, e rapidamente a levou diretamente até a colina. Moveu-se sigilosamente, uma mera sombra ante ela, e sabia que se não estivesse ali ele seria um lobo. Tão logo a deixasse, ele se converteria.

Deteve-a uma vez.

-Está acalorada. Sente-se.

Não estava acalorada, não realmente, mas sabia porque queria que se refrescasse. Não queria que ela emitisse aroma algum.

Realmente estava começando a pensar como uma Cullen.

À medida que subiam, a vegetação emagreceu até que chegaram a linha superior da árvore. Aqui os ossos das montanhas pegaram através da suave terra e o terreno não era nada, mas o vento assaltava. Levou-a a uma greta na montanha, o suficientemente profunda para uma cova.

-Escute cuidadosamente –ele atirou um saco de dormir fora de sua mochila e o abriu.- É necessário permanecer sob resguardo. Estará fora do vento, mas mais importante, o Volturi se converte em pássaro. Tem uma vista extraordinária. Se for um gato, pode escutar tudo e aproximar-se como uma sombra. Mas acredito que enviassem um lobo. Tomasse seu aroma e depois de ter terminado comigo, virá por você.

- O que quer dizer, depois de ter terminado contigo? –ficou direita e rígida.

-Sempre existe a possibilidade de que eu não seja o ganhador. Ele não é um dos melhores, enviaram homens corruptos, débeis, fáceis de me enganar. Mas é um Volturi, treinado para matar, e o faz fácil, sem consciencia. –Jake gesticulou para o saco de dormir e se ajoelhou para fechar o ziper com ela dentro.

- Prefere que seu amante seja morto facilmente, ou não duvidou de mim?

-Isso é uma opção -ela liberou seus braços da bolsa e o abraçou, deslizou seus dedos através de seu cabelo úmido.- Volte para mim. Jacob, não importa o que seja necessário, retorne para mim.

Ele a beijo avariciosamente. Em voz baixa e rápida, disse:

-Fique imóvel. Fora da vista. Não fale, não ronque, não ore. Participe da paisagem, querida minha, e eu retornarei a ti na manhã.

Ela olhou como baixava a montanha, e como desapareceu, viu-o agachar-se, as mãos e os pés no chão, e de repente já era um lobo.

Encolhendo-se no saco de dormir, fez exatamente o que lhe havia dito que fizesse e sustentou o ícone fortemente apertado entre suas mãos, e orou.

Orou pelo êxito e a alma de um demônio.

Despertou ao escutar uma risada, se cacarejo discordante poderia chamar-se risada. Inclusive antes de abrir os olhos, sabia que não era Jake.

E não o era.

Mas não cabia dúvida de que era seu parente. Ao igual que um menino fosse de seu espectro com seus amigos ao redor de uma fogueira, sustentava uma lanterna sob seu queixo.

Tinha a mesma estrutura óssea de Jake, e seus olhos negros. Tinha cicatrizes demais, uma em seu queixo, uma em sua orelha até a borda de seus lábios. Que dividiam a boca e seu sorriso, em uma monstruosidade desequilibrada. Em uma voz pesadamente acentuada, disse:

-Olhe o que encontramos. O brinquedinho de meu primo Jacob.

A seu saco de dormir a mantinha quente. Também manteve seus braços presos, o dando vantagem em uma briga.

Mas, o que ia fazer? Lhe esbofetear o rosto? Chamá-lo bruto? Não tinha nenhuma defesa contra ele. Nenhuma defesa. . . Com exceção de sua esperteza.

Assim que o recolheu e se sentou.

-Jake disse que você era um dos melhores, e tinha razão.

- Não como este outro idiota, o canto de pássaro, coisa deformada que nunca é humano -com grande minuciosidade, o Volturi esclareçeu sua garganta e cuspiu sobre o terreno.- Ele deve ter sido fácil de matar.

- Sim. Não era nada em comparação com você. Tem nos rastreado, enganou Jacob, e me encontrou.

Ela pegou a nota correta, para congratulação do Volturi.

-Ofereci-me voluntariamente para esta missão, e antes de sair, meu pai me levou à parte e me explicou que teve que enviar a dois caçadores para manter ao antigo Marcus feliz, mas confiava em mim para fazer a matança. De todos seus filhos, em mim é em quem mais confia.

-Com certeza a que tem um montão de filhos, –disse em um tom de admiração.

-Meu pai tem trinta e quatro filhos –o Volturi se golpeou o peito.

- Eu tenho oito.

-Já? Certamente você não tem nem sequer vinte e cinco anos!

-Vinte e nove, mas fui em minha primeira incursão de mulher quando tinha doze. –se sentou em cocoras ante ela e lhe mostrou um sorriso sem alguns dentes e podres, malicioso, e um estúpido prazer de crueldade.- Deveria fazer um filho com você.

Ela atirou da faca na capa de sua perna.

-Eu gostaria, mas não deixaria suas costas vulnerável?

Volturi correu seu olhar para a escuridão detrás dele.

-Crê que seu amante virá por você ? Não. Ele esta la embaixo me procurando, enquanto eu violo a sua mulher –colocou a lanterna sobre o terreno e chegou até ela.

E de acima Jake saltou sobre ele.

A cabeça do Volturi golpeio a dura pedra o suficientemente forte como para que se rompesse o crânio de um homem, mas este menino era um demônio e um idiota de merda, o que o fazia virtualmente indestrutível.

Nessie luto para sair da bolsa de dormir, brigando com o zíper, sem poder mover-se, apunhalou a bolsa com sua faca. Enquanto lutava com o nylon e fibra de montículos isolados da bolsa, pôde escutar o golpe de carne contra carne, e a maldição do Volturi grunhindo em russo. Quando finalmente se libertou do saco de dormir e ficou sobre seus pés, agarrou a lanterna e ilumino em torno de Jake ao mesmo tempo que ele colocava a faca da mão do Volturi em suas costas e disse:

-Me diga o que sabe.

Volturi cuspiu no rosto de Jake.

Jake sorriu abertamente, e embora tinha todos seus dentes tão brancos que brilhavam, o efeito era assim tão repugnante como o sorriso mau do Volturi.

-O desafio de um homem. Burla um pouco o medo antes de morrer –o dobrou de novo e a faca foi mais longe até o ponto que tocou a traquéia do Volturi.- Me diga o que lhe disseram.

O Volturi se retorceu sobre o terreno. Seu olhar disparou para Nessie.

-Não a busque. Não pode te salvar. Ela é minha. Minha companheira. Só se preocupa comigo, e espera que lhe mate. De fato –Jake deixou de sorrir e atravessou a garganta do Varinski até que o sangue tocou a terra.- Espero que não coopere. Espero obter o prazer de te estripar e olhar enquanto te retorce na agonia de sua morte.

Nessie se apoiou contra a pedra, contente pelo apoio, a gosto pelo ar fresco e, entretanto, manteve a lanterna para os olhos que brilhavam do Volturi.

Ele lutou de novo.

Jake apertou a faca mais forte.

Rapidamente o Volturi disse:

- Disseram-nos onde fazer o negócio, e disseram que usuráriamos a mulher. Utilizá-la para averiguar onde se escondem quando desaparecem. E o fizemos.

-Então o que?

O Volturi grunhiu.

A faca se afundou mais profundo.

-Sabíamos que não tínhamos encontrado a família, que era o que meu pai e outros anciões queriam.

-Quantos de vocês há?

-Dez!

-Dois –disse Nessie.- Disse-me isso antes. Somente há dois.

-Bem –Jake sorriu, e seus dentes pareceram mais brancos que alguma vez.- De quem foi a idéia de pôr o dispositivo de busca na flecha?

-Minha –disse Volturi-. Eu fui o que disparou a seu ombro, sabendo de que iria a casa de sua mamãe. A mim é quem deve temer.

Jake riu inclinado fazia atrás.

-Não é muito inteligente, verdade?

Em um instante, o homem sobre o terreno se foi, e foi um lobo em seu lugar. A besta saltou sobre Jake.

Nessie gritou.

E os dois lobos se reuniram no ar.

Caíram sob a montanha. O som de seus grunhidos rompia o silêncio etéreo, destroçando as chapeadas estrelas de frio, em indiferente fragmentos. Nessie correu atrás deles, com a faca em uma mão e a lanterna na outra, não estava segura do que fazer, mas seguro que faria algo.

A lanterna capturava vislumbres deles, que se derrubavam. Ela viu o brilho dos dentes e escutou os profundos grunhidos das gargantas.

Caíram, desapareceram em cima de uma saliencia. Correu para o lugar da queda e dirigiu a luz para abaixo.

Dois homens estavam ali, dois homens humanos.

Só um estava vivo.

Jake ainda estava em pé em cima do corpo do Volturi. Procurava Nessie com seu olhar. O sangue gotejava por um corte através de sua garganta. Usando o sustento de uma árvore, Jake recolheu o corpo. Quando entrou na escuridão, ele chamou:

-O amanhecer está chegando. Caminhe para baixo. Eu te encontrarei.

Independentemente do que signifique.

Nessie olhava a seu redor. Estava no teto do mundo, com nada a seu redor, exceto gigantes cantos rodados e o negro céu noturno cheio de borbulhas das estrelas. A brisa soprava, tão fresca e o ar magro logo encheu seus pulmões. Não havia aves, nem animais selvagens, revoltos. Nenhum fantasma pálido flutuando no vento. Estava sozinha como nunca tinha estado em sua vida.

Ela atraía a má gente. Ela sempre atraía a má gente.

Talvez mas Jake os matou. Com Jacob, estava segura, e todas suas orações tinham sido respondidas.

A vida que tinha conhecido na Califórnia parecia muito longe, fazia muito tempo. Tudo aqui era muito grande. Destroçando a vida. Podia quase ver os fragmentos de sua vida anterior dispersos ao seu redor. Com Jacob sustentando o pincel, as cores de seus sonhos tinham trocado de coloridos a negros.

O que ia fazer?

Não poderia fugir. Ela tinha que estar em pé aqui no topo do mundo e enfrentar seu destino.

As partes do saco de dormir dispersaram por diante dela sobre o vento, despertando-a as responsabilidades de um ativista ecológico em meio de um dos últimos para o mundo, que estão intacto. Recolheu os restos, enquanto os empurrava ao fundo da bolsa intacta. Antes de pô-la na mochila, verificou o saco. O náilon estava entupido; não sentia falta porque teve que esfaqueá-la para poder sair .

Quando o céu esteve iluminado, fez caminho para desçer da montanha, para o norte. Não sabia para onde se dirigia. Não lhe importava; Jake havia dito que a encontraria, e o faria. Estava preocupada com ele, fora criando uma cena do crime: o assassinato de um caçador por outro, então a morte de um caçador pelo ataque de um animal selvagem. Entretanto não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que teria êxito.

Mas desejava que estivesse com ela.

Que idiota era. Ontem, ela tinha sido uma pacifista, preocupada com a morte de cada criatura vivente. Então quando viu Jake lutar por sua vida. Não emprestava agora atenção a que ele tivesse matado; só queria saber que estava vivo e bem… e dela. Quando a encontrou, quis espremê-lo por assustá-la, então o sustentou enquanto dormia, e, quando ele despertou, fizeram amor com o tipo de impaciência que não podia esperar permissão.

Seus pés feridos, e o dia do verão sob as árvores se puseram inesperadamente quentes. As calcinhas de algodão tinham que ir, e desprezou as botas e as três meias três-quartos com um suspiro de alívio.

Sempre se tinha considerado torpe; depois de fazer uma caminhada com umas botas dois numeros maiores, seria positivamente delicada com seus próprios sapatos.

Despojou-se da camisa de camuflagem e a jogou sobre uma rocha. Despojou-se também das calças, sem pensar em que alguém poderia estar olhando. Porque Jake lhe tinha ensinado a farejar o ar, a escutar a fauna, a que ninguém furtivamente pudesse escapar sem seu conhecimento.

Deslizou a roupa interior por seus musculos, tomando-se seu tempo, saboreando a lavagem do ar por sua pele… Sem voltar a cabeça, perguntou.

-Esta bem?

Jake saiu das árvores. Estava nu. Banhou-se perto, e até estava úmido, em seu corpo ainda brilhavam gotas de água.

-Sim.

Ela saiu da roupa interior e apoiou suas costas contra uma árvore, e lhe sorriu. Sorriu, pela primeira vez com o pleno conhecimento de sua sexualidade.

-Me mostre.

Ele veio a ela, com uma pressa feroz de fúria e paixão. A reclamação com um beijo, e lhe permitiu seu momento.

Então, agarrando seus braços, empurrou-o para baixo a plaina superfície da pedra. Olhando abaixo para ele, viu as coxas largas, estendidos para equilibrar-se, seu ventre plano, e uma ereção aumentando e subindo. Também viu seu rosto, marcado pela angústia e a necessidade.

Só ela encheria essa necessidade. Só ela podia. Então se agachou, enquanto apertava os punhos a ambos os lados de seu peito.

-Estava preocupada com você.

Preocupada? Somente agora, com ele aqui, teria admitido que tinha estado frenética.

Ele empurro seu escuro cabelo úmido, atrás com seus dedos.

-Não devia.

-Por que não? –olhou em seus olhos, seus lábios só uma respiração fora dos seus.- Por que o destino foi amável comigo? Porque do momento que deixe a Califórnia, eh teve o controle de minha vida? Por favor, Jake! aprendi a verdade, e aprendi da forma mais dura. A vida é empurrada pela luta entre o bem e o mal, e ao final, a única coisa que nós podemos esperar ter é este minuto, e a um ao outro –o cobriu com seu corpo, e apertou os lábios aos seus.

Sua cabeça caiu de novo, descansando sobre a rocha. Lhe permitiu beijá-lo como ela desejasse, enquanto explorava sua boca com a língua e uma poderosa curiosidade. -ela queria ver se gostava.

Pela tensão do corpo sob o seu, adivinhou que gostava de tudo.

Quando ela pressiono mais beijos em sua bochecha, seu queixo, seu peito, ele gemeu roncamente.

-Vai me dar uma lição?

-Ou duas –beijou suas costelas, seu ventre e agarrou sua ereção nas mãos e a esfregou, de cima abaixo.

-Recorda-me… me recorda o que é a vida –sua angústia se tornou sua necessidade e glória.

-Me permita te recordar como de bom pode ser –ela tomou a ereção em sua boca, querendo dirigi-lo desesperadamente tão forte como ele a tinha dirigido essa noite na floresta, como a teve noite passada… como a tinha todas as noites desde o dia que o tinha encontrado. Sua pele fresca e úmida pelo banho, mas sob o sol, o calor florescia por cada golpe de sua língua. Ela amou as cristas e as texturas de seda. Quando tomou tão profundamente como pôde, seus quadris subiram, e ele gemeu e a alcançou.

Ela elevou sua cabeça e golpeou com força apartando suas mãos longe.

-Você teve seus turnos. Este é meu tempo.

Suas mãos se sustentaram no ar como se a tentação de assumir que não podia combater.

Ela resplandeceu.

-Meu tempo –repetiu.

Ele se recostou para atrás.

-Vai me matar .

-Espero –disse ela com ardor, e o tomou de novo na boca.

Ele se retorceu quando ela acariciou suas coxas, correu suas mãos sobre seus quadris, pôs suas palmas sobre seu ventre. Ela amava o poder, amou o ter a sua mercê.

Mas não poderia refrear-se para sempre; a adrenalina guardada a obrigou a despertar, e o prazer fez que se umedecesse ao calor da paixão. Elevando sua cabeça com um ofego, ela subiu para a pedra, seus joelhos a ambos os lados de seu quadril, e devagar tomou ela, montando-o como ele a havia possuído. Ele estava ainda firme, ainda era grande, mas estava úmido por seus atos, e a fricção de carne contra carne enviou uma sacudida de sensações ao longo de seus nervos. Ela não tinha paciência; queria-o dentro agora, e gritos agudos se romperam nela, quando seu corpo se abriu a ele.

Ele agarrava suas coxas com suas grandes mãos, apoiando-se, massageando-a, enquanto abaixava ela se sustentava perfeitamente, até desesperadamente. Não o assumiu, mas ela viu seus olhos, e ele queria. Oh, Meu deus, ele queria.

Onde estavam os suaves e delicados desejos que ela estava acostumada imaginar?

Possivelmente algum dia… mas agora a paixão era selvagem, afiada, exigente. Tinha-o contido, mas isso não era o bastante. Ela dançou o baile primitivo, desesperada com ele, aumento o ritmo subindo e baixando, apertando com seus joelhos a pedra áspera e quente. O sol golpeou sobre sua cabeça, e acendeu cada onda gloriosa de seu peito e ventre, seu queixo com rastros de barba, a escuridão de seu cabelo úmido contra o pálido granito.

Ele estava vivo. Ela estava viva. Isso somente importava.

-Por favor, Nessie –suas mãos cobriram seus seios, quase tocando.

Pondo suas mãos em cima das dele, apertou seus peitos.

Ele os apertava, amassava-os, tomando prazer, dando prazer.

Em troca, ela riscou suas mãos sobre seu peito e sobre seus ombros, até que os dois gemeram ao uníssono. Gozaram, juntos, um grande cataclisma que agitou as montanhas e derrubou a última de sua resistência.

Desabouse sobre ele, exausta pela paixão e a alegria que pulsava através de suas veias.

Amava Jacob; desejava o momento quando ele a amasse, mas inclusive se esse dia nunca chegasse, sempre o amaria.

Essa tarde, Jacob levou Nessie sobre o levantamento e se estendeu ante eles Puget Sound, com as ilhas que ponteavam a água azul escura e um banco de névoa que se retirava para o oceano.

Ele olhou quando ela tomou uma profunda respiração, e sorriu. Tinha-a levado certamente através do bosque. Tinha matado ao bastardo que tentou matá-los. E hoje lhe tinha demonstrado a ambos que o amava.

Quando ela tinha olhado até encher-se, ele perguntou.

-Tem seu telefone?

Encontrou-o em seu bolso e o mostrou.

-Ligue para Japer. Lhe diga vinte e um de oito. Isso é tudo. Ele saberá.

Olhou-o fixa e inquisitivamente.

Assim foi como essa tarde, Jacob e Renneesme se encontraram na esquina da Quinta e União no centro da cidade de Seattle, montada no assento traseiro de um descolorido Buick LeSabre dos oitenta.

Do assento dianteiro, seu irmão Japer se virou e a deslumbrou com um brilhante sorriso.

-Mantenha-se ai, Srta. Shaw. Em três horas, estaremos em casa.


	19. Capítulo 17

-Três dormitórios, dois banheiros e meio, cento e trinta metros quadrados em dois andares. –disse Jasper enquanto estacionava o automóvel em frente à casa estilo artesão.

Nessie apareceu através do pára-brisa para ver a antiga e simples casa que se acentuava na escuridão, as luzes que brilhavam em cada janela e alpendre.

- Foi construída na década de 1920, e quando nossos pais compraram o lugar, acredito que estava bastante desmantelada. Ratos na cozinha, o piso das escadas podre, a pintura descascada, e ao que parece tinha algum terrível papel de parede na cozinha. -Jacob estava no assento traseiro, Nessie se encontrava agora na frente, assim que se sentou adiante, descansando suas mãos sobre os ombros dela.

- Papai pensou que estaria bem porque…

-Sabe que é um russo bronco quando seu chapéu de cossaco é feito de zarigüeya*- disse Jasper.

Os meninos riram.

-Sabe que é um russo bronco quando se tem um urso bailarino e um rastreador. -disse Nessie.- Sabe que é um russo branco quando você não pode imaginar comendo borscht(1) sem pão de milho.

Os dois homens deixaram de falar e se voltaram a olhá-la com assombro.

OH, não. Ela os tinha ofendido?

Então Jasper estalou em rir.

-Wow, Jake, tinha dito que a senhorita Smith tinha pernas muito longas, mas não disse que tinha senso de humor.

Jacob havia dito a seu irmão que ela tinha pernas longas?

-Isso é porque tem uma mente muito simples para entender seu humor -disse Jacob.

-Não, é porque teme que ela caia por minha beleza e encanto.

-Não é um problema. Ela também tem bom gosto para homens.

-Mas ela está contigo, pelo que sabemos sua visão se encontra mau.

Nessie olhava entre os dois, seguindo as respostas como uma espectadora em uma partida de tênis. Os irmãos eram tão... normais. Tanto como as famílias que ela tinha visto em situações de comédia, igual os irmãos que tinha visto na vida real. Eles se olharam e sorriram abertamente. O olhar deles a fez parecer como uma forasteira que desesperadamente queria participar.

As famílias sempre lhe faziam isto.

-Eu vejo realmente bem- disse meigamente.

Jacob golpeou com força o braço do Jasper.

-Vê?

-Vai ser uma noite longa para você, então, não? -Jasper sorriu abertamente e esfregou seu braço, e logo se dirigiu a Nessie.

- Meus pais são antiquados. Jasha e eu temos um quarto. Terá que dormir no quarto de Bella.

-Isso está bem. Não me importa. Cada mulher que Jake trazia para casa tinha relações sexuais com ele?

-Ronca?- Jasper perguntou solicitamente.- Ele é um péssimo amante, não é assim? Sempre o suspeitei.

Suas bochechas arderam, mas na tênue luz Jasper não podia notá-lo, pelo que corria o risco de uma atrevida réplica mordaz.

-Ele é o melhor amante que tive.

-Assim que ela era virgem? Jasper riu.

Jake apertou seus ombros.

-Sim.

Jasper riu de novo. Era evidente que não acreditava uma palavra dela.

-De todos os modos. -Jacob olhou com malevolência para seu irmão.- Mamãe e papai tinham grandes briga pela casa. Papai queria se concentrar em fazer crescer as uvas, e lhe disse para que deixasse de preocupar-se com pequenezes. Assim que ela começou a cozinhar para as pessoas para poder pagar pela madeira e pintura, e arrumar as coisas. Ele cedeu…

-É obvio -disseram os irmãos de uma vez.

-E após, ela controlou a casa ao seu gosto.- terminou Jacob.

A porta dianteira se abriu, e uma pequena mulher, loira, de olhos escuros saiu.

-Ali esta.- Jacob disse carinhosamente.

Ela gesticulou com impaciência para o carro, logo começou a ir para eles.

-Está agora em problemas, menino.-disse Jasper.

- Não disse o que estava fazendo e estava preocupada. Pior, não trouxe diretamente sua convidada para casa. Será melhor que vá tomar seu remédio...

Jacob saltou fora do assento traseiro e se dirigiu a sua mãe.

Vacilante, Nessie se dirigiu a Jasper.

-Deveria..?

-Lhes dê um minuto. -Jasper olhou para sua mãe, enquanto essa abraçava Jacob, continuando, agitando seu dedo da mão para ele -mais de trinta centímetros mais alto que ela, e lhe voltou a abraçar.

Durante a viagem, Jasper se tinha comportado despreocupadamente, brincando, tinha parecido muito mais jovem que Jacob. Era bonito, com olhos de cor dourados, cabelo loiro cacheado, e uma altura que coincidia com a de seu irmão. Salvo no caso da estrutura óssea, não se parecia em nada com Jacob. Jacob tinha apresentado seu irmão como o principal arqueólogo em uma escavação na Escócia.

Agora ela via os atributos que faziam do Jasper um líder. Sua expressão era grave, quase austera, uma sombra de preocupação em seus olhos, e Nessie tinha podido capturar uma labareda de aço nele.

-Com a doença de papai, pela visão e essas coisas- disse -, que quando Jake desapareceu de casa depois disso , mamãe ficou preocupada.

Nessie foi assaltada pela culpa instantaneamente.

-Sinto muito. Nunca pensei que ninguém se incomodaria.

Jasper a olhou brevemente.

-Pelo que vocês me disseram, não tiveram muita eleição. Mamãe sabia que se Jake desaparecesse, era porque tinha que haver uma otima razão. Jacob é tão responsável como o inferno, nunca atua por impulso, sempre dando um bom exemplo - com isso, alargou seu rosto.- Mas com a profecia, tínhamos o suficiente medo para pensar que poderia tratar-se de um grande problema. Igual a morte.

Que visão? Que profecia? Mas antes de que Nessie pudesse perguntar, a senhora Cullen começou a dirigir-se para o carro.

Ela já estava falando inclusive antes de que abrisse a porta de Nessie.

-…não posso acreditar que estes meninos lhe trouxessem diretamente, deve estar esgotada e faminta- ofereceu sua mão a ela.

Nessie tomou sua mão e se surpreendeu pela força da Senhora Cullen.

-Não, realmente, Jake e Jasper cuidaram bem de mim.

-Tinha de ser. Os homens não são bons para muito coisa-disparou um olhar intenso para Jake.- Mas eu criei esses meninos e espero que eles honrem meu treinamento. Agora, sou Esme -dirigiu Nessie para o alpendre, ainda segurando sua mão.

- Esta é nossa casa. Sinta-se como a sua.

Nessie tinha esperado uma grande casa com um simples reflexo do ambiente dos arredores. Pelo contrário, encontrou-se rapidamente dirigida através de uma cômoda sala de estar, onde a televisão estava ligada para um público inexistente e um computador com um lindo imagem na tela, e para uma estreita cozinha com uma grande mesa de madeira. Os balcãoes eram de formica marrom, o frigorífico era enorme e de aço inoxidável, o fogão de gás sustentava um caldeirão com um ascendente vapor, o lugar inteiro cheirava como o pão fresco e torrado com alho,em outras palavras, igual que o céu.

Uma bonita morena perto da idade de Nessie saltou sobre seus pés e correu para a Jacob.

-Idiota! Não podia ter telefonado? -mas lhe abraçou fortemente.

-Hey, mequetrefe, está transbordando de saúde!-Jake abraçou suas costas. Ela tinha ganho peso, muito, mas ele sabia que era melhor não falar disso.- Me permita te apresentar a minha assistente administrativa, Reneesme Shaw.

Nessie tocou sua mão.

-É bom te conhecer.

-Eu sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. —sacudiu a mão de Nessie e sorriu abertamente.- Amo o conjunto. É isso o que estão usando na Califórnia estes dias?

-Em todos os cursos de moda de sobrevivencia -replicou, então se deu conta do que havia dito.- Sinto muito, eu não queria dizer…

Bella riu em voz alta.

-Não se desculpe! Estou contente de que Jake finalmente tenha encontrado a alguém que sabe caminhar e mascar chiclete ao mesmo tempo.

Esme estava no balcão, cortando coisas com uma faca de novo, mas fez uma pausa para estudar os seus filhos com perspicácia.

-Não exatamente... Quer dizer, não estamos...- Nessie não se atreveu a olhá-lo , porque Bella estava fazendo hipóteses, Esme também, a respeito de sua relação, , e todo o caminho aqui, Jasper tinha estado brincado, e ela sabia que Jacob odiaria estar vinculado a ela dessa maneira.

- Quer dizer, eu simplesmente trabalho para ele.

-Sim, claro. -Bella sorriu abertamente.- É verdadeiro amor se te permitiu usar sua camuflagem.

-É suficiente, Bella. Está envergonhando a Nessie. -Jacob pôs sua mão sobre as costas baixas dela.

Ela se encontrou caminhando com ele, como se a protegesse de sua própria família.

Bella a examinou.

-Ela não parece que quer usar roupa real de novo.

Nessie se perguntava se era um dom de Bella -um olhar perspicaz,ou se ela só tinha interpretado os desejos de Nessie por sua própria conta.

-Onde vai conseguir roupa para ela? -Jasper se inclinou contra o balcão junto à Esme.- Você e mamãe são anãs em comparação com ela.

-De metro e oitenta não há tanto-replicou Bella.- Mama por outro lado...

Todos se voltaram para a pequena Esme. Ann sabia que tinha que ter, como mínimo, cinqüenta anos, mas sua pele era tensa e com gloriosas maçãs do rosto. Ela havia bordeado os olhos com perfilador, fazendo insistência no enfoque e a profundidade de cor marrom. Por um momento, Nessie capturou um toque de alegria, bem reprimido.

Esme ondeou sua mão para eles como se fossem tão insignificantes como os mosquitos.

-Eu sou o suficientemente grande para dar a luz a meninos enormes que não sabem como oferecer a nossas hóspedes hospitalidade, se voltou para fazer frente a eles, com um prato cheio em sua mão.

-Não, sério, por favor, Jasper se deteve em um Starbucks para que pudéssemos comer um pão-doce e uma taça de café...- Ninguém prestou atenção aos protestos de Nessie.

Os meninos de Esme ficaram em ação, e em menos de um minuto, Nessie se encontrou na cadeira posta com almofadas à cabeça da mesa, um copo de vodca claro e um prato de aperitivos ante ela.

Jacob assinalou cada coisa e o nomeou.

-Cogumelos encurtidas. Arenque talhado. Pão de centeio. Queijos -agarrou um pedaço e o pôs na boca.

Sem dá-la volta, Esme disse:

-Não roube de nosso convidado. Eu estarei enchendo mais pratos agora.

Bella e Jasper riram dele.

Nessie se surpreendeu.

-Agora, pode começar a falar- Esme disse autoritária.

-Não sabemos, mas suspeitamos o pior. -respondeu Jake.

Nessie lembrou o que ele havia dito sobre a visão, mas era verdade que ela o guardava para as coisas maiores?

-Sou sua mãe. Eu troquei suas fraldas. Acredita que algo a respeito de você é um mistério para mim?-Esme pôs outros dois pratos no centro da mesa larga.

-Hey, Jasha, o que fez na sua garganta? Fez isso enquanto se barbeava?- Bella o abraçou de novo.

-Me deixe ver. - Esme olhou atrás de seu pescoço, a cor vermelha da navalhada que o Volturi o tinha infligido. Seu rosto ficou cuidadosamente em branco.

–Hm.

Jake capturou seus dedos e os beijou.

-Está bem, mamãe.

-Então isso é o que vai continuar dizendo, mas que outra coisa está escondendo? -ela se dirigiu ao fogão, onde uma panela grande borbulhava.- Jacob, vá procurar seu pai. Sabe que está acordado. Jasper, vai com ele e lhe ajude—sabe como dirigir a casa.

-Ele está fora da cadeira de rodas?- o sorriso de Jacob floresceu.

-Ainda a temos, mas o conhece. Ele não a usa. -Jasper sacudiu a cabeça.

-É uma mula teimosa.-disse Esme.-Igual aos seus filhos. Só passou uma semana após... desde que foi derrubado, e já pretende atuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bella, passa-me as tigelas? Depressa, meninps, antes de que o borscht fique frio.

Jacob se deteve na porta e abriu sua boca.

Nessie sabia o que ia dizer. Ela sabia que ia comentar sobre o pão de milho. Ela apontou seu dedo para ele, simplesmente o apontou.

Ele fechou a boca, e saiu.

Nessie olhou para ver se Esme ou Bella tinham notado.

E ambas tinham . Olharam com assombro para Nessie.

-Não sei o que era, mas estou impressionada.-disse Bella.

Esme estava menos impressionada e mais precavida, mas sua voz foi amável quando disse:

-Bebe sua vodca, esquentara e ajudará a dormir esta noite.

-E bom beber. -Bella aconselhou, pondo um copo de água diante dela.- Fará que o resto da bebida seja mais fácil de beber.

O resto da bebida? De algum jeito, beber nunca tinha sido a idéia de Nessie de passar uma noite familiar.

Mas realmente, -o que sabia ela?

À inclinação de Bella, Nessie bebeu em um gole, tentando muito dificilmente segurar sua respiração, e acabou com a vodca como se fosse água com a esperança de apagar o fogo.

Da sala, ela ouviu uma voz retumbando baixa, como o grunhido de um grande urso. Aproximou-se, até que seu dono estalou no quarto e o som se voltou um grito.

Carlisle Cullen apoiado com força em seu andador. Tinha um Intravenosa em um braço e um tubo de oxigênio em seu nariz. Sua tez estava pálida e cerosa. Mas ele seguia sendo massivamente musculoso, havia feito seus filhos com suas características, e estava dominando a cozinha.

-Assim que você é Reneesme Shaw com quem falo por telefone-ele retumbo.- Bonita.

Nessie ficou em pé para saudá-lo.

-Garota formosa. Garota alta—sorriu, e seus dentes brancos inclusive brilharam.- Embora eu gosto mais das mulheres pequenas- disparou para Esme tal olhar lascivo, que Nessie quis proteger seus olhos.

-Diz isso por medo-disse Esme.

-É obvio, carinho.-respondeu comodamente.- É um homem ignorante aquele que não teme a sua esposa.

-Papai, vamos sentar e assim pode falar com a Nessie- Jacob segurou seu pai por um lado, Jasper, pelo outro.

Carlisle empurrou uma mão e franziu o cenho.

-Sento-me quando eu quiser.

Nessie empurrou sua cadeira e caminhou a seu lado. Ela pôs sua mão sobre seus nódulos brancos, enquanto estava esgotado por agarrar no andador.

-Mas eu não posso me sentar até que você o faça.

Suas entupidas sobrancelhas se levantaram por cima de seus surpreendentes olhos azuis.

-Eu gosto de você, Reneesme Shaw. Você mostra respeito pelos superiores. -disparou uma intensa olhada ao redor da sala.- Meus rapazes devem mostrar esse respeito -se dirigiu a cadeira que Bella lhe oferecia.

O processo de senta-lo foi prolongado e doloroso, quando o oxigênio e o IV foram colocados ambos ao seu lado.

Enquanto seus filhos e filha o ajudavam a ajustar-se, Esme chegou ate Nessie e pôs sua mão sobre a bochecha desta, e assentiu em agradecimento. Logo retornou de volta ao fogão e começou a encher as terrinas (vaso em forma de panela).

Carlisle ondeou a mão para Nessie ao outro extremo da mesa.

-Sente-se na cadeira de honra. Coma e beba!-aplaudiu sua mão na mesa.- Não tem vodca!

Jasper trouxe outra garrafa a mesa. Os copos estavam colocados em uma bandeja. Ele encheu cada um até a borda, então os entregou para cada um.

Jacob deu um copo a Nessie, então pegou um para ele e se sentou a seu lado.

Nessie olhou com fascinação o líquido claro. Ela bebia vinho quase todos os dias—era uma das vantagens de trabalhar em uma adega— e de vez em quando ela pilhava algum Cosmo. Entretanto, dois goles de vodca em dez minutos?

Carlisle levantou seu copo.

-Za vasl.

-A sua saúde.—traduziu Jacob.

- Za vasl.

-Za vasl -disse Nessie, um segundo muito tarde. Uma vez mais, a vodca lhe tirou o fôlego, e quando ela olhou ao seu redor, o mundo se inclinou e assumiu um brilho rosado.

– Tenho que comer algo -decidiu.

Jacob empurrou o prato de aperitivos mais perto.

-Prove o arenque, o pão e o queijo. Isso se tirará o gosto da bebida.

Todo mundo estava em silêncio quando Nessie tomou um pouco.

-Maravilhoso!

A cozinha explodia no prazer do ruído, como se tivessem estado contendo a respiração em espera da reação dela.

Jasper se sentou junto a seu pai.

Bella e Esme lhe serviram uma terrina de borscht. Viraram um pouco de nata no topo, estavam ambas a seu lado, com seus olhos brilhantes.

Ela tinha aprendido a lição na primeira vez. Fez uma amostra de degustação da sopa de beterraba, batatas e couve, e ampliamente disse:

-Maravilhoso!

Uma vez mais, eles estavam extasiados.

Esme pôs um prato de pães quentes cobertos com alho, do fogão para a mesa.

As mulheres se sentaram, e a família inteira começou a comer.

Nessie tratou de ajustar-se ao nível do som, tentou comer o suficiente para manter a todos felizes, observou a família. Eram imensos, ruidosos e turbulentos. Seus sorrisos brilharam e seu prazer em companhia era quase tangível. Comeram borscht com gosto e ficaram o dia com todos os acontecimentos que se produziram da última vez que se reuniram.

Que estranho era ver Jacob aqui, em meio de sua família, encaixando tão facilmente, já que falavam e bebiam. Parecia como se ela tivesse perdido seu direito exclusivo sobre ele, e no momento em que tinham vivido no bosque, não havia realmente querido esse direito.

Agora se sentia como uma estranha, e queria voltar. Queria-o somente para ela.

Quando Jasper serviu outro gole a seu pai, ela se inclinou para Jacob.

-Ele devia estar bebendo?

-Seus médicos nos matariam se soubessem. E ele nos matará se não o servimos. -Jacob se encolheu de ombros.- Um pouco de vodca não vai ferir esse homem.

Jacob olhou de novo para Carlisle, e se sacudiu até a medula ao encontrar seu olhar sobre eles.

Ele a tinha ouvido. Como poderia ouvi-la?

Jacob observou a ambos.

-Ele é uma força da natureza.

Como se fora para demonstrar a verdade da observação do Jacob, Carlisle utilizou seus nódulos para golpear a mesa.

A conversa morreu.

-Então, meu filho maior retornou de uma viagem no deserto. E não nos advertiu que ia sair. Retornou com uma mulher, e uma navalhada na garganta. Portanto, Jacob- Carlisle fixou seu olhar em Jacob como um grande olho.— Me diga por que preocupou a sua mãe.

Jacob se voltou para Nessie.

-Lhes mostre.

O ícone. É obvio. Ele queria que sua família visse o ícone. Ela procurou no bolso das calças, tirou-o, e o embalou em sua palma. O ícone se sentia quente ao tato, suave e com vida. Quando colocou a representação da Virgem no centro da mesa dos Cullen, as cores brilharam contra a madeira escura, atraindo cada olho Cullen.

Ninguém respirou, ninguém se moveu.

Eram tão tensos, que Nessie sentiu sua cabeça flutuar, como se todo o oxigênio se desvanecesse da habitação. Estavam todos tão calados, parecia que ela tinha perdido a sua audiência.

-Mil anos...- Carlisle inclinado para frente, com o tanque de oxigênio a seu lado, o IV em seu braço, seu olhar preso no ícone.

Esme envolveu sua mão na sua.

-Esta é sua salvação.

-É pelo menos um começo -assinalou com uma difícil respiração.- É o primeiro milagre.

Nessie olhou de Jasper para Bella, depois Esme, e por último Carlisle. Uma única lágrima correu pela bochecha de Esme. Bella apertou suas mãos na mesa e olhou fixamente o ícone com assombro. Jasper sacudiu sua cabeça, uma e outra vez, como se não pudesse acreditar que o ícone estava depositado na mesa, o ouro reluzindo fracamente, a toga da Virgem brilhando, a sagrada família rodeando-a.

Nessie cravou seu olhar em Jacob.

Ele também, olhava a sua família, paralisados de surpresa. Sorriu-lhe, e assentiu como lhe dando obrigado.

Talvez lhe desse coragem, ou possivelmente fora a vodca, mas não pôde reter por mais tempo sua curiosidade.

—Entendo que o ícone de uma Virgem seja um milagre, e entendo que este ícone, especialmente, é um milagre. Mas não entendo por que esta é a salvação de Carlisle.

A família trocou olhares entre eles, sabendo o que não entendia e decidindo silenciosamente se poderiam contar e quanto deviam lhe contar. Talvez…se confiar nela.

Toda sua vida cada vez que visitava a família de seus amigos, experimentava esse sentimento de sentir-se excluída, de ser julgada. Não importava o muito que a família a quisesse, sempre mantinham uma reserva entre eles e os estranhos.

Sempre com essas panaquices. Estava marcada, para bem ou para mau, mas não importava o que, Jacob tinha razão. O ícone a tinha eleito, e Nessie não falharia em sua responsabilidade.

Lentamente se incorporou. Apontou ao ícone.

—Sabem, passei dias estando imunda e exausta, escalando montanhas acima e abaixo, quase violada e assassinada por um assassino vicioso, para proteger o ícone. Permaneci com Jake em lugar de sair correndo e gritando como qualquer mulher normal faria, e pensei que todos lhes precaveriam de que não sou nenhum tipo de arauto da morte. Sou uma mulher boa, limpa e digna de confiança, e vocês, os Cullen, devem-me uma explicação, e a quero escutar isso é justo…

Merda. Estava dando um discurso. Cada um dos Cullen a observava. Especialmente Jacob, quem sabia muito bem o muito que odiava dar discursos. Odiava particularmente dar discursos quando o único final possível era atirar-se ao chão, e gritar como um menino de dois anos.

Definitivamente tinha bebido muito. Precisava partir. Precisava partir agora.

Mas antes de que pudesse inventar uma desculpa para escapar, Esme disse:

—Nos perdoe Nessie, é difícil falar desse espantoso dia. Entretanto tem razão. Tem o direito de saber —olhou ao redor a sua família, e então voltou a olhar para ela.

— Em quatro de julho, tive uma visão.

—OH —disse Nessie em voz baixa. Deslizou-se de novo a seu assento.

—Quando nasci, entre minha gente, fui acolhida como a Escolhida—a Escolhida, que receberia as visões que nos tinham guiado durante tanto tempo. O amuleto da tribo foi pendurado em meu pescoço, e nunca tirei isso—até que deixei a minha gente. Então pensei que o dom se foi de mim, assim guardei o amuleto. Durante trinta e cinco anos, não vi nada a exceção do que estava aí—a terra, o céu, meus filhos, meu marido. Mas essa noite…essa noite a visão veio, e era poderosa, me arrastando a uma escuridão tão negra que acreditava minha alma perdida. Não podia ver nada, ouvir nada. Então…uma voz. Dava-me conta de que era eu mesma —o tom de Esme se fez mais profundo.— Disse…

— Mamãe! —as quatro pernas da cadeira do Jasper se golpearam contra o chão. Agarrou sua mão.— Não o repita!

Com exasperação, soltou-se dele.

— Não vou ter outra visão! Não são as palavras, a não ser essa coisa profana, o que a trouxe—se voltou para Nessie.— A coisa profana era a estátua de minha filha.

Como se isso o explicasse tudo.

— O que lhe ocorreu a estátua? —Jacob olhou ao redor como se esperasse vê-la no balcão.

—Atirei-a ao lixo—disse Bella.

— Tocou-a? —Jacob não se incomodou em conter seu horror.

—Sou sua irmã mais jovem, Jake, e estar aparentada contigo pode fazer algumas pessoas acreditar que sou idiota, mais não o sou —os olhos do Bella cintilaram.— A envolvi em uma toalha antes de tocá-la.

—Esteve um pouco suscetível ultimamente —murmurou Jasper em voz alta, e inclinou sua cadeira de volta a suas pernas traseiras.

— Alguém falou com o menino que a fez? —perguntou Jacob.

—Não, porque a manhã seguinte quando Charlie e Sue foram buscá-lo, não estava —Bella olhou para Jacob.

Este lhe devolveu o olhar.

Suas idênticas expressões de terror esfriaram a coluna vertebral da Nessie.

E a aparência de fúria gelada de Carlisle para querer a tornar-se a correr vociferando na noite. Embora estivesse impossibilitado por sua enfermidade, sua ferocidade a atemorizava. Estava muito, muito agradecida de estar em seu bando.

—Então —Esme se inclinou para trás, as mãos em seus quadris, a imagem da calma em muito violentas emoções.— Minha visão.

Toda a atenção se voltou para ela.

—Predisse que cada um de meus quatro filhos encontraria um dos ícones Volturi.

— Quatro filhos? -disse Nessie.— Pensava que só tivesse três.

—Só tenho as visões, não as explico —Esme falou de maneira prática.— Predisse que seus amores trariam as peças sagradas ao lar.

O olhar da Nessie se virou para Jacob.

Ela era seu amor?

Não lhe tinha falado da profecia. Em todo o tempo que estiveram no bosque, tinha sabido o que sua mãe tinha visto, e não o disse.

Agora a olhava intensamente, como se queria lhe fazer chegar algo.

É obvio. Queria que ela se desse conta de que a visão era incerta e que não a devesse tomar a sério.

Porque obviamente, ele não o fazia.

Esme continuou:

—Um menino conseguirá fazer o impossível. E o amado da família será corrompido pela traição…e saltará ao fogo. O cego pode ver, e os filhos do Aro Volturii nos encontraram.

— O que significa isso? O cego pode ver? -isso não tinha sentido para Nessie.

—Sim, mamãe, o que? -a voz do Jasper continha um tom firme que surpreendeu Nessie. De verdade que um arqueólogo precisava soar tão autoritário?

—Não sei. Só vi esses dois olhos brancos me olhando fixamente através da escuridão. —Esme olhou para Jacob.— Mas obviamente, os filhos de Aro nos encontraram.

—Ou ao menos a mim —disse Jacob.

—Mostra o pescoço a seu pai —disse Esme.

Jacob abriu o pescoço da camisa e lhes mostrou a marca que os Volturi tinham feito.

Carlisle a examinou.

—A marca de um lobo-demônio. O matou?

—Sim —a voz de Jacob era séria.

—Então curará, mas lentamente —Carlisle despiu seu peito. O tosco e cinza pêlo era grosso, exceto sobre a massa de cicatrizes brancas sobre seus peitos. Via-se como se, tempo atrás, uma besta tivesse tentado lhe arrancar o coração.

A luz do teto estava acesa, e o brilho do salão entrava pelas largas portas.

A noite soprou no vidro das janelas, congelando- os de terror e na margem da consciência de Nessie, um fantasma pálido e triste flutuou.

Afastou para longe o copo.

Jacob se levantou com a garrafa e andou ao redor da mesa, vertendo outra ronda. Então com um olhar a ela e outra a sua mãe, foi para as janelas e correu as cortinas.

Imediatamente, a pressão no peito da Nessie diminuiu.

Esme se virou para ela, falando diretamente, como se necessitasse que entendesse.

—Durante minha visão, disse que... -parou-se e respirou, como se lutasse contra as lágrimas.— Disse que se não rompermos o pacto com o diabo antes da morte de Carlisle, ele irá para o inferno e estaremos sempre separados.

Nessie viu a angústia nos grandes olhos marrons de Esme, o severo tremor de mãos de Jasper enquanto bebia a vodca.

Esme continuou:

—Disse…disse que Carlisle estava morrendo. E então… então ele caiu… ao chão… na sujeira… tentei apanhá-lo, mas também caí….

— Silêncio, carinho, não chore! -Carlisle agarrou sua mão e a apertou.— Os doutores não sabem do que falam.

Esme lhe devolveu o apertão enquanto dizia a Nessie:

—Os doutores fizeram predições, também. Diziam que lhe faltavam dois, possivelmente três anos de vida.

Carlisle elevou um dedo.

— São todos uns enganadores! -mas se via cansado.

Lhe dirigindo um olhar, Esme se apressou a terminar a história.

—Assim Nessie, você tira este ícone e o põe sobre a mesa! Este é o presente maior. Nada em nossas vidas é tão prezado.

— Onde deveríamos mantê-lo? -Bella moveu a mão para agarrá-lo.

Jacob golpeou sua mão para afastá-la.

— Não! A Nossa Senhora me queimou .—mostrou a Bella a zona vermelha de seu rosto e sua mão estendida.

— De verdade, meu filho? me deixe ver —trovejou Carlisle . Jacob ficou em pé e foi até seu pai, quem examinou as marcas vermelhas.

— Dói?

Jacob se inclinou na cadeira para ver, e depois voltou a se sentar corretamente cruzando severamente seus braços sobre o peito.

—São como pequenos carvões debaixo de minha pele, queimando-o tudo até meus ossos —disse Jacob.

Em seu rosto, Nessie achou ver brevemente a besta que sofria.

Realmente tinha estado sofrendo todo o tempo? E alguma vez havia dito nada?

Olhou sua palma da mão, e a atual cicatriz branca que a ponta de flecha tinha causado. Mas não havia sentido quão mesmo Jasha? Uma queimação tão quente que a advertia de que o demônio se deslizou para suas veias? E até que tinha sido testemunha do assassinato do Volturi, não tinha se esquecido, e ignorado com determinação, um calor que floresceu na marca de suas costas?

—A dor é o preço que pagamos por nossos presentes. —Carlisle apertou afetuosamente o queixo de Jacob.

Bella lambeu a ponta de seu dedo, e tocou o ícone como uma mulher examinando uma prancha.

Não ocorreu nada.

Olhou seu dedo, então envolveu com sua mão lentamente a Virgem e a agarrou.

—É a Nossa Senhora e o menino. É tão bonito —as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e se deslizaram por suas bochechas.

—Sim. Adoro as cores. Adoro a cena —as lágrimas da Nessie se uniram as de Bella.

Esme estendeu sua mão, com a palma para cima.

—Não —Carlisle a parou com um gesto.

Jacob e Jasper se esticaram.

—Carlisle, está tudo bem.

Olhou-a, então soltou sua mão e inclinou a cabeça.

—As visões voltarão quando quiserem. Tentar as parar não obterá nada exceto nos deixar na escuridão quando necessitamos luz —Esme olhou para seus filhos.— Sabem por que seu pai me raptou de minha tribo?

— Por que era um velho brincalhão? -adivinhou Jasper.

Inclusive Carlisle riu e assentiu.

—Isso também —disse Esme.— Mas me raptou porque queria que meu dom passasse para seus filhos. E quem sabe? Talvez tenha.

Jasper inclinou muito sua cadeira. Seus braços se sacudiram, e caiu de costas com um golpe que fez tremer o chão.

Foi a vez de Esme rir.

Levantou-se, com o rosto vermelho, limpou o pó de sua cadeira, colocou-a de novo em pé e se sentou duramente.

—Mamãe, não brinque assim.

—Ela não está brincando —disse Carlisle.

Nessie olhou fixamente para Jacob, quem comentou:

—Eu não.

Com precaução, Bella colocou o ícone nas mãos de Esme.

Ela envolveu seus dedos ao redor do ícone—e nada ocorreu.

Os homens suspiraram aliviados.

Mas Nessie tinha encontrado o ícone. Ela sozinha o tinha mantido com ela, a salvo. Tendo a outras pessoas discutindo sobre ele, manipulando-o, punha-a nervosa, como se com cada contato, ela renunciasse a posse… e isso a fez se sentir mau. Por qualquer motivo, estava mau.

Esme embalou a Nossa Senhora na palma de sua mão.

—Depois de ter a visão, preparei o lugar tradicional para os ícones —assinalou ao pequeno coberto com veludo vermelho.— O krasny ugol.

Jacob traduziu para Nessie.

—A esquina vermelha, ou a formosa esquina. Na Rússia, vermelho significa formoso.

—Mamãe, não podemos deixá-la aqui —disse Bella.— Qualquer um que entre pode agarrar o ícone.

Esma sacudiu sua cabeça com exasperação.

— Ainda não! Quando os ícones estejam unidos, guardaremos no krasny ugol.

—Por agora,guarde-o em uma caixa de segurança .—disse Jasper.

—Não —falou Jacob decididamente.— O ícone é da Nessie.

Nessie ia confirmar que estava de acordo, mas Jasper falou "por cima" dela.

— Essa coisa tem centenas de anos! Nessie não quer perambular por aí com o ícone em seu bolso. É muita responsabilidade. E se não, poderia perdê-lo tão facilmente como Bella perde as chaves de seu carro.

—Cala a boca —disse Bella.

A serena indignação de Jasper lembrou forçadamente a Nessie sua profissão. Era um arqueólogo, e não podia suportar o pensamento de que ninguém pudesse manter uma relíquia tão antiga.

Entretanto ele não tinha direito a decidir. Só ela o tinha.

—Não o perderei.

—O ícone foi dado a Nessie—a cabeça da Esme se inclinou para examinar Nessie.— Não é isso?

A cozinha ficou em silêncio. Todos esperavam a resposta de Nessie.

Olhou para Jacob, quem assentia animando-a.

—A árvore… o relâmpago caiu sobre a árvore, e este caiu contra o chão. Caiu, e entre as raízes, encontrei a Bendita Virgem. Estava me procurando—Nessie odiava ser o centro de atenção, mas isso era importante .— ficou para eu cuidar e não falharei.

Os Cullen olharam para Ann, e pela primeira vez se deu conta de quão perigosos eram. Que tão perigosos eram todos. Os homens se transformavam quando queriam, convertiam-se em bestas com garras e presas. Esme e Bella eram mulheres fortes, as fêmea alfa, que defenderiam a sua família até a morte.

Nessie tinha que fazer o máximo pela Nossa Senhora. Odiava a confrontação. Mas não tinha opção.

—Fico com o ícone.

Jasper ficou em pé.

—Está bem, concordo que a encontrou.

Apoiou seus punhos na mesa e com uma voz reveladora disse:

—Mas isso não te dá o direito de ficar com o ícone mais do que qualquer descoberta que eu faça ao escavar uma tumba celta me dá o direito de mantê-lo.

—Não, mas isto sim lhe dá direito —Jacob ficou em pé, baixou-se a camisa por seu ombro e mostrou a pequena cicatriz.— O Volturi disparou uma flecha em mim. Não sabíamos por que. Poderia ter querido me envenenar, ou me drogar para que me submetesse a seus desejos. Nessie não vacilou. Ela me tirou a flecha —e o dispositivo de rastreamento que os teria guiado até aqui.

Jacob a fazia parecer uma heroína.

—Estava terrificada —murmurou.

—Tinha medo de morrer —confirmou Jacob.— Não é como nós. Não foi criada para enfrentar a violência. Cresceu em um orfanato católico. É uma inocente. Foi protegida da violência que nós entendemos tão bem. Mas me salvou. Salvou a todos nós —olhou fixamente a Jasper.— Se o quiser, o ícone é dela.

Esme ficou em pé, o ícone em sua mão. Voltou-se para Jasper.

Nessie se apressou a levantar-se. Não sabia o que faria: só sabia que devia estar em pé.

Esme disse:

—O ícone é de Nessie.

Jasper assentiu. Uma seca e rápida sacudida de cabeça.

Esme rodeou a mesa, colocou o ícone nas mãos de Nessie e curvou seus dedos ao redor do ícone. Segurando o rosto de Nessie em suas mãos, ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou sua testa.

—Estou agradecida. Obrigado, e bem-vinda a família.

Todos se elevaram, inclusive Carlisle.

Um a um, passaram frente a Nessie,a abraçaram e beijaram sua testa, todos solenes e agradáveis. Bella, Jasper, Carlisle… Jacob.

Jacob, beijou seus lábios em vez de sua frente.

Essa noite, enquanto Nessie estava tombada no beliche superior do quarto de Bella, começou a compreender o que o ícone significava para os Cullen, para sua família, para o amor que os mantinha unidos. Cada um deles morreria pelo ícone, para eles representava a salvação de seu pai.

E Nessie—Nessie tinha passado de estar sem ninguém que se preocupasse se estava viva ou morta, a ter cinco pessoas vitalmente interessadas em sua segurança e felicidade. Ao final, depois de vinte e um anos de solidão, tinha a família que sempre tinha querido. Era maravilhoso. Seu sonho se cumpriu... não?

Mas se eles se encarregavam dela, então ela devia encarregar-se deles.

E o que ocorreria se Nessie, quem tomava suas responsabilidades muito a sério, falhava? O que lhes ocorreria?

* * *

*chapéu de cossaco é feito de zarigüeya=Chapéu de povo nativo

1 Sopa de verduras ucraniana

2 Injeção intravenosa.


	20. Capítulo 18

Jacob observou a sua mãe enquanto se movia apurada ao redor da cozinha, limpando os pratos do café da manhã. Mantinha também um olho em Nessie, quem bebie seu café como se esperasse que a cafeína fosse a curar sua ressaca—ou a ajudasse a despertar do pesadelo que incluía um ícone milagroso, uma família de demônios e um pacto com Satanás.

— O que vocês querem para jantar? -perguntou Esme a Nessie.

Tinha-lhe emprestado grande parte de suas roupas, mas esta vez sem camuflagem. Em seu lugar, vestia um dessas camisas de vestir com os punhos dobrados, e um par de jeans com um dos cinturões de Bella amarrado a cintura. E embora as abas da camisa caíam enrugados sobre suas costas, a via tão bonita que não queria mais que lhe tirar as roupas.

Baixou sua taça.

— Há algo que possa fazer para ajudar?

—Sim, pode-me dizer o que você gosta para comer.

—Algo que prepare estará bem.

—Esteve por terras remotas durante cinco dias. Quererá comer algo —tentou convencê-la.

—Mamãe, eu adoraria uma empanada de nata de ruibarbo —disse ele.

—Sabe que é o único ao que gosta disso e o engole inteiro —alheio a qualquer ironia, Jasper terminou seu terceiro ovo esquentado e outra torrada.

—Não vejo o problema —respondeu Jake.

Nessie os observou com seus olhos azuis bem abertos.

Jake se perguntava se ela estava cômoda com sua doentia normalidade americana, ou mas bem o via como uma camuflagem para sua verdadeira, bestial natureza.

Seu pai se sentou no salão em sua poltrona reclinável para ver o reestreno do CSI. Sua irmã estava dormindo. E seu irmão era um prego no traseiro.

—Mamãe, faz merengue de limão —disse Jasper.

—Podemos ter ambos, mas deveríamos deixar a nossa convidada escolher o que quiser primeiro —as palavras de Esma eram uma recriminação para seus filhos.

—Não estou sendo egoísta. Todo mundo gosta do merengue de limão —disse piedosamente.

Jake suspirou. Sabia que Nessie nunca professaria suas preferências. Suas maneiras eram muito boas, seu desejo de agradar estava muito enraizado, e essa monja, Irmã María Madalena, tinha-a ensinado a ser agradecida.

Odiava esse agradecimento.

Esma secou suas mãos no trapo de cozinha.

— Cordeiro? Nessie, você gosta do cordeiro?

—Muito.

—É apropriado para a comida, não? -perguntou a seus filhos.— Estamos celebrando a salvação de seu pai.

—É perfeito —Nessie esboçou um de seus incomuns sorrisos.

E Jake ficou paralisado. Inclusive pelo escritório, os sorrisos da Nessie eram um evento. Ela não se dava conta do muito que se esforçavam seus colegas de trabalho por fazê-la sorrir, ou que seu prazer era para todo mundo um alívio ao coração.

Com sua voz mais amorosa, Esme disse:

—É graças a você, Nessie, que possamos celebrar isto.

—Foi uma sorte que encontrasse o ícone —disse Nessie.

—Não. Foi o destino —respondeu.

O sorriso da Nessie fraquejou, e como se estivesse sofrendo,e ele esticou a mão e a pressionou justo debaixo de sua cintura na parte direita.

— Dormir em uma cama real te deu dores de costas? -sorriu-lhe ironicamente.— Quer sair para fora e dormir ao ar de novo?

Com precipitação, tirou sua mão e se sentou corretamente.

—Não. De verdade. Estou bem!

—Não tire sarro, Jake —disse sua mãe.

Não, não tiraria sarro, especialmente agora que tinha recordado —desde que tinha começado sua viagem, fazia esse gesto muito freqüentemente. Doía-a as costas? via-se culpado… estava lhe ocultando algo? Um puxão muscular, uma queimadura?

Durante o trajeto pela selvagem natureza, toda a concentração de Jake se centrou em Nessie, em mantê-la viva, em cortejá-la como se merecia. Sempre tinha sabido quanto pronta e eficiente que ela era; agora via a beleza que brilhava nela e a valentia que estava à espreita no núcleo de seu ser.

Levantou-se e se serviu uma taça de café.

Ela pensava que era uma covarde porque estava assustada.

Ele pensava que era uma ganhadora porque brigava apesar de seus medos.

Nunca lhe diria se tinha prejudicado, ou pior, se ele a tinha ferido de algum modo. Observaria para ver se podia descobrir o que estava mau.

Pôs em marcha a cafeteira e encheu sua taça, e quando elevou seu rosto para agradecer-lhe beijou-a.

Duas noites atrás se deixou levar pela luxúria. Havia-a possuído porque o necessitava, porque sabia que havia uma possibilidade de que morressem, e queria conhecê-la uma vez mais. No dia anterior, tinha dado a volta as cartas e o tinha reclamado a ela, atormentando-o com desejos, fazendo o amor em uma gloriosa celebração da vida.

Então, por que tinha ficado aquela noite inquieto e quente?

Porque tinha se acostumado a tê-la perto, a despertar quando ela se mexia, a mantê-la em seus braços e querê-la. Sempre querendo-a. Se vivesse até os cento e cinqüenta anos, seguiria querendo-a.

Nem sequer o sexo, não importa quão bom fora, tinha convencido Nessie de que era dele. Inclusive quando estava rodeada de sua família, encontrava-se isolada.

E ele não suportava sua solidão.

—Nessie —sussurrou, e porque não pôde resistir, pôs sua mão livre em sua garganta e a voltou a beijar.

Ela se conteve, envergonhada por sua audiência, até que em um apuro, sua resistência paralisou. Fundiu-se com ele, e devolveu o beijo.

— Arrumem um quarto! -disse Jasper.

Nessie o empurrou, ruborizada.

—Isso quero eu —respondeu Jake ferventemente.

—Antes de partir, passe a cafeteira.

Jake a deu em sua mão, e elevou o olhar para encontrar a sua mãe observando-os.

Não estava tendo uma visão, mas definitivamente, estava vendo mais do que lhe tivesse gostado. Talvez seus pais se conheceram graças a um seqüestro, e se tivessem casado em desonra, mas para eles, isso provava o bom sentido dos valores tradicionais—queriam que seus filhos escolhessem seus companheiros sabiamente, e os tratassem com respeito.

Ele estava preparado para isso, respeitava Nessie mais que a nenhuma outra mulher que tivesse conhecido, confiava nela, e nunca se imaginou a si mesmo querendo a uma mulher como a queria a ela.

Mais inclusive, queria-a violentamente.

À primeira oportunidade que tivesse, perguntaria se queria se casar com ele.

Assim gostaria. Seria um bom matrimônio.

Bella entrou arrastando os pés, ainda em sua bata turquesa.

—Ainda está cedo—Jake jogou uma olhada a seu relógio para assegurar-se.

— São mais das oito. O que aconteceu com minha pequena irmã que dava saltos às cinco da manhã?

Bella apartou seu cabelo murcho e cravou um olhar nele.

—Não me sinto tão bem. Certo?

— Quer café da manhã? -perguntou Esme.

—Não —Bella se derrubou em sua cadeira.— Mas obrigado, mamãe.

Jasper a empurrou em sua cadeira.

— Com ressaca?

—Não —disse bruscamente.

Não podia ter ressaca. A noite anterior, Jake não tinha estado emprestando muita atenção, mas tinha se dado conta de que logo que mau tocava a vodca com seus lábios. Provavelmente seria essa época do mês…

Nessie sorriu para Bella.

—As náuseas matutinas são uma coisa horrível, assim que me disseram.

Bella olhou Nessie com uma expressão sinistra.

Nessie tentou de novo.

—Jake não me disse que estava você esperando. Quando é a data?

— Esperando? Quer dizer, como grávida? Não seja tola. Ela está tendo seu… isso é, Bella não está… —Jake olhou o rosto culpado de Bella. Esperou a que sua mãe interviesse.

Ao inves disso, Esme agitou sua cabeça e olhou o chão.

A compreensão o golpeou, e o golpeou forte. A fúria foi instantânea rugiu através dele.

—Está grávida.

—Oh, não —sussurrou Nessie.

— Poderia dizê-lo um pouco mais alto, Jake? -respondeu bruscamente Bella.

— Acredito que a senhorita Lauren da cidade não te escutou.

Bella não tinha negado. Estava grávida. Sua pequena irmã estava grávida.

—Filho da puta —Jasper se levantou e olhou Bella com incredulidade.— Está brincando.

Ao menos Jake não era o único que não sabia o que estava ocontecendo. Porque era óbvio que as mulheres sim. Inclusive Nessie, que acabava de chegar, se deu conta de que Bella estava grávida.

Grááávida.

Jake intimidou Bella.

—Me diga quem te fez isto, e irei atrás dele.

—Eu ajudarei —Jasper ficou ombro com ombro com a Jake.

—O traremos de volta. Faremos que…

— Case-se comigo? -seus olhos brilharam.— Não acredito.

—Te abandonou —os punhos de Jake rangeram.

—Não. Eu o abandonei. Nem sequer sabe. —Bella elevou uma mão.—como se isso os fosse parar. E assim é como vai ficar a coisa. Não me vou casar com ele. Não vai ter a custódia de meu filho, e não vai ter direitos de visita. Avaliação a oferta, mas é um idiota. Assim meninos, fechem o bico.

—Ele… —começou Jake.

—Você… —disse Jasper.

—Tenho me permitido a ser tão estúpida como qualquer pessoa com vinte e um anos e dormir com o menino errado .—Bella limpou uma lágrima na borda de seu olho, mas não rompeu a chorar.— Não me digam que não faziam coisas tolas com minha idade, porque lembro da vez quando Jasper e Maria Hecker, a corretora, terminaram em La Grange na prisão por intoxicação pública e lascívia…

— Shh! -Jasper jogou uma olhada a sua mãe, cujos estreitos olhos advertiam problemas.— Te paguei para que ficasse em silêncio.

— E o fiz! Só que você não pagou o suficiente para que me calasse enquanto me interrogavam .—se virou para Jake.

—. E não me pode dizer que Nessie e você têm uma relação platônica. Vi o modo que a observa quando pensa que ninguém esta olhando, como um lobo, e te escutei rondando o nosso quarto esta noite. Se não estivesse com ela, nada teria te mantido fora.

Sobressaltada, Nessie olhou para Jake.

Franziu o cenho a sua irmã.

E Esme o advertiu com o olhar.

Bella continuou:

—Assim não me repreendam por algo como se fossem…

— Seu pai? -disse Jake.

—Sim. —Bella se tranqüilizou, e murmurou.— Como se fossem meu pai.

—É suficiente, Jake —Nessie ficou em pé, e foi sentar junto a Bella, abraçando seus ombros.

— Seu pai se decepcionará muito?

Ela se esfregou a frente.

—É muito antiquado, e acredita que ainda sou virgem. Será como Jasper e Jake, só que pior .—elevou a voz.— Não sei se me jogará para fora de casa.

—Te ama —Jasper colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

—Ah, é o pior .—disse Esme.

—Sei. Cre que não sei? -Bella moveu sua mão para seu ventre.

— Ia dizer essa noite… já sabem, essa noite.

— De quanto está?-Jake não podia afastar seu olhar de sua mão, defendendo o bebê, protegendo-o.

—Quase seis meses.

— Seis meses? -articulou.

Esme e Bella o sossegaram.

—Baixa o tom, Jake .—disse Nessie severamente.

— Como pode estar de seis meses? -inquiriu em um sussurro.

—É seu primeiro filho .—lhe disse Esme.— Uma mulher nunca mostra tanto com seu primeiro filho, e Bella foi cuidadosa em vestir-se bem.—Jasper rodeou a sua mãe.

— Assim estava metida nisto?

—Não fale com mamãe assim. —o repreendeu Bella.— Adivinhou quando estivemos no hospital, e não é que pudesse fazer algo com isso.

Uma nova voz falou da porta. A voz de Carlisle.

—Talvez o filho de Bella seja o quarto na profecia —ficou ali em pé, inclinando-se muito em seu andar, suas sobrancelhas espessas elevadas bem alto.

Todos os olhos se viraram para ele, horrorizados, mas ninguém se moveu.

Então Bella ficou em pé. Aproximou-se dele com urgência e o abraçou.

—Papai, supõe-se que não deve estar em pé por você sozinho!

—Preciso ir ao banheiro, e toda minha família está na cozinha gritando-se uns com os outros. O que tem que fazer um velho?

Jake deveria ter estado mais calado. Supunha-se que devia ter estado mais calado.

Carlisle elevou uma mão tremente e sustentou o queixo de Bella.

— Assim que me vai um fazer ao avô?

—Sim, papai .—pela primeira vez, os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

—Deveria te dizer que não quero voltar a te ver.

—Sei, papai —se esfregou as bochechas com uma manga.

—E deveria, mas preciso ir primeiro ao banheiro —olhou fixamente para Jasper e Jake.

— Talvez algum destes imprestaveis que se chamam a si mesmos filhos poderia me dar uma mão.

Jasper se apressou a chegar ao seu lado e ajudá-lo a dar volta.

Esme suspirou de alívio e voltou para sua cozinha.

Jake abraçou fortemente a sua irmã e disse:

—Felicidades, pequenina.

Nessie se afundou em sua cadeira. A tensão da cozinha evaporou. A crise terminou.

Por agora.

Nessie não queria pensar em comer, mas em uma tarde como essa, quando Esme tinha colocado o prato cheio sobre a mesa, seu estômago deu um enorme grunhido, todos escutaram e riram.

- é um comprimento! -Esme estava parada com suas mãos agarradas ante ela.

- Cheira tão bem! -Nessie tratou de explicar.

E o fez. Depois de dias de perambular na floresta com suas privações, os aromas de cordeiro encravado com ervas e alho, douradas batatas marrons e cenouras fizeram água a boca de Nessie. A vista de uma salada fresca recém colhida da horta e um imenso prato vermelho brilhante, rodelas de tomates frescos que trouxeram lágrimas de prazer em seus olhos. O vinho granada faiscava nas taças. E ela logo que tinha obtido não babar sobre os três bolos que se encontravam no balcão, à espera de ser cortado -creme de ruibarbo, merengue de limão, e uma dourada, maçã e canela.

-Esta festa é em sua honra, pelo que tem feito por minha família - os lábios da Esme tremiam enquanto observava Carlisle, sentado ao final da mesa. Ele parecia estar melhor esta tarde. Não muito, mas melhor .

- Você nos deu o primeiro raio de esperança em nossa longa noite.

A família, inclusive Jasper, aplaudou a mesa e disse:

- Escuta! Escuta!

Nessie não soube como responder. Sua alegria ante seus elogios parecia um pecado, ainda quando todo o dia se empapou disso, assentando-se na família, capturando o ritmo de suas brincadeiras, de suas lutas, de seus silêncios.

-Se ela não tivesse retirado essa flecha de mim, nunca me teriam visto outra vez - disse Jake.

-cala a boca, Jacob. Até que disse isso, eu gostava realmente dela. -Jasper sorriu a seu irmão.

Os dois tipos lutaram braço com braço brevemente, então se saudaram em um desses prolongados rituais masculinos que indicavam sem descuido o carinho que sentiam. Quando Jasper agarrou Bella olhando-os e sacudindo a cabeça, ele envolveu o braço ao redor dela e tocou seu ventre.

- Você nos dará um menino, não o negue? Uma garota cada mil anos é tudo o que esta família pode agüentar.

Bella riu.

- O que fará se eu tiver uma garota?

-Estragaremos tão horrivelmente como nós temos feito com você-disse ele.

-Então ela será abençoada -Bella apertou sua mão com as suas.

Estes Cullen eram diferentes a qualquer outra família que Nessie houvesse visto alguma vez. Eles se adoravam uns aos outros, e mostravam seu amor através do toque.

Havia um encanto antigo a respeito de seu carinho. Para a Nessie, o contato constante era uma invasão de seu espaço vital; não obstante, ela o quis. Certamente explicava o por que Jake tinha uma reputação ao redor do escritório como muito sensível.

Enquanto a família festejava, Esme se sentou ao lado de Carlisle, inclinando-se, falou silenciosamente com ele. cabeceou, e quando os pratos tinham sido esvaziados e tinham sido afastados, ele golpeou levemente sua taça com uma faca.

-Hoje averigüei que minha filha, minha doce e pequena Bella, dará-me um neto. Sou muito feliz .—colocou a mão sobre seu coração.— Mas me encontro furiosos com a besta que a agarrou, seduziu-a, e a tomou não pensando no futuro. Ela não me dirá quem é ele para que possa tomar medidas apropriadas, e eu não tenho opção mais que permitir que ele saia impune.

Bella olhava para seu prato e jogava com o garfo.

-Hoje minha mulher, minha Ema, veio para mim e disse que ela acredita que outra besta existe.

Olhou em direção a Jake.

-E vive sob meu teto.

Ann se afogou com o último bocado da salada.

-Esta besta a quem lhe ensinei bem. Esta besta não tem nenhuma desculpa.- disse Konstantine.

- Vêem aqui, Jasha.

Nessie abriu a boca para opor-se. Jake cobriu sua mão, e sacudiu a cabeça. A cozinha estava absolutamente silenciosa quando foi ao lado de Carlisle e se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira.

Os tubos estavam postos sobre o braço do ancião e corriam até seu nariz. Sua tez estava pálida, mas suas palavras foram severas.

- Tomou a esta garota contra sua vontade?

-Sim.

Carlisle levantou o braço e esbofeteou a Jake duramente no rosto, e apesar de sua aparência débil, o golpe foi agudo e seguro.

Nessie deu um salto.

– O que esta fazendo?

Jasper e Bella a agarraram e a mantiveram em seu lugar. Jake não se moveu exceto para sacudir a cabeça como se queria esclarecê-la.

-Ele é de um antigo País -Bella disse a Nessie brandamente.- Ele tomava a mulheres não dispostas, e roubou a minha mãe.

- Mas isso não é razão de golpear a seu filho!

-E ensinou a seus filhos que sempre se devem controlar a si mesmos -Jasper também falou brandamente.

Carlislerespirou fundo. Sua tez, já pálida, tornou-se cinza.

- Ela era virgem?

-Sim.

Nessie arremeteu outra vez, querendo ir para frente.

Bella falou em sua orelha.

-Hoje, ele descobriu que eu estava grávida de um filho da mãe. Para não mencionar que te adotou como sua. Esta zangado com Jake, é protetor contigo.

Carlisle esbofeteou Jake na outra bochecha, e o som ressonou pela casa.

- Como ousa faltar o respeito a tudo o que te ensinei? Não tem honra? Como ousa violar a uma garota inocente?

Nessie lutou para se soltar e se adianto.

– Como você ousa golpeá-lo? Não tem direito!

-Nessie. Está tudo bem -Jake ainda ajoelhado ao lado de seu pai, a marca dos dedos do Carlisleem sua bochecha.

Carlisle a olhou.

-É a filha de meu coração. Faria o mesmo com qualquer homem que tomasse. Mas Jake… é pior que seja Jake, porque é meu filho. Tenho todo o direito a discipliná-lo. Ensinei-lhe o melhor.

-Bem, ele é meu… - O que era? não soube, mas ela seguiu adiante-. Ele é meu companheiro, e lhe digo, não lhe ponha uma mão em cima outra vez.

Carlisle moveu a cabeça e a examinou.

- Ele é seu companheiro ? Como sabe isso?

Ela se encolheu de ombros, um cilindro necessitado de seus ombros-. Soube simplesmente a primeira vez que o vi que ele… era o único.

- Que ele não te desse eleição-o perdoa?

-Penso. . . Que foi inevitável.

O olhar do Carlisle moveu além dela para Esme, que se sentou, com os dedos juntos.

-Estou contente por isso – Seu olhar voltou para Jake.

-Mas estou penosamente aborrecido contigo. O que pensava?

-Eu não pensava. Estava zangado. Desejei-a. E ela... correu -Jake olhou acima Nessie, e o que viu em seu rosto a estremeceu e assustou.

Ainda a desejava. Se ela corria, ele ainda a perseguiria.

Carlislecontinuou.

-Assim que você, como uma besta sem cérebro ou coração, seguiu-a e a violou.

- Não! -Nessie tomou a mão de Jake.

- Eu... ele me fez. . . diferente. Eu não soube antes, mas depois... Eu...

Outra vez o olhar do Carlisle se dirigiu para Esme.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

Nessie vislumbrou o resplendor vermelho em seu olhar.

Como se de repente fosse atacada pelo acanhamento, o olhar da Esme se deixo cair, e um meio sorriso inclinava nos lábios.

Algo tinha passado entre eles. Uma memória de faz muito tempo.

Jake manteve a mão de Nessie, e tomou a de Carlisle com sua outra mão.

-Papai, eu mereço ser esbofeteado, e te agradeço que cuide de Nessie. Mas honestamente, se eu o tivesse que voltar atrás faria exatamente o mesmo... sempre que, ao fim, possa ter Nessie.

-Bem -Carlisle empurrou o ombro de Jake, então sacudiu um dedo em seu rosto.

- Mas você não é um animal. Lembre-se disso. O instinto pode ser seu amigo,e seu inimigo. Usa o cérebro, menino, e não permita que sua mente tenha dúvidas.

Quando Jake foi com Nessie, todos sorriam, não deles, mas a respeito deles.

Tomando sua mão, ele se dirigiu para fora.

Ela foi de boa vontade, desejando estar fora da casa onde mostravam muito interesse nela, que a assustava, que a sufocava.

Jake andou até o banco da pedra sob o arce de folha larga, sentou-se, e tocou o lugar ao lado dele.

Ela se sentou e olhou fixamente adiante, os ombros encurvados, as mãos agarradas a fresca borda da pedra.

- Assim, que sou seu companheiro? Sou?

-Suponho -ela tinha pensado que se saísse da casa, estaria menos envergonhada. Pelo contrário seu rosto ardeu mais.- Mas eu não sei o que isso significa.

-Eu sei.

Ele ia dizer que ela o amava, e era verdade, mas pensou que ela não precisava que sorrisse com satisfação disso.

-Não é o que pensa.

-Mas é. Quem sabe melhor que eu? -tomando seu queixo, girou-a para ele.- Nessie, quero me casar contigo.

Rapidamente, olhou ela em seus olhos negros por um breve segundo. Então soltou a pedra fresca com uma ira chamejante.

- Como se atreve? Sei que sou uma órfã que foi abandonada em uma Lixeira…

-Um Lixeiro. Nunca disseram nada a respeito de um Lixeiro!

Não havia dito nada a respeito de muitas coisas.

-Sei que não sou nada mais que sua secretária.

-Ajudante Administrativa.

-Sou muito alta, cabelo castanho e meus seios não são muito grandes. Mas pelo menos são reais, e assim sou eu, e não permitirei que brinque comigo!

Olhou-a fixamente parada frente a ele, com os punhos apertados a seu lado, vibrando pela indignação.

-Eu não estou brincando com você.

-Possivelmente não. Mas não está dizendo a verdade, de qualquer maneira -não dizer a verdade a respeito de adorá-la, ela quis dizer.

-Eu gosto do cabelo castanho. Eu gosto das mulheres altas. Com elas é mais fácil dançar -ele se parou, diretamente contra ela, e envolveu as mãos ao redor de sua cintura.- Eu te quero. É maravilhoso fazer amor contigo. Te adoro. Não tem parentes, mas tem feito amigos ao seu redor e tem feito sua própria família, e eles lhe adoram.

- Pfff!

- Pensa que não notei a forma em que falam de você? Sempre mencionam suas boas qualidades. E sei condenadamente bem que se Celia se deu conta do que tinha passado entre nós no bosque, meu pai teria tido que fazer fila para me bater –Jake a atraiu para que seu corpo por fim a esquentasse, e inclinou sua cabeça para que descansasse sobre seu ombro.

- Nessie, por que é tão duro acreditar que quero me casar contigo?

Porque ele não sabia quem era—nem o que—ela era em realidade. Não sabia o que aconteceu as pessoas que cuidaram dela. Para todos ele era um demônio, ele não se dava conta de que ela era da pior classe de assassino—a classe de pessoa que olhou as pessoas morrerem por ela, e não fez nada mais que chorar por isso.

E sim, ele poderia abraçá-la e seduzi-la até que se fundisse contra ele. Mas ela soube exatamente por que ele quis casar-se—por causa da profecia de Esme. Porque pensava que devia, ou porque queria atá-la mais perto a ele e sua família. Ela queria ser amada, mas maldição, não seria utilizada.

-Eu te quero -ele disse.

Ela o tinha ouvido utilizar esse impaciente tom de voz antes-com sua noiva, quando ela tinha entrado numa raiva passageira.

Ela tirou primeiro um de seus braços ao redor dele, então o outro.

-Eu gostava mais quando me dizia mentiras.

- O que a faz pensar que te estou mentindo? -disse incrédulo.

-Faria tudo por sua família –ela disse amargamente.- Mas realmente pensa que sou tão estúpida de acreditar em um homem que me adora depois de que encontrasse o ícone que salvaria a sua família? Vamos, Jake. O que aconteceria se outra mulher o tivesse encontrado? Também a adoraria, ou se apaixonaria tão convenientemente dela, pelo contrário?

-Meu pai espera que nos casemos, sim. Minha família espera. Mas o que sei. É que passamos pelo medo, a dor, e lutamos juntos, e por causa de tudo isso, em só uns poucos dias nós crescemos mais perto que a maioria das pessoas fazem em uma vida. Nós confiamos um ao outro, Nessie. O que é mais importante que isso?

-Amor.

-Disse que te quero.

-E eu digo que não acredito. Essa admiração morna que sente por mim não é amor.

-Minha estimada Rennesme —Jake falou através dos dentes apertados.- Eu gostaria de assinalar que não reconheceria o amor se você se arrastou longe no bosque, que neste momento parece a única maneira de chegar a você.

Ela se afastu dele.

-Tem razão. Eu não reconheceria o amor. Mas sei que não é sinônimo da conveniência.

-Bem, Nessie -sua voz era crispada e metódica.- Pensei que tínhamos estabelecido mais confiança um no outro com isto. Agora me dou conta que tenho que trabalhar duro para te fazer acreditar que nunca te decepcionaria.

Ela não poderia parar para vê-lo zangado. E não o compreendeu. Toda sua vida havia dito a si mesma que seria prática no referente ao matrimônio. Prometeu que seria feliz de formar parte de uma família. Agora o rechaçava não porque se transformava em lobo, e não por causa da responsabilidade de ter descoberto o ícone, mas era por que ele sinceramente não a amava? Por que não aceitava o que lhe oferecia?

Porque queria saber que para ele, ela era mais que suas outras mulheres.

-Cresci implorando pedacinhos do carinho das monjas, dos pais de outras pessoas, e mereço algo melhor que isso. Não me levarei o ícone, mas não me preocupa a profecia que disse sua mãe –o enfrento. Enfrentou sua irritação e impaciência com uma subelevação de queixo.- Não serei a mulher com quem tem que se casar para salvar a sua família.

-Bem. Não me acreditará. Então acredita nisso? -agarrou seus pulsos, deu-lhe um puxão para ele, e a beijou.

Sua paixão foi como a explosão do forno do inferno, uma mescla de sexo e fúria. Não devia responder; nesse momento não gostava. Mas pareceu que ele gostava, não tem nada a ver com a sensações abrasadoras que despertou nela, estas que fizeram suas lutas por que liberasse suas mãos, para logo envolver-se ao redor de seus ombros, e rendendo-se a ele.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela se aderia, débil, e imprudente. Teria ido a qualquer lugar com ele, feito o que for por ele…

- Jake! –Bella gritou do alpendre-. Nessie!

Jake levanto o queixo de Nessie, e um vermelho bordeou seus olhos negros.

-Lembre desse beijo quando disser que não esta interessada na minha classe de amor.

-Jake! –Bella gritou outra vez.- Nessie!

Olhou ele para sua irmã.

-Terminaremos esta discussão mais tarde .–disse a Nessie.

-Por que se incomodar? –murmuro quando o seguiu para a casa.

-Entrem aqui. Rápido! –Bella desapareceu dentro de casa.

Jake olhou para trás, para Nessie.

Um pensamento varreu por sua mente: Carlisle.

Os dois correram para a casa.

No interior, todos pararam na sala, olhos fixos em Jasper.

Jasper sustentou o telefone, uma mescla de inquietação em seu rosto quando falou severamente com o receptor.

Bella agarrou seus braços e apertou.

-Recebeu uma chamada de um lugar na Escócia, e foi a todo capitão da força aérea deles.

Nessie não compreendia a tensão que tinha a família com a antecipação.

Logo que Jasper colocou o telefone no gancho, Jake perguntou:

- O que é?

Jasper olhou para Jake como se não o reconhecesse.

-A tumba… minha equipe escavou suficientemente para ver um raio de ouro. Há armadilhas, mas também, pensam eles há uma imensa reserva de tesouro.

-Você tem que ir! –Jake adianto a mão, e outra vez fizeram o apertão de mãos elaborado.

-Instruí para que esperassem a que voltasse antes de que tratem de saltar as armadilhas e tentem ganhar a medalha de ouro. Mas uma coisa é clara, temos encontrado a tumba que procurava, a tumba de um grande conquistador celta –a voz do Jasper chegou a ser calma, lenta e escura.- Uma tumba de mil anos…

-Mil anos –agora Nessie compreendeu.- Definitivamente não era uma coincidência.

-Exatamente –os olhos dourados de Jasper ainda mais graves e satisfatoriamente.- Este tipo conheceu primeiro Carlisle Volturi.


	21. Capítulo 19

Uma limusine pegou Jacob e Nessie no aeroporto e os levou através do calor do verão, além das milhas de uvas, além de outros vinhedos, e abaixo do comprido, caminho de árvores que rodeavam o alto castelo de estilo francês que alojava a Cullen Wines.

Era tarde e em plena estação turística, e Jake notou com satisfação que o estacionamento estava cheio de automóveis e ônibus. Os turistas se alinhavam para a degustação, enquanto que nas sombras, bem tendidas, outros turistas se sentavam nas mesas de picnic, satisfazendo-se na decadente produção dos almoços e taças de vinho.

Sua família ia direito para o inferno—literalmente—e seu romance poderia estar vacilando, mas por Deus, o negócio estava florescendo.

Na ala principal do castelo se encontrava a sala de degustação, a loja de frios e as vendas, o armazenamento de colheitas que estavam vendendo, e uma embalagem e enviou no centro. No porão os guias turísticos explicavam como se faziam os vinhos, mostrando o arquivo. Grandes tanques de aço inoxidável que esperam este ano. Os dois primeiros andares albergavam os escritórios do vinhedo, a limusine deixou Jacob e Nessie na porta de trás. Juntos subiram o elevador à área da recepção, dois profissionais em seus trajes e com uma maleta. Uma maleta que levava o primeiro ícone.

Eles não se falaram.

Ao princípio, Jake não tinha notado que eles não estavam falando. Ele tinha estado felicitando muito seu irmão por sua inteligente combinação de intuição e investigação. Tinha ajudado Jasper a conseguir a passagem de avião, levaram-no a Seattle, ao aeroporto. Logo volta para casa e se sentou na sala com o resto da família, perguntando-se que Jasper encontraria. Alguns dados, puramente históricos?

Isso seria uma decepção para eles, é obvio, mas uma grande bênção para a carreira de Jasper, e lhe traria mais dinheiro para conceder mais escavações.

Mas Jasper esperava encontrar informação sobre como romper o trato com o diabo. Ou inclusive. . . descobrir outro ícone.

Toda a tarde, Nessie tinha falado; ela tinha feito pergunta; tinha expresso seu temor e assombro. Pela manhã, quando se prepararam para voltar para Califórnia, Jake notou sua rigidez, mas o associou a um reatamento lento de seu negócio pessoal.

Só gradualmente foi notando que não falava com ele.

E por que não? Não tinha se declarado? Não havia dito que a amava?

Supôs que estava indignada porque não se ajoelhou, devotado rosas e jóias, e a vida entre almofadas. Mas o tinha feito com Meghan e ela não se impressionou, ou pelo menos não se impressionou o suficiente para casar-se com ele.

Graças a Deus.

Além disso, Nessie era uma mulher extremamente sensata. Ela entendeu certamente que neste caso, sua família requeria toda sua atenção.

Faria algo pelo bem de sua família.

Devia ter feito mais, que somente lhe mostrar que facilmente que poderia seduzi-la. Estava certo como o inferno que não tinha sido um movimento inteligente. Mas quando Nessie, suave, amável, sensata, bateu seu queixo com teimosia e lhe disse que seu amor não era suficiente, ela dirigiu cada batalha táticamente com sua cabeça e lhe quis mostrar exatamente o que ele sentia.

Desgraçadamente, parecia pensar que sua luxúria por ela não era diferente da que sentia por outras mulheres.

Soprou.

Sobressaltada, Nessie o olhou.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e Nessie saiu diante dele.

Estava sendo vigiado.

Moveu-se como um bailarino espanhol, robusto e elegante.

Ontem, seu pai tinha tentado controlá-lo esbofeteando-o, mas tudo o que Jake queria fazer era obrigá-la e levá-la abaixo. Queria rodar pelo chão com ela, beijá-la até que soltasse a natureza profundamente apaixonada que escondia tão bem, então despi-la e. . .

Infernos, quando a tinha ao redor, teve problemas mantendo as contas de todos os negócios, muito menos no negócio da sobrevivência.

Era isso amor?

Sim, mas não do tipo que fazia que lhe voltasse as costas a tudo o que o tinha amado antes. Pelo contrário, era o tipo de amor que fazia com que Nessie fosse o meio de seu pacote, onde ela estaria mais segura, e a guardaria ali.

- Sr. Cullen! Srta. Shaw! Não sabia que viriam! –a recepcionista, bastante jovem chegou rapidamente aos pés de Jake, suspeitou que tinha estado lendo um livro na gaveta do escritório.

-Surpresa –respondeu.

Nessie pôs a mão em cima de Nicole quando esta tomou o telefone.

-Guardemos a surpresa.

Dirigiram-se abaixo para o vestíbulo, além das janelas da sala de conferências onde os vendedores e compradores de vinhos se encontravam. Sean, seu vendedor com mais experiência, estava em pé, falando com um comprador do Licor Austin, lhe mostrando as medalhas de ouro obtidas pelos vinhos Cullen. Sean lhe indicou enquanto caminhavam. Não tinha nenhum medo em utilizar a seu bonito chefe e sua ajudante de largas pernas como símbolo do Cullen Wines. Quando eles se casassem, Sean o veria como um triunfo de publicidade.

Quando se casasse…

Nessie estava tratando de manter sua vida profissional sobre uma base profissional.

No curso normal dos acontecimentos, Jake o aprovaria completamente. Os romances de escritório eram a morte de uma relação de negócios. E quando se tratava de relações de negócios, não havia nenhum que ele valorizasse tanto como o que tinha com Renneesme Shaw.

Ou pelo menos… tinha.

Agora simplesmente queria que ela se jogasse sobre ele como o tinha feito nessa pedra do bosque. Ou saltasse a defendê-lo como tinha feito quando seu pai o esbofeteou. Ou pelo menos que deixasse de se encolher cada vez que avançava.

Precisava pensar para o futuro, permanecer um passo adiante de Nessie, de maneira que pudesse predizer seus pensamentos e os movimentos que ela faria. Se fosse sagaz, poderia mantê-la tão ocupada com os negócios que não notaria que ele tinha tomado sua vida.

Celia Kim, gerente de produção de Jake, saiu do quarto de cópias, sua cabeça baixa, já que olhava através das cartas. Seu rosto floresceu em um caloroso sorriso.

- Já retornou! Você fez, né, tudo resolvido?

Esperou de maneira significativa entre Jake e Nessie.

Era o pior código que Jake tinha escutado.

-Tudo bem –disse Nessie em um tom controlado.

-Muito resolvido –sorriu ele encantadoramente, enquanto apresentava sua fachada competente… e um pouco mais.- Eu gostei de ter Nessie em minha casa. De fato, eu a levei para conhecer meus pais.

- De verdade? –Celia pronunciou com lentidão as palavras, enquanto compreendia cada significado.

Nessie franziu o sobrecenho com desgosto.

- Sim, - disse ele. - Nós vamos estar trabalhando por longas horas durante as próximas semanas até que eles se esclareçam um pouco mais.

Celia sorriu alegremente como uma moça.

- Me alegro tanto!

Nessie seguiu caminhando para seu escritório.

-Embora esteja um pouco frio hoje -disse-lhe ele em voz baixa a Celia.

- Estou surpreendida -ela respondeu-, ela sempre o adorou.

-A paixão a tinha pego de surpresa.

Celia olhava entre ele e Nessie.

-De uma boa maneira, espero.

-Uma maneira muito boa -realmente, tinha usado a paixão para empurrar Nessie em uma esquina, e rápido a esperança de encontrar a maneira de salvar seu orgulho ante os problemas que se teciam em seu horizonte.

Quando Nessie chegou a seu escritório, Celia depressa se adiante e chamou.

-Eu não entraria ai se fosse você.

Nessie agarrou a manga. Estava fechado com chave. Esperava atrás inquisitivamente.

Celia lhe falou com voz oca:

-Jordan e Sophia.

O chefe de vinhateiros e uma das mulheres de saguão.

Jake ficou vermelhou de raiva surpreendente.

- Sério? –onde Nessie trabalhava e defendia sua privacidade, onde tinham passado eles largas horas falando e trabalhando.

- Não acredito –andou para a porta, abriu-a, e agarrou aos dois amantes em um abraço que não deixava nada á imaginação.

Os dois saltaram e olharam fixamente, Jordan gaguejou.

-Olhe, Jake, eu posso explicar…

-Não, se não escutar. Vocês dois vão vestir se, limpam seus escritórios, e recolham seus cheques. Eu chamo a limpeza para que limpem o escritório de Nessie –fechou a porta com um golpe.

Sabia que isto ia passar –Nessie se apoiou contra a parede longínqua no corredor.

- Nunca devia ter saído.

-Não é você a culpada –respondeu Celia bruscamente.

-É correto Celia –Jake tomou suas mãos e conduziu por suas costas pelo corredor para a cafeteria. Celia os seguiu.- Entendo a paixão irresistível –lhe beijou os dedos-, mas esses dois podem sofrer dela em aguma outra parte, e não durante as horas de trabalho-

-É um cretino e olhou para ela como … –Celia olhou Nessie- …também uma deformação.

Antes ele tinha notado. Quando Nessie estava ao redor, todos usavam seu vocabulário exótico com moderação. Tinha esse efeito nas pessoas-eles usavam sua melhor conduta.

- Por que este lugar tera ido ao inferno em seis dias? –perguntou ele.

-Nessie mantém um olho nas coisas –respondeu Celia.- Porque toma a responsabilidade por tudo. Olha tudo. Trabalha todo o tempo.

-Nessie, devo te dar um aumento-. Ele sorriu com seu melhor atrativo sorriso.

Mas foi em vão, porque Nessie não o olhava.

-Deve certamente.

Ela não queria falar sobre a paixão irresistível; não quis encontrar-se com seus olhos. . .

-Permita-me trazer algo de beber –Nessie torceu sua mão ligeiramente. Com um olhar ao redor da cafeteria vazia, pôs sua carteira na cadeira ao lado do e se dirigiu para o centro de café.

Celia esperava entre os dois.

Ele se encolheu de ombros e sorriu tristemente, tratando de acalmar a tensão, sabendo que se Celia se dava conta do problema, a companhia inteira estaria alerta vigiando a seu chefe e secretária.

Maldita civilização. Maldição o bom comportamento no lugar de trabalho. Quis encontrar-se no bosque com sua companheira e lhe mostrar o caminho do lobo.

Mas então voltariam novamente, e de novo, teria que fazer frente a suas obrigações com o vinhedo e sua família. Precisavam chegar a estabelecer-se, e de forma fixa de tal maneira que Nessie levasse seu anel no dedo e dormisse em sua cama todas as noites.

Sentou-se em uma das mesa e indicou a cadeira em frente dele. Quando Celia se sentou, apoiou-se perto.

-Encontrando-me fora do escritório me fez impossível resistir. Levava um bonito vestido…

-Eu a ajudei a escolhê-lo.

-Bom trabalho –agora que o pensou, recordava o vestido. Em branco e negro, com um grande botão… a tinha visto caminhando pelas escadas, e com cada passo, suas largas pernas tinham escorregado através do casaco.

-Era tão tímida e tão doce-OH, não posso falar sobre isso –se apóio atrás de sua cadeira.

- Era perfeita.

-Exceto a parte sobre o trato do vinho azedo.

-Não falamos muito –sorriu para Nessie quando ela pôs uma taça ante ele.

- O que aconteceu desde que nós saímos? -Nessie perguntou, ainda com esse tom metódico.

-O trato ucraniano está desfeito definitivamente. Eles enviaram uns fax realmente feio, mas como não pudemos nos comunicar com você, não soubemos o que fazer. -Celia teve claramente um tempo aproximado.

-Eu precisarei ver os fax –disse Jake.

-Eram uma má companhia para se relacioner internacionalmente –Nessie deu uma taça a Celia. Pôs a carteira no chão entre ela e Jake, e escorregou nessa cadeira.

-Certo –Jasha olhou fixamente nas profundidades lácteas, então a Celia.

- Eu gostei deles porque falavam russo e não necessitava um intérprete, mas realmente, os intérpretes são mais baratos que os CEO de prima Donna.

Celia sorriu abertamente, e viu a tensão escorregar fora de seus ombros.

-Sim, também o pensei.

-Tomara que o tivesse sabido antes de te haver seguido até a costa, Jake –o tom da Nessie era afiado, a ponto do sarcasmo.

Um desenvolvimento bastante novo para Nessie.

Um inferno o tempo que tomaria para ficar cômoda para falar com ele.

-Tivemos umas agradáveis férias de todos os modos –Jake embalou a taça quando falou com Celia.

- Apresentei Nessie a minha família. Todos nós falamos sobre o negócio de vinhos, e decidimos seguir nos estendendo pelos EUA O que pensa?

Celia se apoiou atrás, repentinamente tão relaxada que sorriu com prazer desproporcionado.

- Genial! Recomendou-me a estratégia o ano passado, e eu ainda penso que é boa política. Menos arriscado, com um enorme potencial para o êxito.

- Recordo seu relatório –não lhe tinha gostado no momento.-Depois de que Nessie e eu nos encontramos, e revisamos juntos.

- Permitam! –Celia olhava seu relógio.- Maldição. Tenho uma tele-conferencia. É bom lhes ver de novo Aos dois… juntos.

Com o sentir de um trabalho bem feito, ele olhou a Celia. Tinha passado de ser a advogada de Nessie a ser a dele, e possivelmente isso era injusto para Nessie, mas nesta batalha entre ele e sua amante, necessitava toda a munição que pudesse juntar, e se isso era incluía recrutar forsozamente a sua melhor amiga, bem, isso foi uma manobra inteligente nos últimos quinze minutos.

Voltou-se para Nessie.

-Espero que seu escritório esteja limpo, mas se não for assim, pode vir ao meu escritório e me ajudar com o correio –só em seu escritório poderia fechar a porta. Com chave. E não permitir a ninguém entrar até que ela tivesse confessado seu amor, estado de acordo em casar-se e rendida a ele. Lhe dando tudo.

Sem o rastro de um sorriso ou o aroma de entusiasmo, ela recolheu sua maleta.

- É obvio, Jacob.

Alcançou-a e tomou seu braço.

-Quero trazer alguém que possa fazer seu trabalho.

Ela se voltou com um olhar gelado sobre ele.

- Por que vai fazer isso?

-Porque quero que se concentre em averiguar a identidade exata da pessoa atrás do distribuidor do vinho ucraniano.

-Pensei que estava seguro de que era um dos filhos de Aro.

-Sim, mas quero saber como me encontrou. Quero saber quanto sabe de mim… e saber dos Volturi. Suas debilidades, o tamanho de sua organização, quero saber nomes, e mais importante, quero ver rostos. Do tempo de que meus irmãos e eu procurávamos os Volturi no computador da biblioteca nunca me tinha incomodado me preocupar com eles. Trata-se de uma perigosa vigilância.

-Sim, sei. Em que estava pensado?

-Estava pensando em que eles não nos emprestaram nenhuma atenção por trinta e cinco anos, e seria bom não chamar sua atenção a nós agitando um punho desafiante.

-Bem –seus olhos se estreitaram e reduziu seus passos.- Conseguirei que Geekette me cubra enquanto estou fazendo a investigação. Onde quer que coloque meu computador?

-Em meu escritório.

Ela se deteve.

Ele aguardou a ida.

-É o único lugar no edifício que é o suficientemente seguro - entretanto, não se reuniu com ele, e ele se voltou para enfrentá-la.

Olhou-o fixamente, seus olhos se estreitaram, tentando ver uma maneira de sair fora da armadilha a seu redor.

Sua tática era fechar as mandíbulas a sua frente enquanto estivesse despreparada.

-Nessie, se não quer casar comigo, está bem. Meu ego pode dirigi-lo .–um aviso de que a questão pendurava entre eles, sem responder.- Mas sabe que é a única pessoa em quem posso confiar para fazer esta investigação. É a única suficientemente inteligente, e a única que sabe as circunstâncias especiais para compreender o perigo .

Pouco a pouco ela assentiu, mas esperou.

Esperando pelo outro sapato para deixá-lo cair. Moça inteligente.

-E já que te estará morando comigo de todos os modos…

- Não quero!

-…Assim eu posso te manter segura…

- Eu não me estou mudando contigo!

-… a informação que encontre te protegerá também.

Seu peito aumentou e diminuiu, já não teve respirações profundas, procurando uma resposta que ele escutasse.

-Se não quer morar comigo, suponho que pode me entregar o ícone para minha custódia.

Nessie se aproximou mais furtivamente a ele, rígida parecia que se romperia se era tocada.

-É um imbecil, Jacob Cullen.

Ele olhou seu caminhar pelo corredor, e sorriu com todos seus dentes,

Tinha sua estratégia, e Nessie não resistia uma oportunidade.

Quando Jacob tocou o ombro de Nessie e disse: "É hora de ir ",ela saltou com tanta força da cadeira que a atirou.

-Sinto muito. Pensei que me escutou a primeira vez.-Jacob a olhou franzindo o cenho.- Onde estava?

-Na Italia, em um matagal de papéis e documentos. Marcos Volturi é seu homem, chefe dos distribuidores de vinhos falsos ucranianos. -ela estirou seus braços sobre sua cabeça.

- Sabia que Alec e Demitri estão endiciados na Sereminia por contrabando e assassinato?

-Bom Deus, Alec e Demitri.

A primeira parte de sua estratégia estava trabalhando. Ela se destacava neste tipo de investigações, desfrutava disso, e o mais importante, estava falando com ele.

-Quais são eles?

Ela assinalou as fotos na tela.

-Alec e Demitri. Os filhos de Aro. E Marcus seu irmão. Aro era um moço ocupado. Bom, todos os Volturi estão ocupados. Sabe quantos Volturi nasceram nos últimos trinta anos?

-Não.

-Não, é obvio que não. Porque na Italia, os Volturi ao parecer podem fazer o que eles querem, e o que eles querem não deve deixar nenhum registro de nascimentos ou mortes ou crimes cometidos. A única coisa que realmente posso procurar é o rastro do dinheiro, e é enterrado sob um enredo de propriedades falsas e entendimentos falsos. É só no trabalho administrativo dos últimos anos aonde posso ter alguma ideia do que está passando, e porque ao parecer nenhum dos tipos mais jovens são muito bons em procurar passar desapercebidos.

Jake pôs as mãos em seus braços para levanta-la da cadeira.

-Isso é bom. Uma pequena incompetência nos resultará de grande ajuda em nossa causa.

-Não engane a você mesmo. Marcus e o resto dos filhos de Aro são brilhantes no que fazem. Não imagina o número de crímes que de maneira informal lhes vincula. Eles fazem parecer que a Máfia é um monte de monges Tibetanos.

Ele fechou o computador portátil e o deslizou dentro de sua maleta.

-Penso que sua debilidade é sua incrível vaidade. Os homens mais jovens não se preocupam em guardar seu segredo em público. Ali houveram estranhos.-ela fez aspas com seus dedos-Avistamento de animais, e aparentemente, algumas vezes quando eles continuam suas incursões, as mulheres se defendem e ganham.

Conduziu Nessie ao elevador, e para a porta de seu carro, recém pego de sua casa e preparado para uma corrida.

-De verdade que são uns broncos, e o tema do resgate joga no fundo.-disse ela.

Ele riu.

–Tem uma especial habilidade com as palavras.

A colocou no assento de passageiros, colocou o computador em seu colo, e fechou a porta.

No tempo que tomou chegar ao lado do condutor, ela mesma se desembaraçou de sua fascinação por sua família, e o olhou de maneira acusadora.

-Preciso ir a meu apartamento e procurar meu carro, e a Kresley.

-Kresley- merda, não tinha pensado em seu gato.

-Kresley-ela assentiu, e depois o olhou para ver se se oporia.

Não estava louco.

-Certo. Não posso esperar para encontrar ao pequeno moço.- pôs o carro em marcha e o dirigiu fora do estacionamento.

-Não é tão pequeno. Em realidade, pesa nove quilogramas e meio.

-Isso é um gato.

Se ele tinha que ter a um dessas animais em sua casa, pelo menos o contentava que fora um de tamanho decente.

Ela o dirigiu a uma comunidade fechada nas colinas da Napa, e a seguir a dois edifícios históricos divididos em seis unidades. Ela tinha o superior esquerdo; quando ele subia as escadas, descobriu uma incrível curiosidade por sua casa.

Ela se apressou diante dele, quase como uma mulher que escapa de seu amante. Certamente sua luxúria se elevou quando olhou suas pernas, e permitiu a sua mente vagar adiante, em seu apartamento, em seu dormitório, onde devagar lhe tiraria a roupa, peça por peça …

Então ela abriu a porta, e compreendeu que não tinha estado fugindo. Tinha ido correndo para… seu gato.

-Kresley!

Precipitou-se para o sofá, para esse enorme travesseiro impreciso de cor laranja.

Então a recolheu, e o travesseiro laranja se converteu em um gato com as patas pendurando e o mesmo ar de letargia que todos os gatos tinham justo ante de que eles se dessem conta que tinham um encontro urgente e começasse a revolver-se freneticamente ao redor.

Kresley piscou olhando-a, logo começou a fazer ruído. Primeiro, Jake não podia entender qual era. Depois soube-era o som de uma gato de nove quilogramas e meio ronronando.

-É imenso!- disse Jake.

-Não é? Ele é tão formoso- esfregou seu queixo sobre a cabeça do Kresley e falou diretamente com seu rosto.– Ele é meu grande, formoso moço.

Kresley saltou como se o assustasse. Levantando seu nariz, cheirou seus lábios. Seus olhos se aumentaram.

E começou a grunhir sob sua garganta.

-Kresley!- disse ela.

O grande gato usou suas patas para empurrar seu peito, saltar de seus braços e afastar-se.

-Oh, Kresley.-Ann suspirou.- Suponho que esta furioso por que o deixei sozinho.

- Pode deixá-lo somente por um período de seis dias?

-Não, tenho a minha vizinha de abaixo, a Sra. Edges, entra, alimenta-o e se senta com ele. É uma mulher agradável, viúva, aposentada da marinha e o correio. -Nessie depositou seu moedeiro sobre a mesa baixa.

Ele olhou ao redor.

Tinha decorado sua sala de estar em cores torradas e cafés. Acentos laranjas proporcionavam o toque necessário, e o lugar dava a sensação de calidez e bem-vinda.

Que era mais do que poderia dizer-se dela. Olhava-o como um sofá com uma mola quebrada.

-Posso te ajudar a empacotar algo?

-Não. -se deu a volta e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

-Bem–respondeu a porta fechada. Seguiu vagando ao redor, comprovando o resto do lugar.

A cozinha era pequena e bem organizada.

Não era de sentir saudades.

Seu dormitório era um pouco mais exótico, com ondeantes cortinas rodeando uma cama muito grande, e que eram muito reveladoras. Por que? Não sabia. Imaginou-se que seu bem organizado exterior ocultava um interior romântico, apaixonado. Fora da habitação havia um pequeno banheiro fenomenal, que tinha pintado de um quente pêssego, com acentos pálidos em acqua. Muito calmante. Imaginou relaxada na tina cheia de borbulhas, seu cabelo amontoado na parte superior de sua cabeça, seus bonitos dedos dos pés, levantados e apontando… e se ele seguisse imaginando a cena assim, seus dedos não seriam o único levantado e bicudo.

Com as mãos em seus bolsos, vagou de novo a sala de estar, onde o gato estava sentado no sofá, olhando-o com malevolência. Este gato ia para casa com ele, assim que se aproximou devagar e estendeu sua mão para que Kresley cheirasse.

-Agradável gatinho. Bonito gatinho.

Kresley começou com aquele grunhido profundo outra vez, um grunhido que se converteu rapidamente em uma verdadeira ameaça.

Nessie saiu do quarto de banho, sustentando um punhado de produtos femininos que lhe advertiram de que não ia ser pai, e que não conseguiria nada esta noite, algo que ele já tinha suspeitado, mais por seu comportamento, que por seu aroma.

-Kresley, o que passa contigo?-perguntou ela.

-Os gatos têm tendência a fazer isso.-sentem o lobo em mim. -Jake deu uns passos de distância.

Kresley seguiu.

-Reagem instintivamente- acrescentou.

-E com sensatez.- ela sustentou seu olhar.

- Ele esta te seguindo?

-É.

-Bem, não pode fazer isso. -deixou cair as almofadas sobre a mesa, caminhou para Kresley e o carregou. Kresley se revolveu nela.-Kresley!- gemeu ela.

-Ele me cheira em você. -Jake não disse que tinham um problema. Com Nessie, nunca tinha que declarar o óbvio.

Quando ela falou sua voz tremia.

-Vou ver se a Sra. Edges pode cuidar dele até que se acostume a você.

-Poderia ser uma boa idéia.

Nessie fechou o computador portátil e estudou a luz do brilhante sol pela manhã durante um comprido momento, logo olhou através do escritório de Jake.

-Sabe, tudo o que averiguo dos Volturi me faz me dar conta de quão formidáveis inimigos são.

Ele levantou sua cabeça dos documentos que assinava. Deixou a caneta e dobrou suas mãos.

-Tempo para um resumo?

-Parece que há mais de uma centena deles, com numerosas identificações falsas. Os homens mais velhos são brilhantes, estabelecendo corporações falsas, lavagem de dinheiro, e sempre, sempre a perseguição, a tortura, e assassinato. Os mais jovens, principalmente, parecem grandemente menos competentes, mas possivelmente é porque são jovens.

-Mais provavelmente indisciplinados.

-Hm. Sim, é possível. -ou talvez demônios que viviam muito e chegavam a maturidade mais tarde que os homens normais. Embora Jake parecia amadurecido do primeiro momento em que pôs seus olhos nele. E bonito. E preparado. Muito inteligente, maldita seja.

Tinham passado os últimos cinco dias juntos. Cada maldito minuto.

Pela manhã ela despertava em sua casa, em seu dormitório, em seus braços. Tinha estado tendo seu período, assim usou essa desculpa sem piedade -ela a usou, assim não tinha que ter relações sexuais, e ainda mais satisfatoriamente, tinha-o usado como desculpa para estar mal-humorada.

Sua atitude para ser irritante a surpreendeu.

Tomou o café da manhã com ele; depois conduziram ao escritório separadamente, graças a Deus, porque ela tinha sido bastante insistente em ter seu próprio carro. Mas uma vez ali, fez a investigação em um portátil em seu escritório. Todo o dia. Cada dia. Com ele falando e caminhando e respirando… sempre ali, sempre olhando-a… sem nenhum momento em que ela não fosse consciente dele.

Havia-lhe dito que conhecia seu aroma.

Bem, agora ela conhecia o seu. E gostava muito.

Às cinco, escapou para alimentar o Kresley, mas não era realmente uma fuga. Kresley, já não gostava. Não voltou a atacá-la, mas a olhava com cautela, e quando o acariciava, ele grunhia.

Logo depois de casa para jantar, em um dos melhores restaurantes na Napa.

Deliberadamente, Jake lhe mostrou o contraste de seu tempo juntos no bosque e seu tempo juntos aqui. Jantavam as comidas mais espetaculares, e sempre à luz da velas. Os famosos visitavam sua mesa e conversavam, e uma noite, tinha a levado a dançar. Ao começo da noite, tinha sido muito tímida para dançar bem. Mas ao final, parecia que sempre tinha estado em seus braços.

Não era estúpida. Sabia que lhe mostrava que em qualquer circunstância, ele poderia cuidá-la, e bem.

Sim, sim. Estava "determinada a não se impressionar, mas estava".

Depois do jantar, eles foram para casa e viam um pouco de televisão ou liam… e iam para cama juntos.

Como uma estratégia, cada maldito minuto parecia bastante acertado. Não importava com que força tratasse ela de aferrar-se a seu ressentimento, ele se manteve encantador com ela. Esqueceu-se da maldita profecia de Esme que tinha feito Jacob lhe fazer um pedido de casamento insultante, e somente lembrava como tinha sido agradável e gentil com ela, e todos os motivos pelos que se apaixonou por ele em primeiro lugar. Mais quando o desconforto de seu período se desvaneceu, tinha aquelas lembranças adicionais…

Tudo sobre sua união tinha sido fundamental, emocionante, violento na luxúria, tenro na paixão. Suas mãos sobre seus seios, seu peso sobre seu corpo, o lento impulso interior, acelerando o ritmo… ontem à noite tinha sonhado com isso, com ele, e despertou ao bordo do orgasmo. Tinha permanecido ali tremendo, tratando de acalmar-se a si mesma antes de que ele despertasse. Conhecia-o. Se ele se dava conta de quão quente estava, aproveitaria-se.

Mas ao parecer, tinha tido êxito em ocultar sua excitação, porque o bastardo não tinha despertado.

Era o momento em que ela poderia ter fingido que estava dormindo, sonhando e que não era responsável por seus atos, e ele não reagiu.

Que cara. Ele era pouco confiável.

Mas ela o fez pagar. Levou trajes ao escritório, recatadas saias com pregas até a metade de seus joelhos, e preguas na parte inferior, e algumas vezes uma abertura na parte de atrás. Hoje levava uma jaqueta negra com saia de tubo, e sob a jaqueta uma blusa de quente cetim rosa. Tinha pego seu olhar sobre suas pernas com uma fome que lhe deu um pouco de seu próprio remedio.

Ah, e sempre colocava maquiagem na marca de suas costas. No caso de.

Ao menos aquela parte da semana tinha sido divertida.

-O que sugere?- perguntou ele.

-Huh?-olhou-o fixamente. Perguntava se ele devesse propor? Ou se ele deveria seduzir? Ou a qual restaurante deveriam ir esta noite?-Devo chamar Marcus, e falar com ele?

-Oh. -graças a Deus, havia dito nada mais que um mudo Huh?.– O Volturi que você matou disse que não tinha a localização de seus pais, e penso que podemos assumir que era verdade. Mas de algum jeito eles encontraram você e seu irmão…

À menção de Jasper, seus olhos conseguiram aquele profundo brilho vermelho.

O descobrimento da escavação de Jasper, tinha sido as notícias inclusive antes que Jasper tivesse aterrissado na Escócia-a abertura de uma tumba de mil anos, cheia de ouro, tinha a cada editor de revista com a necessidade de um dia lento de notícias. E quando alguém fez voar a tumba pelas nuvens, e Jasper e a jornalista Alice Brandon desapareceram, os repórteres se voltaram loucos com o entusiasmo.

…e continuou:

-Então, tomar a iniciativa e fazer a chamada pode impressionar a estes meninos. Certamente eles adotarão uma postura.

-Animais e homens- orvalhar para marcar território. Tenho a melhor ideia neste mesmo momento, porque posso dizer a Marcus que matei seus filhos.

-Sim. -gostava disto, quando lançavam suas idéias para diante e para trás; ela sempre tinha. Estas eram muito mas importantes que as que tinham tratado antes, e sabia que valorizava sua contribuição.

- Ele sabe que seus assassinos não o confirmaram, mas talvez nem sequer sabe que estão mortos.

-Dependendo se tiver vigilância sobre mim, pode pensar que estamos todos mortos. Assim se estiver de acordo em que é uma boa idéia, vou chamar Marcus.

-Estou de acordo, mas onde estão é meia-noite.

Jake agarrou o telefone e sorriu, com esse sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes e sempre previa problemas para seus rivais.

-Muito melhor.


	22. Capítulo 20

Marcus cortou a conexão e agarrou seu cabelo rígido com suas mãos.

Dois Volturis estavam mortos.

E um, seu próprio filho.

Tinha muitos filhos; um mais ou menos não lhe importava.

Mas Dimitri tinha sido o melhor perseguidor dos Volturi, ávido e desejoso, bom ainda com a eletrônica, não sabia usar a ferramenta mais importante do lobo, o nariz. Não tinha sido muito brilhante, mas tinha sido um guerreiro poderoso. Entretanto, para que um menino precisava desses conhecimentos?

Os filhos do decrepito Carlisle não poderiam derrotar a um verdadeiro Volturi.

Entretanto, de algum modo o filho de Carlisle tinha derrotado Dimitri, deixando seu corpo para ser encontrado pela polícia. Marcus não conhecia a localização de Carlisle,mais se conseguisse poderia matá-lo, a ele e a toda sua família- e assim reverter a decadência da família Volturi.

Certo ele tinha dado as novas notícias a Jacob sobre o coração quebrado de seu irmão, sabia que a notícia o tinha assustado, mas também soube que Jacob não tinha acreditado.

Por uma boa razão. Jasper ainda estava vivo.

Mas não por muito tempo. Não por muito tempo.

Marcus quis rugir, sair da grande sala e chutar o traseiro dos Volturi, Mas séria bom? A maioria dos homens estariam ali sentados, com as bocas abertas, não entendendo sua fúria. Os que entendessem realmente ririam dissimuladamente e se mofariam, seu filho Valker o olharia fríamente e tentaria julgar se agora séria o momento para abater Marcus.

O poder estava escorregando-se entre seus dedos e por que?

Devido a Carlisle e a sua cigana. Carlisle porque traiu sua família. Traindo tudo o que os Volturi eram por- assassinato, o terror, e o benefício. Para obter informação sobre como uma família pode permanecer unida de irmão a irmão morto em defesa de uma simples mulher.

Marcus cuspiu no chão, então gritou para que uma das mulheres viesse e limpasse. Enquanto ela trabalhou com ritmo, não prestou atenção a seus estremecimentos e gemidos.

A princípio, quando Carlisle tinha matado seu pai, Marcus e seus irmãos só pensavam em vingança. Marcus tinha ordenado as forças dos Volturi para rastrear Carlisle e sua esposa. - Marcus cuspiu no chão uma vez mais. -pára matar a ambos. Matá-los horrivelmente, devagar e dolorosamente.

Mas Carlisle era muito inteligente para eles. O casal tinha desaparecido da face da terra.

Isso tinha chegado preocupa-lo. Os irmãos e sobrinhos tinham indicado que Marcus tinha falhado. Tinha tido que fazer valer sua posição dominante através da traição e a luta. Faz trinta e cinco anos, sua mente e reflexos tinham sido rápidos, e no prazo de um ano tinha estado firmemente ao comando.

Por esse então o caminha para Carlisle estava frio, como a mente do Marcus.

Que se vá o traidor. Não lhe importava. O que lhe importava era pôr em movimento os Volturi no mundo moderno. Os faxes, os computadores, os dispositivos de rastreio que os antigos líderes não gostavam, e aos homens e anciões que não mudam facilmente, mas Boris era jovem. Teve a oportunidade de refazer a família em uma sociedade moderna com os toques de terror que abrange o mundo inteiro.

Inclusive agora, Marcus pensou que era um bom plano.

Agora que pouco a pouco se faz evidente que o diabo estava aborrecido. O acordo foi revelado.

Em primeiro lugar um filho nasceu com uma mal-formação. Então a outro faltava um dedo. Continuando, um convertido, e que-não era um lobo, ou uma águia, ou um tigre. Era um furão, um roedor pequeno, furtivo, e repugnante com dentes afiados e os olhos parecidos com miçangas.

Nunca em mil anos havia ocorrido tal mudança.

Marcus o matou, claro, antes de que qualquer um soubesse.

Mas era só o começo. Durante os seguintes cinco anos, outros filhos se tornaram serpentes, doninhas-depredadores, sim, mas não nobres.

Eles fizeram que ele estremecesse de repulsão.

Não todos os meninos que nasceram eram bestas menores. Entretanto, com o tempo, alguns deles, uma vez que se transformou, nunca transformou totalmente as costas.

Pior ainda, pela primeira vez, os estragos do tempo golpearam os Volturi. Os dentes dos homens apodreceram. Os dedos dos homens velhos cresceram rígidos. Tio Iván se sentava em uma esquina, cego, com um filme branco sobre seus olhos, e essa era a coisa mais assustadora de todos.

Mas o tio Iván via coisas, coisas que ninguém mais poderia ver. O ano passado, nos mortos do inverno, havia dito coisas a Marcus.

Os dedos velhos e torcidos do Iván rabiscaram para agarrar a frente da camisa de Marcus. Com força surpreendente, e com uma respiração que cheirava a putrefação, voz profunda, e ao contrário de si mesmo, sussurrou:

-Por mil anos, o pacto com ele me manteve firme. Mas agora, Marcus Volturi, está falhando. Cada dia o inferno de fogo se aproxima, assim que Carlisle e seus cachorrinhos sigam nesta terra. Elimine-os, e salve o pacto. Falhe, e eu atormentarei sua alma por toda a eternidade –os olhos do Iván brilharam, não vermelho, como um verdadeiro Volturi, e sim azul como o carvão.

Marcus estremeceu e pulou se afastando e ele soube que o próprio diabo lhe tinha dado um ultimato.

O cúmulo ocorreu quando Marcus tomou parte em uma confusão dos jovens de caça. Eles rastrearam sua presa, um casal com um filho jovem, eles tinham sido pagos para eliminá-los, e durante a luta,Marcus recebeu um tiro na perna. Uivou com dor, então riu e depois veio para casa para se curar.

A ferida tinha curado, mas não tão rapidamente como antigamente, e o deixou com uma pontada de dor em seu quadril.

Uma pontada de dor. Uma pontada de dor! Os Volturi não sofriam de ferroadas de dor. Curavam em seguida. Era parte do pacto de que como pacto tinha sido feito.

Depois de um mês, Marcus foi em uma solitária viagem de caça - por um doutor. Encontrou um em Bari. Um jovem medico cansado, obviamente nunca tinha ouvido falar dos Volturi, ou não acreditou, ou não prestou atenção, porque tirou uma radiografia e disse que Marcus tinha artrite.

Artrite! Ele, Marcus Volturi, líder dos Volturi, tinha artrite! Seu avô tinha vivido até os cento e vinte e sete. Diz-se que o mesmo grande Carlisle viveu até os cento e cinqüenta.

E Marcus… Marcus tinha só cinqüenta e três anos.

Tinha matado o doutor, é obvio, e seu único prazer foi ver o homem com sua inútil luta, vendo seus olhos sobressaltarem-se e suas bochechas voltarem-se púrpuras, logo negras, e a luz da vida se desvaneceu, do estúpido rosto.

Então Marcus tinha ido para sua casa, em segredo tinha tomado seu remédio, e não havia contado a ninguém.

Mas sempre que Valker o olhava, seus olhos ardiam com malícia.

O menino sabia? Como? Era impossível que tivesse seguido Marcus… Ou se?

Levantando a cabeça, Marcus olhou fixamente para fora, no pátio onde o mato crescia sobre a cerca e a sucata dos veículos quebrados atirados no terreno, e em seu Cérebro correu o longo do rastro familiar.

Os problemas dos Volturi tinham começado quando seu tio Carlisle tinha crescido suave, e deixado que a cigana o possuísse.

Portanto, quando Marcus destruísse Carlisle e sua família, então o diabo sentiria prazer uma vez mais. Então os filhos se voltariam fazer como antes-completamente cruéis, e nobres. Então Marcus estaria bem sem as pontadas de idade que mostravam sua queda. E Valker daria um passo atrás nos problemas, com olhar baixo e ar respeitoso.

Sim, era isso que aconteceria.

E agora sabia como tirar Carlisle de seu esconderijo.

Recolhendo o telefone, fez uma chamada para Cullen Wines.

Em seu escritório, estava Jacob sentado em seu banco de pesos, trabalhando em seus bíceps e outra vez até que sua mente se limpasse da ira e pudesse pensar uma vez mais.

Nessie tinha razão. Jacob tinha pegado Marcus com a guarda baixa.

Mas Marcus também tinha pegado Jake com a guarda baixa. Havia dito:

-Pois, escutei que seu irmão desapareceu na Escócia. Possivelmente envolvido com um acidente, né? Tão perigosa, essa escavação arqueológica, e tão desafortunado quando as más coisas passam. Claro, se nós encontrarmos seu corpo, enviaremos-o a sua casa. Depois de tudo, é um de seus parentes.

Jake não acreditou; eles não tinham tido notícias de Jasper e da explosão, mas seu irmão não era fácil de matar.

Entretanto, o fato de que os Volturi estivessem rastreando as atividades de Jasper, significava que eles se introduziram a sua maneira nos segredos dos Cullen, mais do que Jacob entendia.

Precisava aumentar a segurança em sua casa e seus vinhedos.

Nessie falou da porta.

-Como foi?

Mais importante, precisava manter Nessie segura a todo custo.

-Tenho que fazer outra chamada, mas te direi depois sobre isso.

Viu quando ela assentiu e saiu para lhe dar falar sobre isso mais tarde?

Infernos, teria sorte se voltasse a falar com ele.

Às cinco em ponto, Nessie deslizou o computador em sua bolsa, virou-se para Jake, e disse:

-Vou passar um tempo com o Kresley. Vou para sua casa mais tarde.

Sempre a chamava para sua casa,como uma pequena defesa na batalha entre eles. Não esperou que Jake dissesse algo exceto, esta bem, te vejo em casa.

Dizer em casa era seu passe de volta.

Ainda esta noite, quando seu olhar fixo se encontrou com o seu, seus olhos estreitos e bordeados em fogo.

-O que foi?

Ela pensou que sabia do que se referia. A ligação para Marcus tinha deixado Jake muito sério e calado. Reconheceu essa atitude- ele tinha instigado um plano que considerava necessário, mas o qual ninguém mais passaria.

Não compreendeu que era ela que não gostaria do plano.

-Vá para seu apartamento e pegue seu gato, e traga-o para casa- disse ele.

Seu tom a fez arrepiar-se, mas manteve sua voz serena e razoável.

- Kresley não gosta.

-Bom, aprenderemos a nos dar bem. -a olhou diretamente aos olhos.- Ele será mais feliz em minha casa que em seu apartamento vazio.

-Vazio? Apartamento?-deu um passo mais perto dele.- Está brincando, certo?

-Disse que falaríamos da chamada esta manhã.

-Com Marcus. -estava de pé tensa e imóvel.

-Sim. Com Marcus. -Jake em pé como se sua posição acalmasse sua inquietação,

- Despertei-o do sonho morto, mas é como qualquer animal. reanimou-se imediatamente. Perguntou o que tinha passado com seu filho. Disse que o matei e comi seu coração. Encolheu-se de ombros, e disse que o moço era o menor de seus filhos, e que admirava minha brutalidade desumana. E sugeriu uma trégua.

Ela tinha investigado.

-Os Volturi não fazem tréguas.

-Sei. Sei muito melhor que você. Meu pai me ensinou o que os Volturi dizem e o que eles realmente pensam, e que táticas usam, quando, e por que.-Jake deu a volta no seu escritório, cruzando rapidamente com grandes pernadas ate ela.

- Não te deixarei sozinha de novo.

-Assim que meus móveis iram para sua casa? Hoje?-sua indignação cresceu até que sentiu como seus olhos brilharam vermelhos.- Por que não me perguntou?

-Não me dê problemas com isto- ele agarrou seus braços em suas mãos.

-Te dar problemas com isto? Isto? Você não me pergunta, não me diz, somente move meus móveis, e atua como se eu fosse irracionavel?-sempre soube que era arbitrário, mas isto!

-Passa cada noite em minha casa de todos os modos. Que diferenças faz se guarda seus móveis ali?-não a ridicularizava. Ele estava sério.

Podia sentir a furiosa acumulação do sangue em suas bochechas. Apertou os punhos, e lutou para levantar seus braços, já que assim poderia lhe pegar nos ouvidos.

—Que diferença há se tiver minha própria casa, a primeira casa que tive com meus próprios móveis, onde meu próprio gato pode estar cômodo? Não sei, por que não se muda você comigo, e vemos se se sente deslocado?

-Sinto muito. Não pensei que seu apartamento fora sua primeira casa.

Realmente parecia lamentá-lo, e isso realmente a esfriou. Como se atrevia a sentir lástima por ela?

-Ficaria contigo se fosse possível.-disse ele-, mas não há maneira de estar seguro em sua casa.

-Com que é o que se preocupa? O ícone está em sua caixa forte. -disse muito zangada, também. Talvez isto não era estritamente por seu ícone, mas todos estavam de acordo-pelo menos, ela e Zorana o estavam-que isto era sua responsabilidade.

-Não é pelo ícone que estou preocupado. É por você.

-Vamos falar do que realmente importa-sua casa é mais agradável-zombou dele.

-Não mais agradável. Maior e fácil de proteger.

Agora, além de compadecer-se dela, era paciente.

—Ah, por favor. Como se o grande Jacob Cullen fosse ficar em um pequeno departamento…

Beijou-a.

Não a tinha beijado desde o dia em que lhe tinha proposto matrimônio, e esse sigiloso ataque a pegou com a guarda baixa. Todos os dias em que estava com ele, e entretanto estando sozinha, estando com ele, levantou-se, e devolveu o beijo. Beijou-o com seu coração, com sua alma aberta e vulnerável. Beijou-lhe com paixão e amor.

Quando ele se separou dela, cometeu o engano de sorrir com o sorriso que lhe tinha visto praticar com tantas outras mulheres.

-Acredite em amo,e quero que se case comigo. Por favor.

A um mês ela teria matado por ouvir essas palavras e para ver esse sorriso .

Agora somente queria matar.

-Pensa que me tratando como a qualquer outra mulher no mundo, será suficiente? Não acredito, seu pequeno machista.

-Não te trato como a outras mulheres. -deslizou suas mãos sobre ela, e a aproximou, deixando-a sentir sua ereção.- Outras mulheres não me mantêm duro vinte e quatro horas ao dia.

-Supõe-se que é um elogio?-injetou desdém em sua voz, mas a sensação dele contra ela, fez inchar seus mamilos e seu corpo procurou por ele.

Era tão fácil. E ele sabia, porque era um lobo.

Genial. Simplesmente genial.

-Não, você não supõe ser elogiada. Entretanto, deveria te adular, que siga dizendo que te amo. Posso ter proposto outra mulher, mas nunca lhe disse isto A outra mulher-em contraste direto com seu tom irritado, sua mão se movia com sensual lentidão sobre sua coluna, e seus dedos sussurravam carinhosamente sobre o suave cabelo na base de seu crânio.

-Não me sentiria adulada inclusive se o quissese.

Viu a acumulação do sangue em suas bochechas, o estreitamento de seus olhos. Finalmente o tinha feito perder a paciência.

-O que quer de mim? Tudo o que quer de mim é segurança?

-O que? -por que pensava isso?-. Isso não é verdade.

-Primeiro pensou que queria a um homem sonhador, algum nobre cavalheiro para que te resgatasse de sua solidão. Então quando me transformei em lobo, quando encontrou o ícone, quando compreendeu que lutávamos por nossas vidas e almas, quis escapar-até que demonstrei que podia te proteger. Então estava disposta a estar ao meu lado.

-Como pode dizer isso?-tratou de lhe dar uma cotovelada para liberar-se.

Ele se manteve perto.

-Finalmente, quando te disse que te amava, teve medo de acreditar em mim. Bem. Não acredita. Diz que meu tipo de amor não é o tipo de amor que você quer. Somente me deixe fazer o que faço tão bem, e te proteger do perigo.

Estava amargurado, aborrecido, e a maior parte do que disse era verdade.

Eram as partes verdadeiras a que a fizeram se zangar mais que nunca.

-Está bem. Mudarei-me contigo, só até que passe o perigo, por mais tempo que tome. Porem não casarei com um homem como você.

-O que quer dizer com um homem como eu?_ o rosto de Jake parecia congelado.

-Um homem que carrega as coisas como gosta, um homem que não confia bastante em mim como para me confiar seus segredos.

-Sou o único com segredos?

Ela se pos rígida debaixo do seu olhar.

-Foi isso é o que pensei. -sua mão ainda acariciando a base de seu pescoço, mas sua impressão tinha mudado. De algum modo, o gesto era menos sensível e mais abertamente sexual.- E realmente conhece meus segredos.

-Se conhecesse seus segredos, talvez este movimento não me tivesse tomado por surpresa. Talvez teria…?

-Voluntariamente se muda comigo?-ele encontrou as terminações nervosas que enviaram sensações através de seus cotovelos e joelhos, até o lugar mais sensível entre suas coxas.

- Se tivesse pensado que havia uma possibilidade de que mostrasse essa classe de sensatez, certamente o teria arrumado para que organizasse a mudança. Depois de tudo, é o tipo de trabalho que faz uma secretária.

Seu tranqüilo insulto a tomou por surpresa, e a cortou rapidamente. Ele nunca a tinha chamado secretária, sempre pensava bem dela, e sempre insistiu em que ela transferisse a entrada de chamadas a recepcionista.

O aumento de sua aversão a surpreendeu mais.

_Nunca odiei a ninguém como a você- nesse momento era o que realmente queria dizer,mas possivelmente a única que odiava era a si mesmo.

Jake caminhou para a porta de seu escritório. E a fechou. Com chave. E quando deu a volta, o resplendor em seus olhos a fez retrodecer um passo.

-Já que de todos os modos sempre me odeia, também poderia te demonstrar o muito que me ama também.

Andou para ela, e só a forma em que caminhava, lentamente, com compridos passados de predador, fez compreender suas intenções, e o batimento de seu coração se acelerou.

-Jacob, não.

-Por que não? O que vai fazer?-como se a rodeasse, foi retirando a gravata.- Me desprezar? Me odiar? Negar se casar comigo? Já fez todas essas coisas. Assim, o que poderia perder?

Pensou que o sentiu acariciar o lóbulo de sua orelha, mas quando ela oscilou ao redor, ele se manteve a distancia, tirando o cinturão.

-Não tire a roupa. -disse ela.- Nada vai acontecer.

Também poderia ter economizado o fôlego, já que ele perguntou:

-Sabe o muito que amo te ver andar com essa saia? Mas claro que sabe. Usa para me provocar.

Ela capturou seu aroma sobre seu lado esquerdo, sentiu seu fôlego ligeiramente em seu ouvido, mas quando se virou, passou detrás dela.

-Não, não o fiz.

Ele riu com incredulidade.

-Usou a saia cada dia da semana, somente para que eu te mantenha em minha casa enquanto me põe quente. Pensa que não reconheço uma boa estratégia quando a vejo? E funcionou. Tem um passo comprido, e a abertura desta saia…

Ela saltou quando ele deslizou a mão até sua coxa.

-A abertura nesta saia mostra uma bela extensão de sua pálida perna cremosa. Mas tenho que me perguntar… que tipo de calcinhas usa?-sua voz se reduziu a um rouco sussurro.- Biquíni? Tanga? Ou algo de algodão, possivelmente?

Sua boca secou, e mexeu suas pernas de repente incômoda, necessitada, e longe, muito longe de sua tanga.

-Sabe qual tem sido minha fantasia esta semana?

-Não me interessa. -se preocupou.

-O banco de pesos. Podia te ver sentada sobre ele, inclinada, com o rosto longe do meu, enquanto eu…- agarrou-a pela cintura, movendo-a tão rapidamente que não teve tempo para gritar. Moveu-a para trás dele. -o movimento quase parecido a um dança, que o banco golpeou a parte traseira de seus joelhos e perdeu o equilíbrio.

Ele a capturou em seu caminho para baixo, a fez girar longe dele, e levantou sua saia ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se encontrou sentada ao final do banco, dobrada da cintura, suas mãos agarrando os lados.

Sua fantasia era quase realidade.

Ele gemeu com o prazer, e acariciou as nádegas nuas de sua parte traseira.

-Nessie. Meu Deus. Vai me matar.

-Só se posso conseguir pôr minhas mãos sobre você.-mas seus olhos se fecharam quando moveu a um lado o magro fio de sua tanga, e a acariciou, seus dedos exploraram seus clitóris, depois escorregaram dentro dela, explorando profundamente, então se deslizaram brandamente em cima de sua entrada.

Suas mãos apertaram com tanta força o banco, que seus dedos ficaram brancos.

Meu Deus. Isto era a plena luz do dia, podia ver que suas pernas estavam estendidas; podia ver cores e texturas, todos os contrastes que a faziam uma mulher. Pior, não esperava permissão para fazer o que gostava. Era realmente o autocrata, que lhe chamou e tudo o que quis fazer foi dizer para que se apressasse.

Ele puxou a tanga para baixo, fora, um passo na direção correta. Seduziu para que avançasse, fazendo-a estender suas pernas para sentar-se a deitar-se sobre o banco.

Ela escutou cair suas calças. Então ficou detrás dela, tão perto como podia ficar. Pressionou-se contra ela, e usou seu pênis para acariciá-la.

A pele era sedosa, quente, o tamanho largo e rígido, e queria que deixasse de jogar e…

-Odeio. -susurrou- outra vez.

-E?

Esfregou-se contra ele como se fora uma loba no cio.

—E… Jake, necessito-te agora.

-Isso. É exatamente o que eu queria ouvir.

Seu tranqüilo júbilo, quereria virar para ele, e lhe gritar.

Mas não pôde, já que ele se introduziu dentro dela.

A cabeça, a ponta de seu pênis se esfregava dentro e fora dela. A intrusão repentina a fez esticar-se quase ao orgasmo. Quando se retirou, seu corpo o liberou a contra gosto, e ele gemeu.

Então empurrou outra vez, e outra vez, e encontrou nela cada estocada com uma impaciência que exigia sua dívida.

Ela quis gozar. Precisava chegar ao orgasmo. Ansiou aquela doce liberação, aqueles momentos quando nada mais que puro prazer enchiam sua mente, e ela e Jake eram um.

Entretanto, o clímax permaneceu sedutoramente fora de seu alcance. Não importava com que força o tentasse… se dobrou para baixo, pôs sua bochecha sobre os bancos, e se entregou as emoções, os sons, os aromas.

-Por favor. -ouviu alguém dizer.- Por favor-reconheceu sua própria voz, cantando sua súplica.

Mas antes que ela pudesse reclamar sua dignidade, sua mão se deslizou entre eles. Seus dedos mordendo brandamente seus clitóris, sacudindo o clímax através dela, fazendo-a sentir viva e no céu. Estremeceu entre espasmos, e quando não pôde se conter mais, gritou por um prazer que não podia estar contido.

E estava ele ali com ela. Movendo os quadris para frente e para trás como que palpitando dentro dela. Ondas de aroma se estenderam para fora dele: prazer, liberação, satisfação, e ainda mais prazer.

Ela realmente o odiou, mas ele tinha razão - também o amava, e se não era cuidadosa, absorveria-a. Quando ela fosse descansar, percebeu,podia identificar seu estado de ânimo pelas mudanças de seu aroma.

Quando isto tinha acontecido?, quando a tinha marcado tão completamente?

Deslizou para fora dela, e ela se encolheu no banco, juntando toda sua força, e toda sua coragem.

-Nessie.-ele agarrou sua cintura e a ajudou a sentar-se, ajudou-a a pregar sua saia baixo ela. Sentando-se a seu lado, tomou sua mão.- Não podemos continuar assim. Temos que conversar. Precisamos de honestidade entre nós.

-Pensava exatamente a mesma coisa- arriscou uma olhada para ele.

Olhou-a cansado, preocupado, e satisfeito, de repente.

Pensou que possivelmente ela o olhava da mesma maneira.

Ele não compreendia por que o mantinha longe, e tudo entre eles ficou retorcido, complicado, confuso.

Tinha que lhe dizer a primeira vez em sua vida, diria a alguém- não, mostraria a alguém,seu segredo.

-Não me neguei a casar contigo somente porque sua mãe disse que deveríamos- disse ela.- Tinha minhas próprias razões.

-Eu nunca me casaria para cumprir com as expectativas de minha família. Se estivesse disposto a isso, teria me casado com vinte. Mas por favor,estou fascinado para escutar suas razões.

Ela atraiu as pessoas presunçosas. Ela sempre atraiu as pessoas presunçosas.

-Sabe qual é minha primeira lembrança? Era muito pequena, três ou quatro anos, e estava na banheira. Uma das voluntárias me dava banho, e de repente, gritou e assinalou, e gritou outra vez. - Com um movimento que ela não se reconheceu, parou e foi a janela oeste, por onde entrava a luz do sol ao escritório. - Ainda lembrava as palavras que gritou. Demônio. Monstro. Não sabia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. -Mas as recordava com muita claridade, Nessie ainda recordava quão aterrorizada tinha estado. - A garota estava tão assustada, que se pôs-se a correr. Foi a primeira vez que soube.

-Nessie, eu ti vi nua -disse ele pacientemente.- Não há nada monstruoso em ti.

-Não viu isto - girou suas costas a Jake, levantou sua saia, e indicou a marca.- Assegurei-me disso.

Ele deu um passo, curioso, mas seguro de si mesmo e do que ele sabia.

-Vi-o. Faz um tempo quando fizemos amor. É uma tatuagem. Não poderia te dizer do que se tratava, pois tinha outros assuntos mais prementes que atraíam minha atenção- lhe sorriu abertamente, um sexy e caprichoso sorriso que a fez alegrar-se de ter tido uma última oportunidade em seus braços.

-Olhe mais de perto -com seu polegar, esfregou a maquiagem da marca que a fazia especial. Isto a fez diferente de todos os outros.

Ele se inclinou para frente para examiná-la, e ela poderia dizer que esteve a ponto de fazer uma atrevida brincadeira.

Então observou o contorno, a forma, e talvez, talvez viu a coisa que a separou do resto da humanidade.

Seus olhos se aumentaram, e tomou um passo atrás compulsivo.

-O que…? Como…?

-Tenho desde que nasci. À Irmã María Madalena não gostava de falar disso, nem ainda comigo, mas disse um par de coisas. Disse-me que ela pensava que o sinal era provavelmente a razão de que meus pais me abandonassem na lixeira, como o lixo que sou. Disse-me que não tinha que lhe dizer a ninguém a respeito disto, ou que a gente má viria e me levaria.

-Isso é ridículo -mas se dobrou outra vez para olhar. Seu dedo abatendo-se sobre o topo… ainda sem atrever-se a tocar a coisa que a marcava.

-Não, não é. A gente má realmente veio.

Seu olhar golpeou em seu rosto.

-O que aconteceu?

-A Irmã Catalã era uma jovem monja. Agradável, a jovem se preocupou comigo. Disse-me que era a menina de nove anos mais solene que alguma vez tinha encontrado. Então fazíamos brincadeiras. Abraçou-me. Tratou de me ensinar a brincar- baixou sua saia e deu a volta para confrontá-lo.- Uma tarde, quis que deixasse minha tarefa, para que poderíamos ir e jogar sobre os balanços. Era tão bonita e tão simpática, quis ir junto com ela… então fui. E quando nos balançávamos, a gente má veio…-Nessie se encontrou olhando fixamente o quadro de luz sobre o tapete, e a velha angústia, a angústia que tinha tratado de pôr detrás dela, elevou-se das profundidades de sua alma.- Eles vieram por mim. Quando ela compreendeu que queriam me roubar, lutou por mim. Morreu por mim, justo ante meus olhos.

-Renneesme. -Jake a rodeou com seus braços, mas com cautela, como se ela fosse se ofender… ou como se tivesse medo dela.

- Não era sua culpa.

-Isso não foi o que a Irmã María Madalena disse -a visão do corpo quebrado da Irmã Catalina e seu sangue carmesim queimou em sua memória como uma marca.

-Eu não gosto de sua Irmã María Madalena.

-Não era amável, mas realmente me disse a verdade. Disse-me que a gente má me queria, para usar a mim e a minha marca. Disse-me… me disse que Deus tinha um serviço para mim e que tinha que fazer tudo certo, e que rezasse para que fosse bastante forte para realizar.-Nessie recordou os anos de obediência pelo medo, e uma lenta fúria se foi desdobrando em seu estomago.

Toda sua vida tinha feito o que lhe disseram.

Primeiro tinha vivido no orfanato sem possibilidade de adoção,-devido a sua marca misteriosa.

Depois tinha tomado um curso de secretariado, se candidatou a um trabalho na Cullen Wines, e de bom grau se colocou ao serviço de Jake, trabalhando para subir de posição como sua assistente executiva,porque o amava.

Ela sempre, sempre, viveu em virtude das regras transmitidas a ela por um ser superior, fazendo sacrifícios para lhe dar a outros a paz mental, e o tinha feito sem nenhum pensamento de dar a volta.

E tinha recebido o que previu, porque nunca ninguém alguma vez se incomodou em tratar de fazê-la feliz. Ao menos, não sem um motivo oculto.

Seus olhos se estreitaram sobre Jake.

Ela tratou de agradá-lo. Ela se tem feito uma mártir - por alguém ou algo.

Desembaraçou-se de seus braços.

-Se o serviço que Deus quiser que eu faça inclui me casar contigo, não vou fazer. Não me sacrificarei Por Deus, pela Irmã María Madalena, por sua família ou por você.

-Você me ama.

Ele não ia se render facilmente, nem sequer quando soube a verdade; ela diria que sim para ele.

-Sim, mas há uma coisa de nossa aventura que me ensinou a mesma classe de lealdade e amor que sou capaz de dar.

-Por que pensa que não te darei isso?

-Não o fará Jake,não pode. - estava muito segura dela mesma.- Não pode porque está equilibrado na ponta de uma faca, derrubando todo seu coração e sua mente em romper o trato com o diabo. E porque sabemos que a Irmã Maria Madalena poderia estar equivocada.

-O que quer dizer?-seu rosto mudou, como se estivesse preparando-se para receber um golpe.

-Quero dizer que não ousaria te casar com uma mulher que sem ser consciente poderia estar ligada com o diabo. - ela pegou a jaqueta da cadeira e se moveu desafogadamente para a porta.

-Nessie, não corra muito longe.

Voltou-se e o olhou.

-Porque, não sabe? No meio selvagem, companheiros lobos dão tudo por sua vida- e seus olhos brilharam avermelhados.

Impulsionado pela ira, a preocupação e a confusão, Jake procuro respostas da única maneira que sabia fazê-lo—dirigindo-se diretamente a fonte. Recolhendo o telefone, marcou o número do Convento da Santissima Virgem em Los Angeles.

-Eu gostaria de falar com a Irmã María Madalena.

A pessoa no outro extremo, uma mulher com uma atitude severa que claramente declarava que ele era impertinente, disse:

-A mãe superiora está ocupada. Posso tomar uma mensagem?

-É a respeito da órfã Renneesme Shaw.

A voz trocou, voltou-se interessada.

-Vou ver se ela pode falar com você.

Não se surpreendeu quando a monja respondeu em seguida o telefone.

-Renneesme esta bem? –a voz da Irmã María era magra, velha, e com um profundo acento do sul.

-Ela esta bem –e ele estava furioso.- Realmente se importa?

Uma larga pausa seguiu a sua pergunta.

-Importo-me. Todos os dias desde que Nessie se graduou da escola secundária e depois, rezei por seu bem-estar.

-E por sua malvada alma?

-Não há nada de mau sobre a alma da Nessie. –disse bruscamente a irmã.- Ela é amável e sensível, e me deixe lhe dizer senhor, ensinei a um montão de crianças, e ela é uma das poucas que posso dizer isso.

Ele justo tinha sido golpeado, figurativamente, os nódulos com uma regra.

-Sr. Cullen, é você o chefe de Nessie, certo?

-Falou de mim? –portanto, Nessie se encontrava ainda em contato com o convento.

-Assim que você é o chefe de Nessie –a monja queria resposta a sua pergunta, e claramente tinha experiência de fazê-lo a sua maneira.

-Sou.

-Então, me escute senhor. Minha preocupação é agora e foi que através de sua própria inocência e bondade, encontrasse-se com alguém que a usasse para seus próprios e malvados propósitos. E senhor, se for você um deles, advirto-lhe, uma velha monja é um inimigo formidável. Agora, por que esta você ligando?

De acordo. Talvez tenha entendido mal a situação.

-Estou chamando por que hoje me inteire a respeito da marca de Nessie, e quero saber…

-É seu marido?

-Tento ser, mas ela não esta de acordo –ela não estava de acordo por muitas razões, mas agora que compreendia, tudo o relacionado a vida de Nessie retornava a maldita marca.

A vacilação ao outro extremo da linha foi larga e reflexiva.

Utilizou as palavras adequadas para convence-la de suas boas intenções, e o melhor que poderia fazer era:

-Irmã, a amo.

-Muito impressionante. Nenhum homem jamais há dito esta mentira para seu próprio benefício.

Wow. Uma monja cínica. Com exasperação, perguntou.

-Como pode você esperar que lhe demonstre minha boa vontade por telefone?

-Demonstrando seu caráter será suficiente. Me diga senhor Cullen o que você viu quando viu a marca?

-Uma flor, uma rosa com uma serpente enrolada ao redor dela.

-E?

-E… -sentiu-se estúpido admitindo o que tinha visto. Sentia-se tão incrédulo, como quando Nessie devia ter-se sentido quando o viu se transformar de lobo a homem.

- A serpente abriu seus olhos e me olhou, logo os fechou de novo.

-Isso é tudo?

-Não é isso suficiente?

-È.

Tinha superado uma prova. Não sabia que tipo de prova poderia ser, mas sim que tinha passado.

-Nessie lhe disse o que eu faço? –perguntou-lhe a Irmã María Madalena.

-É você uma monja? Uma professora? –tinha dúvidas se por acaso havia mais.

-Sou a mãe superiora deste convento, a administração e a oração ocupam meu tempo, pelo que renunciei ao ensino.

Evidentemente, sentia-se orgulhosa de sua promoção.

-Mas quando ensinava, ensinei história e doutrina da Igreja, não só porque a tarefa de guiar aos meninos é uma recompensa, era porque a história era minha paixão –o tom de sua voz mudou, ficou mais intensa.

- Especificamente, o estudo da eterna luta entre o bem e o mal.

Ele tentou se lembrar seus dias na escola.

-Não me lembro de ler a respeito disso nos livros de história.

-Não ensinam aos meninos as histórias que conheço. Se se dessem conta do perto que está a batalha de suas portas, e como uniformemente se emparelham as probabilidades, assustariam-se de morte.

-Sim .–ao fundo, ouviu o crescente ruído das vozes dos meninos. A aula simplesmente deve ter começado.- Sim suponho.

-Não sei se lhe disse, mas foi encontrada em um lixeiro.

-Disse-me.

-Então confia bastante em você –a Irmã María Madalena tomou uma respiração.-Deixar um bebê não é incomum nesta parte de Los Angeles. Não é incomum em qualquer parte, realmente. A diferença foi que tinha sido prematura, que esteve ali durante dias, e o mendigo que a encontrou estava tão assustado que não quis tocá-la. Disse as pessoas da outra marca sobre ela, e da marca nas costas –ela fechou uma porta, e o som dos meninos morreu imediatamente.- Disse que era a marca de uma bruxa.

-É a marca de uma bruxa?

A voz da Irmã María desenvolveu um tom de professora.

-Não, em realidade, um terceiro mamilo é a marca de uma bruxa. Nessie não tem um.

O quase estava de acordo, mas se encontrava parado no tempo.

-Como era costume, a palavra conseguiu chegar para mim sobre seu achado. Fui procurar . Em realidade, pensei que ia recolher um pequeno cadáver, porque esse tinha sido um de nossos estranhos e frios invernos, e os bebes não sobrevivem sem calor a curto prazo. Quando cheguei a esse beco… -a voz da irmã tremia com a lembrança.

Encontrou-se inclinado para frente em sua cadeira.

-Calma Irmã.

-A bolsa de uma dama, uma de nossa esquizofrênicas e uma mulher querida por mim, tinham resgatado o bebê, envolvendo-o em um jornal, e levando-o ao fogo da comunidade para manter seu calor. Como já caminhei por esse beco, um mendigo que não tinha visto antes estava tratando de roubar Nessie –Jake quase podia ver a Irmã María apertar os punhos.- O mendigo e María estavam jogando puxa para lá e volta para cá com o bebê, enquanto que María gritava, ele queria o bebê para um sacrifício. Antes de que eu a resgatasse, tinham-lhe deslocado o ombro, e o jornal pegou fogo.

No olho de sua mente, Jake pôde ver a cena -o bebê gritando, a mulher chiando, e a monja rompendo o caos como Moisés ao Mar Vermelho.

-Este homem não lutou comigo pelo bebê. Em lugar disso desapareceu precipitadamente. Nós apagamos o fogo, chamei uma ambulância, e agradeci a María.

-Me diga onde está ela agora, e eu lhe agradecerei –ele deu golpezinhos com sua caneta sobre a mesa.

-Não sobreviveu. No decorrer de uma semana, foi encontrada morta com o pescoço quebrado.

Deixou de golpear.

-Meu Deus.

-Precisamente, senhor Cullen. Quando desembrulhei o bebê, vi o que causava o alvoroço. Ali a direita de sua espinha estava um casulo firmemente fechado rodeado por uma pequena serpente, enrolada.

-Um casulo? Mas é…

-Uma flor. Sei. Quando Nessie cresceu, a marca mudou.

Jake se apoiou atrás em sua cadeira e cobriu seus olhos com as mãos. Escutar esta história enquanto o sol brilhava com tanta força parecia obsceno. Esta história devia ser contada em uma noite de garotas adolescentes em uma festa antes de ver a Noite dos mortos vivos. Não era uma história que dizia a respeito de Nessie com seu doce e amplo sorriso e olhos azuis que o olhavam de uma forma, como se fosse seu herói… ou o tinha sido, até essa noite em Washington quando tinha reclamado seu amor.

Ela havia dito que ele estava mentindo, que seu amor não era mais que conveniência.

Como sempre, ela tinha visto a verdade.

Tinha estado desejoso de conformar-se com um fabuloso sexo e uma grande relação.

Mas ela queria mais. Queria tudo.

-Sabia que era uma menina especial, mas tomou anos para descobrir o que significava a marca –a voz da Irmã María se torno azeda antecipando-se a suas perguntas.- E não, não pude fazer a maior parte de minha investigação na Internet. A Igreja não põe seus textos antigos na Internet. E não, não pude viajar para ver os textos porque não tinha querido deixar Nessie sozinha.

-O que poderia acontecer a ela em um convento?

-Não a mantive asilada, Sr. Cullen. Foi a escola com outras crianças, foi brincar em suas casas, uniu-se aos acampamentos de bandeirantes com outras meninas e à equipe de natação. Mas não disse a ninguém a respeito de seu nascimento- um segredo é um segredo só quando é levado por uma pessoa- por isso que não podia confiar em ninguém para me assegurar de que Nessie se ficasse a salvo.

-Correto –toda uma imagem diferente surgiu das primeiras etapas da vida da Nessie. A Irmã María Madalena não era o ogro que tinha imaginado, a não ser uma Santa mulher fazendo o melhor que pôde em circunstâncias extraordinárias.

-Minha primeira pista assim que o significado da marca chegou quando ela tinha três anos. Tivemos uma trabalhadora na creche, uma moça, ex-drogada que trabalhava para nos ajudar com os meninos. Enviei-a para que banhasse Nessie, e do banheiro escutei um grito de terror. Correu para fora, balbuciando que a serpente a tinha mordido.

-Meu Deus –tinha que deixar de dizer isso.

-Quando fui, Nessie estava na banheira, com os olhos exagerados e assustados, mas não gritou, Nessie raramente chorava e quando olhei, a serpente se movia. Rodeou a rosa rapidamente como se se agitasse. Quando me viu, estabeleceu-se e fechou seus olhos.

Agora sabia por que lhe perguntou o que tinha visto quando viu a marca de nascimento, e por que sua resposta a tinha satisfeito.

-Mas tarde essa semana, a mulher chegou a trabalhar e pediu para cuidar de Nessie. Disse que devia ter imaginado que a serpente se moveu.

-Bobagem.

-Exatamente. Assim que a observei. Agarrei-a saindo as escondidas com Nessie em seus braços. Tinha retornado de suas andadas, e tinha feito um acordo para vender Nessie por muito dinheiro.

Jake ficou consciente de que estava agarrando com suficiente força a bordo da mesa.

-Se a mulher o tivesse feito, teria tido o dinheiro para comprar suficiente heroína para matar a si mesmo uma centenar de vezes. Já que não pôde, mais tarde essa semana em que ela tratou de sair, alguém fez o trabalho por ela.

-Foi assassinada?

-Uma queda de um dos edifícios mais altos no centro da cidade. Não havia bastante dela para realizar uma autópsia.

Jake retrocedeu.

-Como conseguiu chegar até ali?

-Ninguém sabe –a voz da monja cresceu silenciosamente de entusiasmo.- Mas esse incidente me deu a pista que procurava. Infelizmente, nos sete anos que me levou saber da marca, tivemos outro incidente…

-A Irmã Catherine.

-Sim. A Irmã Catherine. Essa tragédia quase me rompeu, talvez se eu lhe houvesse dito a respeito da marca da Nessie, ela não estivesse… Bem –a voz da Irmã era de pesada dor.- Tal hipótese é uma tolice. Fiz o que pensei que era o melhor, e talvez não era a melhor maneira de dirigir o assunto.

Deveria ele ter estado observando aos Volturi de longe? O teriam notado, adivinhando sua identidade, e devendo buscar a sua família mais cedo? Ou teria estado preparado para seu ataque?

-O questionar uma segunda situação não vai nos levar a nenhuma partes, Irmã.

-Tem razão, e é obvio, a verdadeira tragédia não era a Irmã Catherine, quem morreu em um estado de graça, mas Nessie, que viveu para culpar-se.

-Ela acredita que o sinal traz a gente má –disse ele brandamente. A lembrança da angústia de Nessie ainda lhe rompia o coração.- Por que esta nela? O que significa?

Ansiosa agora, a monja explicou.

-Eu encontrei seu significado em um texto escuro que pedi emprestado do convento do St. Agnes na Cracovia, Polônia. A rosa, claro, é Nessie, o inocente, que deve ser protegido até que ela pudesse realizar a tarefa para que Deus a pôs nesta terra.

-Mas a serpente… na mitologia bíblica, não está exatamente no lado dos anjos.

-A serpente é usada Por Deus como ele o deseje. Para empurrar à humanidade fora do Éden e no mundo para demonstrar-se, ou como um amplo amparo para seus escolhidos.

-Já vejo –mas não sabia se estava de acordo.-Assim Deus usa a todos nós na batalha entre o bem e o mal. Há um refrão russo que eu gosto de… "Deus se senta alto e vê longe".

-Ouvi isso –de seu pai.

-E talvez você o viu em sua própria vida, senhor Cullen.

Jake pensou em sua mãe e sua profecia, no raio que derrubou a árvore e pôs como manifesto o ícone para Nessie, do amor que uniu a seus pais… e obrigando Nessie.

-Sim, tenho-o.

-Eu tenho um refrão, também. Ore como se todas as coisas dependessem de Deus, e trabalhe como se todas as coisas dependessem de você. Assim que lhe ore, e trabalhe, e o fiz pensando que era o melhor… bloqueie todas as possibilidades de que Nessie fosse adotada, porque acredito que a marca de nascimento de Nessie, atrai aos demônios. Acredito que ela tem um papel especial entre a batalha entre o bem e o mal.

-Ah obtido ao menos ser parte, quando encontrou um ícone de mil anos, que é apreciado por minha família.

-Ela? Você está protegendo a ela, e ao ícone?

-O ícone se encontra em uma caixa forte em minha casa. E eu vou a quase todas partes com Nessie.

-Bom, para os adoradores de Satanás e os demônios, eles querem destrui-la.

Não todos os demônios queriam destrui-la. Ele quis guardar na caixa forte. Porque temia que a Irmã tivesse razão.

-Nessie merece o amor e a devoção de um bom homem. É você um bom homem, senhor Cullen?

-Muito rara vez –admitiu.

A monja riu entre dentes.

-Então você tem que amá-la com o melhor amor e toda a paixão que há em você, porque ela não merece nada menos.

-Sei… E eu –é obvio que sim. Mas escutou o eco da voz da Irmã María em sua mente.

A marca de nascimento de Nessie atrai aos demônios.

Ficou em pé.

-Irmã, tenho que ir. Tenho que...

Deixou cair o telefone e correu a porta.

Deus não podia ser tão cruel para lhe mostrar a Jacob o amor, e depois arrebatar-lhe


	23. Capítulo 21

Nessie caminhava em seu apartamento, seu formoso apartamento no qual ela tinha dado muita atenção em decorar, e o lugar estava tão vazio que tinha eco. Eco enquanto caminhava pelo chão de dura madeira, ecoou com as lembranças de sua alegria por ter sua primeira casa… ecoavam os uivos do Kresley detrás da porta fechada do banheiro.

Indo de pressa, permitiu-lhe sair, e ele se moveu furtivamente longe dela, ofendido dos pés a cabeça. Olhou ao seu redor procurando sua tigela de comida, sua cama, seus brinquedos, e quando não viu nada, começou a grunhir ao redor da sala em uma fúria felina.

-Sei, carinho. Sei –o lugar estava muito vazio, e o ar era sufocante. Dirigiu-se a porta corrediça de cristal e a abriu, saiu ao balcão e examinou a área.

Sua casa. Esta era sua casa, com uma piscina e carvalhos que sombreavam a área, e o zumbido do ar condicionado em todas as unidades. Foi-se cada noite pelas últimas duas semanas. Kresley estava mais zangado que o inferno.

Voltando para ficar fora da vista, vagou no apartamento e entrou no quarto, despojado de tudo, o banho, severo e nu, a cozinha, vazia de panelas e as prateleiras pendentes.

Retornou para a sala, sentou-se no chão contra a parede pela chaminé de gás, e fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas.

Tinha deixado Jacob com uma dramática saída, digna de uma diva de opera.

E que bem lhe faria? Não tinha móveis e não podia ir a nenhuma parte exceto a segurança de sua casa. Porque não importava quão zangada e ferida estivesse, sabia perfeitamente que estava em perigo tanto como o ícone. Não importava o quanto que queria fingir que as pessoas más não viriam.

Conhecia suficiente Jake para saber que não importava o aturdido e assustado que pudesse estar por seu nascimento, e pelos horrores de seu passado, e por sua covardia, ele queria ainda tê-la onde pudesse manter um olho sobre ela.

Essa tinha sido a estratégia da Irmã María Madalena, de todos os modos. Manter a menina nos limites do convento e fora das famílias que desejassem adotá-la e usá-la em um culto, ou um sacrifício a Satanás. A Irmã tinha aprendido qual era o verdadeiro temor da marca da Ann, ela atraía ao Demônio e seus seguidores.

Em lugar disso, tinha atraído o ícone e a uma família de demônios de calidos corações que a levaram a seu seio familiar. E a Jacob. A marca tinha atraído Jake, e não importava o que ela fizesse, não importava o que dissesse, ele estava ali. Ali, em seus sonhos, em seu coração, em seu corpo…

Os empurrões, os movimentos, os sons, os aromas do sexo -tudo fazia pensar nele, fez que o desejasse de novo, uma e outra vez. Quando as lembranças se fizeram úmidas juntou apertando as pernas, tratando de conservar o prazer de uns momentos fugazes.

Estava no mesmo lugar que sempre tinha estado. Sentada só em uma habitação, vazia, ignorada, não desejada, e sentindo-se realmente afligida.

Kresley se aproximou furtivamente, grunhindo. Farejou-a, e pensou que ia voltar a chorar novamente se ele a ignorasse. Então ele empurrou seu caminho ate seu colo, e se fez um novelo, um peso pesado que lhe era bem-vida, um calor que ansiou. Arranhou sua garganta; ele arqueio a garganta e ronrono, o suficientemente forte para soar como uma pequena motocicleta.

-O gato mudo –murmurou ela, e se inclinou para enterrar a cabeça em sua pele.- Assim já me perdoaste, né?

Ele lambeu seu rosto com a áspera língua, e ela riu com voz tremente. O forte golpe na porta a fez saltar.

Quem se atrevia a interromper sua própria festa de silêncio triste ? Jacob?

Não. Ele não era dos que golpeavam. Era mais de movimento, chamando o escritório, fazendo demandas e dando instruções, como se ela fosse algum simplório que necessitava seu guia para passar o dia, quando em realidade ela tinha estado sozinha e cuidando de si mesma por…

Levantando-se com o Kresley em seus braços, caminhou para a porta e olhou através do olho-mágico.

Um homem alto vestido com um macacão com o logotipo da mudança em sua forma atual, com um porta-papeis e com ganchos de ferro sobre ele.

É obvio. A papelada. Jacob provavelmente queria que ela pagasse a fatura. O que é idiota?

Abriu a porta.

O mensageiro apenas a olhou quando disse;

-Olá, Srta. Shaw, sou Max Lederer. Só necessito sua assinatura nestes documentos que dizem que inspecionou o apartamento e que não fizemos nenhum dano.

-Eu… não olhei tudo ao redor -poderia ver as marcas de lágrimas em suas bochechas?

-Quer fazê-lo enquanto espero? –ele olhava a Kresley, quem ficou absolutamente quieto e silencioso.

-Claro –passou a Kresley ao outro braço e estendeu sua mão para o porta-papeis. As formas diziam mudanças seguidas pela lista das habitações.

Máx tomou o lápis detrás de sua orelha e o usou para apontar no formulário.

-Só olhe a cada uma das habitações e veja se houver algum problema, e se tudo está bem, marque a casinha que diz as paredes, atirar os complementos, acessórios, o que seja. Se houver problemas, apontamento algumas nota, e eu o revisarei com você –Max tinha uma grande figura, cabelo loiro, bronzeado.

Nessie apostaria que ele atraía as mulheres em sua volta. Cheirava azedo, mas então O que esperava? Tinha estado todo o dia com a mudança, e estava na Napa Valley em julho. E… estava descalço. Que estranho.

Devia ter visto sua confusão, porque explicou irônico.

-Estava com botas novas para trabalhar, e agora me doem os pés.

-Não tenho nenhuma atadura que lhe oferecer –porque sem sua permissão o idiota de Jacob tinha esvaziado seu apartamento. Não é que ela teria dado sua permissão. E não é que pudesse ele mover-se a suas costas o suficientemente rápido quando figurava que era seguro para que vivesse sozinha.

-Muito bem, Max. Se quer esperar aqui, vou olhar o apartamento –desejava começar com o dormitório e ir-se dali.

Mas tão logo Max caminho pela soleira, Kresley começou a grunhir, profundamente com a garganta, o mesmo grunhido ameaçador que tinha utilizado com Jake.

-Isso é um gato grande infernal–Max olhava com ódio ao gato.

-Você é o que o colocou no banheiro? Isso explicaria o por que esta tão hostil –de fato, com os ruídos que Kresley estava fazendo, não confiava em que não ia atacar Max, e logo pela forma em que sua sorte tinha mudado, ela seria esbofeteada com um processo.

-Guardarei-o –quando começou a dirigir-se ao banheiro com o gato, seu celular soou.

Detrás dela, ouviu um estalo como Max ao fechar a porta, e um click como resultado de girar a chave.

Nessie congelou. Agora sabia por que Kresley grunhia.

Ela atraía as pessoas más. Ela sempre atraía as pessoas presunçosas.

E esta vez, tinha-a atraído de verdade.

Tinha-o deixado entrar.

Nessie se voltou.

Max sorriu abertamente.

Ela tinha visto essa careta antes, nos bosques quando o outro Volturi se preparou para atacar. Mas diferente de antes, ela não tinha uma faca amarrada a sua perna, e nenhum ícone para proteger sua alma.

Seu coração saltou ao galope. O suor gotejou para baixo por sua coluna vertebral. E o telefone celular deixou de tocar.

Jake provavelmente pensaria que ela não queria falar com ele. De fato, lhe havia dito que não queria falar com ele.

O que tinha estado pensando?

Estava sozinha, sem nada e ninguém, e tudo dependeria só dela.

Max começou aproximar-se dela, sem fazer ruído sobre o chão de madeira com seus pés nus.

O telefone começou a tocar de novo.

Ela correu para o banheiro. Arrumou Kresley em sua caixa de gato. Fechou de repente a porta, girou a fechadura—a pequena e estúpida fechadura que não deixaria passar nem a uma pulga. Tudo o que tinha que fazer Max era pôr uma chave de fenda no buraco pequeno e…

Ele chutou a porta para abri-la.

Esta se chocou de repente contra a parede, rasgando a fechadura através da tapeçaria.

Seu corpo encheu a porta, enquanto sorria abertamente, ainda pestilento, saboreando cada momento antes da morte. Deu um passo, logo outro, o som de sua risada cantando a melodia de sua morte.

Ela agarrou o toalheiro. Com a força do medo, arrancou-o fora da parede. Atirou-o em sua cabeça.

Que o apanhou com uma mão.

Ela o chutou no meio das pernas.

Ele se dobrou. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

Ele não estava se divertindo o suficiente.

Agarrou-a tão rapidamente que ela não viu suas mãos mover-se; de repente estavam ao redor de seu pescoço, e ela não podia respirar. Ela o rasgou com suas unhas.

Mas não retrocedeu.

Ela pôde ver seu belo rosto; ele estava aberto de novo. Na distância, pôde ouvir o ruído do cristal golpeando o chão. Então não conseguiu ouvir nada mais, só o frenético pulsar de seu coração. Não via nada além de explosões de vermelho e uma névoa negra.

De repente ela estava livre. Bateu contra a parede, abriu a boca para tomar ar, sustentando sua garganta.

Max se cambaleou para trás, com seu gato junto a sua cabeça. Viu Kresley golpear com suas garras, e golpear de novo, rasgando o rosto do Max.

Ele jurou uma feroz blasfêmia . Agarrou o gato, apartou-o para ficar livre dele, e o arrojou tão forte como pôde contra a parede.

Kresley golpeou, caiu ao chão, e ficou imóvel.

Max tinha matado seu gato.

O tempo parou.

A terra girou.

Nessie tomou uma longa respiração, e quando o ar encheu seus pulmões, a fúria ferveu totalmente por todo seu ser.

Max se aproximou para ela, enquanto sangrava pelos arranhões profundos em sua frente, nariz, e lábios.

-Vai pagar por isso...

Incandescente pela raiva, ela saltou contra ele e esfaqueou seu peito.

...ele cambaleou para trás, tropeçou, caiu no vazio salão com um ruído surdo que sacudiu o edifício.

O tempo começou de novo.

A terra se estabeleceu em seu eixo.

Ele jazia no chão. Ele procurou tateando em seu peito. Quatro cortes largos rasgavam seu uniforme, e o sangue gotejava asperamente dos cortes.

Ela levantou sua mão direita ante seu rosto e conseguiu vislumbrar as garras largas, agudas, parecidas com as de um lobo.

Desapareceram enquanto ela as olhava fixamente.

Ele o viu, também, e um baixo retumbar começou em seu peito. Pouco a pouco ficou de pés, encurvou seus ombros, cabeça elevada, e seus olhos... seus olhos brilharam em vermelho sangrento. No tom gutural de uma besta falando, ele disse:

-Abominação! Nenhuma mulher pode tomar parte no pacto. Vou te matar. Abominação!

Dirigiu-se a ela.

E Jacob—o lobo Jacob—saltou através da porta corrediça aberta e entrou no quarto.

Em um só movimento, Max rasgou sua roupa e se voltou um lobo, grande, pálido, de costas ampla, com uma careta afiada, cravada os dentes.

Nessie se moveu para trás, fora da área, quando as duas bestas se enfrentaram. A pele voou quando eles se arranharam um ao outro, destroçando-se um ao outro com dentes e garras.

Ela não podia ver, mas tampouco podia ficar em pé para olhar de longe. Retirou-se para trás, para o corpo do Kresley. Tocou o gato, ainda quente, afundando seus dedos em sua pele. Sua garganta aumentada pelo estrangulamento do Max, e seu coração golpeando com tanta força que parecia querer sair de seu peito.

Mas ela não se atreveu. Precisava manter seu olhar em Jake, sempre no Jake, como se ela pudesse projetar seu poder nele. Porque ele estava lutando por ela. Lutando contra a morte por ela.

O ícone estava seguro. Ele não necessitava que ela estivesse viva para que isso ficasse seguro. Assim...

Querido Deus, ele o quis dizer. Ele a amava.

Os dois lobos gigantescos rodaram e grunhiram, um brilho de dentes branco, primeiro um em cima, então o outro. As faíscas elevaram sua pele arrepiada. O sangue escarlate salpicou a parede, e um aroma metálico encheu o ar.

Eles golpeavam a parede com força. O vidro de sua janela se rompeu. Eles saltaram dali.

Nessie ouviu um estalo e um uivo.

Então... nada. Nenhum som.

Enquanto ela se levantava lentamente, paralisada pelo horror que tinham causado dois lobos, um escuro, outro claro, atirados inconscientes em seu chão, duas transformações simultâneas tiveram lugar.

O lobo grande loiro se voltou Max, nu, ensangüentado, sua cabeça enviesada em um ângulo estranho.

E Jacob. . . ela se deixou cair de joelhos a seu lado. Ele tinha recebido uma surra horrível. Tinha marcas e navalhadas por seus braços e pernas, e seu peito lhe recordou ao de seu pai—se via como se Max tivesse tratado de tirar seu coração.

Ela pressionou seus dedos na artéria do pescoço de Jasha, então baixou sua cabeça no agradecimento.

Ele ainda vivia.

Com agitação, ela se inclinou sobre Max e comprovou os sinais de vida.

Ele estava morto, seu pescoço quebrado.

Bem.

A roupa de Jake. Onde estava a roupa de Jake?

Ela correu para sua varanda.

Ali, sobre o chão—suas calças, sua camisa, seus sapatos.

—Querida, está bem?

A senhora… Edges estava em pé abaixo, elevando a vista.

-Quando vi seu jovem homem tirar-se rapidamente a roupa, senti-me contente por você, mas uma vez ele saltou ali, o golpear era tão forte, que chamei a polícia porque tive medo de que ele a matasse.

-Não, ele estava lutando com um tipo que estava tentando matar-me -pensou sobre o Max. Quando a polícia se apresentasse, ela poderia explicar a presença de um homem nu, mas não dois.- E me violar.

A senhora Edges apertou sua mão em cima de seu coração.

—Olhe as marcas em seu pescoço! Está bem?

-Jake me salvou de novo. Jake a tinha salvado de novo.

— Pode me dar a roupa de Jacob, por favor?

-É obvio, carinho.

Nessie se agachou para agarrar o conjunto de calças, camisa, e roupa interior.

Então a senhora Edges disse:

-Se afaste! -e seus sapatos vieram voando por cima da barra.

—Obrigado, Senhora Edges. -Nessie correu de pressa para dentro.

-Não, obrigado a você.-disse.— Passou muito tempo desde que vi um homem jovem , pelo menos em pessoa.

Ela deve te-lo visto antes de que ele se transformar.

Nessie se deteve ao entrar pela porta.

Jake estava sentando-se, suas costas contra a parede, salpicado com sangue. Mas seus olhos eram quentes, dourados, divertidos.

—Eu diria que isto é muita informação por parte da senhora Edges, não é?

Ela se apressou ate ele, quase o abraçou, deteve-se no último minuto.

-Está ferido. Tão ferido.

As sirenes estavam surgindo rápido, e em grandes manchas púrpuras.

-Sim, e lembra, as mordidas do demônio não saram graças a uma maldição.

-Então pode ir ao hospital. -graças a Deus.

-E você, meu amor. E você. -acariciou o inchaço de sua garganta. penso o perto que estive de te perder...

-Não. -ela agarrou seus dedos.- Estou bem.

-Nós vamos ter que dar uma explicação fascinante sobre as mordidas e arranhões de lobo que eu fiz ao cara que tentou assassinar a minha noiva.

Em um estalo de inspiração, ela disse:

-Você tinha atravessado as portas para me salvar, e... e alguém com um pastor alemão mau atacou.

—Quem tem um pastor alemão mau?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

-Então se tratava de um perdido.

-Está bem. -Jasha considerou o Volturi morto, estirado por seu chão.— De onde infernos veio? Como entrou?

-Ele disse que era da companhia de mudanças. E eu o deixei entrar. —avermelhou de desgosto.- Eu pensei que lhe tinha enviado para que assinasse a fatura.

Tão ferido como ele estava, ele a olhou ainda mais ferido.

-Porque esse é o tipo de coisa que eu faria.

-Não, porque eu estava zangada.-permitiu que sua cabeça caísse ligeiramente em seu ombro.- Sinto muito, Jake. Sinto as coisas que te disse, e pensei, sinto tanto.

-Está bem. Ambos nos comportamos como idiotas por amor -distraído da dor, apertou-a contra ele.— O que quer apostar no achado da polícia quando vir o corpo de um empregado de mudanças no chão sem seu uniforme?

-OH, Deus, Jake -deu um seco soluço de novo e se estendeu para abraçá-lo, então o empurrou para trás e ligeiramente tocou seus machucados com as pontas dos dedos.

- Segue me salvando, e está tão ferido; pensei que foste morrer, e simplesmente sigo te amando, não importa o muito que tente não…

-Isso é tudo o que precisava ouvir.-ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dela.

Ela tentou afastar-se.

-Vou te machucar.

-É uma boa ferida.

Ela se relaxou brandamente contra ele.

Ele beijou o lado de seu rosto.

Ela beijou seu ombro.

Se ele não tivesse estado quase a ponto de morrer, não poderia haver dito isso. Mas o Volturi pôde ganhar facilmente essa batalha. E haveria mais por vir. Se Jake não falava agora, não merecia ter Nessie.

-Desde que voltamos de Washington, tudo o que podia pensar era em retornar ao bosque onde dependesse só de mim para estar segura. Aqui, cada vez que se afasta de minha vista, tenho medo.

-Eu não posso ficar escondida todo o tempo. Isso não é vida- tentou rir.— Tenho que comprar sapatos!

-Já sei. Os sapatos são importantes. -a apertou, enquanto tentava lhe dar com somente amor, cada boa emoção.- Mas eu não tenho medo só por você. Temo por mim, também. Sem você, não estou completo. Possivelmente este não é o tipo de amor que quer. Possivelmente deseja e necessita a um homem mais forte. Entretanto, este é o único tipo de amor que eu tenho, e é seu se o quiser. -sentia a destilação de suas lágrimas em seu ombro. A água salgada correu abaixo por seu peito e feridas, e o queimou, mas de uma boa maneira.

-É exatamente o tipo de amor que eu quero, porque é exatamente o tipo de amor que eu estive procurando toda minha vida. Entretanto, a marca de nascimento...não necessita a mais vilãos em sua vida, e eu juro que os atraio.

Elevando seu queixo, ele olhava seu rosto.

—O que tenho feito para que deva pensar que eu sou menos que você? -sentiu prazer ao observar seus olhos azuis aumentar-se.

—O que quer dizer?

-Está disposta a me aceitar, e eu assinei um pacto com o diabo. Algum dia, vou ter que pagar a ele por minha capacidade para mudar em um lobo. Seria muito mais seguro para você se corresse agora, e tão rápido como pudesse, na direção oposta.

-Bem...Você... isso seria...

—Covarde? Porque, sim, é, por que crê que devo fugir de você por causa de sua marca de nascimento?

-Pelo menos você pode controlar seu poder…-procurou a custo uma palavra para usar.

—Estranho?-sugeriu ele.— Não aposte isso , Nessie. Eu passei a última semana lutando cada minuto para não me voltar um verdadeiro Volturi e a tomar sem dar a minima a sua opinião. Estava-o fazendo tão bem, além disso, até que pensei que fosse se encontrar com o perigo real, e então eu... -a memória dos minutos em seu escritório lhe queimaram com deleite e humilhação. Delícia pelo prazer e humilhação porque quando estava com ela, não tinha controle.- Meu amor, sinto-o muito. Por favor me perdoe.

—Não há nada que perdoar. Foi bruto, e rápido, e foi...bom.-tocou seu rosto como se estivesse memorizando cada detalhe com seus olhos e suas pontas dos dedos.- Embora poderia acreditar melhor suas desculpas se seus olhos não brilhassem em vermelho.

Ele gemeu e os fechou, enquanto tentava esconder que o traía muito facilmente.

-A marca de nascimento te faz muito especial. Mas eu já sabia que foi especial.

-E eu trabalhei fortemente para ser normal.

Ele riu entre dentes.

-Você é tão normal como eu sou .

Era um momento especial, um amontoado de emoções que só se viviam uma vez na vida se fez claro, e só uma coisa poderia interrompê-los.

Um uivo grande e um extremecer de cabeça do estúpido gato de Nessie.

Nessie saltou para trás.

-Kresley! Meu estimado gatinho, eu pensei que estava morto.-tentou passar suas mãos por seu corpo grande.

Kresley a empurrou, subiu no colo de Jake, e se deixou cair.

Jake gemeu.—e ele teria jurado que Kresley sorriu.

Nessie se conformou acariciando a cabeça do Kresley.

-Ele me salvou. Quando o Volturi estava me estrangulando, ele me salvou.

-Eram esses os arranhões no peito do Volturi e seu rosto-? Jasha fez carinho sob o queixo do Kresley.

Kresley permitiu o toque, e inclusive se dignou a retumbar um ronrono.

-Alguns deles. Os outros os fiz eu.

—Sério? Com o que?

Ela o explicou, e lhe mostrou sua mão.

Ele o olhou fixamente, mas parecia normal. Normal. Entretanto, através de seu tempo juntos, ele tinha aprendido uma coisa—o verdadeiro milagre não era o ícone. Nessie era.

-Suponho que ao mesclar-se seu sangue com o meu, mas por que nesse momento?-ela franziu o cenho com confusão, alheia como maravilhosa era.- Por que não em qualquer outro momento?

-Suponho que esse particular milagre tinha os perfeitos ingredientes—sua marca de nascimento, meu sangue, e a raiva que sentia por alguém que acabava de matar a um inocente animal, isso tinha sentido. Ela odiava ver um animal, qualquer animal, ferido. E quando o Volturi feriu seu amado gato...-Escuta. Ouço as sirenes.- Se esforçou por ficar em pé e começou a vestir-se.

Ela olhou com interesse adulador, e ao mesmo tempo, sua frente se enrugou enquanto sua mente trabalhava.

-Jake, eu entendo que seu sangue se mesclasse com o meu, e tive a habilidade de proteger a mim e a meu gato. Mas quando eu arranquei essa flecha, meu sangue entrou em você, também. Assim o que recebeu de mim?

Ele terminou de grampear as calças, então se plantou em um joelho.

-A salvação, minha querida Nessie, e o amor. Tanto amor.

Jake pensou que ele e Nessie teriam que criar alguma fantasia para justificar o sangue e o caos.

Pelo contrário, o Sargento Black aceitou suas explicações facilmente sobre o cão perdido hostil, o tipo da mudança, o ataque a Nessie, e como Jake a salvou. Ele enviou um agente de polícia para que investigasse as terras, e de fato encontraram o tipo da mudança, morto e despojado de sua uniforme.

Ele não perguntou pelos arranhões e mordidas no corpo do Volturi. Pelo contrário ele assobiou e o corpo rapidamente foi posto em uma bolsa e enviado ao depósito de cadáveres, enquanto assegurava a Jake e Nessie que o relatório declararia que a matança tinha sido claramente um caso de autodefesa.

Então, enquanto os paramédicos colocavam Nessie e Jake em uma ambulância, conectavam a sirene, e se foram, Doug Black os olhou—e suas pupilas brilharam vermelhas.

Fim


End file.
